<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Attendants by Arctis_Shox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255484">The Attendants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctis_Shox/pseuds/Arctis_Shox'>Arctis_Shox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Free Use, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctis_Shox/pseuds/Arctis_Shox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The magical world is changed forever with the new Attendants law. After the turmoil British society faced over the past hundred years, the population and birthrate have plummeted. Men and women can now voluntarily become attendants who offer sexual relief to their master or mistress while they attend Hogwarts, with the end goal of having children with them after they have graduated. The top 20 students entering into their sixth year at eighteen or nineteen years of age, in recognition of their academic achievements, are assigned an attendant. </p><p>Harry and Hermione are the top two students in their year at Hogwarts. They were both nervously looking forward to being assigned attendants of their own, but they never expected just how drastically their lives could change.</p><p>This is an erotic story with some character drama. Smut starts in chapter 3 and there will generally be a smut scene every 1-2 chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everyone, this is a story I had started writing a few years ago at the request of a specific user. I have several chapters already completed with more to come. My intent with this story is to finish writing the main story/character arcs that I wrote years ago. The story will get more smutty with each chapter. The first two chapters mainly set the stage, and then the smut starts in chapter 3. There should be a smut scene every 1-2 chapters.</p><p>At this point, the pairings are pretty much set. However, I am considering expanding on the planned story, perhaps you'll notice some of the hints I wrote in to the early chapters. We'll just have to wait around and see what happens.</p><p>Expect the chapters to usually be between 2.5-9k words in length. I only try to make them as long as they need to be. I do not have a firm posting schedule but I will do my best to post as frequently as I can.</p><p>Hopefully you enjoy it. Feel free to leave or comment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is amazing Harry!” James Potter exclaimed as he looked at his son’s O.W.L. results. “Outstandings in every class except for Divination, number one in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, and the second highest grades overall.”</p><p>Harry Potter smiled at his dad. The young man took a sip of tea before munching down on a piece of bacon. “It was really tough, I wonder how everyone else did.”</p><p>“Surely Hermione got first overall,” James laughed. “That witch is mighty impressive, she reminds me of your mother. I’m sure that she’ll go on to do great things, regardless of what she decides to do after Hogwarts.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “She’s been talking about doing an apprenticeship at the Ministry, maybe in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.”</p><p>“Remus would be glad to have her working there for him. I know that I can’t wait to see you become an Auror just like me,” James smiled proudly at his son.</p><p>“It’ll still be another two years before I’m done with Hogwarts,” Harry sighed. “I almost wish I could just drop out and go work for you right now.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” James waved off Harry’s comment. “You’ve got your best two years of Hogwarts ahead of you. Enjoy yourself,” he added with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.</p><p>Harry failed to hold back his blush. “So, umm . . .” He trailed off.</p><p>James chuckled. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” he said, patting Harry’s hand in a reassuring manner. “You’ve seen in happen every year for the past five years right after the Sorting. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Right,” Harry muttered.</p><p>“Your father is right, dear,” Lily Potter said as she strode into the dining room.</p><p>Harry smiled at his mother. She was dressed up like a muggle scientist. A white buttoned up lab coat and dark trousers. She must have been up early this morning brewing potions.</p><p>“You’re an adult now, already eighteen years old. You’re ready to start taking on your responsibilities as a magical citizen,” Lily told Harry as she sat down beside James. He kissed her on the cheek as a plate of food magically appeared in front of her.</p><p>Harry grimaced. “I don’t think I need to talk about this with you two.” He really didn’t want to have this conversation.</p><p>“Well, I think that we need to have it,” James said firmly. “I understand that it might be a bit uncomfortable discussing sex with your parents-” Lily and James chuckled at Harry’s groan of discomfort. “-but its a discussion that needs to happen.”</p><p>“After all the wars over the past hundred years, the magical population needs a period of growth. Voldemort really hurt Britain and we aren’t even close to refilling all of the positions that were left vacant from the deaths during the war just before you were born. We need to repopulate.”</p><p>Lily nodded. “Its a good program to try to motivate young witches and wizards to do their best in school so that they can be a good worker in the future. Merlin knows I would have worked harder if I could have gotten the rewards that you’ll be getting,” Lily smirked.</p><p>“Hey,” Lily exclaimed as James pinched her side. He was glaring at her but the grin on his face showed that he wasn’t really mad.</p><p>“You would have been the same, James Potter,” Lily said, poking his chest.</p><p>“Only if you had been my reward,” James said, leaning in to kiss Lily.</p><p>“Ugh,” Harry said, slumping down in his seat.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” James laughed as he pulled away from his wife. “But seriously Harry, you should enjoy yourself. Its not everyday that you get a witch to . . . motivate you to do your best.”</p><p>“Alright!” Harry shouted, standing up from his seat. “Conversation over.” His parents chuckled at him and watched as he snatched a few more pieces of bacon before making a hasty retreat out of the room.</p><p>“We’re leaving for the Hogwarts Express tomorrow,” Lily called out. “Make sure you’re all packed!”</p>
<hr/><p>Harry sighed as he dropped onto a seat in a compartment near the back of the Hogwarts express. “This year is going to suck,” he muttered.</p><p>“Come on Harry, this year is going to be great,” Hermione said, trying to cheer up her friend.</p><p>“Well, your mother isn’t the potions professor, now is she?” Harry groaned.</p><p>Hermione laughed at him. “Well, it’s not like you’ll be around her all the time. Besides, you don’t need to bring your with you to her class.”</p><p>These damn attendants, Harry sighed again. When he was younger, it had seemed like such a great thing. Now that he was faced with having one of his own, Harry wasn’t so sure.</p><p>Every year, the top twenty students going into their sixth year at Hogwarts are assigned attendants as a reward for their hard work and to motivate them to keep it up. Attendants are men and women who are either at the bottom of the class or who volunteer for the position. No one is forced into the position. Students at the bottom of the class are offered the option of becoming an attendant, but they don’t have to take the offer. For many though, it is a tempting offer.</p><p>In short, attendants offer sexual relief to the best students at Hogwarts. They follow their master or mistress around the school. They attend classes, eat their meals, and do school work together. Attendants can either be current students or recent students of Hogwarts. Since everyone entering into their sixth year is either eighteen or nineteen years old, all of the attendants are either the same age as them or up to five years older. Attendants are paid for their work. They are tied to their master or mistress for life. However, they also have the option of buying out their contract after at least five years of work. It’s an expensive thing to do, but sometimes witches and wizards decide that they want to do something else with their lives.</p><p>It was a radical decision to implement this program a decade ago. The Ministry created it as a way to help revitalize the wizarding population and to help society return to its former stature. It was expected that it would take at least a few generations for the program to work, but reports have already shown promising increases. Employment at the Ministry has had a much had a much higher retention rate. The birthrate has also seen a noticeable increase.</p><p>In exchange for the gift of being given an attendant, all of the top students are expected to maintain their status. If their grades drop, then they will lose the privilege of an attendant. Similarly, if they regularly find themselves without a job after graduating, then they will lose their attendant. Most students have no trouble continuing their previous academic success, or even improving upon it, but every year there are one or two who become lazy and too focused on having sex with their attendant to do their schoolwork.</p><p>Being second in his year, Harry knew that he was going to be given the best female attendant. Hermione, having been first place, will get the best male attendant. The worst part about all of this is that the announcement of who their attendants will be is done in front of the entire school, right after the sorting. And, of course, it would be his own mother who announces the matches.</p><p>“Have you seen Ron yet today,” Hermione asked Harry, shaking him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“No, I haven’t,” Harry replied as the train started moving. “Did he write to you and say what his exam results were.”</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. “No, he didn’t. I’m a little worried that-”</p><p>The door to their compartment quickly slid open as Ron Weasley shuffled in. He smiled brightly at them. “Hey,” he smiled.</p><p>“How have you been, Ron?” Harry asked as Ron plopped down into his seat beside Harry.</p><p>“Never better mate,” Ron laughed. “You’re looking at Hogwarts’s newest attendant.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh Ron, I’m sorry. I know this wasn’t what you wanted,” Hermione said as she reached out to comfort her friend.</p><p>“No Hermione, you’ve got it all wrong,” Ron said as he shook his head. “I went to the Ministry yesterday to discuss the offer and its way more wonderful than it sounds. I got to see the list of who made it into the top twenty in our year and they’re all hot. I don’t think I’d mind being stuck with one of them.”</p><p>Harry and Hermione looked at each other. “Ron, you know that you might get put with Hermione,” Harry said gently.</p><p>Ron waved him off. “There’s no chance of that happening, I’m sure I’ll end up with someone else.”</p><p>“But what if you don’t?” Harry prodded.</p><p>Ron looked a little nervous at that. He shot a quick glance at Hermione who was pointedly avoiding looking Ron in the eye. “Err, well I guess I’d just back out of the offer then.”</p><p>“Didn’t you already sign the contract though,” Harry asked.</p><p>Ron’s eyes went wide. “Oh Merlin.”</p><p>Harry chuckled. “Don’t worry, that won’t happen. Probably.” Harry hissed as Hermione hit him with a stinging curse. “Jeez ‘Mione, just trying to lighten the mood.” The glare that Hermione gave him showed just what she thought of his attempt.</p><p>The compartment fell into an awkward silence as Ron and Hermione avoided looking at each other. “So, err, Harry, what was your class rank?” Ron asked after a few minutes.</p><p>“I got second, right behind Hermione,” he replied.</p><p>“Lucky,” Ron’s eyes lit up. “You know, there were a lot of pretty women at the Ministry to sign their contracts too. You might get lucky.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Harry replied, glancing out the window.</p><p>“What’s wrong, mate?” Ron asked him.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “Nothing really. I’m just . . . thinking.”</p><p>Ron grinned at him. “Thinking about who you’ll get matched up with, huh? Well it won’t take long, Professor Potter always gets through it pretty . . .” Ron trailed off as his brain caught up with what he had said.</p><p>Harry saw the realization hit his friends face. “Don’t say it,” he warned Ron even though he knew it was pointless.</p><p>Ron burst out into laughter. He clutched at his stomach and kicked his feet in the air as he laughed. “Your mum’s going to be announcing who you’ll be shagging to the entire school,” Ron got out before he went back to laughing.</p><p>Harry leaned back in his seat, frowning at his friend. “It’s not funny, right Hermione?” He looked at her just in time to catch her hiding a smile that had come to her face.</p><p>“Well,” Hermione said, disguising a chuckle as a cough, “it is a little funny.”</p><p>Harry groaned and settled into his seat as Ron continued to laugh. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over.</p>
<hr/><p>The Sorting Ceremony flew by. Right as it ended, Professor Potter called the top twenty sixth-years up to the front of the Great Hall. They lined up in numerical order based on their rankings. Harry, thankfully, was at the very end of the line with Hermione. He could barely see his mother as she addressed the hall.</p><p>“Now we will begin the Attendant Ceremony. This is to recognize the academic achievements of the best and brightest that Hogwarts has to offer,” Lily said to the entire hall, repeating the lines given to her by the Ministry. “Before we announce the pairings, we must discuss the rules of this program.”</p><p>“First, anyone who has chosen to become an attendant may not be in a romantic or sexual relationship with anyone but their master or mistress. Any attempts to create such a relationship with an attendant will be met with severe punishments from both Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. Second, sexual acts between attendant and master or mistress may take place anywhere, public or private. No one may interfere with their actions. If anyone is feeling . . . interested in what they see, they should go deal with that in private.” The hall laughed at that. Every year there were at least a few cases of the men at Hogwarts being visibly aroused by what went on around them. “Finally, in the case of any danger or harm being inflicted upon an attendant by their master or mistress, such matters should be brought to the attention of a staff member at once.”</p><p>“Now, we will begin to name the pairings,” Lily said as she pulled out a scroll from within her robes. The scroll unfurled before her and she began to read off the names. “Dean Thomas,” she said, addressing the first man in line, “you are assigned attendant Megan Jones.”</p><p>Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff in their year, stepped up from her house table and walked up to the front to stand beside Dean. The two students both looked shyly at each other as Lily nodded. The hall was filled with murmurs as the pair walked down to the Gryffindor table together.</p><p>“Lisa Turpin, you are assigned attendant Wayne Hopkins,” Lily announced next.</p><p>The pairings went on like that as Lily rapidly read off the names from the scroll. As each name was read off, Harry was waiting for Ron’s name to be called but it never was. Eventually it was just Harry and Hermione left. Harry shot a glance back at his friend and he saw the blood drain from her face as she realized what was going to happen.</p><p>Before Harry had his name called, he heard a small sound of surprise come from his mother. “Apparently, there is an additional announcement to be made right now,” she muttered. Lily gave Harry a quick glance before returning her focus to the hall.</p><p>“The Ministry would like to take this moment to thank everyone who has participated in this program since its inception. As this is the tenth-year, the Ministry wishes to announce that the program will be expanding next year to allow for more students to have attendants.”</p><p>The Hall lit up with a buzz of excitement as everyone talked about this new development. A bunch of the younger students all looked like they had won the lottery. A few whoops and cheers were heard before Lily managed to calm down the students.</p><p>“Given the success of the initial years, the Ministry will also be implementing a new policy which will be starting today.” Harry looked at his mother with a furrowed brow. What was the change going to be. Lily looked over at Harry and gave him a small smile. He looked away quickly, feeling too embarrassed to meet her gaze.</p><p>Lily straightened out the scroll as she read off of it again. “The new policy is that each year, the most brilliant students may be given multiple attendants.”</p><p>Instantly, the noise of the students drowned out anything that Lily was saying. Harry turned around and looked at Hermione who was just as surprised as he was. “Multiple attendants?” Hermione mouthed to Harry.</p><p>A loud bang brought the noise level back down. “This is an experimental policy which the Ministry will be keeping a close eye on to determine its effectiveness. This year, the best male and best female student will be the first people to test this.”</p><p>Lily waved Harry forward. He moved, still shocked from the announcement. “Harry Potter, your attendants will be Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.”</p><p>Harry watched, surprise clearly etched on his face, as the two witches from Slytherin stood up from their table together and walked up to him. He knew the two women of course, they were in his year. They were best friends and had been close since before Hogwarts. What Harry didn’t understand was why they had become attendants. They were both very smart. The public ranking lists in previous years had shown that they both consistently in the top twenty students. In any case, becoming an attendant was a voluntary decision. Why would they chose this?</p><p>The two girls stood together beside. Lily nodded at the trio and gestured over to the Gryffindor table. “Good luck,” his mother muttered to him as he passed by. Harry’s face lit up red and he quickly made his way to the end of the table where he sat down. A few seconds later and Daphne and Tracey sat down opposite him. As much as he wanted to question the two of them, Harry looked back to Hermione who had just stepped in front of Lily.</p><p>“Hermione Granger, your attendants will be Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley,” Lily announced. Harry could see the sympathetic look on Lily’s face as Hermione looked on in shock. Draco and Ron both stood up from their respective tables and walked to the front of the hall. None of them looked happy about the situation.</p><p>Lily gently gestured them off to the Gryffindor table and Harry helped Hermione sit down beside him. Ron sat down on the either side of Harry while Draco went around to sit beside Daphne.</p><p>The feast began moments later, though none of them spoke. Hermione looked devastated. Harry grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione smiled up at him briefly but then her gaze fell back down to her plate.</p><p>“So, this is awkward,” Tracey commented.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Hermione were all situated in their new rooms after the feast. They were located on the seventh floor, not too far from the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully, they had the only two rooms in the corridor and it was relatively isolated. Tomorrow, their attendants would be moving in with them. Thankfully, they had their own bedrooms.</p>
<p>As soon as they had gotten all moved in, Harry had gone over to see Hermione. She hadn’t answered her door but Harry decided to step inside anyway. Her room looked just like his. It was a fairly decent sized bedroom with all the amenities one could expect: a large bed, a desk to work at, a couch and a couple high-backed chairs by the fire, and an attached bathroom. Hermione was lying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Harry asked her as he walked over.</p>
<p>Hermione hesitated. “No, not really,” she replied quietly. </p>
<p>Harry laid down on the bed beside her. “If it makes you feel any better, its not like you have to have sex with them,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione didn’t even bother to glare at him. Suddenly Harry was seriously worried for her. </p>
<p>Hermione rolled onto her side so that she could look at Harry. “I had just hoped that things were going to be different, you know?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Trust me, I thought that having one attendant was going to be more than I could handle.”</p>
<p>Hermione gave him a funny look. “You and Ron have been talking about how awesome this was going to be for years now. Why would having one be too much?”</p>
<p>Harry gave a light smile. “That was just guy talk. Well, mostly. I mean, its not like I’m not looking forward to . . .”</p>
<p>“Fucking them?” Hermione added in helpfully. </p>
<p>Harry snorted and poked her side. “Yes, that. I was just hoping it would actually be someone I at least kind of knew.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean,” Hermione said. “But I think I ended up with two people I know far too well. Ron is, well, he’s Ron. And Draco is a bigoted prat. I wish I could have gotten someone nice. Someone I wouldn’t mind fooling around with.”</p>
<p>“You mean fucking,” Harry chuckled.</p>
<p>Hermione chuckled back. “Yeah,” she muttered. “I was really nervous about the whole thing, but honestly I think it could be nice. Just getting some of that stress relief in. I mean, its not like we have to remain exclusively with our attendants even though they have to remain exclusive with us. I can still find someone that I love and marry them. I don’t know, maybe I was hoping that my attendant could have been that person. What a stupid thought.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “It doesn’t sound that stupid to me. In fact, I think I was wishing for the same thing. Having someone around for stress relief is nice but I think I’d rather have a genuine connection with someone instead.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you could still find that with Tracey or Daphne,” Hermione suggested. “They’re both quite nice, as far as Slytherins go anyway.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes at her joke. “Maybe.” He paused. “So, what are you going to do?” He asked Hermione.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll just carry on as normal. I may as well let Ron and Malfoy just live their lives,” Hermione answered.</p>
<p>“You know, since their your attendants, you can get them to do stuff for you like fetching books from the library, or getting you a snack if you’re hungry,” Harry suggested.</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Time to give Malfoy some payback for the first five years at Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Now don’t go all Dark Lady on us here.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Hermione reassured Harry with a grin. “I might just enjoy making him walk all the way down to the dungeons and back up again a few times a day. You know, to give him some exercise.”</p>
<p>“You’re a cruel cruel witch, Hermione Granger,” Harry deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Shove off Harry, I just found out that I’m probably going to be a virgin for another year. Cut me some slack.”</p>
<p>“You know, I could always help you with that,” Harry told her with a serious look on his face.</p>
<p>The pair burst out laughing simultaneously. They were best friends, but nothing more, and they were both happy with that.</p>
<p>“You should just try to meet someone. Maybe you’ll find a boyfriend here at Hogwarts,” Harry suggested as they both calmed down.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Hermione replied. “Ugh,” she exclaimed, grabbing a pillow from her behind her and burying her face in it. “I hate how dumb this is. I feel so unsure about everything.”</p>
<p>“If anyone can work it out and find the best solution, it’d be you,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Thanks Harry,” Hermione smiled. “I still have no idea how Draco ended up being an attendant.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get why Tracey or Daphne are attendants either,” Harry added. “Do you think they all volunteered?”</p>
<p>“They must have,” Hermione said with a frown. “None of them are bad students. It’s strange.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “We can ask them I guess. Though, they might not tell us.”</p>
<p>Hermione snorted. “I doubt that Draco will even manage to be civil to me.”</p>
<p>“You could report him to the Ministry if he isn’t,” Harry suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I don’t want to waste the energy. I just wish that everything could have worked out more smoothly than this. Well, at least one of us ended up with good matches.”</p>
<p>“Me?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Hermione gave him a look. “Yes, you! Haven’t you even looked at Daphne or Tracey?”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, I’ve noticed them before,” Harry said as he cheeks tinged pink.</p>
<p>“You mean you’ve noticed their butts,” Hermione shook her head. “Men,” she sighed, “so hopeless.”</p>
<p>“I will have you know that I’ve noticed more than their butts,” Harry told her with a grin. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “And more than their boobs,” he added.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “They’re both smart, good-looking, and they seem to be all-around decent women. I’d say that you got lucky.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t know either of them really. I’ve probably only said a couple dozen words to them in my life,” Harry told her.</p>
<p>“Well, now you have the chance to get to know them. Who knows, maybe they’ll surprise you,” Hermione offered with a gentle smile.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll find out tomorrow when they move in across the hall from us,” Harry sighed. “At least they aren’t living in the same rooms as us. Can you imagine how awkward it would be if we had to be around them all day every day?”</p>
<p>Hermione glared at Harry. “I wasn’t imagining it but now you’ve gone and put that thought into my brain.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Harry smiled.</p>
<p>Hermione pushed Harry’s shoulder gently. “Alright, I’m going to bed so that I can hopefully wake up and learn that this was all a big nightmare.”</p>
<p>Slowly the two of them sat up. Harry reached over and wrapped his arms around Hermione. “If you ever need anything, just come and get me, alright?”</p>
<p>Hermione hugged him back. “Of course, same goes for you.”</p>
<p>Harry got up and walked over to the door. “Have a good sleep, Hermione.”</p>
<p>Hermione gave him a half-hearted wave. “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Slipping out of her room, Harry gave a great big sigh. This was going to be a rough year for Hermione. Having Malfoy and Ron around beside each other all the time was sure to cause problems, and it was in Hermione’s nature to get in the middle and to try to solve those problems. It was a perfect recipe for disaster.</p>
<p>Harry lazily walked down the hall to the portrait which guarded his room. It was a scene of a fountain pouring water down on the head of a chiseled looking man. He gave Harry a salute as he neared and opened wide for him. Strangely, the lights were already on inside.</p>
<p>Peering inside, he found both Daphne and Tracey sitting down on the couch beside the fireplace drinking tea. Harry froze there for a moment before Daphne noticed him. “Potter,” she dipped her chin at him. Tracey turned to look at Harry too.</p>
<p>Harry cautiously stepped inside of him room as the portrait swung closed behind him. The two girls watched him as he nervously approached them. “Hello,” he said slowly.</p>
<p>Daphne gestured to the high-backed chair across from them. “Sit down, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t question her firm order and sat down in the chair. He saw that a teacup was placed on the table in between them for him but he didn’t reach out to take. Daphne took her time taking another sip of tea while Tracey merely smiled at Harry.</p>
<p>“Undoubtedly you’re wondering why we became attendants,” Daphne began as she sat her tea cup down. She brushed her long blond hair behind her ear and glanced over at Tracey. The brunette nodded confidently at her, making Daphne sigh.</p>
<p>“Look, my father was going to marry me off to a Swedish pureblood wizard nearly twice my age. This was my way out of that and that’s it,” Daphne explained quickly.</p>
<p>Tracey rolled her eyes at her friend. “And I, being the ever gracious friend that I am, decided to become an attendant alongside her.”</p>
<p>Harry frowned at Tracey. “But why would you do that? This is the first time that anyone ever got two attendants. If this new policy hadn’t been enacted, you would have been stuck with some other wizard.”</p>
<p>Daphne snorted. “Great, he’s thick.” </p>
<p>Tracey shushed her friend and slapped her arm gently. “My dad is on the committee that initially drew up the plan for the attendants. Once I learned what Daphne’s plan was, I went to him for help. He helped push through this new policy and managed to convince the assignment committee that Daphne and I should be put together.”</p>
<p>“So you’re dad was the one that organized this whole change?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Tracey smiled, “just took a bit of political maneuvering. We still didn’t know who we would be getting matched up with though. It was between you, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein for the top spot. Luckily, you snagged the grand prize,” she winked at Harry.</p>
<p>“Right,” Harry muttered. He felt incredibly awkward. Daphne was looking at him with barely disguised disdain. At least Tracey seemed to be pleased with the whole arrangement. “Well, if that’s everything-”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” Daphne interrupted. </p>
<p>Tracey shot Daphne a look and sighed. “Sorry Potter . . . Harry. Daphne isn’t exactly pleased with this whole situation. She did willingly agree to become an attendant, but it was only to escape the marriage her father was forcing her in to.”</p>
<p>“And what about you?” Harry asked before his brain could stop him.</p>
<p>Tracey gave him a bright smile and a look he couldn’t quite decipher. “I think that I’m quite happy with the arrangement, all things considered. You were my preference for who we would be assigned to after all.” Harry couldn’t help but blush which made Tracey giggle. “Don’t worry, I’m more than happy to fulfill all,” Tracey stressed the word, “of my obligations.”</p>
<p>Tracey stood up from her seat. “I do have one condition though,” she said as she walked over to Harry. “Just leave Daphne alone.” Tracey gently sat down on Harry’s lap, leaning her back against his chest and wiggling her butt against him. “Do we have a deal?” She whispered.</p>
<p>Harry breath was caught in his chest as he felt his cock stir in his pants. He looked over at Daphne and he was surprised to see the look on her face. Daphne looked surprised at Tracey. She looked grateful. And a little sad too.</p>
<p>“Tracey, you don’t-” Daphne began, but she was cut off by Tracey.</p>
<p>“Shh, don’t worry,” Tracey replied to her friend with a smile. “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“No,” Harry said. He stood up, forcing Tracey out of his lap. She looked angry for a moment before calming down at the expression on Harry’s face.</p>
<p>“Look,” Harry addressed the two girls, “neither of you have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’m not going to report you to the Ministry or anything. You don’t need to fuck me just so that I won’t try to fuck Daphne.”</p>
<p>The two girls looked more than a little surprised at his words. They looked at one another for a moment, communicating silently. “Thank you, Harry,” Tracey finally said. “I really appreciate it.” She glanced over at Daphne. “We really appreciate it,” she said a little louder.</p>
<p>Daphne finally looked over at Harry. “Thank you, Potter,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it,” Harry replied, feeling a little awkward. This wasn’t at all how he had expected this to go. “Look, you two should head back to your dorms for the night. When you move in across the hall tomorrow, we can talk more. I just want to reaffirm that I don’t intend to force either of you to do anything you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>The two girls nodded at his words. “All right, Harry. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Tracey said as she walked over to Daphne. Tracey helped Daphne up to her feet. Harry saw Daphne’s legs shake slightly as she stood.</p>
<p>Harry walked them to the portrait door and opened it for them. Daphne stepped out into the hall but Tracey stayed back. </p>
<p>“Thanks again Harry,” Tracey said as she leaned in to hug him. Just as she got her arms around him, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I know you said we don’t need to do anything we don’t want to, but you should know that I do really want to fuck you.”</p>
<p>Harry was too surprised to reply as Tracey gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back. She grinned, enjoying the surprised look on his face. “Goodnight, Harry,” she said, turning so quickly on her heel that the back of skirt billowed upwards and Harry got a quick peak at her green-silk panty-clad bottom.</p>
<p>Harry slowly closed the portrait door and leaned his forehead up against. “Merlin, maybe I really will enjoy this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Harry woke and quickly got ready for the day. They had one free day in between arriving at Hogwarts and when classes start to get situated back at Hogwarts. For Harry, this also meant that today was the day that his two attendants would be moving in across the hall from him. He had just gotten showered and changed when he met up with Hermione outside of their rooms. She gave him a nervous smile. Harry could see that she must have barely slept last night. Not that Harry did either. He was too excited and his mind was filled with thoughts about Tracey.</p><p>They made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were already hundreds of students in the Hall. The pair walked to the Gryffindor table and sat near the edge by the staff table. Harry’s mother, Lily, was already there eating breakfast. She gave Harry a quick wave which he returned before she went back to her discussion with Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Harry and Hermione had only made it a few bites into breakfast when Ron sat down at the table across from them. He looked pale and nervous, carefully eyeing Hermione as he sat down. Hermione stiffened beside Harry and purposefully shifted herself so that she didn’t have to look directly at Ron.</p><p>“Alright, mate?” Harry said.</p><p>“Alright,” Ron replied with a weak smile. He opened his mouth to say more but the words never came. He slumped down in his seat before reluctantly beginning to fill his plate. </p><p>A minute of awkward silence passed as the trio slowly ate their food. Neither Ron or Hermione seemed particularly hungry as they mostly just picked at their food. Harry did his best to try to catch either of his friend’s gazes but they were both doing their best to be as awkward as possible.</p><p>Harry sighed. “Look, I get that this is a weird situation, but we’ll work through it together, alright?” He finally said.</p><p>Hermione didn’t reply but Ron gave a slight nod. “Right, I mean, its not like we have to have sex-” the words ended as Hermione gave Ron a furious glare.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, Harry,” Hermione muttered as she abruptly stood up from the table and took off out of the Great Hall.</p><p>Harry looked back at Ron. “You’re an idiot,” he said bluntly.</p><p>“I know,” Ron said, dropping his head into his heads. “Why did I say that?”</p><p>“Because its so awkward that you’re brain can’t think of anything else?” Harry suggested.</p><p>Ron groaned. “I never . . . I mean, I just didn’t think-”</p><p>“You never do, Weasley,” Draco said as he approached Ron and Harry. “That’s your problem, you’re dumb as a bag of rocks.”</p><p>“Go away Malfoy,” Harry groaned. “We don’t need this right now.”</p><p>Draco ignored him. “I just came over to see what got Granger in such a right state.”</p><p>“Why?” Ron exploded, venting his frustration that had been building inside of him since yesterday. “Since when do you even care?”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes at Ron. “I don’t, but I for one intend to not piss off the witch who effectively controls me.”</p><p>Harry frowned. “I was wondering, why did you become an attendant?”</p><p>“It’s none of your business, Potter,” Draco sneered. “Now where did Granger go? I need to speak to her.”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him, Harry,” Ron growled as he stood up from his seat. His fists were clenched tight at his sides as he stepped up to Draco. For his part, Draco seemed utterly unconcerned by Ron’s actions. He looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I don’t know where she is, Malfoy,” Harry sighed. “She might be in her room or in the library.”</p><p>“See, I knew at least you would be good for something. Too-da-loo Weasley,” Draco waved as he turned around.</p><p>“That’s it!” Ron snarled as he whipped out his wand. “Flipendo!” The jinx struck Draco in the back and sent him flipping through the air end over end. The blond haired boy landed on his back, groaning in pain. </p><p>“Mr. Weasley!” Lily shouted as she came around the staff table. She cast a silent expelliarmus, catching Ron’s wand as it soared over to her. “What do you think you are doing?”</p><p>Ron quickly shrunk back at the sight of Lily approaching him. The redhead had a glare on her face that could surpass even his own mother’s. “I was . . .”</p><p>“Twenty points from Gryffindor,” Lily said, “and a week’s detention with Mr. Filch.”</p><p>Ron sighed. “Yes, Professor.”</p><p>With a stern look, Lily handed Ron back his wand. Draco had already gotten up and was walking out of the Great Hall. Harry was surprised. Just a year or two ago and Draco would have sent a curse back Ron’s way, regardless of whether or not a professor was there to witness it. Harry was so focused on Draco that he didn’t even notice his mother approaching him.</p><p>“Harry, do you think we could talk in my office?” She asked him.</p><p>Harry nodded his head. “Okay, I’m ready to go now if you want.”</p><hr/><p>Lily’s office was down in the dungeons beside her classroom. As opposed to most other rooms down here, she had managed to make the place look much more nice. She had fake windows installed, complete with charms to replicate the smells of the back garden at Godric’s Hollow. A few fungi for potion making grew in pots down here along the walls, and a nice lit fireplace kept the room warm.</p><p>Lily sat down at her desk. “Tea?” She offered.</p><p>“Please,” Harry replied. His mother poured them each a cup before she leaned back.</p><p>“How is Hermione doing?” Lily asked Harry. </p><p>Harry grimaced. “Not well,” he answered honestly. “I think she was hopeful that she could end up with someone who was nice and would be good for her, not Ron or Malfoy. It sucks that she had two chances and neither of them fit what she was hoping for.”</p><p>Lily nodded and sipped at her tea. “The poor girl looked terrified. It was worse than that time she accidentally walked in on James a couple summers ago when he was getting changed.”</p><p>Harry snorted at the memory. Hermione had been visiting and was positively traumatized by the event. James had laughed it off but Hermione couldn’t even look at him for two days afterward. “I visited her last night to talk. She thinks that she might just leave Ron and Malfoy to their own devices. Maybe make them fetch books for her from the library but that’s it.”</p><p>Lily laughed. “That sounds like a perfect use for Hermione. Though, who knows, maybe she’ll end up finding that she actually likes one of them.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s likely,” Harry said, making a face. “Ron is just a friend to her and Malfoy has been a prat for years.”</p><p>Lily hummed. “Who knows, people can change over time. I wouldn’t be surprised if Ron and Draco both end up changing their behaviour due to the situation that their in.”</p><p>“By the way mum, do you know why Draco is an attendant?” Harry asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lily replied.</p><p>“Well, Draco’s wasn’t dumb. He did well in his classes. So he must have chosen to become an attendant,” Harry explained.</p><p>Lily nodded. “It did seem strange to me too, but I don’t know any more than you do.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Harry hummed as he thought about Draco.</p><p>Harry and Lily both took another sip of tea. “And how are you handling things?” Lily asked Harry.</p><p>Harry’s mind went back to last night and a small blush came across his face. “That good, huh?” Lily joked.</p><p>Harry spat out the tea in his mouth as Lily laughed at him. “Mum!” He exclaimed as he took out his wand and cast a drying charm on his mum’s desk.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Lily laughed. “I just wanted to make sure that nothing was going badly for you. Your dad and I were a little worried about you. You seemed really nervous before we left for Hogwarts, and then when I announced your attendants.”</p><p>“Yeah, you try having your mum announce something like that,” Harry muttered.</p><p>Lily chuckled. “Oh trust me, your grandmother loved to tease me and your dad when we were younger. Now it’s your turn to suffer.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and sipped at his tea. “It’s a bit of a weird situation. Daphne only became an attendant to escape a marriage her father was trying to force her in to. Tracey decided to join up with her. Apparently, it was Tracey’s dad who managed to get this policy of multiple attendants put in place so that Tracey and Daphne could be together.”</p><p>“Wow,” Lily said in surprise. “I never knew that Edward Davis would go that far to help his daughter.”</p><p>“You know Tracey’s dad?” Harry asked.</p><p>Lily nodded. “He was a couple years above your father and I at Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw if I remember correctly. Tracey’s mother is Olive Davis, a Ravenclaw the year above us. They both seemed nice enough, but I can’t believe he’d go this far.”</p><p>Harry bit his lip nervously. “Please don’t mention this to anyone besides dad. I wouldn’t want . . .”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Harry. We won’t tell anyone,” Lily reassured him.</p><p>Harry smiled back at his mom. “Anyway, like I said, its all a bit weird. I think we’re going to talk more about everything today. I don’t think that we’re really going to do anything . . . Merlin, why am I even talking to you about this,” Harry shook his head and avoided looking at his mum.</p><p>“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, honey. Everyone has sex and your father and I have know that this has been coming for a long time. We’ve gotten past awkwardness, mostly,” Lily joked tried to comfort her son.</p><p>“At least that makes one of us,” Harry muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Hey, just don’t do anything in the Great Hall or in my class and we can both just pretend like nothing has really changed,” Lily smirked.</p><p>Harry took in a deep breath. “I’m just going to block the past twenty minutes out of my memory if that’s alright with you.”</p><p>“Just be sure to use the charm to make sure no one gets pregnant yet,” Lily laughed at Harry as he stood up from his seat.</p><p>“I’m leaving!” He shouted, trying to drown out the sounds of his mother’s voice.</p><p>“Remember to stay safe!” Lily shouted back at him, still chuckling as Harry ran out the door as fast as possible.</p><hr/><p>Harry made his way back to the seventh floor corridor where his and Hermione’s rooms were. As he neared his room, a portrait across the hall swung open. “Merlin, walking up seven floors is ridiculous,” Draco said to himself as he stepped out of his room. He paused when he saw Harry. “Potter,” he nodded.</p><p>Harry frowned. “Why are you being so . . . tolerable, Malfoy?”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “Look, we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other I imagine. Do you want to be fighting with me every day?”</p><p>“No,” Harry answered slowly.</p><p>“Then, how do you act towards someone who you don’t want to fight with?” Draco asked like he was speaking to a child.</p><p>“Politely,” Harry answered.</p><p>“Gold star for you, Potter,” Malfoy declared. “Now, do you think you can get Granger out of her room? She refuses to speak to me.”</p><p>“I wonder why?” Harry asked aloud as he walked over to Hermione’s portrait-door. “Hermione!” He called out.</p><p>The portrait opened a crack. “Harry?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Yeah, can I come in?” Harry smiled at her.</p><p>“Oi! I wanted Granger to come out here,” Draco exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the corridor around them.</p><p>Harry ignored him and stepped inside as Hermione let him in. She had taken off her outer robe and had half a dozen books open on her desk. “Deciding to get ahead on school work to avoid facing Malfoy?” He asked.</p><p>“Harry,” Hermione said warningly. </p><p>“Come on, Hermione,” Harry sighed. “Have you even said one word to Malfoy yet?”</p><p>“No, and I don’t plan on it,” Hermione replied petulantly.</p><p>“Why not? I get he’s a prat and all but there is a certain situation that needs to be discussed,” Harry said.</p><p>Hermione turned to face him angrily. “That man has called me a mudblood for the past five years! I’m not going to go speak with him just because he’s pestering me now.”</p><p>Harry held up his hands in surrender as Hermione deflated. “I get that, believe me, I do. But that hasn’t stopped you from talking to him before, even if it’s just to insult him. Why don’t you just tell him to piss off and to leave you alone?”</p><p>“Because . . .” Hermione paused as she stared up at the ceiling. Harry recognized it as a sign that Hermione was trying to quickly come up with an answer.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll go with you,” Harry said, stepping beside Hermione. “If he says anything that isn’t perfectly polite, I’ll hex him for you.”</p><p>Hermione sighed. “You aren’t going to leave until I go out and talk to Malfoy, are you?”</p><p>Harry grinned at her. “Nope, so we better get going.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hermione said, taking a deep breath. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Harry grabbed her hand to stop her from running away as he opened up the portrait door. Draco was standing outside, looking very displeased.</p><p>“Granger, I-” Draco began but Harry cut him off.</p><p>“Apologize for calling her that filthy name for years,” Harry demanded. </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow towards him. “This doesn’t concern you, Potter.”</p><p>“Oh yes it does,” Harry shot back, “and if you want your life to not be miserable, I’d suggest that you apologize right now.”</p><p>Draco looked like he was going to be stubborn for a moment, but then he swallowed his pride. “Granger,” he said, staring at Hermione. “I sincerely apologize for calling you a mud- . . . that slur for the past five years.”</p><p>Hermione just stared at Draco through tired eyes. Harry could practically see the thoughts flowing through her head. “Fine, I’ll accept your apology, but you need to promise not to use that word again.”</p><p>“I promise not to call you-”</p><p>“No,” Hermione said firmly. “You have to promise not to use it again, not just not call me it.”</p><p>Draco pressed his lips together tightly. After a moment, he gave in. “I promise not to use that slur again. Satisfied?”</p><p>“Very,” Hermione said angrily. “Now, what do you want?”</p><p>Draco seemed to simmer down. “I wanted to discuss the expectations of our arrangement.” He shot a glance at Harry. “Alone.”</p><p>Harry looked at him. “Anything you share with Hermione she’ll share with me.”</p><p>“I don’t care, Potter,” though Draco looked like he very much did care, “I just wish to speak to Granger in private about this.”</p><p>Harry looked at Hermione with a questioning look. She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. “It’s fine, I’ll talk to him alone. I’ll see you later, Harry.”</p><p>Harry nodded, shooting Draco what he hoped would be a threatening look. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”</p><p>Harry stepped out of the way and Hermione let Draco into her room. With a final pacifying look at Harry, she shut the portrait behind her. Harry let out a deep breath and turned around to find Daphne and Tracey standing just down the corridor.</p><p>“I never thought I’d see the day that Draco apologized to a Gryffindor,” Tracey chuckled. “I wish I had a camera to capture the moment.”</p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes but Harry could see that she too looked pleased with what she had seen. “Are you two all moved in then?” Harry asked them.</p><p>Tracey looked over at Daphne who was looking right back at her. With a look, Daphne accepted defeat. “Yes,” she replied.</p><p>“Good,” Harry smiled, trying to defuse the awkward tension that was building.</p><p>Tracey seemed to be used to it though, she didn’t let the tension throw her off. “Do you think we could talk again in your room?”</p><p>Harry snorted. “Not gonna let yourselves in again this time?” He joked. Daphne shot him an annoyed look but Tracey was willing to play along.</p><p>“We thought we’d let you forget about that so we could slip some poison in your ear one night when you’re sleeping,” Tracey laughed.</p><p>“Don’t give away all of our plans now,” Daphne muttered. The portrait to Harry’s room swung open as Daphne approached it. She quickly stepped inside, leaving Tracey and Harry in the corridor.</p><p>“Sorry about her,” Tracey grimaced. “This whole situation over the past year has been really difficult for her.”</p><p>Harry waved it off. “It’s fine, I get it. Hermione’s really struggling with it all too.”</p><p>Tracey gave Harry a look. “Are you two . . . ?”</p><p>“Are we what?” Harry asked.</p><p>Tracey giggled. “I mean, are you two more than friends?”</p><p>Harry stared at her for a second before breaking out into a chuckle. “No, no. She’s my best friend, that’s it.”</p><p>Tracey nodded. “Good, I was hoping that this wasn’t going to be even more awkward. Come on, lets go inside,” she gestured at the door.</p><p>Harry followed Tracey inside. Daphne was already sitting down in the same spot as she had been yesterday. Tracey sat down beside her friend and smiled at her. “We just wanted to clarify your expectations of us,” Tracey explained. “As you know, an attendant is more than just for sex.”</p><p>Harry smiled awkwardly at that. “Yeah, I know,” he said, nervously running his hand through his messy hair. “I get that I can order you to take care of all of the boring stuff I don’t want to do, but like I said yesterday, I’m not going to order either or you to do anything you don’t want to do. So no random requests for snacks in the middle of the night or anything like that.”</p><p>Tracey smiled back at Harry. “Good. If you ever do want stuff like that done, you can always ask me. I probably won’t mind. However, little miss princess over here might have a more difficult time with that.” </p><p>Daphne glared at Tracey for that comment. “The school has house-elves to do those things. Potter should just ask for one of them to do it”</p><p>“See what I mean,” Tracey chuckled at Harry. Daphne frowned and seemed to sink back into her seat. Tracey reached out and took her friend’s hand. “Come on Daph, I’m only joking.”</p><p>It took a moment for Daphne to acknowledge her friend but eventually she nodded. Tracey patted the back of Daphne’s hand and looked back at Harry. “I’d prefer if you just ask me to do anything you need instead of Daphne.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “I understand.” He turned to focus on the blond-haired woman. “Daphne,” he said, trying to get her attention. Daphne reluctantly looked up at Harry. “I’m not going to ask you to do anything, don’t worry.”</p><p>“You’d better not ask Tracey either,” Daphne shot back. “You can do it yourself.”</p><p>“Daphne!” Tracey cut in sharply before Harry could say anything. “Calm down.”</p><p>“No, I . . .” Daphne suddenly got up and ran out of the room.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Harry asked Tracey. </p><p>Tracey let out a long sigh. She put her legs up on the couch and tucked them against the cushion beside her. “You have to understand, Harry, that from Daphne’s point of view, the most important man in her life tried to sell her off against her will for his own benefit. The only way to escape that was to become an attendant. On top of that, she hates the fact that I became one too.”</p><p>Harry gave Tracey a curious look. “What do you mean?” He asked.</p><p>Tracey gave Harry a small smile. “I told you yesterday that I only became one so I could stay with Daphne and make sure that she was safe. I didn’t want her to end up alone and miserable with some random student, even if it was better that her being married off. I wanted to be by her side, to make sure she always had someone she trusted with her. Daphne feels guilty about this. She feels like its her fault that I sacrificed the rest of my life to become an attendant.” Tracey gave a quiet chuckle. “She didn’t talk to me for three weeks after I volunteered to be an attendant.”</p><p>Tracey looked Harry in the eye. “Honestly, I don’t know what I wanted to do with my life. But being an attendant isn’t something I was ever against. I mean, the pay is alright, but it was really down to who I would be matched up with that stopped me from ever deciding to do it. I wanted someone who I knew would treat me well and let me be me rather than just something to fuck whenever they wanted. I know some men and women want that but I didn’t. That’s why I’m happy I ended up with you,” Tracey smiled.</p><p>“But Daphne still thinks I’m not actually happy,” Tracey sighed deeply. “She’s worried that one day I’ll resent her for this, or worse. I know I’d never feel that way, but Daphne’s so confused right now. Her father, the one person she trusted above all others betrayed her. It’s going to take a while before she gets her head back on straight.”</p><p>“I’m . . . I’m really sorry to hear that,” Harry said honestly. He couldn’t truly imagine how bad Daphne had to feeling right now. “Look, I can pay for her to be released from her contract in five years time when the contract allows it. I promise that I won’t make her do anything while she’s still my attendant.”</p><p>Tracey smiled at him. “I knew you were the right choice.”</p><p>Harry smiled back. “Don’t worry about it. And just so you know, I’m willing to do the same with you. I won’t make you ever do anything and I’ll release you from your contract in five years.”</p><p>Harry could see tears pooling in Tracey’s eye but she held them back. “Thank you, Harry, but to be honest, I don’t know if I’d want to be released from you.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry said, surprised.</p><p>Tracey nodded. “I wasn’t lying when I said that I was happy I ended up with you. More than a few girls at Hogwarts have had crushes on you, you know.”</p><p>Harry blushed. “You mean . . .”</p><p>Tracey rolled her eyes and giggled. “Yes, you big dunderhead. For a few years now.”</p><p>“You know you could have said something to me,” Harry told her.</p><p>“I tried but a certain redheaded friend of yours wouldn’t let any slimy snakes near you,” Tracey said.</p><p>“I’ll kill him,” Harry deadpanned.</p><p>Tracey laughed again. “Would have saved me a lot of time and trouble.”</p><p>Tracey stood up from her seat and Harry followed suit. “I need to go check on Daphne. Thank you again Harry, for everything.”</p><p>“You can stop thanking me,” Harry smiled, “I’m pretty sure you’ve filled your monthly quota.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Tracey replied. “Say, do you have any plans after supper tonight?”</p><p>“Not really,” Harry answered.</p><p>Tracey nodded. “I’ll meet you here then. I want to talk some more.”</p><p>Harry felt a goofy smile come on his face. “I’d like that too.”</p><p>Tracey blushed and looked away. “Till later then.”</p><hr/><p>Supper was much less awkward than breakfast had been. Ron never showed up. Harry had asked Seamus where Ron was and the Irish-man had told him that Ron was hiding in the Gryffindor common room, refusing to come out. It wasn’t like Ron to miss a meal, he was obviously nervous or embarrassed about this morning.</p><p>Harry had been surprised to find Hermione and Draco already at the Gryffindor table when he had arrived. They weren’t talking, but they weren’t hexing each other either. Tracey and Daphne had arrived soon after Harry. Daphne still seemed quite subdued, and she was steadfastly avoiding meeting Harry’s gaze. She talked quietly to Tracey and Draco occasionally but mostly stuck to eating.</p><p>Tracey was quiet too, but she kept sending Harry looks that made a smile come to his face. Though they barely spoke to one another during the meal, Harry loved just spending time with her. She seemed so warm and caring. Every time she smiled he couldn’t help but smile back. Hermione had noticed and had given Harry a smirk but he didn’t mind in the slightest.</p><p>When they all finished supper, they walked back to their rooms together. Partway up the stairs, Tracey had fallen instep beside Harry. She walked so close to him that their arms kept rubbing up against each other. When they got to their rooms, Daphne, Hermione, and Draco each went into their respective rooms, but Tracey and Harry waited out in the hall. Once everyone else was gone, they slipped into his room.</p><p>The portrait hadn’t even closed behind them yet when Tracey lunged forward and captured Harry’s lips in a kiss. Harry’s knees went weak as he kissed Tracey back, wrapping his arms around the brunette. Harry pushed Tracey back against the wall as they kissed for minutes, only briefly pausing when they needed to catch their breaths.</p><p>After a few minutes, Harry broke away and looked at Tracey. She had a big grin on her face. Seeing him looking at her, she licked her lips and grabbed the collar of his robes. Tracey pulled off his outer robes and discarded them carelessly on the ground. She pushed back further into the room and down onto one of the high-backed chairs by the fireplace.</p><p>Tracey shrugged off her own outer robes and pulled off her tie. Her skirt rode up her thighs as she climbed on top of Harry and sat down on his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Tracey and went back to snogging her. </p><p>Harry couldn’t believe the situation he was in. He had dreamed about this moment for years but now it was finally real. His hands ran up and down Tracey’s back, touching every inch of her that he possibly could. For her part, one of Tracey’s hands had snaked in between the buttons of his shirt and on to his bare chest. His years of Quidditch practice and exercising had left him lean and with nicely defined muscles. Her fingers ran up and down his chest as she rocked her hips against his.</p><p>Harry groaned into Tracey’s mouth as her thigh rubbed up against his hardened cock. She giggled as broke off the kiss and pressed her chest against him. Harry started to kiss her neck as hands moved around to the front of Tracey’s shirt which he began to unbutton.</p><p>Tracey leaned back to let her white shirt fall back off her shoulders, leaving her in a green-coloured bralette. “Eager are we,” Tracey giggled as she gave Harry a peck on the lips.</p><p>“Maybe if you hadn’t teased me last night, I wouldn’t be so eager,” Harry replied as kissed down Tracey’s neck. He eventually hit a spot which made Tracey gasp and her entire body press up against him.</p><p>Tracey reached around behind her back and unhooked the bralette before skillfully sliding down her arms. Harry couldn’t help but lean back and appreciate the sight before him. Tracey blushed under his gaze but still brought one hand up to cup one of her large breasts. She pinched a rosy-pink nipple in between two of her fingers. “Touch me,” she told Harry breathlessly.</p><p>Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He brought his hand up and cupped Tracey’s free breast. He felt the weight of it in his hands, gently squeezing it to feel it. Her nipple hardened as his fingers brushed over it. Tracey moaned and moved her hand off her breast to grab Harry’s shoulder so she could steady herself.</p><p>Leaning forward, Harry gently kissed one of Tracey’s nipples. He caught it in between his lips and lightly sucked on it as his hands returned to roam over her body. Harry moaned as he moved on to kissing all over her tits. Tracey was leaning in to him, grinding her pelvis down against Harry’s cock.</p><p>“Hold on,” Tracey said as she leaned back from Harry. Harry let out a sad groan as Tracey’s breasts moved away from his faced. Tracey smiled down at him. “I have a feeling you might like this a bit more.”</p><p>Tracey slid back off of Harry and down to the floor. Harry’s breath caught in his chest as he realized what Tracey was going to do. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt as Tracey’s hands made their way up to his waist. Harry managed to get his shirt off of him just as Tracey unbuttoned his trousers. He lifted his hips off of the chair and Tracey pulled off his trousers and his underwear in a single pull.</p><p>Harry’s cock sprung up as it was freed. Tracey seemed transfixed by the sight. She carefully reached out and grasped Harry’s cock with one hand. It felt amazing, and Harry couldn’t help but thrust his hips slightly into Tracey’s hand. Tracey was surprised and instantly tightened her grip but quickly relaxed it back and began to gently stroke Harry’s cock.</p><p>Tracey rested her head against Harry’s thigh, a smile on her lips, as she stroked his cock and stared up at him. “Can you tell me what your orders are, master?” She asked seductively.</p><p>Harry’s cock twitched in Tracey’s hand, eliciting a grin from her. Harry groaned. “You know what I want,” he said.</p><p>“Maybe, but maybe I don’t,” Tracey said as she slowed her stroking. She smirked at him. “I need you to tell me what you want.”</p><p>Harry swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth. “I want you to suck my cock.”</p><p>Tracey grinned. “Is that an order, master?” She asked slowly, teasing out every last syllable.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry groaned.</p><p>“Then order me,” Tracey replied back.</p><p>“I order you to suck my cock, Tracey,” Harry said, reaching forward to grab the back of her head and pulling it closer to her cock.</p><p>“Of course, my master,” Tracey whispered as she took the head of Harry’s cock into her mouth.</p><p>Harry’s hand lost its grip on Tracey’s head as her mouth engulfed his cock. The warm and wet sensation sent shivers down Harry’s spine. He let out a low groan as Tracey sucked, slowly dragging her lips over the head of his cock to the very tip. She gave loud, pouty kisses on the side of the shaft of his cock, making her way down to his pelvis.</p><p>Tracey brought her hand back and stroked Harry’s cock as she leaned down and began to suck on his balls. Harry nearly came right then and there. Tracey was staring up at him, leaning her head against his thigh, as she gently sucked one of his balls and stroked his cock. “I could die a happy man right now.” The vibrations from Tracey’s laughter sent a pleasurable wave through his cock.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I know I am,” Tracey said as she returned her mouth to his cock.</p><p>This time, Tracey bobbed her mouth up and down on Harry’s cock, taking him deeper and deeper each time. She seemed determined to hit the base. Keeping his lips wrapped tightly around his shaft, Tracey pushed her head forward until her nose was pressed up against his neatly trimmed pubic hair. Tracey hummed and Harry had to grip the chair’s arm rest to stop from cumming straight down her throat.</p><p>Tracey pulled her mouth off of his cock and took a deep breath of air, grinning at Harry. “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer,” he told her.</p><p>“Good,” she winked at him and took his cock back into her mouth. Her efforts seemed to redouble as she kept a tight seal with her lips around his cock. Harry leaned forward so that he could reach down and grab one of her tits, gently playing with it.</p><p>Tracey brought a hand up and wrapped it around the shaft of his cock. Her mouth focused solely on the head. Her tongue was driving Harry crazy. It was moving wildly against the underside of his cock, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. </p><p>“Tracey,” Harry groaned. “I’m about to-”</p><p>Tracey pulled her mouth off his cock but kept stroking it. A second later and Harry’s vision went blank for a moment as he felt himself cum. Long hot and sticky strands of his cum shot out from his cock, hitting Tracey’s face. It seemed like the moment would never end as Tracey’s face was hit with half a dozen spurts. Finally, his cock settled down and Tracey quickly took it back into her mouth.</p><p>She sucked the head of Harry’s cock as she stroked him, bringing that last bit of cum into her mouth. Finished, she leaned back and smiled up at Harry. Harry groaned at the sight. Tracey’s face had his cum all over it, and a small glob dropped down off her chin to land on her immaculate breasts. Without hesitation, Tracey lifted her breast up and licked the cum right off of it.</p><p>It took the pair a few minutes to get cleaned up and dressed again. Harry had offered to return the favour but Tracey refused. “Save it for another night,” she told him. “But here’s a little something to think about tonight.”</p><p>Tracey snatched Harry’s hand and pulled it underneath her skirt. She took two of his fingers and ran it up and down her damp panties. “I don’t think I can wait for another night,” Harry sighed.</p><p>Tracey smiled at him. “Is that an order, master?” She asked slowly.</p><p>Harry groaned and Tracey giggled at his reaction. “You might give me a heart attack doing that.”</p><p>“Good, you’ve given me a goal to aspire too,” she winked. </p><p>Harry couldn’t help himself. He kissed Tracey and his hands ran up and down her sides. After a minute, Tracey reluctantly pulled back. “I do need to get some sleep eventually tonight.”</p><p>“Fine,” Harry replied, “I’ll allow it.”</p><p>Tracey rolled her eyes at him. “Goodnight, Harry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up with a lazy grin on his face as he remembered the events of last night. Tracey had been amazing. That had been the first blowjob he’d ever received. Why had he waited so long to get one? Harry could feel his cock rapidly hardening as he thought about it. He made to deal with the problem himself but he paused. Technically he didn’t need to take care of his needs by himself anymore. He had someone that would do it for him.</p><p>Racing to get ready for the day, Harry quickly showered and got dressed. He grabbed his bag with all of his school supplies in it and quickly exited his rooms. Just as he closed the portrait door behind him, Hermione’s door opened.</p><p>“Morning,” she said sleepily as she stepped out. Hermione looked disheveled, completely unlike her usual self.</p><p>“Morning,” Harry replied as he carefully examined his friend. “You alright, Mione?” He asked.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” she waved him off.</p><p>Harry looked on sadly at her. He knew that she wasn’t fine. “Was Malfoy a prat last night?”</p><p>“No,” Hermione answered quickly. “He was surprisingly nice. He apologized to me for how he’d acted up until now and said that he’d understand if I made his life miserable.”</p><p>Harry gave her a curious look. “And?”</p><p>Hermione huffed. “Of course I’m not going to, Harry. I told him I’m mostly going to let him continue on with his life. Even though he’s my attendant, since he’s still a student, he has just as much school work to do as I do.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “You’re really missing a great opportunity here, Hermione. I’d love to see Malfoy running laps around the Great Lake because you ordered him to get in shape.”</p><p>Hermione giggled and gave Harry a bright smile, finally looking more like her usual self.. “That would be funny.”</p><p>Slowly, the pair started walking down the corridor towards the staircase. As they passed by the other rooms, Harry shot a quick glance off towards Tracey’s door. Apparently he wasn’t fast enough as Hermione noticed his look.</p><p>“So,” Hermione said slowly. “How is Tracey feeling this morning. Having a little trouble walking?”</p><p>Harry blushed deeply and gave Hermione a playful shove. “Shut up,” he muttered, making his friend laugh at him. “We didn’t have sex.”</p><p>Hermione noticed Harry wasn’t meeting her gaze. “But?” She prodded.</p><p>“We may have done a few other things,” Harry admitted, avoiding looking in Hermione’s direction.</p><p>“My little Harry’s growing up,” Hermione cooed, reaching out to pinch one of Harry’s checks. </p><p>Harry slapped her hand away. “Your worse than my mum,” he rolled his eyes. “It turns out that Daphne was had to become an attendant to avoid being forced into a marriage. Tracey joined up with her so that Daphne wouldn’t be alone. Tracey’s dad was the one that pushed through the new policy that top students can get multiple attendants.”</p><p>“Remind me to thank her for that,” Hermione growled.</p><p>Harry smiled at her and continued on. “Even though she initially only became an attendant to stay with Daphne, she told me that she had actually considered becoming an attendant anyway. She only hesitated because she wanted to be matched up with someone who’d be nice to her and not just treat her like a sex toy.” Hermione snorted at that.</p><p>“As it so happens,” Harry grinned, “she finds me to be more than acceptable. She even told me that she’s had a crush on me for years now.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “Her and half the girls at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Not that many girls like me, Hermione,” Harry replied.</p><p>“Oh trust me,” Hermione said, patting Harry’s arm. “I’ve been asked more than a few questions by girls looking to get on your good side.”</p><p>Harry looked at her, exasperated. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “I tried a few times but you always brushed me off. You’re not exactly great at realizing when a girl is interested in you.”</p><p>“You mean all this time I could have been getting-” Harry stopped the words coming out of his mouth as he watched Hermione smirk at him.</p><p>“Getting what, Harry?” Hermione asked with fake innocence.</p><p>Harry let out a groan. “Never mind,” he said as he sped up his pace towards the Great Hall.</p><p>The Great Hall was already packed with students who were ready for the first day of classes. As Harry and Hermione walked in together, they found Tracey, Daphne, and Draco already sat down at the Gryffindor table. They were being given a wide berth by the Gryffindor students. Though it was common for attendants to take their meals with their masters or mistresses, that didn’t mean that the rest of the students were necessarily polite to them since house rivalries were still very much alive and well.</p><p>As Harry and Hermione neared the table, he saw Dean Thomas, his former Gryffindor roommate, with his attendant Megan Jones sitting in his lap. The pair were kissing in between bites of food. At the Hufflepuff table, Harry saw an upper-year woman let out a moan as she threw her head back in pleasure. Harry could just barely see the back of the head of her male attendant peaking out from beneath her skirt. </p><p>Ever since the attendant program was created by the Ministry, social mores regarding sex had become substantially more lax. It was common to walk around Diagon Alley and see several attendants having sex with their master or mistress. As the attendant program lead the way, slowly more and more regular couples had begun taking to having sex publicly as well. It wasn’t as commonly seen as attendants having sex, but the number of normal people having public sex was growing year after year. The Ministry did little to discourage it as it was seen as yet another way to help improve the magical birthrate.</p><p>Harry was thankful that his parents hadn’t taken up the practice yet. He had heard rumours at Hogwarts of some student’s parents who had decided to start having sex openly in their homes or out in public, even when their children were around. Harry wasn’t completely blind or deaf, he knew what his parents got up to when they sent him out of the house in the afternoon or when they went to bed at night, but at least they still had the decency to keep it out of his direct sight.</p><p>Hermione and Harry sat down beside Draco. He mumbled a short greeting and went back to focusing on his porridge. “Morning, Harry,” Tracey said with a blushing smile. Daphne, sat beside her friend, rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Err, morning,” Harry replied awkwardly.</p><p>Hermione snorted and muttered under her breath. “Smooth.” </p><p>Even Hermione’s comment couldn’t get him down. After all, Tracey liked him. And after what she had done for him last night, Harry had been feeling a rush like he had just done a Wronski Feint before he snagged the golden snitch, winning the House Cup for Gryffindor. He couldn’t help but feel a smile play across his lips as he started putting breakfast on his plate.</p><p>“I’ll have to start learning your favourite foods,” Tracey smiled at him. “So I can get your plate ready before you come down to Great Hall from now on.”</p><p>Harry chuckled. “You don’t need to go that far with it.”</p><p>“But I want to,” Tracey grinned at him. </p><p>Suddenly, Harry’s body stiffened in surprise as he felt a soft foot playing with his own. Tracey pretended to act innocently, casually eating her breakfast, as he stocking-clad foot slowly moved up and down Harry’s leg.</p><p>“So, Tracey,” Hermione said, “what subjects are you and Daphne taking this year?”</p><p>Daphne didn’t acknowledge her name being spoken but Tracey smiled at Hermione. “We’re both taking the same ones. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes.”</p><p>Hermione smiled at her. “Looks like I’ll be in all the sames ones as you. I’m also taking Transfiguration though.”</p><p>Tracey nodded and returned her gaze to Harry. Her foot had slowly made its up way up past his knee and now she was rubbing his thigh with her toes. “What about you, Harry?”</p><p>Harry held back a shiver as Tracey’s foot moved to his other thigh. “Just Defence, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration for me,” he peeped out.</p><p>Hermione looked at her friend in concern. “Are you alright, Harry? You don’t look too well.”</p><p>Harry watched as Tracey bit back a laugh at him. “I’m fine,” Harry replied quickly before stuffing his mouth with a forkful of pancakes.</p><p>“You’d better be fine, wouldn’t want you to miss class with me today,” Lily said from behind Harry. Harry jumped in surprise. He hadn’t heard his mother approaching from behind him. She had a stack of timetables in her hands. </p><p>Lily quickly handed Harry and Hermione their timetables. “Mr. Malfoy,” she said, handing the blond-haired man his timetable.</p><p>“I thought Professor Snape would delivering these to us,” he said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Lily shook her head. “I offered to bring them over since I was already coming to distribute the Gryffindor’s. Speaking of which,” Lily said, taking out another two pieces of parchment. “Ms. Greengrass,” she handed the first one to Daphne. “Ms. Davis.” Lily handed the second one over to Tracey but she held on to the parchment for an extra moment. Harry could see her giving Tracey a knowing stare. Tracey’s foot reluctantly removed itself from Harry’s thigh.</p><p>“I’ll see you five in class right after breakfast,” Lily said happily, ignoring the moment that had just transpired, before she continued to move down the table to distribute timetables.</p><p>Tracey let out a groan as she let her head fall down into her hands. “Nice way to start of the year.”</p><p>Hermione looked between Harry and Tracey with a confused look on her face. Daphne shook her head at her friend. “It’s not like you’re dating him. Professor Potter knows what your job is.”</p><p>Tracey sighed. “She’s still my professor though. Merlin, this is going to be an awkward class.”</p><hr/><p>Potions class, surprisingly, wasn’t as bad as Tracey imagined it would be. She and Daphne both partnered up together for class, right behind Harry and Hermione. Ron had come into the classroom seconds before class began. To his immense displeasure, he was forced to partner up with Draco since they were both Hermione’s attendants. The pair looked like they could barely stand each other but Draco’s talent in potions helped keep them on track during their brewing.</p><p>Much to her relief, Professor Potter had treated Tracey like any other student in her class. She never gave her any looks or snide comments. Harry stuck to truce he had made with his mother yesterday to not call on Tracey to service him in her classroom. Tracey was more than glad to stick near the back of the classroom and to finish up her brewing with Daphne quickly and quietly. It was a marked departure from her normal personality.</p><p>The only awkward moment had been when Dean had asked his attendant Megan to slip under the table to take care of him. He continued on brewing his potion with his partner Seamus while Megan sucked his cock. Though all of the students were used to seeing such acts at Hogwarts, it was the first time that they had seen someone from their year doing it. By the time she finished him off and came out from under the desk with a big smile on her face though, everything returned back to normal.</p><p>When class ended, Ron was the first one out the door. Harry had hoped to catch his friend, but the redhead was out of sight by the time he managed to get out of the classroom.</p><p>“We’ve got Charms next,” Hermione said as she stepped out of the classroom beside Harry. Tracey and Daphne came following behind her, with Draco standing awkwardly off to the side. Harry shot him a curious look, wondering why the man hadn’t gone back to hang out with his Slytherin friends.</p><p>Harry and Hermione led the way to the Charms classroom. The room was already quite full with students from all four houses. Charms had the most number of sixth-year N.E.W.T. students out of all of the classes. The tiered benches along the side wall had students spread out all over. Harry spotted Ron, sitting against the far wall beside Neville Longbottom and a group of Ravenclaws. </p><p>“Do you want to sit together?” Hermione asked Tracey, Daphne, and Draco.</p><p>“Whatever you want,” Draco replied with a shrug.</p><p>Hermione frowned at him. “I thought you understood that you don’t need to follow me around all day if you don’t want to,” she whispered loudly at Draco.</p><p>The blond-haired man rolled his eyes at her. “And I thought you understood that I don’t particularly care either way.”</p><p>Hermione huffed and walked off towards the benches. “Come on,” Harry sighed, waving the group forward.</p><p>The only place they could sit together was at the very top row. Hermione and Harry sat on the leftmost side of the benches, with Tracey and Daphne right beside Harry. Draco sat on the other side of Daphne, though he shuffled down a little to create a small space in between himself and the rest of group.</p><p>Professor Flitwick, the short part-goblin Professor, sat atop a stack of books down at the front of the room. “Welcome class, to the start of N.E.W.T.s level Charms. This year is the start of the advanced section where we will begin to examine charms which are necessary for several different professions. I’m sure that many of you will go on to work for the Ministry in some fashion, or you might become manufacturers of goods or shopkeepers. Each month we will focus on a different profession and the charms which are vital to its work. However, be mindful of the fact that many of these charms may serve important functions in other professions too. So be sure to work and study hard!”</p><p>Class progressed normally as Professor Flitwick began to discuss the syllabus and show off some of the more interesting charms that they’d be learning this year. However, before even a half-hour had passed, Harry noticed that a few attendants had already begun to get started working on their masters or mistresses. </p><p>Most attendants were just performing oral sex. Though most of them were also taking this class, their master or mistress was required to share their notes with them. It was expected that they would act almost like tutors to their attendants, ensuring that they managed to at least pass the class.</p><p>“Again?” Tracey muttered under her breath.</p><p>At Harry’s questioning look, Tracey subtly pointed a few rows beneath them. Dean and Megan were back at it again. Instead of her sucking him off though, she was climbing onto his lap. She had taken off all of her clothes, but Dean was still fully dressed except for his outer robes. Harry caught a glimpse of Megan unzipping Dean’s trousers and took out his cock before she slowly sank down on it. As her head tilted back in pleasure, she caught Harry and Tracey watching her. She gave them a lazy grin as she began to bounce up and down on Dean’s cock.</p><p>About a quarter of the students in the room were engaged in some form of sexual activity. Whenever the attendant brought their master or mistress to orgasm, they were free to get back to their seats and to go back to taking notes. Though, a few girls especially made their attendants continue to pleasure them even after the girls had orgasmed.</p><p>Harry continued to take notes, doing his best to ignore the sights around him. Hermione, Daphne, and Draco didn’t seem particularly bothered by anything they were witnessing. They all continued to take notes as Flitwick continued to demonstrate different charms.</p><p>“Ah, Miss Jones,” Flitwick said. “You may wish to turn around so that you can view this particular demonstration. I understand that fashion design is a particular passion of yours.”</p><p>Megan whispered something to Dean and he nodded his head. Getting off of his lap for a moment, Megan placed her hands on the edge of the table in front of her and bent her knees. Dean angled his cock towards Megan’s pussy and the short dark-haired girl slowly engulfed it. She sank all the way down until her plump ass rested on Dean’s lap. She wiggled around from side to side as she adjusted herself before she began to bounce up and down on his cock again.</p><p>Megan let out a long, content moan. “Ready, professor!”</p><p>Flitwick gave her a gentle smile before waving his wand. A set of green robes appeared in the air beside him. Flitwick began weaving his wand back and forth in a complex pattern. After doing the pattern four times, he jabbed his wand at the robes and suddenly the pattern he had drawn in the air appeared on the robes in black. </p><p>“I can’t wait to learn that charm,” Megan told Flitwick.</p><p>Suddenly, Dean grunted and grabbed Megan’s hips. He forced her back down onto him. Megan leaned back against Dean’s chest as his cock filled her pussy with cum. He reached up to grab one of her tits as he thrust his hips up against Megan, shooting his last few spurts into her.</p><p>Professor Flitwick had returned to his lecture while Dean came inside of Megan. Harry felt Tracey’s eyes focused on him. He turned his head to look at her. The brunette had a cheeky grin on her face.</p><p>“I may have noticed that you’re having a bit of a problem,” Tracey whispered. She reached over to his lap and poked his erect cock. “Want me to take care of it for you?” She asked. Her warm breath tickled Harry’s ear and reminded him of the pleasure he had gotten last night.</p><p>Suddenly doing it in public seemed a bit daunting. Harry shot a quick glance over at Hermione. His friend noticed his look and she rolled her eyes. “I don’t care, Harry,” she whispered to him. </p><p>Harry nodded, finding his mouth drier than usual. He looked back at Tracey. “Alright,” he whispered back to her.</p><p>Tracey smiled at him and shifted on the bench. She rolled over on to her the side of her hip. Her butt was pressed up against Daphne’s thigh. The blond-haired girl gave the pair a look that Harry couldn’t quite decipher. Abruptly, Daphne turned her attention away from them and back to Flitwick.</p><p>Tracey leaned over Harry’s lap. She balanced herself with one hand on the bench and used the other to unzip his pants. His cock was already ready for her. Tracey fished out his cock, giving it a few quick strokes. </p><p>Before she continued, Tracey pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and tied back her hair in a loose ponytail. Finally ready, she leaned down and took Harry’s cock into her mouth.</p><p>Harry held back a groan at the pleasurable sensation. Tracey’s tongue immediately went to work by wrapping itself around the head of Harry’s cock, teasing it. Tracey shifted her position, curling up closer on the bench beside Harry, as she began to take his cock deeper into her mouth.</p><p>Clenching his fist at his side in order to maintain some semblance of decorum, Harry looked down at Tracey. She was completely focused on sucking his cock. Her lips were sealed tight around his shaft, and her fingers were softly dancing around his cock. Her head leaned back against his belly and the two of them made eye contact. Harry loved the sight of Tracey smiling around his cock.</p><p>Pulling her mouth off of him for a moment, she whispered up at him. “You better be taking good notes for the both of us.” Then she went back to pleasuring him.</p><p>Harry grinned down at Tracey and ran his hand down his ponytail before he returned his focus back to Flitwick.</p><p>It was a surreal situation that Harry found himself in. He was staring down at Flitwick at the front of the room as he began to explain the next batch of charms in greater detail. Harry was jotting down notes on a piece of parchment, staying as focused as he could be, while trying to hold back moans and sighs of contentment while Tracey gave him a blowjob.</p><p>Tracey’s hand moved to gently play with Harry’s balls which were still hidden beneath his trousers. Her warm and moist mouth sent waves of pleasure through him, causing him to accidentally drag his quill down the parchment to create a ridiculously elongated ‘s.’</p><p>As Harry focused on taking his notes, he found himself gently thrusting his hips upwards almost subconsciously. Tracey took the hint and took his entire cock into her mouth. It really was one of the most pleasurable feelings he had ever had. She stayed down on him for several seconds before she had to pull her head back, coughing quietly as she tried to swallow the saliva that had pooled in her mouth.</p><p>“Mr. Potter!” Flitwick suddenly called out.</p><p>Harry’s body froze as he locked eyes with his professor. Tracey didn’t stop sucking his cock even though every student’s eyes suddenly focused on him. No one, except for those at the top row, could see Tracey sucking Harry’s cock, but they would surely notice that she was missing.</p><p>“Yes, professor,” Harry replied as evenly as he could.</p><p>“You succeeded in performing nonverbal spells during your charms O.W.L. exam in front of Professor Tofty, did you not?” Flitwick asked.</p><p>Harry inclined his head. “Yes, sir, I did.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Flitwick said, giving Harry a bright smile. He clapped his hands together. “This will be one of the overarching goals in many of your subjects this year. Being able to successfully perform nonverbal spells requires a great deal of magical discipline and skill. Mr. Potter here is already one step ahead it seems.”</p><p>While everyone’s eyes were still on him, Tracey suddenly took Harry’s entire cock back into her mouth as she lathered it with her tongue. Harry couldn’t help but let out a moan at the sensation, and he was sure that the look on his face reflected what he was feeling right then. A few students smirked knowingly at him, while some others looked on enviously. Harry peaked down to see Tracey trying to hold back a laugh even though his cock was still in her mouth.</p><p>As the lecture resumed, Harry shifted slightly in place. As he leaned back briefly, he saw Hermione looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He couldn’t help but give her a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes at him. “Brag about it, why don’t you,” Hermione muttered as she returned her focus back to Flitwick.</p><p>Class was winding down now; there was only a few minutes before they would break for lunch. When Harry whispered that to Tracey, she picked up the pace and really started working his cock. As Flitwick ended the lecture and began to simply offer some advice and guidance to the students, Harry put down his quill and reached over to Tracey’s body. </p><p>Harry ran his hand up and down her side as she pleasured him. His hand moved down her body until he reached her butt. Harry squeezed one of her cheeks, causing Tracey to jump slightly in surprise. Harry let out a moan as the head of his cock was mashed against the roof of her mouth. </p><p>Tracey wrapped her tongue around to the underside of Harry’s cock and gently rubbed up and down the sensitive spot where the head meets the shaft. Abruptly, Harry knew that he was about to cum.</p><p>Harry let out a quick warning to Tracey before he felt his body tighten up. He came in Tracey’s mouth. She locked her lips around the head of his cock as she continued to stroke his shaft. Streams of cum shot into her mouth. Harry could feel the hot substance mixing with the saliva in mouth, pooling around his cock.</p><p>After he stopped cumming into her mouth and he felt his body sag down as all of the tension released from his body, Tracey slowly dragged her lips upwards. Harry’s wet cock flopped out of her mouth and he quickly stuffed it back into his trousers and zipped them back up. </p><p>Tracey sat upright again, steadying herself on Harry’s shoulder. She looked him in the eyes and opened her mouth. Harry saw his cum on her tongue for a second before Tracey closed her mouth and swallowed.</p><p>Harry let out a long sigh. “This is the greatest thing to have ever happened to me,” he joked.</p><p>Tracey let out a giggle and smiled at him as all of the other students stood up in the room as class ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stretched out on Hermione’s couch with a self-satisfied grin on his face. Hermione was pacing relentlessly back and forth in front of her bed, muttering under her breath. Suddenly, she turned to face Harry. “Get rid of your good mood,” she demanded. “I need you to be angry too!”</p>
<p>Harry only laughed in response. He only had the Hermione’s huff as a warning before he saw he charge at him. Harry didn’t have time to move out of the way as Hermione tackled him, sliding the couch back a few feet across the stone floor. “Ooof,” Harry let out as his breath left his lungs. </p>
<p>Hermione was planted on top of Harry. She moved around so that she was sitting on his chest. “Harry James Potter, you better not laugh at me again. This is serious,” she told him with an annoyed look on her face.</p>
<p>A smile began to creep on Harry’s face but Hermione’s glare shut it down. “Merlin, all three names and everything,” he muttered quietly. “All right, you win. Now get off me,” he said more loudly, reaching up to tickle her sides. Hermione jumped up off of him and spun out of reach of his fingers.</p>
<p>Harry sighed as he sat up on the couch. “Malfoy only made a joke. You don’t need to get so worked up over it.”</p>
<p>“But I am!” Hermione shouted as she plopped down on the couch beside Harry. “Who the hell does he think he is?”</p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy, probably,” Harry answered sarcastically. </p>
<p>Hermione gave him a withering glare. “Why am I even friends with you?” She asked aloud.</p>
<p>Harry grinned at her. “Because you love me.”</p>
<p>“Less and less with each passing day.”</p>
<p>Harry placed his hand over his heart dramatically. “That was so hurtful.”</p>
<p>“Piss off,” Hermione muttered.</p>
<p>“Boy, Malfoy must have you really annoyed to make you curse so much,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Obviously he did!” Hermione exclaimed. “Just because everyone else is fucking their attendants doesn’t mean that I’m going to fuck him.”</p>
<p>Harry held back a laugh at his friend. Earlier today, Hermione had made a comment about how it seemed like every attendant in the Great Hall was busy fooling around with their master or mistress. Draco, in his typical deadpan manner, jokingly asked if she would like him to service her so that she could join the crowd. Needless to say, Hermione nearly hexed him right then and there.</p>
<p>“I mean, you must have thought about at least,” Harry commented.</p>
<p>“Of course I have,” Hermione said, waving her arms for emphasis. “Every single day you tell me how amazing it is to have Tracey around and I obviously see in class everyday just how much you enjoy yourself.” Harry blushed lightly, but thankfully he was starting to lose his feeling of embarrassment more and more every day. “I just don’t want Draco bloody Malfoy to be the one to that with me.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged his shoulders. “At least he’s been much nicer to us this year. I’m even thinking about upgrading his status from barely tolerable to minor nuisance.”</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t help but let out a short laugh at that comment, but it only lasted a half of a second before she looked angry again. “I don’t care how nice he’s been this year, he’s been a complete dick for the past five.”</p>
<p>“Have you managed to find out why he signed up to be an attendant anyway?” Harry asked her.</p>
<p>“No,” Hermione replied, shaking her head. “He always avoids the question or outright refuses to tell. I don’t know if its a similar situation as Daphne’s or if its something completely different.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. “Hermione?” Draco’s voice called out from the corridor.</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed her wand in her hand and made it three steps towards the door before Harry reached out to grab her hand and hold her back. “You don’t need to go to Azkaban over this, I’ll deal with him,” Harry told her.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Hermione nodded. As Harry walked towards the door, Hermione called out. “Tell him that I ordered him to bring us snacks from the kitchen!”</p>
<p>Harry turned back to look at her. “Anything specific you want?” He asked.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m making that prat take at least five trips!”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled as he opened up the portrait door. Draco was standing outside, looking unusually uncomfortable. “Potter,” he said, not meeting Harry’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’ve done it now Malfoy,” Harry grinned at him. He closed the door behind himself, mostly to protect Draco in case Hermione decided to come out and hex him anyways. “It’s rare that Hermione gets this mad.”</p>
<p>Draco let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry, alright?”</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrows. “Two apologies in one week. I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>“Can you just let me in so I can speak to Hermione?” Draco asked Harry.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “I don’t think you’d want to do that.”</p>
<p>Draco sneered at Harry. “I think I would.”</p>
<p>The temptation to let Draco into Hermione’s room so that she could hex him to bits was almost too tempting for Harry to resist. Thankfully, his good nature prevailed. “Trust me on this one, Malfoy. You walk through that door and she’s going to curse you.”</p>
<p>“Bugger,” Draco muttered. “I had hoped that she wouldn’t be that mad.”</p>
<p>“She can hold a grudge pretty well. To start with, she asked me to order you to go get us snacks from the kitchen,” Harry chuckled.</p>
<p>Draco glared at Harry. “Fine, what does she want?”</p>
<p>Harry gave Draco a big smirk. “She doesn’t know. But I’m sure that you’ll guess wrong on your first five trips or so.” At Draco’s groan, Harry chuckled again. “Hey, you’re the one that signed up for this.”</p>
<p>Draco made to reply but swiftly shut his mouth. “Right, snacks. I guess I’ll be back shortly.”</p>
<p>Harry enjoyed the sight of Draco stomping off down the corridor. Any time that the blond ferret was annoyed was a good time for Harry. He started to whistle a tune and walked back to Hermione’s room when Tracey poked her head out of her door. She gave Harry a brilliant smile when she saw him standing there. “Good evening, Miss Davis.”</p>
<p>“Enchenté, Monsieur Potter,” Tracey giggled as she ran over to give him a hug. “What was Draco doing out here?”</p>
<p>“Trying to apologize to Hermione. For some reason, I decided to save his life and not let him speak to Hermione directly.”</p>
<p>“She's that mad, huh?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded his head. “I was just talking with her in her room. Do you want to come hang out with us?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Tracey asked him. “Normally you two just hang out in the evenings by yourselves.”</p>
<p>“Well, I really only need a witness in case I annoy Hermione enough that she attacks me,” Harry joked. “Seriously though, it would be nice for us just to hang out as friends.”</p>
<p>“Of course master, whatever you say,” Tracey laughed.</p>
<p>Harry led Tracey in to Hermione’s room. His best friend looked surprised to see Tracey coming in but calmed down when she saw Harry follow in behind her. “Needed some stress relief, huh?” Hermione asked playfully.</p>
<p>Tracey laughed. “Actually my jaw’s a bit too sore for any more action today.” She rubbed her jaw to make her point.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes at Tracey. “Maybe if you stopped teasing him so much then he’d be able to calm down and give you a break.”</p>
<p>Tracey blushed lightly. “You’ve noticed that, huh?”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Hermione snorted. “In class, in the Great Hall, in the corridors,” she tapped her fingers as she listed off each location. “Just because you’re only focused on Harry when you show him a bit of skin doesn’t mean that the rest of us can’t see it too.”</p>
<p>Tracey smirked at Hermione. “It seems like you’ve been paying pretty close attention to what Harry and I get up to.”</p>
<p>Now it was Hermione’s turn to blush. She had to look away from Tracey and Harry to avoid any further embarrassment. “It gets a little frustrating when I don’t have anyone to help me out,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Harry led Tracey over to the sitting area. She sat down in a chair across from Hermione while Harry sat down on the couch beside Hermione. “Maybe you shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss what you have available,” Tracey suggested.</p>
<p>Hermione looked ready to shout at Tracey too but it was only thanks to Harry placing his hand on her arm that she remained calm. “Neither of them are suitable,” Hermione told Tracey sternly.</p>
<p>Tracey gave Hermione a gentle smile and shrugged her shoulders. “I get that you feel really awkward doing anything with Ron, but Draco’s genuinely not the worst option in the world.”</p>
<p>Hermione groaned. She felt like she had said this a hundred times already today. “Draco has been a prat for years. I don’t care that he’s suddenly being nice to me now.”</p>
<p>Tracey gave Harry a knowing smirk. “Do you know why he’s suddenly being nice to you?”</p>
<p>Hermione furrowed her brow. “Because he doesn’t want me to make his life miserable as my attendant?”</p>
<p>Tracey shook her head and grinned at Hermione. “It’s because he likes you.”</p>
<p>Both Harry and Hermione looked at Tracey with utter disbelief. “No he doesn’t,” Harry said. “He hates Hermione. Or, at least, he did.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t notice these things, Harry,” Tracey told him. “For years in the Slytherin common room, we always heard Draco complaining about you, Hermione. And Harry too, but Hermione really seemed to especially irk him.”</p>
<p>Hermione snorted. “Sounds about right,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“A few people joked that he had a crush on you, Hermione. If you had seen his reaction, maybe you would believe me,” Tracey told her. She hummed in thought. “Haven’t you asked him about why he’s had such a sudden change over the summer?”</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry both nodded. “I’ve tried to ask him, but he keeps avoiding the subject,” Hermione answered.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you two haven’t heard then?” Tracey said.</p>
<p>“Heard what?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Tracey’s eyes flickered between Harry and Hermione. “Draco got kicked out of his house for fighting with his parents over the status of muggleborns.”</p>
<p>To say that Harry and Hermione were shocked at what Tracey had told them was an understatement. Everyone knew that Draco’s parents were two of the most notorious anti-muggle and anti-muggleborn supporters in Britain. His father, Lucius, had tried to pass countless acts in the Wizengamot to limit the freedoms of muggleborn witches and wizards. </p>
<p>“What exactly did Draco say to them?” Harry asked Tracey.</p>
<p>Tracey shrugged. “I don’t know exactly. It was something along the lines of the fact that muggleborns aren’t actually as bad as his parents believe them to be. His father had told Draco about a new piece of legislation that he wanted to try to get enacted and, according to Theodore Nott, Draco blew up on his father. They had a big fight and Draco ended up spending the rest of the summer at Theo’s house.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Harry said. “I’m almost impressed that he had the never to stick up to his dad.”</p>
<p>Tracey snorted. “I know, right? Trust me, for every time you Gryffindors heard him mention his father, we had to hear it at least three times from him.”</p>
<p>“Is this why he decided to become an attendant?” Hermione asked quietly. Harry couldn’t quite make out how his friend was feeling. She almost looked . . . sad and confused. But why would she feel that way over Draco Malfoy of all people?</p>
<p>“Your guess is as good as mine,” Tracey told her. She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder. “Even though we were both in Slytherin, I wasn’t exactly close with him. Being a half-blood myself, I ended up being targeted by a few of his tirades too. It was only thanks to Daphne that I didn’t get the worst of it.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything more, there was a knock at the door to Hermione’s room. Everyone’s eyes shot over to it. “Come in!” Hermione called out suddenly.</p>
<p>The portrait swung inward and Draco stepped inside. He was carrying a silver platter in both of his hands, covered with over a dozen different types of snacks. “What did you do to make the Hogwarts house-elves love you so much? They wouldn’t let me leave until each of them had added something special to this.” He walked over and set the platter down on the table in between the couch and chairs where everyone was sitting, completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving from Harry and Hermione.</p>
<p>Draco turned to face Hermione. “Is this fine or did you want something else?” He said with a tinge of annoyance in his tone. Hermione looked over at Harry who was avoiding her gaze.</p>
<p>“No, this is fine,” Hermione muttered.</p>
<p>“Will there be anything else then, or am I free to go?” Draco said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Hermione hesitated for a moment, thinking to herself. “Actually, Draco, can I talk to you for a bit.”</p>
<p>Draco looked surprised before he schooled his features back into their normal uncaring look. “Fine by me.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Harry, Tracey,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>Harry’s initial instinct was to ask to stay, if only to make sure that Hermione would be okay after she talked with Draco, but he decided against it. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said as he stood up.</p>
<p>“Have a good night, Hermione,” Tracey said as she got up too.</p>
<p>Harry cast a quick glance back as he and Tracey stepped out into the corridor. Draco sat down on the chair beside the couch just as the portrait door swung closed. He glanced over at Tracey. “Do you really think that Draco has changed?” He asked her.</p>
<p>Tracey took a moment to think about it. “I do,” she replied slowly. “At least, from what I’ve heard from everyone and from the few times I’ve spoken to him, it really does seem like he has calmed down and realized that everything that his parents taught him might not have been right.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and let out the breath he was holding. “I’m just worried for Hermione.”</p>
<p>Tracey put her hand on Harry’s arm and smiled at him. “I know, and its very sweet how much you care about her. Considering how brilliant she is in all of our classes, I’m sure that she’ll know best how to handle this situation.”</p>
<p>“I think so too,” Harry sighed. “I’d better get off to bed soon. I need to wake up early to visit the library so I can get started on McGonagall’s first essay.”</p>
<p>“You know Harry, you haven’t asked me to come sleep with you at night yet. I know that we have separate rooms because I’m allowed to sleep alone if I want, but I don’t mind spending the night with you,” Tracey told Harry.</p>
<p>“Well, I know. But we haven’t actually . . .” Harry trailed off.</p>
<p>“You mean we haven’t actually had sex yet,” Tracey grinned.</p>
<p>“Right,” Harry nodded as a smile came onto his face.</p>
<p>Tracey giggled at him. “You don’t actually need to fuck me if you don’t want to yet. I can just sleep beside you.”</p>
<p>Harry waved his arms in front of himself. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he said quickly.</p>
<p>“Everything’s just a bit new to you huh?” Tracey suggested.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Harry said, relieved that she understood him. “To be honest, this whole thing has just been a little overwhelming. I mean, I still can’t believe that I actually have an attendant, let alone the fact that you really like to suck me off.”</p>
<p>Tracey laughed at his comment. “What can I say? You bring out a certain something in me.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned at her before he got a bit more serious. “Are you, you know, fine with having sex with me.”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Tracey blurted out. “How could you think otherwise?”</p>
<p>Harry ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, Harry. I’ve been ready for a while,” Tracey reassured him. “In fact, over the summer, Daphne and I may have spent a little time . . . preparing ourselves for this year.”</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrows. “You mean . . .”</p>
<p>“We just played around with each other. And a few enchanted objects. There won’t be any issues whenever you decide you’re ready to fuck me,” Tracey smiled at him.</p>
<p>Harry could feel himself hardening at the thought. “Alright, now I seriously need to go to bed before this conversation continues any further.”</p>
<p>“Having a bit of a hard time there, Harry,” Tracey giggled, emphasizing the word ‘hard.’</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes at her. “Goodnight, Tracey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter just to push the plot forward a bit. As I said before, not every chapter will have smut in it. However, especially when I post a short chapter like this, I'll try to upload it simultaneously with another chapter. </p>
<p>So, that being said, the next chapter will be going up a few minutes after this one. It's about 2.5 times larger than this one so I hope you enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne shivered as she pulled her cloak tighter over herself. The cool September winds were starting to pick up at Hogwarts, making much of the castle feel incredibly drafty. She had just received a letter from her mother, asking how she was doing. It was the first time that they had spoken in over a month and, even though it was only by mail, Daphne was truly grateful that her mother reached out to her.</p><p>The awkward situation at home had been brutal to deal with. As soon as Daphne revealed that she had volunteered to be an attendant, her parents had both started screaming at her in anger. She had had to flee to Tracey’s house to avoid her father locking her up in her room and preventing her from going to Hogwarts. Her younger sister, Astoria, had been furious with Daphne too. She asked her why she couldn’t just go along with what their father wanted her to do.</p><p>The Swedish pureblood, Mr. Lundgren, who her father wanted Daphne to marry wasn’t a terrible man she supposed. He had seemed genial enough when her father had invited him over. But he was nearly twice her age. She wasn’t attracted to him in any way and they had very little in common. According to the contract her father had proposed, Daphne would have been made to move to Sweden with him. Daphne could never do that, she bear to be kept away from her best friend.</p><p>It seems that after a month, Daphne’s mother was willing to acknowledge the fact that it wasn’t exactly a fair situation for Daphne. She had been arranged to marry Daphne’s father when she was younger, and admittedly it had worked out nicely for her. She had expected that Daphne’s situation would have worked out just as well.</p><p>Now, Daphne’s mother was apologizing to her. She felt horrible that she had driven Daphne to such a drastic decision to become an attendant. She had littered her letter with questions about how she was doing, what her situation was like, and how Tracey was. Apparently Tracey’s dad had let her know that their daughters had been partnered together with Harry Potter. Daphne’s mum just wanted to hear from Daphne herself that she was safe and doing well.</p><p>Daphne clutched her mother’s letter to her chest and let out a deep sigh of relief. Her hands had been shaking the entire time that she had been reading the letter but now she felt much better. She had penned a quick response, letting her mother know that she was doing well. Truthfully, she wasn’t, but her mother’s letter had helped her tremendously.</p><p>For the first time, Daphne felt a little sad being at Hogwarts. She had few friends, preferring to only have a close few, and some of them had ostracized her since she had become an attendant. Astoria ignored Daphne every time she saw her, or called her horrible names. It was painful for Daphne to hear.</p><p>Tracey was doing well, but it seemed like she had genuinely fallen for Harry. Daphne wasn’t blind, Harry and Tracey’s relationship wasn’t exactly the same as other master-attendant relationships. Normally, attendants were only used for sexual relief and occasional companionship. Most of the time they were free to go about their day on their own as they pleased, so long as they remained nearby their master or mistress in case their services were required. However, Tracey and Harry were practically connected at the hip most of the time. Their relationship was closer to that of a genuine couple.</p><p>Daphne felt better now that she had seen how happy Tracey was. She had been worried for so long that Tracey was going to resent Daphne for making both of them become attendants. But the double-edged sword was that Daphne had spent a lot less time hanging out with Tracey than she had in previous years. Sure, they still chatted during the day and hung out a few nights every week, but normally they’d never leave each other’s side during their time at Hogwarts.</p><p>Daphne still felt a little bad that Tracey was the one stuck performing all of the attendant duties for Harry. She was giving him two or three blowjobs a day on top of whatever they got up to in private. Once, when Tracey was feeling a bit tired, Daphne had almost accidentally volunteered to take over for her. Daphne shook her head. Harry wasn’t a bad guy by any stretch of the imagination, but Daphne still was unsure about him. The fact that they barely talked to one another made him still feel like a stranger to her. She couldn’t imagine her giving herself over to anyone that she wasn’t close to.</p><p>Daphne’s thoughts left her mind as she reached the Owlery. A brown barn owl swooped down to the railing beside her and stuck out its leg. Daphne carefully secured her letter back to her mother to its leg and the owl quickly took off. </p><p>Just as she was about to leave, another owl swooped down towards her. Daphne frowned in confusion until she saw that it had a letter with her name on it attached to its leg.</p><p>Daphne reached out and took the letter from the owl and quickly unfurled it. It was from her father. </p><p>Daphne’s eyes widened as she read the letter. Merlin, this was going to be bad. She had to deal with this right away. She ran out of the Owlery back towards her dorms. She needed to find Harry.</p><hr/><p>Tracey leaned back against Harry’s chest and sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder. It felt so nice to sit here with him, completely relaxed.</p><p>Harry wrapped his arms around Tracey’s waist and hugged her tightly against him. “Did you finish your potions essay yet?” He said softly to Tracey.</p><p>“Mmm hmm,” Tracey hummed in reply. “I can’t have your mother thinking poorly of me.”</p><p>Harry snorted. “She wouldn’t.”</p><p>Tracey raised an eyebrow, even though Harry couldn’t see her face. “Even though I’m the slut that’s sucking her son’s cock whenever he demands?” Harry could tell from her tone that she was just teasing him.</p><p>“You know, before the school year started, my parents were teasing me and telling me to just enjoy myself. I don’t think they particularly mind our situation,” Harry told her.</p><p>“Well, with each passing year it is becoming more socially acceptable I suppose,” Tracey said. “Plus, I’d say my encouragement is probably what got you that O on McGonagall’s essay.”</p><p>Harry chuckled. “Well, you sure do know how to motivate me to keep working when I’m stuck in the middle of an essay.”</p><p>Just as Tracey was turning her head to give Harry a kiss, the portrait door to his room swung open violently. Daphne ran into the room, clutching some parchment in her hand, with a deeply troubled look on her face. Instantly, Tracey was alarmed. She slipped off of Harry’s lap and ran over to meet her best friend. “What’s wrong?” Tracey asked concernedly.</p><p>Harry turned in his chair to find Daphne looking over at him. “My father’s coming to visit Hogwarts. Today. He’s demanding to speak with you, Harry.”</p><p>Harry furrowed his brow and stood up from his seat. “About what?” He asked.</p><p>Daphne bit her lip and glanced at Tracey. “He wants to find some way to be able to break my attendant contract with you so that I can go ahead with the arranged marriage he set up. Apparently, he filed the contract with the Ministry the day I told him that I had already signed my contract to become an attendant.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t that mean that his contract is void?” Harry asked Daphne. “I mean, it was filed after your attendant one.”</p><p>“It should mean that,” Daphne said, casting another glance at Tracey.</p><p>Tracey sighed. “But like with all things connected to the Ministry, connections and gold matter more than anything else. Just like my father managed to get a new policy pushed through and Daphne and I placed together, Daphne’s father can manipulate the Wizengamot the same way.”</p><p>“He’s threatening to turn this into a legal battle,” Daphne explained to Harry. “But he wants to meet with you to see if he can get you to agree to his terms first so that he can avoid a longer court battle.”</p><p>“So he’s going to get me to agree to give you up as my attendant?” Harry asked her.</p><p>“Exactly,” Daphne nodded.</p><p>Harry snorted. “Well, why would I do that?”</p><p>Tracey and Daphne both exchanged looks with one another. “Well, Harry,” Tracey said, stepping over towards him. “The Greengrass family is quite wealthy. Beyond just gold, like all other magical families, they have collections of rare and ancient magical objects. They could be worth a lot to the right person.”</p><p>Harry could see the worried looks the two girls were giving him. “Okay,” he said slowly. “But I don’t see why I’d care.”</p><p>Tracey groaned. “Picture it like this Harry. You're a Potter. You’re already from a relatively wealthy family. But the Greengrass family is one of the wealthiest families in Britain. Their fortune dwarfs yours. They could offer you a fraction of what they have and it would still likely be more than what your family’s wealth is.”</p><p>“Again, I don’t see why I’d care,” Harry shook his head. “I’ve never really needed a lot of money, or any rare and ancient magical objects.”</p><p>“You say that,” Tracey began, “but you haven’t seriously had a genuine offer on the table in front of you.”</p><p>“Look,” Harry said, stopping Tracey from saying anything further. “I told you both that I would never make either of you do anything you don’t want to do while you’re my attendants. Daphne, do you want to stay as my attendant.”</p><p>The blond woman didn’t hesitate in responding. “Yes. I don’t want to be married off.”</p><p>“Good, that’s that then. We’ll go tell your father that I’m not interested and then we’ll leave,” Harry said.</p><p>“It might not be quite that easy, Harry,” Tracey said softly. “Cyrus Greengrass hasn’t been know to not get what he wants. He won’t just put pressure on you, he’ll pressure your entire family.”</p><p>Daphne growled in frustration. “We don’t have time for this. My father is already here and we need to go see him.”</p><p>Tracey nodded. “Do you want me to come along?”</p><p>Daphne hesitated. “My father probably won’t allow either of us in the room when he’s discussing this with Harry.”</p><p>“Then we’ll wait outside of it until he’s gone,” Tracey said, taking her friends hand in hers. “We’ll get through this, together.” </p><p>Tracey smiled at Daphne and reached out with her free hand towards Harry. He took her hand in his and let him be pulled closer towards them. At Tracey’s hint, Harry held out his other hand in front of Daphne. She didn’t take it right away. She looked in his eyes for a few seconds. Apparently coming to some internal decision, Daphne nodded at Harry and took his hand. The trio stood there for a few more moments before they made their way out of Harry’s room.</p><p>The walk down towards the Great Hall was mostly silent, barring Daphne occasionally hurrying them along. Just as they were nearing the last corner before the Great Hall, someone stepped around the corner to block their path. Cyrus Greengrass, standing every bit as tall and proud as Harry imagined he did, stared down at him with a cold gaze. The man was tall and slim with short blond hair. Instantly, Harry could see the resemblance between him and his daughter.</p><p>“Mr. Potter,” Cyrus inclined his head cordially. He didn’t say anything to either Daphne or Tracey. “Shall we get this meeting underway?”</p><p>Harry felt a reassuring squeeze on his arm from Tracey. He nodded at Cyrus. “Of course,” he told the man.</p><p>Without hesitation, Cyrus walked down the hall past the trio without waiting to see if they were following him. Harry followed closely behind him while Daphne and Tracey trailed shortly behind. The man led them back down the corridor they had come from until he stopped in front of a wooden door. </p><p>Cyrus opened the door and gestured that Harry should come inside. Before Harry stepped through the threshold, Harry turned to look at Cyrus. “Considering the fact that this meeting will be affecting both of my attendants,” Cyrus bristled at the word, “I’d like it if both of them could sit in on this meeting.”</p><p>Cyrus seemed to consider this for a moment. “Daphne may join us, but not her,” he said, gesturing towards Tracey with a look of disdain on his face. </p><p>A brief flash of hurt crossed Tracey’s face but she quickly schooled her features. “Fine,” Harry replied. It was the best he was going to get.</p><p>Harry stepped inside and Daphne followed close behind before Cyrus came in and shut the door behind him. Harry had never been in this room before. It was a small room with a large rectangular table in the middle of it, surrounded by chairs. A floating chandelier above the table lit up as they entered the room. </p><p>Cyrus sat down as Harry and Daphne walked around to the other side of the table to sit. Once they were all comfortably seated, Cyrus folded his hands together and focused all of his attention on Harry. “Mr. Potter, presumably you know why I am here,” he said as a statement, not a question.</p><p>“I do,” Harry agreed.</p><p>“Good,” Cyrus replied. “First, a question if I may. What activities have you gotten up to with my daughter since she has become your attendant?”</p><p>Daphne gave her father a cold glare. “We have-”</p><p>Cyrus cut her off. “I was not speaking to you,” he said harshly to Daphne. “You will not speak unless I require it.”</p><p>Harry coughed, bringing Cyrus’s attention back to him. “If you mean to ask whether or not I’ve had sex with her, then no, I haven’t.”</p><p>Cyrus almost looked relieved at that. “What about any other activity?”</p><p>“No,” Harry replied coldly. “I respected her wishes to not be touched.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Cyrus said happily, clapping his hands together. “This will make things far easier. Mr. Potter, in essence, I wish to purchase Daphne from you. You see, she was contractually engaged to a man before all of this. My daughter misled the Ministry into believing that she was not, and therefore was eligible to become an attendant. While I am fully prepared to see this matter drawn out before the Wizengamot, I’d prefer to solve this problem today.”</p><p>With a snap of his fingers, a small pouch shot out from within his robes and into his hand. With a tap of his wand, the pouch expanded in size until it was even larger than Harry was. Carefully reaching inside, Cyrus withdrew a large piece of parchment. As he flattened it out on the table, Harry could see that it was Gringott’s promissory note. </p><p>“I am willing offer you one hundred and twenty-five thousand galleons in exchange for you not contesting my claim when I present it to the Wizengamot,” Cyrus explained. He took out a quill and ink from the bag and set it down beside the note. Cyrus spun the note around and pushed it across the table towards Harry.</p><p>As Harry reached out to take it, he noticed Daphne clenching her hands over her lap. He shot her a glance out of the corner of his eyes and he saw that her head was down and that she was avoiding looking at him. Harry picked up the note and brought it up close to him so that he could read it.</p><p>As he was reading the note, Harry could see Cyrus looking at him with a smug smile on his face. This was a lot of money, and Daphne’s father knew it. Harry knew that his family was quite wealthy, having been around in the magical world for so long, but they only had a little over one-hundred and fifty thousand galleons in their vault, on top of their rare artifacts and other goods and holdings. With this much money, Harry knew that his family could afford quite a bit. His parents had been talking about refurnishing Potter Manor and moving in there for quite some time now, but they didn’t have the funds necessary to do so. With this, they’d be able to fully update the manor and still have a little left over. </p><p>Harry could even keep this money for himself, if he wanted. It would be plenty of money to buy a large house of his own outright. He’d be able to live independently, without needing to work for quite some time. He could afford to take curated trips around the world, visiting new and exotic places or historical magical sites. He could even invest his money and get a lot more back over the long term.</p><p>Even with all this running through his mind, Harry knew that he’d never accept the offer. He could see the look of hurt and disappointment that Daphne was doing her best to keep hidden. Harry wasn’t so cruel that he’d sell her to someone simply for his own gain. He wasn’t going to be like Cyrus.</p><p>“I will have to refuse your offer, Mr. Greengrass,” Harry said as he put the note back down on the table. He slid it over to Cyrus who was looking very annoyed at the moment.</p><p>“Fine, fine. If galleons aren’t your thing, then how about these?” Cyrus said as he reached back into the expanded pouch. He began pulling out strange objects that Harry couldn’t decipher, laying them out on the table one by one. He stopped when there were seven objects on the table.</p><p>“Any one of these could be worth no less than two hundred thousand galleons,” Cyrus explained. He pointed down to the first object, a longsword. “This here is the Fragarach, a powerful blade imbued with a Seelie Fairy wing to grant the wielder impressive control over wind-based magics.”</p><p>Cyrus gestured to another object. “This is a Wolfssegen charm designed to repel werewolves. One will not be able to touch you if you have this on your person.” He picked up the small charm and held it out towards Harry so that he could get a better look at it.</p><p>“All of these objects not only have great utility, but also great worth to people all around the world. I would offer you any two of your choosing,” Cyrus said as he spread his arms out over the selection.</p><p>“I’m not interested in giving Daphne back to you,” Harry said, standing firm on his position.</p><p>Cyrus’s eyes narrowed. “Any three object,” he offered.</p><p>“No,” Harry replied plainly, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>A look of fury came over Cyrus’s face. He leaned over the table so that his face was only a few inches away from Harry’s. “Listen here, Mr. Potter,” he said with a venomous tone, “I am not one to be trifled with in such a manner. Now you had better give me back my whore of a daughter before I decide that I will go after you with everything at my disposal.”</p><p>Harry wanted to groan. This man was an absolute ass. What would his father do in a situation like this, Harry wondered. </p><p>Suddenly, a thought came into his mind. “Fine, I’ll sell Daphne back to you,” Harry said calmly.</p><p>Cyrus grinned at Harry and sat normally back in his seat. Daphne cringed beside Harry and wouldn’t even look in his direction. “Excellent now-”</p><p>“I want one million galleons,” Harry interjected.</p><p>“A million,” Cyrus said, his eyebrows raising. “That’s-”</p><p>“Hmm,” Harry hummed over Cyrus’s voice. “Now I want two.”</p><p>Cyrus’s face grew angry again. “What are you-”</p><p>“Now it’s four million,” Harry smiled at him.</p><p>Cyrus slammed his hands down on the table before he stood up. “What are you playing at, Potter?” He spat out.</p><p>Harry grinned. “You see, I decided that every time you spoke without accepting my offer, I’d double the cost. It’s eight million now by the way.” Harry noticed the small smile that played across Daphne’s lips, even as she tried to hide it from her father.</p><p>“You-” Cyrus began to shout when suddenly the door to the room opened. Both Harry and Daphne looked up to see a positively furious Lily Potter standing in the doorway. She already had her wand in her hand as she strode into the room. </p><p>Just as Lily made to close the door behind her, Harry and Daphne both caught sight of Tracey, waving and grinning at them from out in the corridor. Harry bit back a laugh. He could kiss Tracey right now. She had gone and found the one person that would be more likely to hex Cyrus than to bother listening to his negotiations.</p><p>“Mrs. Potter, this is a private meeting-” Cyrus began to say, but he was silenced by the tip of Lily’s wand pushing up against his chin.</p><p>“As you have made threats towards the entire Potter family, I believe that I have perfectly within my rights to be here,” she said angrily to the man. “Now sit down,” she ordered as she walked around the table.</p><p>Harry smiled up at his mother. She looked at him and her features softened for a moment before she returned her focus to Cyrus. Lily sat down on the other side of Daphne and subtly took one of the girl’s hands into her own beneath the table. “I am disgusted by the fact that you attempted to hold this meeting behind the backs of the heads of the Potter family!” Lily shouted at Cyrus. “I am wrong in believing that custom dictates that matters involving the children of a family should be brought before the heads of the family immediately?”</p><p>Cyrus glared at Lily. “While I am aware that custom dictates such things, I would note that Mr. Potter is also a legal adult at eighteen years of age. As such, custom similarly dictates that as heir to the Potter family, he may act in the stead of the heads of his family.”</p><p>“But only if the heads of the family are still contacted,” Lily argued.</p><p>Cyrus smiled at her. “And I am sure that if you returned home that you find a letter arrived this morning from me announcing this meeting. I merely assumed that you decided to send Mr. Potter here in your stead, as is his right.”</p><p>Lily growled. “You ought to be perfectly aware that I do not live at home during the school year as I am a Hogwarts professor.”</p><p>"Who am I to assume that. I sent it to your home address which is registered with the Ministry.”</p><p>Lily glared at the man. “Don’t play coy with me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Cyrus replied smoothly. “As I told Mr. Potter here, I am prepared to present the issue before the Wizengamot. I am certain that once they learn of my daughter’s deception to the Ministry that they will order her back to me.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that the Ministry is so incompetent to have been deceived by a single woman,” Lily countered. “Or are you suggesting that the Ministry is open to being manipulated by a sole individual to suit their own purposes?”</p><p>Cyrus gave Lily a calculating look. “I wouldn’t make such accusations lightly, Mrs. Potter.”</p><p>“And I wouldn’t show up here again unless you are here to serve us notice of a lawsuit before the Wizengamot,” Lily replied coldly.</p><p>Cyrus snorted. “You can’t stop me from coming to Hogwarts whilst my daughters are students here.”</p><p>“No,” Lily grinned. “But I can keep you away from Daphne. Like Harry, she too is eighteen years of age. A legal adult in the eyes of the Ministry. You have no right to have access to anything concerning her education at Hogwarts unless she grants you permission. Until such permission is given to you by Daphne, then I can keep you from approaching her here at Hogwarts. In fact, I think its time for you to leave the grounds. Right now.”</p><p>Lily stood up and opened the door to the room with a flick of her wand. Cyrus stared at her with a cold look on his face. “I hope you are prepared for what is to come, Mrs. Potter,” he told her sincerely. With a few quick flicks of his wand, all of the magical objects and the promissory note returned into his expanded pouch. The pouch returned to its minute size and safely tucked itself inside of Cyrus’s robes.</p><p>The man gave Harry a final glare before he strode out of the room. As soon as he did, Tracey ran inside. “Are you okay, Daphne?” She asked, rushing over to her best friend’s side.</p><p>Daphne had her face mostly hidden from view by her long, blond hair. They acted like curtains, blocking anyone from seeing her face. “I’m fine,” she said quietly. Daphne paused. “Thank you all, for everything.”</p><p>Lily patted Daphne’s shoulder. She leaned down to whisper in her ear. Harry and Tracey couldn’t hear what Lily said but Daphne nodded after a moment. Lily looked up at the two of them. “I’m going to take Daphne back to my office for a while. You two should head on back to your rooms.”</p><p>Harry nodded at her but Tracey hesitated. “Is that what you want, Daph?” She asked concernedly.</p><p>Daphne only nodded again. “Okay,” Tracey replied. She leaned down to give her best friend a tight hug before she stood back upright.</p><p>Harry led Tracey back out of the room, glancing back behind to see Lily crouching down beside Daphne. She said something to Daphne which made Daphne suddenly reach out to hug Lily. Tracey glanced back too and saw them. “She’ll be alright,” Tracey whispered.</p><hr/><p>“I can’t believe that her father is so horrible like that,” Hermione said, shocked from Harry and Tracey’s recounting of the events that had taken place earlier that afternoon. “Have either of you talked to her yet?”</p><p>“No,” Tracey said, shaking her head. “Professor Potter came by earlier to tell us that Daphne would be spending the night in her guest bedroom. Hopefully she’ll be back here sometime by tomorrow. She said that Daphne was feeling better. Though, Daphne is pretty good at hiding her true feelings usually.”</p><p>“We’ll all make sure that she’s fine,” Harry added in. “I know that everything has been a bit awkward since the start of the term, but hopefully she’ll start to open up a bit more.”</p><p>Tracey smiled brightly at Harry. “I think your actions today really showed her just what type of person you really are.” She leaned gently against his shoulder.</p><p>“You know, Potter,” Draco finally spoke up after listening to the recounting of the events, “if Cyrus Greengrass is really serious about getting Daphne back, you’re in for one hell of a fight.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry admitted. It felt odd speaking to Draco like this. After the other night when Hermione and Draco had spoken in private after Harry and Tracey left, he seemed to be even more tolerable than usual. He wasn’t a friend exactly, but Harry found that with each passing day he disliked Draco less and less. Hermione and Draco seemed to be on speaking terms at least, though Harry knew that Hermione still hadn’t used him as an attendant yet.</p><p>“We should get going,” Hermione said, standing up from her chair. “It’s getting pretty late.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed. </p><p>Draco and Hermione quickly said their goodnights and returned to their respective rooms, leaving Harry and Tracey alone in his room.</p><p>“Are you doing alright?” Harry asked Tracey.</p><p>Tracey nodded back at him. “I’m actually feeling pretty good about all of this. I still can’t believe what you did for Daphne.”</p><p>“Well,” Harry said as he cheeks turned a light pink, “I’m not a complete tosser.”</p><p>Tracey giggled. “No, you’re not.” She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. “Well, I guess I should be getting to bed too,” she said after breaking away from Harry.</p><p>Just as Tracey made to take a step back, Harry spoke. “You could spend the night here. If you wanted,” he told her a little sheepishly.</p><p>“Oh?” Tracey said, raising a single eyebrow. “On the couch?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean,” he said, reaching out to grab her hands and pull her back closer to him.</p><p>“I’m afraid that I don’t,” Tracey said with a devious smirk on her lips. “Perhaps you could enlighten me.”</p><p>“You can sleep beside me in my bed,” he told her, pulling her arms back and forth in a little dance.</p><p>“Is that all you want to do? Sleep?” Tracey asked.</p><p>Harry smiled at her. “Maybe we could do a little bit more.” Harry pulled her in close so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. “I’ve been wondering how you taste for a while now.”</p><p>“Then maybe you should do something about that,” Tracey said breathlessly.</p><p>Harry didn’t need any more prompting as he picked Tracey up into his arms. She leapt up as he did so, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tracey giggled as Harry slowly walked over to his bed before throwing her on to it. With a wave of his wand, the lights in the room dimmed. The roaring fireplace sent flickers of light around the room as Harry shrugged took off his tie.</p><p>Tracey stared up at him with hungry eyes as Harry slowly undressed himself. He took him time unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt before he started working on the buttons over his torso. Tracey went to get up to rip the shirt straight off of his body when Harry’s words froze her. “I order you to stay lying down on the bed.”</p><p>The controlling words had an immediate impact on Tracey. She instantly obeyed, laying back down. Her skirt had hitched up a bit, showing off more the creamy skin of her thighs. Harry could feel Tracey’s eyes on him as he took off his shirt. She licked her lips at the sight of his chest. Harry snorted at her over the top reaction but Tracey didn’t seem to mind. Her eyes were completely focused on his toned chest and the faint outline of his abs.</p><p>Harry’s pants were the next to go. He undid his belt and unbuttoned them quickly, allowing his pants to fall freely down his legs. He reached down, taking his socks off as he removed his pants completely. He was just standing in his underwear now. His semi-erect cock pressing up against the thin material.</p><p>Tracey squirmed on the bed, rubbing her thighs together. She wanted to get up and touch him so badly but she was still following Harry’s orders. It was incredibly rare for Harry to actually order her to do anything without her prompting him to do so. Though there wasn’t any sort of magical force making her follow his orders, Tracey always got a pleasurable feeling throughout her body when Harry acted confidently in charge.</p><p>Harry got onto the bed on his knees. He spread Tracey’s legs apart and place himself in between them. Tracey went to reach for her own white, button-up shirt but Harry stopped her. His hands grabbed her wrists and he whispered to her. “Let me do it.”</p><p>Slowly, Harry undid the bottom two buttons of her shirt. Her nearly flat stomach and flawless skin appeared beneath his fingertips. He slowly ran his hands over the revealed flesh, revealing in the smooth sensation. He heard Tracey’s breath hitch as his fingertips dipped underneath the hem of her skirt. </p><p>Moving his fingers away from her waist, Harry began unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. Eventually, the last button was removed and he opened up her shirt. Tracey had a white lace bra over her ample breasts. “Take them off,” Harry ordered Tracey.</p><p>Harry slipped his hands underneath Tracey’s waist to help her lean forward. She quickly shimmied out of her shirt and unclasped her bra. Harry gazed down at Tracey’s chest as she revealed her luscious breasts to him. As she tossed her bra aside, Harry pushed Tracey back down onto the bed. </p><p>His hands found her breasts instantly. Harry loved the feeling of Tracey’s breasts as she gently massaged them. His fingers brushed across her already hardened nipples, causing Tracey’s breath to pick up. As much as he enjoyed having her like this, there as something else that Harry had been dying to do. </p><p>With one swift motion, Harry grabbed Tracey’s skirt and panties and pulled them down her legs. Tracey shivered underneath him as she lay completely bare in front of him for the first time. “You’re so gorgeous,” Harry told Tracey as he kissed his way down her body.</p><p>Finally, Harry reached what he had been dreaming about since Tracey first flashed him her panties. There, her pussy was waiting for him. Harry shifted on the bed so that he was lying down in between her legs. Slowly testing the waters, he reached a sole finger towards Tracey’s pink lips. He dragged the tip of his finger along her wet slit. As he pulled his finger away, a light strand of her wetness came away with his finger. Tracey let out a quiet sigh.</p><p>Harry brought his finger to his lips and tasted it. It was fairly neutral in flavour, with faint hints of musk and almost a metallic flavour. Harry found that he didn’t mind the taste one bit. Harry squirmed forward on the bed until his mouth was just inches away from Tracey’s pussy. He reached out with both hands and very gently spread her pink lips apart. Instinctively, Tracey widened her legs slightly so that Harry would have better access to her.</p><p>Harry moved his mouth forward until his lips touched Tracey. He could feel her whole body stiffen under his hands as he stuck out his tongue and licked her. Tracey sucked in a deep breath as Harry continued to experience this for the first time.</p><p>It was a blissful experience. Harry took his time exploring Tracey’s pussy. He licked up and down in between her lips, enjoying the sounds that Tracey was making due to his actions. Harry glanced up at her face and he could see Tracey looking down at him with a smile. </p><p>“Here,” she said, reaching forward with one hand to guide him. She brought his attention to a little nub that appeared from beneath a hood of skin. Harry stuck his tongue out and gently ran it across the piece of exposed flesh. Instantly, Tracey’s legs tightened in on either side of him and one of her hands gripped his hair. </p><p>Slowly, Harry continued to lick Tracey’s cit, using her body language to guide him. As he did this, he gently slid one of his fingers into her pussy. The tight canal gripped his finger, even it was becoming more and more lubricated with her wetness. Harry explored her inner flesh, running his finger along her walls. More and more, Tracey was squirming beneath him.</p><p>“Keep going,” Tracey said, urging Harry on. He brought his lips together and captured her clit in between them. He gently sucked as his finger found a different textured bit of flesh inside of her pussy. Tracey’s body jerked and twisted slightly to the side as she let out an incredible moan. Harry took that as a good sign and kept sucking and rubbing those two spots.</p><p>It was only a few seconds later that Tracey called out his name as she came. Her legs closed tightly, squeezing Harry’s head in between them. Her pussy tightened up as well in a wave-like pattern around his finger. Harry slowed his ministrations as Tracey’s chest heaved up and down. He was slightly distracted by the sight of the way her breasts jiggled as she caught her breath.</p><p>“Merlin,” Tracey muttered. She brought a hand up to wipe away the faint sheen of sweat on her forehead. “Come here,” she told Harry.</p><p>Harry moved on the bed until he was right above Tracey. She greedily grasped his head with her hands and brought their lips together in a kiss. Her tongue slid into his mouth as she kissed him deeply, pulling him down on top of her.</p><p>Tracey chuckled into the kiss. “Well, I can certainly feel that you’re ready for the next step,” she said as she pressed her thigh against Harry’s erection.</p><p>Harry groaned at the sensation, making Tracey giggle at him. “Here,” Tracey said. “Let me help you.” </p><p>Tracey reached down and grasped Harry’s underwear, pulling it down. Harry got it off of his legs and took a shaky breath as his erection throbbed at the sight of Tracey’s body below him. Tracey was grinning at him as he basked in her beauty. “I want to fuck you so badly,” Harry told her quietly.</p><p>“Then do it,” she replied.</p><p>Harry positioned himself over Tracey’s body as she reached down to grasp his erection. Harry’s cock jumped at the contact. Getting down onto his elbows, Harry felt the head of his cock brush against Tracey’s slick opening. Tracey moved his cock up and down, slightly lubricating the head of his cock on her wetness.</p><p>“This won’t hurt you, right?” Harry asked for clarification.</p><p>“No,” Tracey smiled at him. “It’ll just be pleasure.”</p><p>Harry nodded and took a deep breath as he slowly pushed his hips forward. As the head of his cock entered Tracey’s pussy, he let out a groan as to how tight she was already. Beneath him, Tracey let out a similar sound. Harry got a couple of inches in before he gently pulled back slightly, before going back in. His cock pushed deep inside of Tracey until he felt his balls touch her skin. </p><p>Harry’s legs shook as he pressed his chest down onto Tracey’s. Tracey groaned at the feeling of fullness inside of her. Harry could feel his toes curling back at the feeling of being so perfectly surrounded by Tracey’s warmth. He kissed her as he kept his cock completely inside of her for a minute.</p><p>Eventually, Tracey rolled her hips, signaling to Harry that he should move. He slowly began to pull his hips back. He looked down in between them to see his cock, slick from her wetness, slowly emerge. Tracey was looking down to, enraptured at the sight. Again, Harry slowly pushed back into her and the two of them locked eyes.</p><p>Once he was nestled back completely inside of her, Harry sighed. “I think I’d like to stay like this forever,” he told Tracey with a grin on his lips. Even now, his hips urged him to move. He made tiny thrusts, even though his cock was already completely inside of her.</p><p>“Well, I can at least promise you that you can have me any time you want,” Tracey replied.</p><p>“I want you right now.” With that, Harry brought his hips back faster and then pushed back into her. He let out the air that was in his lungs as incredibly pleasurable sensations coursed through his cock to the rest of his body.</p><p>“And I want you to fuck me right now,” Tracey groaned as she brought her own hips up to meet his thrust.</p><p>Harry could do that. He began to fuck her at a better pace. It took a minute to get his hips to work the way he wanted, but he eventually struck as smooth rhythm as his cock pumped in and out of her pussy.</p><p>It was his first time having sex, and Harry knew that he wasn’t going to last long. The pleasure was just so overwhelming. Seeing Tracey smiling at him from below him, her breasts jiggling back and forth as he fucked her, and the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock was just too much to handle. </p><p>Abruptly, Harry knew that he was about to cum. His hips urged him onward, to thrust into Tracey even faster than before. Her back arched slightly at the increased pace, and she let out a loan moan as his pelvis pressed against her clit.</p><p>Harry felt the first burst coming. He buried his cock deep inside of Tracey’s pussy as he began to cum. He could feel her tight walls constricting around his cock, urging the cum to shoot deep inside of her. Harry groaned audibly as he came.</p><p>Wave after wave of pleasure shot through Harry as his spurts of cum shot out inside of Tracey’s pussy. Tracey could feel Harry’s cock throbbing inside of her as he came, and the wet sensation from him cum. Harry buried his head into Tracey’s shoulder as his body forced him to make a few more shallow thrusts inside of Tracey’s pussy to urge out the last bits of cum from his cock.</p><p>Finally, Harry felt his body sag down in pure bliss. He let himself rest on top of Tracey, his cock still buried inside of her. “Wow,” he murmured dumbly.</p><p>Tracey giggled. “Wow indeed,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “So, are you ready to fuck me whenever you want, wherever you want?” She whispered into his ear.</p><p>Harry felt his cock twinge inside of Tracey. “I can’t wait,” he whispered back. “I’m thinking tomorrow, in the middle of Herbology. While everyone else is busy dealing with their plants, I’ll bend you over, pull your panties to the side, and fuck you right there.”</p><p>“Who says I’ll be wearing panties from now on,” Tracey winked at him.</p><p>Harry felt his body shiver again. “Merlin, the things you do to me.”</p><p>“The things you do to me, you mean,” Tracey countered. “Sitting beside you every day, just knowing that your cock is there waiting for me. It’s too much for any woman to resist.”</p><p>“Well,” Harry grinned, “I’ll guess we’ll just have to test out the limits to see how much each of us can take.”</p><p>“Just remember, if you want this continue, you need to stay at the top of class,” Tracey teased.</p><p>Harry sighed in fake annoyance. “I suppose that I must shoulder all the responsibility for this great blessing.”</p><p>“Hey,” Tracey interjected, “I have to make sure my body stays in peak shape for you. And that I can handle all of your stamina.”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” Harry said, looking down to where his cock was still inside of her. “I think I’m ready for another round.”</p><p>Tracey snorted. “And originally you just invited me to sleep beside you.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I guess we can do that instead if you’d prefer,” Harry teased as he slowly began to slide his cock out of Tracey.</p><p>“No!” Tracey cried, wrapping her legs around Harry, keeping his cock trapped inside of her. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>Harry laughed as he started gently thrusting inside of Tracey again. He could really get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the second chapter I wanted to upload today. Hopefully you enjoyed it. From this point forward, the story will have more and more smut. I have another four chapters which I wrote years ago ready to go, but I'm just trying to write some new ones before I get those posted. Hopefully, I'll post the next chapter within a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry groaned as his cock bottomed out in Tracey again. They had a free period that morning and both of them had just completed their Defence Against the Dark Arts homework when Tracey had suggested that Harry relieve some stress. By the looks she had been giving him all morning, Harry knew that it was really Tracey who wanted to relieve some stress but he didn’t hold that against her. After sitting beside her for a couple of hours with her chest ‘accidentally’ brushing up against his arm every time she asked him a question, Harry was more than happy to oblige her.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tracey shuddered as Harry’s cock hit the perfect spot inside of her pussy. Her arms were wrapped around his back, holding him as he fucked her. </p><p>The pair were panting as Harry continued to piston his hips back and forth. They were so caught up with each other that they didn’t hear the door to his room open.</p><p>“Merlin,” Daphne muttered as she took in the sight before her. “Again?” She called out a little louder, catching the attention of Tracey and Harry. </p><p>Daphne shut the portrait door behind her and walked in. “Hi, Daphne!” Tracey squealed as one of Harry’s fingers brushed against her clit. “We’ll be done in ugh . . .” Tracey groaned. “Slow down, Harry, please.”</p><p>“You’re the one that wanted this so bad,” Harry teased, though he did slow his motions. Eventually, he just buried his cock completely inside of Tracey, letting out a content sigh.</p><p>“What’s up,” Tracey said as she caught her breath.</p><p>“Am I going to walk in on you two doing this every single day?” Daphne asked as she gestured at the sweaty pair.</p><p>Harry and Tracey looked at each other and grinned. “Maybe,” Tracey giggled.</p><p>“It’s bad enough having to see it in class, you would think that you two would both need a break at some point,” Daphne rolled her eyes.</p><p>“He’s/She’s insatiable,” Harry and Tracey both said simultaneously. The two of them looked at each other again and dissolved into laughter. Tracey unconsciously rocked her hips against Harry’s, causing him to pull back a bit to make a few short thrusts inside of her.</p><p>“Can you just tell us what you need so that we can go back to this?” Tracey pleaded with her friend.</p><p>“You can start back up while I talk if you need to,” Daphne blushed lightly. “I just wanted to ask Potter what type of flowers his mother likes best.”</p><p>Harry didn’t hesitate once Daphne gave him the go ahead. He pulled out of Tracey and flipped the giggling girl over onto her belly. Tracey rested her head on her arms so she could face Daphne. Harry spread her legs apart and angled his cock downward. He pushed against her wet slit and his cock slid in smoothly. He moved his hips forward until he was pressing up against her plump ass. The pair of them both moaned at the returning sensations of pleasure.</p><p>“I know that she really likes lilies, obviously,” Harry told Daphne was a smile as he pumped his cock in and out of Tracey. “But she also likes tulips and freesias.”</p><p>“Why did you want to know,” Tracey asked as her fingers gripped the bedsheets beneath her.</p><p>“I wanted to put together a thank you gift for her, for all of help over the past week,” Daphne said, somewhat averting her eyes from the scene before her.</p><p>Harry leaned forward to slip a hand under Tracey’s body to grab one of her breasts. He played around with it, rubbing his fingers all over Tracey’s flesh, as he kept up his thrusting. Tracey saw his head out of the corner of her eye and gave him a smile. Harry smiled back at her.</p><p>“I’m sure that she’ll really appreciate it,” Harry told Daphne. He was thankful that after the incident with her father, she was finally starting to talk to him more and more. It was much nicer than just getting a few short words as a response whenever he had tried to talk to her before.</p><p>“Was there anything else?” Tracey asked Daphne. They had toned down their fucking once Daphne had entered the room. Normally they were much bolder and louder with one another. But Tracey knew just how . . . distracting this could be for someone who didn’t have a partner of their own. She wanted to at least be a bit considerate for her best friend.</p><p>“No, not really,” Daphne replied. “We’ll need to leave soon to get to transfiguration though.”</p><p>Harry and Tracey glanced at the clock. “Twenty minutes,” Tracey muttered.</p><p>“We’ll need to take a quick shower after this,” Harry commented.</p><p>Daphne sat down on Harry’s couch and took out her transfiguration book from her bag. Both Harry and Tracey looked at her oddly. Daphne never stuck around whenever they had sex, unless they were stuck in class together. Normally she would leave and head back to her own room so Harry and Tracey had taken to only having sex in the mornings and at night outside of class. </p><p>“Err, are you alright there, Daphne?” Tracey asked as Harry slowed down again.</p><p>Daphne kept her eyes focused on her book. “Yeah, I’ll just wait here for you two to finish and shower. Then we can leave.”</p><p>Tracey didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “You know that Harry and I need to hurry up and finish here and that we can get . . . well, a little loud.”</p><p>“I’ve heard you two from the corridor before and I’ve seen you do it in class, I don’t care. Do what you need to do,” Daphne waved off Tracey’s concerns.</p><p>Tracey shot a glance back at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders in response. “Alright,” Tracey said.</p><p>The sex Harry and Tracey had was a bit different in private than in public. They were able to be louder here and more adventurous. In class and other public places, it was expected that the students and their attendants would keep the noise at a reasonable level and not be overly disruptive to everyone else’s lives. It was a little strange to have their private sex in front of someone else, even if it was Daphne.</p><p>Tracey took the initiative and raised her hips slightly, pushing up with her knees, while still keeping her breasts and her her down on the bed. Harry loved the sight of Tracey’s arched back beneath him. Harry grabbed on to both of Tracey’s hips and really began to fuck her.</p><p>It only took a few moments for Harry and Tracey to go back to their panting. One of the great things that they had discovered about each other is that they both enjoyed rougher sex. They had mild pain reliever potions if they ever needed it after having sex, but they were both learning each others limits. Harry knew that Tracey could take a rougher pounding like this if he was careful and it only lasted for a few minutes. Given the fact that they had to get to class soon, rough sex was perfect.</p><p>“Fuck me, Harry,” Tracey groaned as Harry pounded his cock into her pussy. She shifted her legs a bit closer together to slightly tighten up a bit more around Harry’s cock. Harry groaned as Tracey used her muscles to repeatedly tighten her pussy around him.</p><p>“You feel so amazing,” Harry muttered as he slammed Tracey’s hips back against him as he thrust forward. The sound of their flesh slapping together filled the room.</p><p>Leaving one hand on her hip, Harry brought the other one forward to run through Tracey’s hair. He gripped her hair close to her scalp and yanked her head back, causing Tracey to moan in surprise. She was able to look up and meet his eyes while his cock pumped in and out of her.</p><p>Feeling absolutely amazing, Tracey couldn’t hold on any longer. “Fuck,” was all she got out before she came around Harry’s cock. Harry groaned as her walls tightened around him, trying to keep him buried deep inside of her. Tracey’s eyelids fluttered in pure bliss as her mouth hung open.</p><p>Harry didn’t stop fucking Tracey as she came. They had to get this done quick. His eyes shut involuntarily as his cock became more and more sensitive the wet heat inside of Tracey’s pussy. He felt absolutely amazing inside of her, it was incredible.</p><p>As Tracey came to her senses and her vision refocused, she noticed the Daphne was subtly looking at her. Her blond-haired friend had her Transfiguration text opened in front of her, but she hadn’t even flipped over to the next page yet. She was watching Tracey get fucked out of the corner of her eyes. Tracey gave her a lazy, orgasm-induced smile as she dropped her head down on to the bed. She let out a pleasure-filled sigh as Harry’s cock continued to fill her and stretch her in the most wonderful ways.</p><p>Harry returned both of his hands to Tracey’s hips as he neared his completion. His cock was pulsing inside of her tight pussy, and the sensations he was feeling were becoming overwhelming. He felt an explosion of pleasure freeze his body as cum shot out of his cock into Tracey. He groaned, burying himself deep inside of her and making tiny thrusts as he shot out spurt after spurt of cum.</p><p>Holding himself up with his hands pressed down on the bed on either side of Tracey, Harry let out a deeply content sigh. “Amazing as always,” he said quietly to Tracey as he brain regained its normal functionality. </p><p>“Bring your cock here,” she grinned up at him. </p><p>Harry obliged, slowly sliding his cock out of Tracey’s pussy. Tracey rolled onto her side as Harry moved up beside her. Reaching out to grasp his still hard penis with one of her hands, she brought it up to her lips and took it into her mouth. Tracey quickly cleaned the mixture of cum and her own fluids off of his cock before letting it back out of her mouth. She swallowed the accumulated fluids.</p><p>“Shower time!” Tracey exclaimed after a brief moment of respite. She quickly hopped up off the bed and took a couple steps towards Daphne as Harry went to his wardrobe to grab a couple spare towels. </p><p>“We’ll be back out soon,” Tracey told Daphne, standing complete nude before her. “Would you mind running to my room to grab my bag for me?”</p><p>Daphne finally looked up from her book. As she did, Tracey noticed Daphne’s eyes widen slightly before they quickly returned to their normal state. “I’ll take care of it,” she answered quickly, blushing, before quickly getting up and heading out of the room.</p><p>Tracey frowned and turned to face Harry. “That was weird, it’s not like she hasn’t seen me naked loads of times before. Why did she seemed so surprised?”</p><p>Harry had an amused look on his face. “It might be the cum dripping down onto your thighs.”</p><p>Sure enough, as Tracey looked down, she could see some a trail of Harry’s cum leading from her pussy down onto her thighs. “Oh,” Tracey said sheepishly. “Guess that was a bit much.”</p><p>Harry snorted. “You think? She’s never stayed in the room for something like this before.”</p><p>“I know, it was weird,” Tracey commented. Was Daphne . . . ? No, surely she wasn’t getting interested in actually acting like a real attendant for Harry.</p><p>Tracey glanced over at Harry who was walking over to the bathroom, seemingly unaware of the thoughts Tracey was having. While Tracey wouldn’t say that she was necessarily comfortable with sharing Harry with anyone right now, if she had to share him with someone, it would be Daphne.</p><p>Tracey shook her head, maybe she was over-thinking things. Maybe it was innocent enough for Daphne to stay in the room. Besides, Daphne was getting more and more used to Harry and Tracey fucking in class. She had even stopped making snide comments to Tracey in private about it. Maybe that was it. </p><p>Maybe.</p><hr/><p>“Harry, we need to talk,” Hermione whispered to Harry, tugging at his arm as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts with Tracey and Daphne at their sides.</p><p>Harry shot her a careful glance. “Alright,” he replied quietly. </p><p>Quickly saying his goodbyes to Tracey and Daphne, Harry and Hermione made their way out of the castle and on to the school grounds. They walked towards the Great Lake. Without thinking about it, Harry cast a warming charm on both of them to keep them from being too affected by the chilly winds. </p><p>As they walked, Harry kept a close eye on Hermione. His best friend looked worried. As much as he wanted to ask her what was wrong, Harry knew from experience that it was best to let her collect her thoughts before she explained everything to him. So, he just stayed by her side.</p><p>Hermione bumped her shoulder gently against Harry’s arm, getting his attention. “So, I have something to tell you. And I don’t want you getting upset with me.”</p><p>“Why would I get upset with you?” Harry asked genuinely confused. </p><p>Hermione looked away nervously. Harry could see a faint blush come across her cheeks. “Well, you see, Malfoy . . . I mean, Draco . . . he kissed me.”</p><p>“Yuck. Well, I guess I feel sorry for you,” Harry told Hermione, a smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Prat,” Hermione muttered shaking her head. “This is serious.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as he put an arm around Hermione’s shoulder. She leaned against him as they both slowed their walk. “Hermione, I would never be upset with you over who you chose to snog. Well, unless it was Tracey.”</p><p>Hermione snorted at him. “If only you’d leave her alone for five minutes, I’d have my chance,” she joked, playing along with him.</p><p>“I’m not going to get upset with you just because you’re using Malfoy like an attendant is supposed to be used-” Harry was cut off by the curious look Hermione gave him.</p><p>Hermione cleared her throat. “I haven’t exactly used him like everyone else uses their attendants. I guess, its a bit closer to what you and Tracey have going on.”</p><p>“Oh!” Harry exclaimed. </p><p>He knew what she was getting at it. Harry knew that he didn’t treat Tracey like other people treated their attendants. He had a real emotional connection with her, one that was building with each passing day. It was like she was his girlfriend. Most people used their attendants as sexual toys and little else. They spent time with them of course, but many of them also had real boyfriends and girlfriends. Tracey was one in the same to him. Though neither of them had necessarily vocalized their feelings on the issue, it was clear enough to Harry that Tracey saw herself as more than just his attendant.</p><p>If Hermione felt that way about Draco . . . well, truthfully Harry wasn’t quite sure as to exactly how he felt about that. Draco had been a thorn in their side for years, a constant dampener on their lives. But he genuinely seemed to be a much nicer person this year. </p><p>“Did this all just happen last night or . . .?” Harry asked Hermione.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “Well, the kiss did. Draco’s been visiting me almost everyday. He doesn’t seem to be especially close with his old friends from Slytherin anymore. We’ve had a lot of time to talk. I don’t know, all of this just came on so suddenly.”</p><p>“Well,” Harry said slowly, “if he isn’t making an ass of himself, and he’s treating you well, then I don’t have any problem with it.”</p><p>“Really?” Hermione asked, looking up at him.</p><p>“Really,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Why did you even need to ask me in the first place?”</p><p>“Because you’re my best friend, Harry,” Hermione told him. “I care about what you think, and I know that we’ve had our problems with Draco in the past. I wouldn’t want to do anything that you had a real problem with.”</p><p>Harry smiled at Hermione. “I’ll be happy as long as you’re happy. And if you keep Malfoy in line.”</p><p>Hermione gave Harry a playful push and the two started walking again. After a few minutes, Harry decided to break the silence. “So, any idea what you’re going to do with Draco then?”</p><p>Hermione gave him an odd look. “What do you mean?” She asked.</p><p>“Are you going to take things slow like you’re dating or,” Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her, “are you going to push for perks.”</p><p>Hermione groaned and looked away from him. “We’ll see what happens,” Hermione muttered.</p><p>Harry laughed. “Come on ‘Mione, you’ve gotta work out some of that stress somehow.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll just push you into the lake. I think it’d do me a world of good.”</p><p>“As your best friend, I want you to be your best self. If pushing me into the lake will help you with that, then by all means.” Harry leaned over towards Hermione. “But just know that, as your best friend, if I’m going down, I’m taking you with me.”</p><p>Hermione laughed at Harry. “Fine, you’re safe. For today.”</p><p>Harry grinned back at her. </p><p>As the pair turned around to head back to the castle, Harry frowned. “Have you spoken to Ron lately?” He asked Hermione.</p><p>“No,” she answered, shaking her head. “He does his best to avoid me.”</p><p>“Same with me,” Harry grimaced. “Neville told me that he’s been spending all his time in the Gryffindor common room, hiding away from us. Him and Seamus seem to be hanging out more since Dean got himself an attendant too.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t have anything more to say. Harry could see from the expression on her face that she was worried about Ron. “Are you going to release him from his contract with you?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I think so,” Hermione answered after taking a moment to think about it. “But we can’t do anything until the five year mark.”</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I think maybe the three of us should sit down together and talk things out. I know that he isn’t especially happy with the fact that my attendants are both Slytherins.”</p><p>“Stupid,” Hermione muttered under her breath. “At least Draco’s fine hanging around with us Gryffindors.”</p><p>Harry smirked at Hermione. “Can’t get Draco out of your brain, huh?” Hermione blushed and Harry chuckled at her reaction.</p><p>“Alright,” Harry said. “I’m going to get Ron to meet with us this weekend. We’ll talk it all out then.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hermione said apprehensively.</p><p>“Do you want to bring Draco with you,” Harry teased. Apparently that was one joke too far as Hermione actually shoved Harry. He lost his footing and went tumbling down the bank and landed in the Great Lake.</p><p>Harry resurfaced in the icy-cold water with an annoyed look on his face as Hermione held her belly as she laughed at him. “That’s what you get for stressing me out!” She said, struggling to catch her breath.</p><p>“Just watch your back, Granger!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s mind struggled to focus on his mother’s lecture in potions class. He was so caught up worrying about Ron. The redheaded man had been avoiding him the past few days. It was only thanks to the Marauders Map that he had managed to corner him and tell him that he was going to come hang out with Harry and Hermione on the weekend. Ron had tried to refuse at first but relented once Harry threatened to kidnap Ron at night.</p><p>Still, even now in class, Ron was avoiding them. He refused to meet Harry’s gaze and instead just focused on taking notes. It was so strange to see Ron actually trying really hard in class. Though under the terms of his attendant contract Hermione was supposed to give a copy of her notes to Ron, he had steadfastly refused them. </p><p>Harry let out a quiet sigh. Tracey took notice of it and shot him a worried glance. She reached out to take one of his hands into hers and she interlocked their fingers together. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Harry’s hand, soothing him.</p><p>“Mr. Potter,” Lily called out.</p><p>Harry’s head snapped up. “Yes,” he replied.</p><p>Lily frowned at him. “Please pay attention, this will be the topic for your upcoming essay.”</p><p>Harry shook his head to clear away the distractions in his mind. “Sorry, Professor.” Lily gave him a careful look before she returned back to lecturing. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Tracey whispered to Harry as soon as Lily’s focus was gone from them. Harry shrugged at her. Tracey pondered that for a moment before giving him a small smile. “I know what might cheer you up.”</p><p>Before Harry could respond, Tracey’s hand left his. She deftly slid it under his waistband and into his underwear. Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “My mother is right there,” he whispered to Tracey through clenched teeth.</p><p>“It’s just my hand, Harry. She won’t notice,” Tracey quietly assured him.</p><p>She may be right, Harry thought to himself. It was very difficult for Lily to see behind the tables that they were all sat at. Harry’s crotch was completely obscured from view. The smoke wafting through the air in the room from a couple of potions that Lily was brewing also helped to obfuscate some movements.</p><p>But that was his damn mother in front of him. He didn’t want to do this here.</p><p>Even still, Tracey knew what she was doing. Their relationship was still so new that Harry’s body couldn’t help but respond enthusiastically. His cock stiffed in his pants as Tracey slowly stroked him up and down. It only took a few seconds before Harry felt more relaxed.</p><p>Damn her for being right, Harry thought to himself as he shot Tracey a glare. She merely gave him a small smile back as she rubbed the head of his cock against the palm of her head. Harry had to bite back a moan. </p><p>Harry reached out and grabbed Tracey’s forearm to try to stop her but the woman just gripped his shaft tightly. Even as Harry tried to pull her hand away, she wouldn’t let go. “Relax, would you,” Tracey whispered to him.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry realized that the class was dismissed as everyone stood up from their seats. Tracey’s hand quickly slipped out of his underwear as she began to gather her own things. Harry quickly gathered up his own things. As he stood, he quickly covered himself with his outer robes to hide his erection.</p><p>Tracey, Daphne, Draco, and Hermione all led the way to their next class. Harry hung back just a couple of paces. He was annoyed with Tracey. Why did she think that she had the right to do something like that? </p><p>Suddenly, a small grin came on to Harry’s face. Though Harry had no sexual obligation to Tracey. She did to him.</p><p>Just as the group neared their Transfiguration classroom, Harry held Tracey back. He waved Daphne and the rest forward, telling them to head in to class. Standing in the corridor just a few feet away from the classroom, Harry faced Tracey. “I wanted you to stop before,” Harry told her.</p><p>Tracey rolled her eyes at him. “Look, Harry. You are incredibly stressed out right now and you weren’t even paying attention in class. I was just trying to take your mind off of everything for a minute.”</p><p>Harry’s face twitched at her response. “You’re right, Tracey. I am incredibly stressed out. But you should know that I don’t want to do anything sexual when my parents are nearby.”</p><p>“Professor Potter couldn’t even see anything,” Tracey pointed out. “I did my best to be subtle.”</p><p>“Well now you’re going to do your best to do the opposite,” Harry said firmly.</p><p>“What?” Tracey said in confusion, cocking her head to the side.</p><p>“You heard me,” Harry replied, growing more confident. “Strip. Now.”</p><p>“Out here?” Tracey asked, gesturing around them.</p><p>“Class won’t start for another fifteen minutes,” Harry told her. “And besides, you told me I have some stress that needs to get worked out.”</p><p>Harry noticed the slight shiver than ran through Tracey’s body. “But everyone will see us here.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Harry said. “We’re the first ones to class today. Everybody is going to have to walk past us on their way in. And since you didn’t listen to me when I wanted you to stop when you were trying to be subtle, now we’re going to be as overt about this as I want.”</p><p>Harry watched as Tracey’s eyes had that subtle shift whenever she was getting horny. They had never had sex out in the corridor before where people would be walking past them. Even the few times that they had sex in class, it had always been at the back and no one had paid them much mind. Now, they’d just be like most of the other masters and attendants who had sex wherever and whenever they pleased.</p><p>“I gave you an order to strip,” Harry reiterated to Tracey.</p><p>The brunette slowly nodded. She let her outer robes fall casually to the floor before she slowly began undoing her button-up shirt. Harry decided that she was taking too much time so he stepped forward and just ripped her shirt open, sending buttons flying down the hall. Tracey bit her lower lip at Harry’s actions.</p><p>Her bra went next, making her ample chest jiggle as she tossed it to the floor. Tracey arched her back slightly, making her tits pop forward as her hands reached her waist. She gripped her school skirt and let it fall down to the floor. She hadn’t been wearing any panties.</p><p>As Harry heard the first sounds of footsteps coming from around the corner, he undid the zipper on his trousers and pulled his cock out. It was still erect from Tracey’s earlier actions in potions.</p><p>Harry grabbed Tracey’s shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing the wall. He forced her to bend over and plant her hands on the wall for balance. Her pert ass was sticking out, just waiting for him. He could see the dampness that was already on her slit.</p><p>Harry spat some saliva onto his cock, quickly rubbing it over to give himself some lubrication, before he stuck the head of his cock into Tracey’s awaiting pussy. “Fuck,” Tracey moaned as his cock moved deeper inside of her. Harry grabbed the meaty flesh of her ass as his cock was surrounded by her incredibly pleasurable walls.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted a couple of Hufflepuffs walking around the corner. Harry took that opportunity to pull his hips far back before he slammed his cock back into Tracey. She let out a cry of pleasure as his hips rebounded off of her ass. Harry heard one of the Hufflepuffs chuckle at the sight. Tracey must have heard it too because her pussy tightened up around his cock. Harry saw her turn her head, peaking over at the approaching Hufflepuffs.</p><p>Harry thrust in and out of Tracey a few times, establishing a rhythm. Her pussy kept constricting around him. When the Hufflepuffs were right behind Harry’s back, he slapped Tracey’s ass and drove his cock deep inside of her. The brunette let out a loud moan as let her body be pushed up against the stone wall. One of the Hufflepuffs snickered as the other shook his head as they walked into the classroom.</p><p>“Ugh, yes,” Tracey groaned as her body shivered. From how wet she was, Harry knew that him fucking her out in the corridor like this was really turning her on. </p><p>The slick sounds of Harry’s cock sliding in and out of Tracey’s pussy and his hips bouncing off of her tight ass filled the corridor. Steadily, a few more students began to trickle past them. Every single one of them looked at how Harry was giving it to Tracey. The fact that the brunette looked positively elated at the pummeling her pussy was receiving did not go unnoticed.</p><p>“Nice, Potter,” someone muttered as they walked past him and in to the classroom.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” Harry said as he leaned forward to whisper in Tracey’s ear. “More than a few guys in our class have noticed how beautiful that you are. How much they wish they could be me right now with their cocks in your pussy.”</p><p>“Fuck!” The words pushed Tracey over the edge and she came around his cock. Her legs shook so violently that Harry had to hold Tracey’s waist to help her stay standing up. Her pussy rapidly constricted around his cock as the orgasm tore through her body.</p><p>Harry chuckled at the lust filled look in Tracey’s eyes. “Is this what you’ve wanted more of?” He asked her. “Me to take control?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tracey answered breathlessly. “Merlin, I didn’t know it would feel this amazing.”</p><p>“Good, now get on your knees and suck my cock,” Harry ordered her. He knew that it would be hard to keep her legs steady if he kept fucking her. He’d give her a couple minutes reprieve.</p><p>Immediately, Tracey slid off of Harry’s cock and dropped down to her knees. She enthusiastically took Harry’s cock into her mouth, licking up all of her juices that were on him. Harry sighed in contentment as Tracey lavished his cock with her tongue. </p><p>A large cluster of students came around the corner at that moment. Harry shot them a cheeky grin as Tracey took most of his cock in to her mouth. She hummed gently around it, sending pleasurable vibrations through his body, while her tongue ran itself back and forth along the underside of his cock.</p><p>Harry saw Tracey glance at the group of students out of the corner of eye. Rather than shy away from them and their attention, she slowly pulled her mouth off of Harry’s cock. She showed off his thick cock to them. A couple strands of saliva stretched between the head of his cock and Tracey’s plump lips. </p><p>Tracey gave the head of Harry’s cock a couple of kisses as she stroked the shaft with one hand. She popped the head into her mouth and sucked hard, hollowing out her cheeks. Harry grunted as her tongue swirled around him.</p><p>As the group of students neared, Harry grabbed a handful of Tracey’s hair. “Get up,” he commanded her.</p><p>“Yes, master,” she replied submissively as she stood up.</p><p>Harry pinched one of her nipples in between his fingers before rubbing his hand across her supple breast. Harry pushed Tracey back against the stone wall of the corridor and placed his hands on the underside of her thighs. Realizing what he intended to do, Tracey let Harry pick her and pin her against the wall. Harry shifted his hands so that he was holding her up by her ass while Tracey reached in between them and angled his cock into her pussy.</p><p>Harry gently let Tracey’s body sink down onto his cock. The weight of her on him like that felt incredible. Quickly adjusting the two of them so that they were stable, Harry began to fuck Tracey. Her ample breasts were pressed up against his chest as he pinned her to the wall. Tracey locked her ankles around Harry’s back so that his cock could reach even deeper inside of her.</p><p>As the group of students walked by, several of them muttering comments on what they were seeing, Harry captured Tracey’s lips in a kiss. The brunette kissed him like she hadn’t seen him in months. Her tongue instantly slid into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. She was moaning and cooing as Harry’s cock fucked her pussy.</p><p>With one hand, Tracey reached in between them so that she could rub her clit while Harry fucked her. Her other hand was around the back of Harry’s head, holding him in place as the two of them made out.</p><p>Harry’s cock felt amazing as Tracey’s pussy twitched around him. He was doing his best to fuck her hard and fast but it was a little bit difficult in this position. Still though, he put forward an admirable effort to overstimulate her pussy.</p><p>“Ahem,” a voice sounded from behind them.</p><p>Harry broke away from his kiss with Tracey and glanced over his shoulder to find Professor McGonagall standing there. “Hello Professor,” Harry replied nonchalantly as he continued to fuck Tracey.</p><p>“He- hello Professor,” Tracey moaned breathlessly. She leaned her head forward to gently bite Harry’s shoulder to prevent herself from moaning even more in front of her professor.</p><p>McGonagall shook her head at the pair. “Class starts in five minutes Mr. Potter, Ms. Davis. I expect you to be in the classroom by then.”</p><p>“Of course, Professor,” Harry grinned. “We’ll be there.” McGonagall walked off, muttering something about horny students.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” Harry asked Tracey as he gave her a particularly hard and deep thrust. Tracey let go of his shoulder and let out a loan groan of pleasure. “If I don’t finish in time, I’ll just have to carry you into class like this,” Harry threatened her.</p><p>Tracey quivered against his body. “Fuck, Harry,” she moaned.</p><p>Harry’s retort was cut short as Tracey’s pussy tightened around his cock again. It felt incredible as she came around him. Harry felt his own orgasm about to hit. He gave her a few more deep thrusts before he started to cum inside of Tracey’s pussy. She cried out as she wrapped arms around Harry, kissing him as the two of them rode out their orgasms together.</p><p>“That was-” Tracey began to say but words failed her.</p><p>Harry gently lowered her, waiting until Tracey’s feet touched the ground before he pulled his cock out of her. “I know,” Harry grinned. “I don’t think words can do it justice.”</p><p>Tracey shook her head in agreement.</p><p>“Now clean my cock and we’ll head in to class,” Harry told Tracey.</p><p>Tracey crouched down and started to lick Harry’s cock clean. His cum slowly leaked out of her pussy and down onto the floor as she did her job. After licking and sucking off all of the fluids on his cock, Tracey gave Harry’s cock a few more strokes to get rid of any excess cum inside of his shaft. She kissed the head of his cock. “All done,” she smiled up at him.</p><p>“Good,” Harry replied as he took out his wand. With a quick wave of it, he gathered up all of Tracey’s clothes. Just as Tracey reached out to grab them, Harry pulled his hands back. “I don’t think you have time to get dressed out here,” he told her.</p><p>“Harry!” Tracey shouted as Harry took off for the classroom. </p><p>Harry ran inside, quickly finding his seat beside Hermione. His best friend gave him a quizzical look. Harry blushed lightly and avoided her gaze. Suddenly, Hermione’s eyes lit up with amusement and she smirked at Harry as Tracey quickly walked inside of the classroom completely naked.</p><p>“I can’t believe you Harry,” Hermione whispered at him, but Harry could that she was trying to hold back a laugh.</p><p>Harry admired the sight of Tracey’s naked body as she quickly walked over to them. Her breasts jiggled in a lovely way as she reached out to snatch her clothes out of Harry’s hands. More than a few students turned to subtly watch Tracey get dressed as McGonagall began her lecture.</p><p>“Maybe next time you should listen to me,” Harry whispered to Tracey as she sat down beside him.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Tracey smirked. “This is just making me want to act out more and more.”</p><p>A shiver ran through Harry’s body at her words. Tracey licked her lips at him and Harry let out a quiet groan. He glanced down at his pants to see the obvious erection that had come back. Tracey planted a hand on his crotch, gripping his cock.</p><p>“Need me to take care of this for you?” She asked innocently. “Master,” she added, whispering into his ear.</p><p>Harry could only nod as he began to start taking notes on McGonagall’s lecture. Tracey slid out of her seat and under Harry’s desk before pulling she slowly undid his zipper. When his cock felt the hot air coming from Tracey’s mouth, Harry sighed. Getting an attendant truly was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.</p><hr/><p>When Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement, he already found Ron waiting inside for him. Harry knocked before stepping inside of the already formed room. Looking around, Harry instantly recognized it as the Burrow’s living room. Harry had visited Ron’s home countless times as kid and during the summers in between his years at Hogwarts. He could faintly smell Mrs. Weasley’s hot chocolate that he and Ron loved so much. How did the room manage to recreate that, Harry wondered.</p><p>Ron nodded awkwardly at Harry from the couch. “Alright, mate?”</p><p>“Alright,” Harry replied, siting down on the rocking chair opposite Ron.</p><p>Ron was looking incredibly nervous, Harry noticed. It was like that time they had found half a dozen spiders hiding behind Ron’s dresser in his room at the Burrow. Ron had refused to sleep in his room for over two weeks until Bill came by and personally ensured that no spiders would be able to live in his bedroom any longer. Just like that time, Ron looked like he wanted to run away from the problem at hand.</p><p>When Hermione opened the door to the Room of Requirement, Ron stiffened in his seat. He couldn’t even look at Hermione as she sat down on the couch beside him. Thankfully, Hermione left a reasonable distance between her and Ron. Harry couldn’t imagine how much more awkward it would have been if Ron had gotten up and moved somewhere else.</p><p>“Ron,” Hermione said softly, making the redhead flinch. “Ron,” she repeated, trying to get Ron to look over at her. </p><p>Harry gave Ron a firm stare. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. “Yes,” he replied as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“It’s alright Ron, I’m fine with this whole situation now. I’m not mad,” Hermione said, trying to reassure Ron that any of his fears that Hermione and Harry could only guess at were not real.</p><p>“You’re not?” Ron asked, surprise evident in his tone.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “It was a completely random accident that you got placed as my attendant. I know I didn’t handle it very well at the start-” Harry snorted loudly, hoping to bring some levity to the situation. “But I’m fine now.”</p><p>“Uh, okay,” Ron replied dumbly.</p><p>“Can you actually turn and face me now?” Hermione asked Ron. Reluctantly, Ron shifted in his seat so that he could actually look directly at Hermione. </p><p>“Ron, mate,” Harry began. “We miss having you around.”</p><p>Ron nodded jerkily. “I miss you too. Err, both of you,” he said, awkwardly looking over at Hermione.</p><p>“You should come hang out with us again,” Harry suggested. “It can be just us three, if you want.”</p><p>“That’s right, Ron,” Hermione added. “Just like old times.” Hermione smiled at him.</p><p>Ron finally let out a small smile of his own. “That would be nice. Don’t get me wrong, Seamus is a good bloke and all that, but I do miss having you two around.”</p><p>Harry nodded at Ron and gave him a careful look. “I would appreciate it though, if you’d be willing to hang out with all of us.”</p><p>“You mean . . . ?” Ron trailed off.</p><p>“Tracey, Daphne, and Draco too,” Harry told him.</p><p>Ron looked like he was going to say something but he stopped himself. After a few seconds, he managed to recompose himself. “I guess I’d be fine hanging out with Tracey and Daphne. They seem . . . nice?”</p><p>Harry snorted. “Was that a question?”</p><p>Ron blushed slightly. “You know what I mean,” he muttered. “But Draco’s an absolute prat-”</p><p>“No, he’s not,” Hermione interjected almost instantly. Both Ron and Harry looked over at Hermione. She avoided their gaze as she clenched her hands together in her lap. “He’s nicer now,” she added.</p><p>Harry smiled at Hermione and chose to soldier on. “We’ll start easy for now,” he said, trying to offer a middle ground. “Over time, I’m sure that things will get easier.”</p><p>Ron still looked reluctant. Harry gave him a pleading look. “Alright,” Ron finally said. </p><p>Harry grinned at Ron who gave him a weak smile back. “Great. Now, Hermione,” he said, getting the woman’s attention, “about that other thing?” He prompted her.</p><p>“Oh, right!” Hermione said, perking up slightly from her earlier outburst. “Ron, I know that you becoming my attendant has been really awkward for the both of us. I figured that, since neither of us really want this, that I can just release you from your contract after five years have passed. That way, everyone should be happy.”</p><p>Ron instantly paled. Harry frowned in concern. Why was Ron reacting like that?</p><p>“Right, great, yeah,” Ron replied nervously. “Alright, that all sounds good with me.”</p><p>Suddenly, Ron stood up and all but ran out of the room. Hermione gave Harry a confused looked. “I’ll go find him, just stay here” Harry told her before taking off after Ron. He could hear his friends footsteps echoing in the corridor ahead of him. Harry ran, chasing down his friend.</p><p>Harry followed him all the way to the opposite side of the seventh floor. Ron had stopped suddenly, ducking into an abandoned classroom. Harry slowly crept forward and opened up the door. Ron was sitting on top of an old desk inside, his head in his hands.</p><p>“Ron?” Harry called out cautiously as he closed the door behind himself. Ron instantly turned away from Harry, but Harry couldn’t help but notice the tear stains running down the side of his cheeks. Worry filled Harry. “Are you alright?” He asked as he approached Ron.</p><p>Ron soobbed as he buried his face even further into his hands. Harry responded instinctively and wrapped his arms around Ron. Ron held back for just a moment before he threw his arms around Harry as well, holding him tightly as he cried against Harry’s shoulder. </p><p>“I love her, Harry,” Ron got out as he sobbed.</p><p>Harry felt like his heart skipped a beat. “You what?” He asked, wanting confirmation.</p><p>“I’m in love with Hermione,” Ron sniffed. He pulled away from Harry, wiping away at his face. “Merlin, I love her.”</p><p>“Well . . . that’s . . . something.” Harry didn’t know what to say. He had never even imagined that Ron had any real feelings towards Hermione. He certainly hadn’t shown any obvious signs of it before. Ron had dated a couple of girls at Hogwarts and he had spent hours at night telling Harry all about how wonderful and amazing they were. He had never heard Ron say anything in the same way as that about Hermione.</p><p>Ron let out a shivering sigh as he told Harry everything. “I really noticed it last year, you know, at the Yule Ball. Seeing Hermione all dressed up when she danced with Neville, it was like I was really seeing her for the first time. Since then, I haven’t been able to get her out of my mind.”</p><p>Harry frowned. “If you felt that way, then why didn’t you say anything?” He asked his friend gently.</p><p>“Because, I never thought that she’d actually like me back. I mean, she’s just so smart and beautiful. What could a bloke like me offer her?” Ron took a deep breath. “I figured that signing up to become an attendant would be my way out. I could be matched up with some random woman and I could get over Hermione.”</p><p>Harry suddenly understood Ron so much better. “You were so awkward around her because you actually had a crush on her.”</p><p>Ron nodded his head. “I don’t know, I figured that maybe we could work things out over time. I just never imagined that she’d also end up with Malfoy. The thought of them together just . . . ugh,” Ron groaned and buried his face in his hands together. “What am I going to do, Harry?”</p><p>What should Ron do, Harry wondered to himself. He certainly had to come clean after Hermione saw him just sprint out of the Room of Requirement like that. She had to know that something was obviously wrong with Ron. But how would she react?</p><p>It hurt to say, but Harry didn’t think that Hermione was interested in Ron that way. Especially not with how she suddenly seemed to be getting along much better with Draco lately. Harry grimaced. Everything was going to be awkward between them all again.</p><p>“You need to tell her how you feel,” Harry told Ron. Ron looked like he was going to outright refuse the suggestion, but Harry held up his hand. “She needs to know now, Ron. And then you need to wait to hear how she feels back.”</p><p>Ron seemed to shrink in on himself. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” He asked Harry.</p><p>“Then you have to respect that,” Harry told him. “You can’t force anyone to feel differently about you, Ron.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can face her, Harry,” Ron sighed. “I just . . .”</p><p>Harry put a comforting hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Look, I can talk to her tonight for you if you really want. But you can’t keep running away from your problems, Ron. At some point, you need to sit down and talk with her one on one about all of this.”</p><p>Ron nodded. “I know . . . I just-”</p><p>“You don’t need to say anything else, Ron. You don’t need to justify yourself to me,” Harry assured him. “Look, I’ll go talk to Hermione and see how she’s feeling. I’ll give you a heads up before you go talk to her later this week so you can prepare yourself, alright.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry,” Ron gave Harry a weak smile. “You’re a real mate, you know that, right?”</p><p>Harry smiled back. “Sure, Ron.”</p><p>Harry walked over to the door. “Do you want to head back to Gryffindor common room together on my way back?” He asked his friend.</p><p>Ron shook his head. “No thanks. I’m just gonna . . . you know.”</p><p>Harry nodded at him. “Just take it easy, Ron.”</p><p>The walk back to the Room of Requirement was incredibly awkward. How was Hermione going to react to this? Harry’s mind was so worked up that he almost didn’t notice the fact that the door to the Room of Requirement was just barely opened.</p><p>Stepping up the door, Harry peered through the gap. Hermione was still sitting on the couch but Draco was beside her. He was listening to her as Hermione finished recounting the events from earlier. When she finished, she reached out to Draco. The blond-haired man put his arms around Hermione and gave her a hug.</p><p>Harry was stunned. Did Draco Malfoy actually have a heart? He couldn’t help but snort at his thoughts, suddenly alerting Draco and Hermione to his presence. Draco tried to pull back from the hug, but Hermione held him in place. Harry stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him, with a small grin on his face.</p><p>“Draco,” he nodded cordially.</p><p>Draco gave Harry one of his trademark glares. “Potter, you had better forget what you’re seeing right now.”</p><p>“Oh hush,” Hermione told Draco. “He’s just trying to act tougher than he is,” she said to Harry.</p><p>“I can see that,” Harry said as his tone struggled to contain his amusement. </p><p>“I should go,” Draco said, peeling Hermione’s arms off of him.</p><p>“Alright,” Hermione said reluctantly.</p><p>Draco got up and quickly hurried past Harry. As soon as the door closed behind Draco, Harry let out the laugh he had been holding in.</p><p>“Harry,” Hermione scolded Harry with a frown, but the smile on her face limited the effect.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Harry chuckled as he sat down beside Hermione. “I just can’t believe that Draco’s a big softy on the inside.”</p><p>“He really is,” Hermione said as she smiled, looking over at the door Draco had just closed.</p><p>Merlin, Hermione really had it bad for Draco, Harry realized. This was going to be an even worse discussion than he had imagined.</p><p>“So what was wrong with Ron?” Hermione asked Harry.</p><p>Harry let out a long sigh. “This is going to be a lot to take in,” Harry warned her. Hermione shifted in her seat, giving Harry her undivided attention. “Ron told me that he, well . . . he has a crush on you.”</p><p>Hermione froze. “On me?” She asked, flabbergasted.</p><p>Harry nodded his head. “On you,” he confirmed. “He told me that he’s been feeling this way for nearly a year now. He didn’t think that you would be interested in him so he agreed to become an attendant when the position was offered to him.”</p><p>“And he ended up with me anyway,” Hermione muttered. “Oh, Ron.”</p><p>Harry gave Hermione a few moments to process the information. It was a lot to take in, and nothing that either of them had expected. “I told him that I would talk with you first, but that you and him had to sit down together later this week to deal with this,” Harry explained.</p><p>Hermione rubbed at her forehead. “I just don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Well,” Harry began, “are you at all interested in Ron?”</p><p>“No!” Hermione answered quickly. She looked awkwardly at Harry. “I thought . . . well, at one point I thought I might have fancied him a bit. But I don’t anymore. I haven’t for a long time.”</p><p>Harry nodded his head. “And now Draco’s in the picture too.”</p><p>Hermione groaned. “This is just perfect.”</p><p>“Ron is an adult now, Hermione. He can handle you letting him down easy if that’s what you want,” Harry reassured her.</p><p>“Really? This is Ron we’re talking about.”</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll help him get over it. You two just can’t keep putting this off. It’s already been a month since he was assigned to be your attendant. You both just need to deal with this and get it over with.”</p><p>“I know,” Hermione sighed.</p><p>Harry stared at Hermione for a few seconds, deep in thought. “Why don’t you go talk to Draco about this?” He suggested.</p><p>“Really?” Hermione perked up a little.</p><p>Harry gave her an amused smile. “I can tell just by the way you talk about him and look at him that you really do seem to fancy him. If he’s going to start becoming a bigger part of your life now, well, I want to assure you again that I don’t have any problems with it.”</p><p>Hermione smiled at Harry and leaned over to give him a hug. “Thanks for everything you’ve done for me this year, Harry. I really do appreciate you having my back through all of this.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Hermione.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here are the next two chapters. I've got some work to do before I post more so it'll probably be at least a week until I post again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It feels like its been so long since we’ve been able to just hang out like this, you know,” Tracey said as she reclined back on the couch in Daphne’s room.</p><p>Daphne snorted at her best friend. “I’m not the one that’s been limiting my free time.”</p><p>A hurt look came over Tracey’s face and Daphne instantly regretted her words. “I’m so sorry, Daphne,” Tracey told her sincerely. “I just . . .”</p><p>“No, no,” Daphne said quietly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like it was an accusation. I’m happy that things have worked out well between you and Harry. We just used to spend all of our time together and, well, its just different now.”</p><p>Tracey nodded and stared up at the ceiling in though. Daphne mentally cursed at herself for hurting Tracey’s feelings. The first time in over a week that they’ve been able to hang out and already she made it awkward. </p><p>“So, what have you been up to lately?” Tracey asked Daphne.</p><p>It felt strange, hearing that from Tracey. It used to be so rare that they went more than a day or two without speaking that they were always completely caught up on each other’s lives. “Well, I’ve been spending a lot more time with Professor Potter lately,” Daphne told Tracey. “She’s been inviting me to have tea with her in the evenings a couple of times a week, and I’ve been helping her brew a few potions.”</p><p>Tracey gave Daphne her usual bright smile. “That’s great. I’m so happy that she was able to help you deal with your father.”</p><p>Daphne’s expression darkened somewhat. “Yeah. Astoria came by the other day to let me know that I had one last chance to try to get out of my contract with Harry before father was going to start proceedings with the Wizengamot. I expect we’ll be getting a summons soon.”</p><p>Tracey sat up on the couch and looked over at Daphne with concern. “How are you handling all of this?”</p><p>“Better than I expected,” Daphne answered honestly. “At least my mum and I are writing to each other again.”</p><p>Tracey nodded sympathetically. “Since she was forced into a marriage, she must sympathize with what you’re going through right now.”</p><p>“Probably,” Daphne muttered. “Still though, she isn’t trying to talk father out of the arrangement.”</p><p>“I’m sure that with Professor Potter’s help, the trial will go fine. It’s not as though the Potters don’t have their own support base, especially given how the three of them are responsible for the fact that You-Know-Who died seventeen years ago,” Tracey reassured Daphne.</p><p>“I’m just worried about how far father will go,” Daphne said. “He’s already forged the documents to show that he established the marriage contract just a few hours before I signed the attendant contract. He’s trying to make it look like I reacted hysterically against the marriage and did whatever I could to get out of it.”</p><p>Tracey snorted. “Merlin knows there are plenty of wizards on the Wizengamot who would believe that. Well, no matter what happens, I’ll be by your side through it all.”</p><p>Daphne smiled brightly at her friend. “I really do appreciate it,” Daphne told her. “I know you’ve had to do a lot for me over the past few months. And, well, I just wanted to say thank you.”</p><p>“Hey, I think it turned out alright,” Tracey laughed. “I mean, Harry is bloody amazing to me. I know that I’m so lucky to have ended up with a man like him.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Daphne blushed, “I’ve been noticing how much the two of you have been enjoying yourselves.”</p><p>Tracey giggled. “Are you getting all embarrassed over mine and Harry’s sex life?”</p><p>Daphne’s blush only deepened. “It’s just a little weird is all. I know I’ve tried to get used to it. I mean, I’ve literally sat beside you when you’ve had sex with him. I just . . .” Daphne trailed off.</p><p>“I know,” Tracey gave Daphne a light smile. “Even though its becoming more and more normal to see people having sex publicly, its a bit different when its someone you’re friends with.”</p><p>Daphne nodded her head. “Exactly.”</p><p>“Well don’t worry, it’ll become more normal in time,” Tracey pointed out. Suddenly she had a thought. “You know, you could just try spending more time with me and Harry.”</p><p>“What?” Daphne said, giving Tracey a strange look.</p><p>Tracey leaned forward enthusiastically. “Think about like this, right. The only way for this to be more normal is to see it happen more.”</p><p>“I think I’ve seen it happen plenty already,” Daphne smirked.</p><p>Tracey laughed. “True, but obviously its still a bit weird. Maybe if you just come hang out with us in Harry’s room more often, you’ll get more comfortable with it. Besides, it isn’t like we only have sex. We also do school work, talk, and just hang out together. I wouldn’t mind having you around too.”</p><p>“But,” Daphne bit her lower lip as she thought about how to best express herself. “Won’t you two . . . don’t you want some private time together?” She asked Tracey.</p><p>“We probably will,” Tracey agreed, “but not all the time. I know that Harry would be happy to get to know you better. He’s mentioned a few times about wanting to try to get you to come hang out with us.”</p><p>“Really?” Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Tracey shook her head and chuckled. “He really is a great guy, Daph. I know you’ve only talked to him a little bit, and you two are talking a lot more now than at the start of the school year, but I think you two would really get along.”</p><p>“As long as he doesn’t get any ideas about me acting like an attendant for him,” Daphne joked. </p><p>Tracey gave Daphne a knowing smirk. “Come on Daph. Do you think I haven’t noticed you watching us?”</p><p>Daphne froze in place and her body filled with dread. “Tracey, I didn’t . . . I wouldn’t-”</p><p>She was cut off by Tracey. “It’s alright,” Tracey told Daphne. “Like I said, neither of us really mind. I just . . . well, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you look really interested in what we were doing before.”</p><p>“I would never do anything to mess with your relationship, Tracey,” Daphne pleaded with her friend. She felt so incredibly worried inside. Sure, she had watched them before. Maybe a bit too closely. But she never wanted to ever come in between her best friend and her man.</p><p>Tracey got up from her seat and walked over to Daphne. “I know you wouldn’t,” Tracey reassured Daphne. She sat down on Daphne’s lap and gave her a big hug. “I know that what Harry and I have is a bit more intimate than most attendant-master relationships. But I want you to know that I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to become a bit more involved. You know, perform some of your attendant duties for me,” Tracey chuckled.</p><p>Daphne relaxed into the hug as she realized her friend wasn’t upset with her. She let out a long sigh. “Tracey, I really think that you and Harry might really have something special together. I don’t know if I really feel the same way about him as you do though.”</p><p>“But you do think he’s fit,” Tracey pointed out.</p><p>It was true. Of course, over the years they had discussed with boys at Hogwarts they’d like to snog. Harry had been one of the few that they had both agreed on. “I do,” Daphne agreed, somewhat reluctant in her tone.</p><p>“And you’re obviously interested in some of the activities he and I do,” Tracey added. </p><p>Daphne blushed but didn’t respond, letting the silence show her agreement.</p><p>Tracey broke off the hug and leaned back to look at her friend. “You do remember what we did this summer, right?”</p><p>Daphne blushed and glanced away from Tracey. She did remember. When they decided that they were both going to become attendants, Tracey had suggested that they should start getting comfortable with sex. The two of them had helped each other a lot, practicing on one another and using sex toys together. It had been . . . exhilarating. Both of them definitely preferred men, but it had still been an incredible experience. It had brought the two of them closer together, and prepared them for what was to come.</p><p>“I remember,” Daphne replied quietly.</p><p>Tracey grinned at her. “I remember how much you enjoyed yourself.”</p><p>“You did too!” Daphne exclaimed.</p><p>Tracey nodded and giggled. “Exactly, and I’ve enjoyed my time with Harry even more. Look, Daph, even if you don’t intend to have the same kind of relationship with Harry as I do, I wouldn’t be mad if you wanted to fuck him. In fact, we could even do it together.”</p><p>“Together?” Daphne repeated.</p><p>“Just think of it as more practice, an extension of what we did during the summer. Only this time its with a real man,” Tracey told Daphne with a wink. “In all honesty, I think I pushed Harry a bit too far. He was way more shy and reserved at the start but now he’s practically insatiable. I never imagined a guy could go for as many rounds a day as he can.”</p><p>Daphne was lost in thought. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t imagined what it would be like to have sex with Harry. After all, she had seen Harry and Tracey having sex so often that she may have had a daydream or two where she was in Tracey’s place. But it wasn’t always that simple. </p><p>“How would Harry feel about something like this?” Daphne asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Tracey shrugged. “I mean, he is a guy so . . .” The two friends both laughed. “But he is also very sweet and caring. I think he might be worried that it would hurt my feelings or damage our relationship.” Tracey’s lips twitched. “See, you two already have something in common.”</p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes. “I don’t know,” she replied.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about it, Daphne,” Tracey smiled. “If you’re not comfortable with it or you don’t want to do it, then that’s perfectly fine. If you ever are interested, just bring it up whenever. Trust me, there won’t be any hard feelings either way.”</p><p>Daphne nodded. “Thanks, Tracey.”</p><p>“No problem,” Tracey hugged Daphne again. “But I am serious about you coming to hang out with us more. Harry and I can always just not have sex when you visit.”</p><p>Daphne snorted at her. “I doubt you two could last more than an hour without getting handsy.”</p><p>Tracey chuckled. “We’ll try our best.”</p><p>Daphne paused nervously. “It is fine, if I watch, right?”</p><p>“Of course!” Tracey exclaimed. “Merlin, if I’m telling you its okay to shag him then its obviously fine to watch.”</p><p>“And if I,” Daphne coughed, “wanted to . . . you know.”</p><p>“Masturbate,” Tracey supplied helpfully. Daphne nodded, a little too shy to speak. “That’s fine too. It’s all to do with your comfort level. I’ll talk to Harry tomorrow about this and give him some heads up. I’ll make sure to not set any expectations though.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Daphne asked. “Don’t you sleep in his bed at night.”</p><p>Tracey smiled at Daphne. “I was thinking that for tonight, I could be all yours.” Tracey tilted her head back and batted her eyelashes prettily at Daphne in an over-the-top manner. </p><p>“How kind of you,” Daphne replied sarcastically. </p><p>“Trust me, once you’ve had a taste of my company, you’ll be begging for more,” Tracey winked.</p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes at Tracey’s antics. “Alright, enough with the innuendos.”</p><p>Tracey laughed and hopped off of Daphne’s lap. “Fine, fine.” She walked over to her bag and pulled out a small wizarding wireless set. With a tap of her wand, the small radio turned on and started playing some music. “Come on Daph, it’s been so long since we’ve danced!” Tracey shouted as fast song started playing.</p><p>Before Daphne could say anything, Tracey rushed over and pulled Daphne to her feet. Tracey swung Daphne around wildly, laughing as her friend tried to get her footing. Daphne smiled at Tracey’s gleeful expression. She really had missed this.</p><hr/><p>For some reason, Harry couldn’t help but feel awkward as he walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had only been in here a handful of times this year, mostly just to check in on Ron. Though he saw all the same familiar faces, things were a bit different now. Living away from the rest of the Gryffindors had put up a tiny barrier between them. He was still one of them, but he wasn’t as close anymore. He was sometimes treated more like a guest than an actual housemate.</p><p>Despite him not living here anymore, Harry still got the password. When he stepped inside, the common room was still full of life despite the late hour. Neville, Seamus, Ron, and Dean were all sitting together beside the fire. It was strange that Dean was here and not with Megan. The two had been practically inseparable since the start of the year. Maybe she was with the Hufflepuffs?</p><p>“Alright, lads,” Harry said and he sat down beside the ground.</p><p>“Harry!” Neville exclaimed happily. “You’ll never guess what's happened.” The others in the group looked on with grins but Ron looked positively annoyed.</p><p>“Go on then,” Harry prompted.</p><p>“Ginny asked me out on a date!” Neville exclaimed.</p><p>Harry grimaced but quickly forced it into a smile. “I’m happy for you mate. Congrats.”</p><p>Neville beamed at him and turned away as Seamus said something, oblivious to the look that passed Harry’s face. Ron noticed though. “Ready to head out then?” He asked Harry.</p><p>Harry nodded. The two of them quickly said their goodbyes to the rest of the group and left the common room, heading down to a nearby abandoned classroom where they could talk in private. Harry could see that Ron had something he wanted to say.</p><p>“What is it, Ron?” Harry asked as they rounded another corner.</p><p>“Ginny was asking about you,” Ron replied quietly. “She wanted to know if you were doing good.”</p><p>“And? What did you tell her?” Harry prodded.</p><p>Ron shrugged. “The truth or, at least, what I think the truth is. That you’re happy, and that you’re getting on with your attendants.”</p><p>Harry nodded absentmindedly. “I haven’t seen her much this year.”</p><p>“After how she reacted when you broke up with her last year, can you blame her?” Ron snorted. “I don’t think she’s quite over you yet.”</p><p>“Then why did she ask out Neville?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ron sighed. “Do you really think I’m the one she comes to talk about her feelings?”</p><p>“Right.” It . . . hurt to hear that Ginny was still upset. They had dated for only a couple of months, but Harry knew that Ginny had had a crush on him for years. He had given the relationship a shot but they just weren’t right for each other. Ginny was always so pushy and wanted all of his attention on her. Needless to say, that wasn’t a great combination with his O.W.L. year. </p><p>The fight that had come after Ginny realized that Harry would be getting an attendant of his own thanks to his excellent grades had been the nail in the coffin. Harry had tried to assure her that he wouldn’t touch his attendant, but she hadn’t listened. Harry broke up with her a couple of days later when he accepted the fact that his relationship with Ginny was more stressful than it was comforting. She hadn’t taken it well. There was a lot of shouting and screaming in the Gryffindor common room. Harry preferred to forget about those days.</p><p>When the two of them entered the abandoned classroom, Ron let out a long sigh. “I can’t take the suspense anymore, Harry. What did Hermione say?”</p><p>Ron had a nervous smile on his face but the expression fell when he saw the pitying look on Harry’s face.</p><p>“I knew it,” he muttered. Ron sat down on the ground and leaned his back against the wall. </p><p>When Ron closed his eyes, Harry cringed and waited for his friend to explode. To Harry’s surprise, even after waiting for several minutes, Ron never said a word. Honestly, that worried Harry more than if Ron had thrown a tantrum.</p><p>It was difficult to have a conversation with Ron over things like this. Ron wasn’t exactly the most emotionally mature person in the world. Harry wasn’t sure exactly how he should broach this topics.</p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t have to.</p><p>“Thanks for finding this out for me, Harry,” Ron whispered. </p><p>“Ron,” Harry said with concern. Ron’s eyes shot open and he looked over at Harry. He didn’t look angry or frustrated, just resigned and tired.</p><p>“I’ll be alright,” Ron told Harry quietly. “Eventually.”</p><p>Harry let out a sigh. “Hermione still wants to talk to you. Will you be alright to talk with her in a couple of days?”</p><p>“I’ll talk to her,” Ron answered. Harry didn’t comment on what he didn’t answer.</p><p>Ron stood up abruptly. “I need to-”</p><p>“I know,” Harry said. </p><p>After knowing Ron for most of his life, he didn’t need to hear him explain himself. Harry simply understood. Ron took off at a run, brushing past Harry.</p><p>Harry gave Ron a minute to get away before he left the room too. Slowly, he meandered his way back to his room. As he approached his room, he glanced over at Tracey’s door. He knew she wasn’t in. She was busy spending the night with Daphne. Now, more than almost any other day, he wished he could just sit with her. Just her presence was comfort enough for him.</p><p>Hermione would still probably be awake, Harry figured. Harry walked past his room and opened up the door to Hermione’s room, forgetting to knock. </p><p>Just before he could step inside the room, Harry froze in place. Hermione and Draco were sitting on her couch making out. Hermione was sitting on Draco’s lap, gently caressing the side of his face. Harry noticed that one of Draco’s hands moving underneath Hermione’s sweater.</p><p>He must have made a noise because suddenly both of them looked over at him. Draco just laid back on the couch, giving Harry an annoyed glare. “Can’t you see we’re busy, Potter.”</p><p>Hermione blushed deeply as she quickly pulled Draco’s hand out from beneath her sweater. “Harry!” She exclaimed breathlessly. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>It brought a faint smile to his lips to see Hermione acting so franticly. It was like she had just been caught by one of her parents. She was doing her best to straighten her sweater and fix her hair to make it look like she hadn’t just been snogging. Before he could find too much amusement in it though, his mind flashed back to how devastated Ron was just a few minutes earlier.</p><p>“Nothing, sorry,” Harry muttered. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>As he went to close the door, Hermione called out to him. “Harry! Wait!”</p><p>Hermione had gotten off of Draco and ran over to see Harry. Draco was glaring even harder at Harry now. Harry took a step back so that he wouldn’t have to see Draco.</p><p>“You look concerned, Harry,” Hermione noted as she stepped out into the hall as well. “What’s wrong.”</p><p>“It’s nothing. I just spoke to Ron, and . . . he just seemed really defeated,” Harry explained quickly.</p><p>“Oh,” Hermione replied quietly. “So, you told him how I feel?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. Just give him a couple of days and then go talk to him. He should hear it from you too.”</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. “Yeah, I will.”</p><p>“Just go back to Draco, I’m gonna go to bed early tonight,” Harry said, taking another step back towards his room.</p><p>“No, I’ll tell Draco to leave,” Hermione said quickly. “You and I could talk instead.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, seriously Hermione, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Harry,” Hermione said with a concerned tone.</p><p>Harry let out a quiet laugh. “I’ll be fine,” he assured her. “Now go, before I make you.”</p><p>Hermione gave Harry a gentle smile. “Alright,” she replied. “But we’ll talk about this tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Harry confirmed. “Good night, Hermione.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tracey,” Harry smiled at seeing his brunette attendant early in the morning. She had been preoccupied the past couple of days hanging out with Daphne and finishing up a bunch of essays. They had mutually agreed not to bother each other so that they could both focus on getting done all of their work quickly. After a couple of very boring days, Harry was very glad to see her. He had just been on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast when he had spotted her.</p><p>Tracey didn’t say anything when Harry greeted her, but he did notice her lick her lips. Harry gulped as a shiver of worry ran down his spine. Merlin, and she thinks I’m insatiable, Harry thought to himself.</p><p>Tracey walked up to meet Harry. She grabbed his hand and continued walking past, pulling him along. Harry gave an amused smile and let himself be led back to his bedroom. “But, what about breakfast?” Harry said teasingly.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure we’ll both find something to eat,” Tracey replied. Harry chuckled at her innuendo.</p><p>Tracey roughly threw open Harry’s door and shoved him back inside his room. She followed him inside quickly and instantly dropped to her knees.</p><p>“Tracey,” Harry said, trying to slow her down a bit.</p><p>“Just give me a second here,” she replied as deftly undid his zipper and pulled his cock out of his trousers. She took the flaccid member into her mouth and quickly started working away on it. Her tongue swirled around Harry’s cock as it swelled within her mouth. She kept a tight seal around the shaft with her lips as she sucked it until it was fully erect.</p><p>Once Harry was at full mast, Tracey tried to shove as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. She bobbed down onto his cock, taking most of it inside of her mouth. She licked the underside of his penis before slowly dragging her lips back to the head of his cock. She sucked the head strongly before pulling her lips off of it with an audible popping sound. </p><p>Tracey wrapped a hand around Harry’s shaft and started stroking him. She started placing kisses against the side of his shaft, nuzzling her head against his thigh. Tracey looked up at Harry with lust-filled eyes. “Yes, master,” she finally said.</p><p>Harry snorted and shook his head in amusement at her antics. “It was only a couple of days,” he pointed out. “Surely you didn’t miss me that much.”</p><p>“I didn’t miss you that much,” Tracey replied with a mirth-filled tone. “But I did miss this cock.” She licked along the side of the shaft and gave it long, lingering kisses.</p><p>“Well, I missed you,” Harry laughed.</p><p>Tracey rolled her eyes at him. “Harry, I love it when you’re sweet and kind with me, but this isn’t the time.”</p><p>“Oh?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. “You want me to treat you like a slut then?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tracey shivered as she stroked Harry’s cock. “I’m your attendant. You need to tell me what needs attending to.”</p><p>Harry smirked down at Tracey. “Maybe I don’t want to do that.”</p><p>“But Harry,” Tracey whined. </p><p>“Hmm,” Harry vocalized, pretending to ponder. “Maybe I just want a really slow fuck. Something a bit more romantic.”</p><p>“Please no, Harry,” Tracey said, brushing her lips across his cock before she suckled on the head.</p><p>Harry shot her a look. “It’s master, not Harry.”</p><p>Immediately, Tracey nodded. “I’m sorry, master. I’ll do better next time.”</p><p>“You certainly will,” Harry nodded, falling in to the character Tracey wanted him to play. “I suppose that if you begged me enough for it, I could consider fucking you like the slut you are.”</p><p>Tracey looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please, master,” she accented her words by planting a kiss on his cock. “I know I haven’t always been the perfect attendant, but I’m sure that I could improve. I just need you to show me the right way.”</p><p>“What good are you to me as an attendant if I have to waste all my time teaching you how to do your job,” Harry said with his best imitation of Draco’s sneer.</p><p>Tracey’s eyes went wide. He could see the corner’s of her lips raise in excitement even as she tried to look dismayed. She wrapped herself around his leg even as she continued to kiss and stroke his cock. “I’m sorry master, I didn’t mean that. I know how to serve you well. I’ve just been failing in my duties lately. Please, if only you’ll give me another chance.”</p><p>“Why should I?” Harry questioned her.</p><p>“Because,” Harry could feel Tracey’s body shiver in excitement, “if I get another chance, you can punish me first.”</p><p>“Punish you,” Harry repeated with an amused tone. “Now, what would that look like?”</p><p>Tracey looked at up him with lust. “Well master, you do have this wonderful tool here that you could use to punish me with.”</p><p>“Like this?” Harry said as he grabbed either side of Tracey’s head before pushing her down on his cock. Instantly, Tracey’s arms flung out on either side of her and Harry worried that he had taken his role a bit too far. But then, Tracey relaxed around his cock and took it completely with her mouth. Her nose was pressed up against his recently shaved pubes as she locked her lips around the base of his cock. </p><p>Harry held her in that position for a couple of seconds before he released her. Tracey pulled herself back, greedily gulping up air. “Thank you for punishing me, master,” she said in between breaths.</p><p>“Oh, we’re not done yet,” Harry grinned at her. “You better keep your lips on my cock.”</p><p>Tracey glanced up at him, trying to understand what he meant by that, when Harry suddenly took a step backwards. Tracey had to quickly move forward on her knees in order to keep her lips wrapped around the head of his cock.</p><p>Harry took another step back and, again, Tracey followed after him. He moved more quickly the next time and Tracey had to use her hands on the floor in order to keep up with his pace. All the while, Harry’s cock was still inside of her warm, wet mouth. </p><p>Harry abruptly took a step towards Tracey, sending his cock back down her throat. The brunette nearly gagged but she managed to hold back. Just as she made to reposition herself, Harry crouched down which forced Tracey to drop down onto her belly. </p><p>Harry got on his own knees and scooted forward, keeping his cock deep inside of Tracey’s mouth. He grabbed her skirt and panties and yanked them down to her knees. Satisfied, Harry grinned to himself and stood back up. Tracey pushed herself back up onto her knees. Looking down at her, Harry could see her eyes watering from having his cock so deep in her mouth for so long. When she saw him looking at her though, she only looked up at him with love in her eyes.</p><p>Taking a step back, Harry watched in amusement as Tracey struggled to keep up with him now that her skirt and panties were around her knees. It restricted her movements, forcing her to work extra hard to keep his cock in her mouth.</p><p>Finally, Harry reached his bed. He stood to the side of it and looked down at Tracey. The brunette greedily took the respite to wrap her tongue around his cock, moaning as she pleasured Harry. “You can stop now,” Harry chuckled.</p><p>Tracey didn’t stop though, she kept her lips around his cock as she gently played with his balls in one hand. “Stop!” Harry ordered firmly. Obediently, Tracey stopped her motions but left his cock in her mouth.</p><p>“Tear off your clothes and then undress me,” Harry told Tracey.</p><p>Without pause, Tracey reached up to her crisp white shirt and tore it open. She quickly disposed of her bra next, letting her beautiful breasts pop out with a satisfying jiggle. She slid her skirt and panties down all the way before taking off her shoes and socks. </p><p>Completely naked and looking up at Harry with lust, Tracey reached for his foot. Harry sat himself down onto his bed and lifted his feet, letting Tracey meticulously unlace his shoes before gently sliding them off his feet. Placing Harry’s feet on her breasts to hold them in place, Tracey slowly slid his socks off. She neatly folded them up and placed them reverently on the ground beside her.</p><p>Slowly, Tracey got to her feet, making sure to brush her breasts up Harry’s body until they were up against his face. As her fingers slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, Harry began to plant kisses on Tracey’s breasts. He kissed all over one while he played with the other with his hand. Then, he switched over to the other and repeated the process. Capturing her nipple in his mouth, Harry gently sucked on it as Tracey slid his shirt off of his torso.</p><p>Tracey dropped back down onto her knees and reached for his belt. She made sure that her hands brushed across Harry’s penis before she undid his belt. Harry lifted up his hips, letting Tracey slide his trousers and underwear off easily. Then, she took the time to fold up the clothing she had just removed. She stacked it all neatly on the floor beside her.</p><p>“Good,” Harry said, giving Tracey a light smile. </p><p>Tracey beamed at him. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?” She asked breathlessly.</p><p>“No,” Harry shook his head. “But there still is the matter of your punishment.”</p><p>Harry picked Tracey up by her armpits and threw her face first onto his bed. The brunette didn’t have a chance to move before Harry was on top of her, shoving his cock right into her pussy. Tracey let out a shriek of surprise as Harry penetrated her, but her sounds quickly turned into moans as her body registered the pleasure she was receiving. Harry almost laughed as Tracey arched her back and raised her hips so that his cock could get even deeper inside of her pussy. </p><p>“Fuck,” Tracey let out a gasp as Harry roughly thrust his cock inside of her. She let out a low groan as she stretched out her limbs on the bed.</p><p>Planting his hands on either side of Tracey’s head, Harry did his best to give Tracey what she wanted. He was merciless. With near-perfect rhythm, Harry rapidly fucked Tracey. The sound of his hips bouncing off of her plump ass filled the room. Harry let out a groan of his own as Tracey’s pussy tightened around the head of his cock when he pulled back to thrust back inside of her.</p><p>“Please, master,” Tracey whimpered as she gripped the bedsheets in her hand. “More.”</p><p>Harry continued to pound Tracey into the bed as his cock pumped in and out of her tight pussy. Suddenly, Tracey’s legs curled back as she let out a long moan of pleasure.</p><p>“You aren’t supposed to be enjoying yourself, slut,” Harry grunted into Tracey’s ear. “This is supposed to be a punishment.”</p><p>Tracey cried out as he gave her a particularly hard thrust. “Yes, master. Sorry, master,” she let out in between panting breaths.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry pulled a hand back and slapped Tracey’s ass just as he buried his cock completely inside of her pussy. Harry felt her tighten up incredibly around him as she let out a sound of surprise. “Maybe some of that will help you remember how to be a good attendant.”</p><p>Tracey nodded her head enthusiastically, looking back at Harry. He could see that her lust and enjoyment had completely taken her over. “Yes, punish me and I’ll do better.”</p><p>Tracey squealed in delight as Harry slapped her ass again. The flesh jiggled around in such a wondrous way. Harry was worried that he was taking this a bit too far but Tracey seemed to be loving every second of it. </p><p>Harry dropped down onto Tracey’s back. Pulling her with him, Harry rolled over towards the head of the bed. Now, Tracey was on top of him. The pair let out sounds of pleasure as Harry’s cock shifted around inside of Tracey’s pussy. Harry gave a few experimental thrusts in this position with Tracey lying down on Harry’s front. He reached around with one hand, running his fingers up his shaft which was slick with Tracey’s juices, until he reached Tracey’s clit. </p><p>Harry had barely touched the small nub when Tracey suddenly tightened up around him. Letting out a cry of pleasure, Harry felt Tracey’s body convulse on top of him as she came. The brunette was thrashing around so much that Harry had to use his other arm to hold her in place on top of him.</p><p>Once Tracey came down from her orgasm, and her pussy released its death grip on his cock, she let out a content sigh. “Best punishment ever,” she muttered.</p><p>Harry snorted. “You think that your punishment is over?”</p><p>Tracey didn’t have time to react as Harry rolled them over onto their sides. He kicked the bedding down the bed so that they would have an easier time fucking. </p><p>Harry guided Tracey, raising one of her legs up so that he would be able to thrust into her more easily. Tracey arched her back a bit more, giving him a better angle. Harry slid one hand underneath Tracey’s body and grabbed a handful of her tits as he bucked his hips forward against her ass. His cock pushed deeper inside of Tracey. </p><p>The position felt so incredible that Harry nearly came right then. The underside of the head of his cock was pressed tightly against the wall of Tracey’s pussy. Every little thrust sent a wave of pleasure throughout his cock.</p><p>With his other hand, Harry reached over Tracey so that he could grab her neck. Tracey gasped in surprise and pressed her ass back against Harry as he wrapped his fingers around her neck. He gently traced her jawline with his thumb, tightening his grip slightly to find Tracey’s limit. She didn’t utter a word as Harry gripped her throat. She only wiggled her hips, moving Harry’s cock around inside of her.</p><p>With Tracey’s one leg up, Harry was easily able to start thrusting his hips. The intense sensation of his cock pushed tightly up against the walls of Tracey’s pussy as he pumped in and out of her sent a tingle through his body. In response to the pleasure, his grip suddenly tightened around Tracey’s throat. Almost immediately, Harry loosened his grip. </p><p>Surprisingly, Tracey almost seemed annoyed at that. “Isn’t this supposed to be a punishment, master?” She groaned as Harry’s cock moved inside of her.</p><p>“It is,” Harry replied breathlessly, squeezing one of Tracey’s breasts.</p><p>“Then punish me like you mean it.”</p><p>Harry pulled back on Tracey’s throat, bring her head closer to his, and forced her to arch her back even more so that his cock could remain inside of her. Peering over her shoulder, Harry groaned at the sight of Tracey’s breasts thrust out perfectly. He could see her ribcage pressed against her skin from the angle her back was at. They gave way to Tracey’s flat belly and her hips that were pressed back against Harry’s.</p><p>“Merlin” Harry muttered as he kissed Tracey’s neck. He knew just the right spot she liked to be kissed. Tracey was like putty in his hands as she moaned and lost herself to the pleasure. </p><p>Harry was close to losing himself too. His cock felt like it was on fire inside of the warmth of Tracey’s pussy. With every single thrust, he thought that he was going to cum inside of her. But he fought to hold on. This was just too perfect.</p><p>With Tracey panting as Harry’s cock continued to ravish her, Harry tightened his grip on her throat again. Tracey gasped and held her breath as Harry held her in place. “Almost there,” he muttered in her ear as he slammed his hips forward again.</p><p>Tracey’s lust-filled eyes met his as Harry redoubled his efforts to fuck her. He could feel his orgasm coming on as his hips moved faster and faster, and the sensation of Tracey’s tight pussy drove him to the edge.</p><p>Letting out a guttural moan of pleasure, Harry slammed his cock into Tracey and let loose a stream of cum inside of her. “Yes,” Tracey hissed in pleasure as Harry’s grip on her throat relaxed completely.</p><p>Tracey bounced her ass back against Harry, trying to stroke his cock with her pussy to coax every last drop of cum out. She moaned as Harry leaned over awkwardly to kiss her.</p><p>“Fuck, that was so good,” Harry muttered as the last bit of cum came out of his cock.</p><p>Tracey snorted. “You have no idea how much I loved that.” She wiggled her ass against him and grabbed one of his hands in her own. She brought his hand up to her mouth and she planted a couple of kisses on it. “You’re so good to me.”</p><p>“Funny, I was about to same the same to you,” Harry chuckled. </p><p>Tracey shook her head. “No, really Harry. You are amazing. I never expected . . . well, any of this. I spent the past few months just preparing myself for what I thought was going to be expected of me. I never imagined that I’d get a man as wonderful as you.”</p><p>Harry planted a kiss on Tracey’s shoulder and nuzzled against it. “I never expected anything like this either. I mean, obviously I knew I’d have someone to have sex with. But I never expected that I’d actually care for you much beyond that.”</p><p>“Its like we’re dating rather than master and attendant,” Tracey supplemented.</p><p>“Right,” Harry nodded. He paused in thought. “Well, who says we can’t do both?”</p><p>Harry felt Tracey’s body freeze up against him. At first he thought that maybe he said the wrong thing, but the momentary panic vanished as Tracey turned her head awkwardly to look at him. “Do you really mean that?” Tracey asked him. “I’ve heard of a few masters and attendants forming real relationships, and some even get married. But the Ministry doesn’t look to fondly on that. They want attendants to be in addition to real relationships.”</p><p>“Forget what the Ministry thinks,” Harry replied. “What do you think about it?”</p><p>Tracey blushed uncharacteristically. “I think I’d love nothing more than to be your girlfriend.”</p><p>“Good,” Harry grinned. “It would have been really awkward if you said no.”</p><p>Tracey rolled her eyes. “As if I could ever say no to you,” she smiled.</p><p>“I doubt I’d ever be able to say no to you,” Harry said. “You’re the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that because your cock is in me,” Tracey joked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry teased. His cock was stirring awake against inside of Tracey’s pussy. Tracey obviously noticed him hardening again as well.</p><p>“We’re not getting to class this morning, are we?” She laughed.</p><p>Harry grinned. “Nope.”</p><p>Unlike the lust-driven fuck they had had minutes before, Harry was content to slow things down a bit. He pulled out of Tracey momentarily so that he could roll her over onto her back. Tracey gave Harry a bright smile and pulled him on top of her. Harry guided his slick cock back inside of Tracey’s pussy.</p><p>The pink opening stretched around the head of his cock, wrapping itself tightly around him. As Harry pushed his cock back deep inside of Tracey, he looked down at where their bodies met and saw his cum leaking out around his cock. The thick white substance which had mixed with Tracey’s juices stained their thighs and rolled down onto the bedding but Harry didn’t care one bit.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck, Tracey pulled his head towards her so that she could kiss him. The two took their time tasting each other as Harry gently rolled his hips against Tracey’s. The brunette moaned into the kiss and pressed her body up against Harry. </p><p>Harry slowly started to thrust his hips as he and Tracey continued to make out. Her pussy kept trying to latch onto his cock and keep him deep inside of her. Her walls tugged and pulled at his cock, making Harry moan in pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, Harry,” Tracey moaned as she arched her back in pleasure. Her breasts pressed themselves against Harry’s chest. Her hardened nipples brushed across his, making Tracey gasp. She roughly grabbed Harry’s head and pulled it close to her own to kiss him wildly.</p><p>Harry brought a hand up Tracey’s side. He moved slowly, savoring the brilliant touch of her silky smooth skin. When his fingers reached the curve of her breast, Harry gently rubbed the soft globe of flesh. Tracey’s pussy clenched around his cock again, sending another wave of pleasure through Harry. His hips bucked forward automatically, burying himself back inside of her. His balls were pressed up against Tracey’s ass, sending another small jolt of pleasure.</p><p>Harry was lost to his pleasure as Tracey began to relax and contract her muscles around Harry’s cock. It felt like his shaft was being suffocated by the most warm, wet, and pleasurable sensation Harry could have ever imagined.</p><p>Harry broke off his kiss with Tracey to look down at her. With her arms still around his neck, she was staring up at Harry with nothing but love in her eyes. She was panting lightly, and covered with a faint sheen of sweat. She smiled beautifully up at him.</p><p>Merlin, Harry thought to himself, I think I’m in love with this woman.</p><p>Harry couldn’t help himself. He went back to kissing Tracey. Her perfect lips felt so right against his. The way her tongue danced around with his was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Harry couldn’t help but smile while he continued to kiss Tracey. She was his, and he couldn’t help but feel that, despite the master-attendant relationship, he had become hers as well.</p><p>Harry’s cock jumped inside of Tracey’s pussy. It hit a particularly sensitive point, making Tracey’s body squirm in pleasure beneath Harry. By now, Harry could see the signs which signaled that Tracey was getting close to orgasming.</p><p>Wanting nothing more than to give Tracey the same level of pleasure that she offered him, Harry brought one hand down in between their bodies to play with Tracey’s clit. When his fingers brushed the small nub, Tracey let out a moan of pleasure into Harry’s mouth and kissed him even harder than before.</p><p>Harry made love to Tracey. His cock slid in and out of her pussy at a good pace. Both of them relished in the wonderful pleasure they were feeling from the friction between their two bodies. With every thrust, Harry’s balls bounced pleasurably off of Tracey’s ass. He knew that he was getting close.</p><p>One second Harry was gently teasing Tracey’s clit and the next she was suddenly pressing up against with incredible need. Harry continued to touch her clit, being mindful of how much pressure he applied. His cock throbbed inside of Tracey.</p><p>“Harry!” Tracey cried out as her pussy clamped tight around his cock.</p><p>Harry’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he felt his cock explode with pleasure. As Tracey came around his cock, he felt his own orgasm hit. Thrusting his hips automatically, he could feel his cum shoot out of his cock inside of Tracey’s pussy. Both of their minds were overwhelmed by the pleasure. Harry nearly collapsed, feeling lightheaded as he came inside of Tracey. Her pussy urged him on, doing its best keep Harry’s cock buried deep inside of her while he came.</p><p>“Oh, Tracey,” Harry groaned as he let out his last couple spurts of cum. Tracey smashed her lips against Harry’s, gripping his hair tightly to keep his head in place as they kissed. </p><p>After a minute, Tracey reluctantly pulled away from Harry. Both of them fought to catch their breaths. Harry couldn’t help but admire Tracey’s breasts as they heaved up and down. When he looked back up at Tracey’s face, he saw her smirking at him.</p><p>“Like what you see,” she teased as she thrust her chest up towards him.</p><p>Harry did like what he saw. But it wasn’t Tracey’s breasts, as lovely as they were. No, it was the perfect smile on Tracey’s lips as she looked up at him with adoring eyes. Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>Tracey looked happy. Harry could see how her cheeks strained to contain her smile. Her eyes sparkled up at him.</p><p>Tracey took a deep breath. “I think I love you, Harry Potter,” she told him with a nervous smile on her face.</p><p>The words almost passed straight through Harry’s mind before he felt the full gravity of them. She loved him. She truly loved him. Harry couldn’t help but let a goody grin come across his face. “I love you too, Tracey Davis. I love you so much.”</p><p>The two of them didn’t need to say any more as Harry wrapped his arms around Tracey. He rolled off of her and onto his back, letting his cock slip out of her pussy. Tracey rolled onto her side, placing one leg over Harry’s leg and resting her head against his chest. She slowly rubbed up and down his torso as she sighed in contentment.</p><p>Harry kissed the top of her head. “I love you so much,” he murmured.</p><p>Tracey shifted slightly, looking up to give him a sleepy smile. “I love you more.”</p><p>As cheesy as it was, Harry still loved hearing those words from Tracey. He hugged her body tighter against him. He could feel their combined liquids spilling out of her pussy and onto his leg. Knowing that they both loved each other somehow made the knowledge of what they had just done even more special to Harry. Maybe one day they would marry and have kids. It was still a little early for that right now, but the thought of what was to come made Harry’s heart soar.</p><p>Eventually, Harry felt Tracey’s breathing even out as she fell asleep on him. The first class of the day must have started already but Harry didn’t really care. All that mattered at that moment was the beautiful woman in his arms.</p><p>Harry felt his eyes slowly close as he drifted off into sleep, dreaming of one special brunette.</p><hr/><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Hermione turned on her heel to see Lily and James Potter walking over to her. Hermione smiled at the couple and walked over to meet them. “Professor Potter, Mr. Potter,” she greeted them respectfully.</p><p>James frowned at her jokingly. “You know you’re supposed to call me James, right?”</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Potter,” Hermione teased.</p><p>James locked eyes with his wife. “Give her a T on her next essay.” Lily rolled her eyes at her husbands antics.</p><p>“I already put one Potter in the Great Lake this month,” Hermione said sternly to James. “Want to make it two?”</p><p>“Merlin no,” James laughed as he ducked behind Lily to use as a shield.</p><p>Lily shook her head but couldn’t help but chuckle at the pair of them. “We were just wondering where Harry was,” she told Hermione. “I haven’t seen him all day. Since James dropped by for a visit, I was going to see if he wanted to have supper with us.”</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “I haven’t seen him either. He might be in his room.”</p><p>Lily frowned. “Its not like him to cut class.”</p><p>Hermione shrugged. “He might not be feeling well. I can go check on him for you.”</p><p>“We’ll tag along,” James said, stepping out from behind Lily. “It feels like forever since I last saw him.”</p><p>“It’s only been a month and a half,” Lily pointed out.</p><p>“I know,” James sighed. “But I still miss him. At least you still get to see him every day.”</p><p>Lily put a comforting hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Well, maybe he can stick around for a while after supper.”</p><p>Hermione took the lead, bringing Lily and James up several staircases to Harry and Hermione’s rooms.</p><p>“Harry!” Hermione called out outside the portrait door to his room. She waited for a few seconds but there was no response. She glanced back at James and Lily who just shrugged at her. “I’ll just pop my head in to see if he’s in there.”</p><p>Hermione opened the door slightly and peered inside. Harry and Tracey were both fast asleep in bed even though the noon sun was shining through the glass windows in the room. Hermione blushed lightly as she noticed that neither of them were wearing clothes underneath the thin bedsheet that covered them. It was quite the private moment.</p><p>Hermione took a step back to close the door but she was stopped by James. “What’s going on?” He asked Hermione curiously.</p><p>“Err, nothing,” Hermione peeped out, feeling terribly awkward. She tried to close the door again but not in time to stop James from calling out.</p><p>“Harry!” James shouted into the room as he planted his hand on the door.</p><p>Hermione cringed as James opened the door completely. Both Lily and James caught sight of Harry and Tracey both waking up. Tracey’s head was lying on Harry’s chest. As she blinked away the sleep from her eyes and realized who was standing in the doorway, she blushed deeply and yanked the bedsheet up to her face.</p><p>Harry awoke to the sound of his name being called. He felt Tracey stirring on his chest. Slipping his glasses onto his face, he saw the frozen forms of his parents in the doorway. They were both staring at Harry with wide-eyed expressions. Immediately, Harry felt a wave of embarrassment crash over him. “Close the door!” He shouted.</p><p>Thankfully, James was quick to shut the door. Hermione avoided looking directly at both James and Lily as Harry’s parents both looked at each other. “I take it that that’s Harry’s attendant,” James said awkwardly.</p><p>Lily looked too surprised to speak. Hermione knew that Harry hadn’t exactly told Lily about his growing relationship with Tracey. While she was sure that Lily was aware of it to a certain degree due to the stories told around school about students and their attendants, it was a different thing to see it in person. </p><p>“That was Tracey,” Hermione muttered. It felt so incredibly awkward to be discussing about it with them. Although attendants were becoming more and more normal in Britain, it was just very different to see someone you know involved with one like that.</p><p>James let out a long sigh. Eventually he broke the silence. “My little boy has become a man,” he joked, wiping away a fake tear from his eyes.</p><p>Lily glared at James, shutting him down quickly. “We should go,” she said quietly.</p><p>Just as Lily made to leave, another door in the corridor opened. Daphne stepped out of her room, looking curiously over at the group. “Professor Potter?” She said as she walked over. “Are you here to see Harry?”</p><p>The awkward tension was immediately noticeable. Daphne shot Hermione a questioning look but Hermione just shook her head. “We were going to invite him to supper, but . . .” Lily trailed off, glancing back at Harry’s room.</p><p>Daphne’s eyes lit up in realization. She snorted as she tried to suppress a laugh. “I’ll let him know,” she assured Lily.</p><p>Lily smiled warmly at Daphne. “Oh, I completely forgot. James, this is Daphne Greengrass.”</p><p>“Miss Greengrass,” James said, giving a slight dip of his head in acknowledgment.</p><p>“Lord Potter,” Daphne curtsied.</p><p>James looked awkwardly in between Lily and Daphne. “So you’re also my son’s-”</p><p>“We’re not really involved like that,” Daphne interjected, waving off the notion. </p><p>James gave her a slightly relieved look. “I think my heart could only take so much today,” he joked.</p><p>Daphne smiled politely at James. “I wanted to thank you, Lord Potter, for all of the aid you and Lady Potter have done for me in dealing with my father.”</p><p>James smiled back at Daphne. “Your welcome. We’re glad to help. But please, call me James.”</p><p>“Of course, James,” Daphne replied.</p><p>Suddenly, Lily perked up. “Say Daphne, Hermione, why don’t you two join us for supper tonight?”</p><p>Hermione and Daphne both looked surprised at her. Daphne spoke before she could stop herself. “Why?” She immediately blushed at what she had said and tried to apologize but Lily put a comforting hand on Daphne’s shoulder.</p><p>“It’ll be good for all of us to sit down together and talk. We’ve spent a lot of time talking together, maybe its time for Harry and James to be there for that too,” Lily smiled. “And of course, Hermione is like a daughter to me.”</p><p>Hermione blushed lightly at the comment. Given how much time Harry and Hermione and their families had spent together over the summers, she knew that they were all very close to one another. But it was still wonderful to hear what Lily thought of her. “I’d love to come to supper,” Hermione told Lily.</p><p>Everyone’s eyes looked over at Daphne. She looked a little unsure about the whole affair. Suddenly a thought popped up into her mind. “Is Tracey invited too?” She asked Lily.</p><p>Hermione didn’t miss the nearly suppressed grimace that crossed Lily’s lips. She was sure that Daphne hadn’t missed it either. “Yes, of course she is,” Lily replied forcing a smile.</p><p>Hermione furrowed her brow. Did Lily dislike Tracey? She was shaken from her thought on the matter when Daphne replied. “I’d be happy to attend then.”</p><p>“Great,” James smiled, breaking the awkward tension. “We’ll see all of you at six then.” </p><p>Putting his arm around his wife, James gently guided Lily back down the corridor to the staircase. As soon as they left, Daphne eyes Hermione carefully. “Why does Professor Potter not like Tracey?” She asked.</p><p>Hermione bit her lower lip. “I don’t know,” she muttered. “You saw the look too then?”</p><p>Daphne nodded. “That and a few offhand comments sometimes when I’ve spoken to her in her office or her lab. I haven’t been able to really learn why though.”</p><p>“Well, Tracey is the one shagging Harry,” Hermione suggested with a shrug.</p><p>“Hmm,” Daphne hummed noncommittally. “I thought that Harry had mentioned before that his parents were fine with the whole arrangement.”</p><p>“I thought so too,” Hermione agreed. “Maybe they feel differently now that it’s actually a reality and not just an impending event.”</p><p>Daphne sighed. “We should go check on the two lovebirds.”</p><p>When the two women walked back to the entrance to Harry’s room, Daphne didn’t bother knocking. She just threw open the door and stepped inside like it was her own room. “Why aren’t you two dressed yet?” Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow at Tracey and Harry who were both out of bed, picking up their clothes that had been tossed casually onto the floor.</p><p>“We needed a minute to talk,” Harry replied, uncaring of his nudity. “Close the door, would you Hermione.” </p><p>Hermione quickly closed the door behind her. Despite the fact that Hermione had seen Tracey in various states of undress regularly over the past month and a half, Tracey still seemed somewhat embarrassed to be seen.</p><p>Daphne plopped down on Harry’s couch. “Your parents stopped by to invite you to dinner,” she told Harry as he finally pulled his underwear back on. “But we’ve all been invited now.”</p><p>“All of us?” Tracey peeped out.</p><p>Daphne nodded her head and put on a wicked grin. “I’d hate to be in your shoes right now,” she chuckled.</p><p>Tracey looked like she wanted to die as she quickly put on her rumpled clothes. “Please tell me she doesn’t hate me.”</p><p>“Well, I doubt she hates you,” Daphne commented a little sadly. “But she doesn’t seem to particularly like you.” She turned her focus back to Harry. “Do you know why that is?”</p><p>Harry frowned at her. “She’s never said anything to me about her having an issue with Tracey. What did she say to you.”</p><p>“Nothing much,” Daphne answered. “There’s just been a couple of weird comments and looks whenever Tracey gets brought up.”</p><p>Harry nodded his head, his face still full of concern. “I’ll talk to her about it tonight.” </p><p>Tracey gave Harry a weak smile, but Hermione could tell that she didn’t look particularly well. She was nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. “I guess I should head back to my room to get ready for supper.”</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Daphne said, standing up immediately.</p><p>Harry gave Tracey a peck on the lips before she and Daphne left the room.</p><p>“This is going to be an awkward supper, isn’t it?” Harry asked Hermione.</p><p>Hermione smiled and nodded her head. “If it wasn’t for Tracey, I’d do my best to make it ten times more awkward.”</p><p>Harry scowled at her. “Some friend you are.”</p><p>Hermione grinned and stuck her tongue out at Harry. “You should get ready for dinner too. You and this room reek of sex.”</p><p>“Jealous that you’re not getting any from Draco?” Harry smirked at her.</p><p>Hermione shook her head and laughed. “At least my parents didn’t walk in on me.”</p><p>“Ooh, is that a challenge, Ms. Granger?” Harry teased. “Maybe I should inform your parents all about the attendants arrangement.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare!” Hermione threatened, taking out her wand.</p><p>“Wouldn’t I?” Harry replied, a smile playing across his lips. He had to step to the side to dodge a low-powered stinging hex. “Don’t you think they’d like to know that their daughter has a couple of servants to attend to all of her sexual needs?”</p><p>Harry laughed as he dodged Hermione’s hexes as he made his way to the bathroom. “I’ll see you at supper!” He shouted as he quickly closed the door behind him.</p><hr/><p>Right on time, Harry, Tracey, Daphne, and Hermione all arrived at Lily’s private rooms for supper. Every member of the Hogwarts staff had their own private suite which included two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a large living room with a dining area. Tracey had been incredibly nervous on the way to Lily’s rooms, but Harry kept assuring her that everything would be fine. After all, his parents had assured him this summer that they were fine with him having attendants. They had even teased him about it, there was no reason that they should be surprised to see him with Tracey.</p><p>The door to Lily’s rooms swung open as Harry approached. Inside, quiet music coming from a wizarding wireless set played. James and Lily were both seated on one of two couches in the living room, talking quietly to one another. As soon as they saw the door open, they both stood up and walked over to meet the group.</p><p>“Harry,” Lily smiled at her son as she embraced him.</p><p>Harry returned the hug before James quickly replaced Lily. “I’ve missed you,” James sighed.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Harry told his father sincerely. Stepping back, Harry put a comforting hand on Tracey’s back. “I know that you’ve met her before mum, but this is Tracey Davis,” he smiled, gently urging Tracey forward.</p><p>Doing her best not too blush at the memory of what happened earlier in the day, Tracey reached forward to shake James’s hand. “Hello, Mr. Potter,” she said, unusually meekly for Tracey.</p><p>Harry had been worried that his father was going to make a stupid joke right away, but thankfully he refrained from that. “A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Davis,” he replied, shaking her hand. “But please, call me James.”</p><p>“Only if you call me Tracey,” she smiled. James nodded and released her hand. “Professor Potter,” Tracey said, turning to face Harry’s mother.</p><p>The strained smile was back on Lily’s face. “You can feel free to call me Lily in private.”</p><p>“Well come on in,” James said, ushering the group inside. “Supper will be ready as soon as we place our order to the kitchen.”</p><p>Harry, Tracey, Daphne, and Hermione all made their way inside the large room. James and Lily led them over to the dining table where six chairs were placed. Each place setting had a short scroll of parchment with a list of different foods. Harry knew from past experience that it was the same foods that the elves would be preparing for the meal in the Great Hall tonight. </p><p>Harry settled into his seat with Tracey beside him. Daphne and Hermione sat opposite them while Lily and James took up their spots at either end of the rectangular table. It was quiet for a minute as everyone decide on their meals.</p><p>It was James that finally broke the silence. “So, Tracey, I heard that you’re in all the same classes as Harry.”</p><p>Tracey nodded her head as she put down her parchment. “Almost. I’m not in Transfiguration, but I do also take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.”</p><p>“Six N.E.W.T. classes huh,” James snorted. “That’s more than I could have handled. You must be quite bright to make it into all of those N.E.W.T. level classes.”</p><p>“She is,” Harry smiled, placing his hand on Tracey’s knee. </p><p>James smiled at his son. “You seem like a very caring person, Tracey. Lily mentioned to me what you did for Daphne.”</p><p>For the first time since this topic had been brought up, Daphne didn’t seem to have an overly adverse reaction to it. Harry could plainly see that she did seem a tiny bit guilty even now, but it was nowhere near as bad as it was. “I’m just glad that it all seemed to work out for the best,” Tracey smiled, glancing over at Harry.</p><p>James didn’t miss the looks that Tracey gave his son. Nor did he miss the love-filled eyes that Harry had when he looked at Tracey. “Oh, Merlin,” James laughed and looked across the table at Lily. “Is this what I looked like when I was flirting with you back at Hogwarts.”</p><p>Lily let out a quiet, slightly awkward chuckle. “You did look like a love-sick puppy at times.”</p><p>James returned his gaze to Harry and Tracey. “There’s a bit more going on here than just the attendant relationship, am I right?” He questioned them with a grin.</p><p>Both Harry and Tracey looked at each other, blushed lightly, and then looked away. James howled with laughter. “I knew it!” He exclaimed. “You both really do like each other.”</p><p>“We do,” Harry said, trying to fight back the grin coming onto his face. “We were just really lucky like that.”</p><p>“I can only imagine,” James replied. “Well, I’m glad that its all working out well for you two. Isn’t that right, Lily?”</p><p>“Mmm hmm,” Lily nodded. Now that Harry was paying attention to his mother, he could see that she didn’t seem totally convinced. Immediately, a cold wash of dread passed through his body. Daphne was right. He hadn’t exactly doubted her when she had told him this earlier today, but Harry just hadn’t noticed it before. Now that he was really paying attention to his mother’s reactions, he could see what Daphne meant.</p><p>Everyone placed their orders by speaking the dish they wanted aloud. Within seconds, their orders appeared right on their plates along with several pitchers of different beverages. Hermione started asking James about his recent Auror work in between bites. Harry knew that his dad loved Hermione’s inquisitive nature. The fact that he was able to show off how great he was at his job didn’t hurt his enthusiasm for answering Hermione’s questions either.</p><p>“So, mum,” Harry said, getting Lily’s attention. “Tracey and I decided on our term paper. We’re planning on doing a comparative analysis between the Wit-Sharpening Potion with the Scintillating Solution.”</p><p>Lily smiled at Harry. “That sounds like a great choice.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Tracey suggested it when we were trying to come up with our ideas. She already made a batch of each for us to examine.”</p><p>“How nice,” Lily said in a placating manner. “Did Daphne tell you that she’ll be doing hers all on her own?”</p><p>“No,” Tracey shook her head. “What are you going to be doing, Daph?”</p><p>Daphne smiled lightly. “Professor Potter suggested that I try my hand at Polyjuice potion. It’ll take a month to brew so I just got started on it a few days ago.”</p><p>Lily smiled brightly at Daphne. “I know that it’ll turn out amazingly,” she said, putting a comforting hand on Daphne’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’d love to get your feedback on some of our early findings,” Tracey said to Lily, doing her best to put a pleasant look on her face. “It could be a great help in determining where we take out analysis.”</p><p>Again, Harry noticed that Lily’s smiled seemed a bit more forced. “Of course. You can always speak to me for a few minutes after class about it.”</p><p>Harry frowned at his mother’s dismissal. He noticed Tracey sink down slightly in her seat and he couldn’t help but feel some anger towards his mother. He was about to say something when he noticed the neutral look on Daphne’s face. Harry had seen that look plenty of times now. It was a telltale sign that Daphne was quite displeased.</p><p>“Perhaps Tracey could come with me next weekend when we have tea in your office,” Daphne suggested before taking a bite of her pork loin.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Lily replied weakly.</p><p>That was it. Harry had had enough. </p><p>He got to his feet suddenly, and everyone’s eyes snapped on to him. Before he could tell his mother off for her behaviour, there was a knocking at the window behind him. Lily peered around Harry’s form with a frown. She quickly got to her feet and walked over to the window to let the owl inside.</p><p>A tawny owl flew in to the room and dropped a letter off right on Harry’s plate of half-eaten food before it swooped back around and out the window again. As soon as Lily closed the window shut again, the letter floated in mid-air in front of Harry. The letter automatically opened itself up and a loud cough came from the parchment.</p><p>“Dear Mr. Potter,” the parchment read in an authoritative tone. “Lord Cyrus Greengrass has lodged a formal complaint with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that you have conspired with Miss Daphne Greengrass to usurp a legally-binding, magical betrothal contract which was submitted to the Ministry on July twenty-seventh of this year. Due to the severity of this accusation and the supporting evidence submitted, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has referred this case to the Wizengamot. A preliminary hearing has been scheduled for 10 am on the second of November. Hoping that you are well, Maxwell Chambers, Ministry of Magic.”</p><p>The letter promptly folded itself back up neatly and dropped onto Harry’s plate again. </p><p>Everyone was silent in the room after the letter finished. Harry looked over at Daphne with concern. She was looking unusually pale and her eyes were locked on to the letter. </p><p>“Daphne,” Tracey said quietly as she got up and rushed around to the other side of the table. She wrapped her arms around Daphne and started whispering something into her ear.</p><p>Hermione gave Harry a wide-eyed look. “I didn’t think it’d actually get this bad,” she muttered to him. </p><p>Gently, Tracey helped Daphne up out of her seat. “Sorry about this,” Tracey said apologetically to James and Lily. “I’m going to take Daphne back to her room.”</p><p>“No, its not your fault,” James said as he got to his feet. “I’ll come with you.”</p><p>Tracey gave James an appreciative smile as she led the shell-shocked Daphne out of the room. James followed them. Harry gave Hermione a pointed look and gestured his head at the door. Hermione caught on immediately. “I’m going to go make sure they’re okay,” Hermione said as she got to her feet. “Thanks for having us over for dinner, Mrs. Potter.” Before Lily could reply, Hermione made her way out of the room.</p><p>Once Hermione was gone, Harry finally faced his mother. She was still standing by the window, looking very surprised by the whole affair. “I had hoped we’d have a little longer before we would have to deal with this,” she said quietly. “Daphne doesn’t deserve any of this.”</p><p>“No, she doesn’t,” Harry agreed.</p><p>Lily let out a long sigh. “I’m just glad that you’re around to help make sure she’s okay. She’s mentioned that you two are starting to talk more.”</p><p>“She’s warmed up to me a lot since the start of the year,” Harry nodded. “I’ll do whatever I can to make sure she’s okay.”</p><p>Lily smiled at Harry. “I know you will. I’m so glad that the two of you are getting along.”</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at his mother. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, fearing the answer.</p><p>“Nothing,” Lily said, raising her hands in mock surrender. “She’s just a wonderful young woman and I’m glad that the two of you are becoming closer.”</p><p>Harry fixed Lily with a cold look. “Why don’t you like Tracey, mum?”</p><p>“I never said I didn’t,” Lily defended herself weakly. Harry’s gaze on intensified as Lily shuffled her feet in indecision. “Harry, I’m happy that you’re happy with Tracey,” she told him honestly. “But I genuinely believe that Daphne would be great for you.”</p><p>Harry closed his eyes in frustration. “That’s fine, you can think whatever you would like, but you still didn’t answer my question about Tracey.” </p><p>Lily still seemed nervous, unwilling to wholly speak her mind. “Tracey seems nice,” Lily replied.</p><p>“Maybe if you actually had a long conversation with her, you’d think she’s amazing,” Harry shouted at Lily. “I get it, you’ve spent lots of time with Daphne and you really like her, but Tracey is who I really care for. Did you know that she’s been asking me all about you? What your likes and dislikes are. She wants to start to get to know you better. But when she tried to find common ground earlier tonight, you just shot her down.”</p><p>Lily looked incredibly distraught at Harry’s words. She let out a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Harry forced himself to calm down so that he wouldn’t continue to shout at his mother. As angry as he was with her, he still didn’t want to upset her. “I really care for Tracey and she really cares about it. We have a real emotional connection that goes beyond the attendants arrangement.”</p><p>Lily nodded. “I’ve seen the way you to look at each other,” she said quietly. “You both must care for each other a lot.”</p><p>“If you’ve noticed that, then why do you seem so against Tracey?” Harry asked her again.</p><p>Lily took in a deep breath. “I guess . . . it’s just a bit hard seeing you grow up like this.”</p><p>“Weren’t you the one teasing me this summer about being an adult and to just enjoy myself?”</p><p>Lily bit her lower lip. “I think my mind got a bit carried away with things. The real situation is just a bit different than I imagined in my head. I know your father has felt the same. The attendants program makes sense logically, but its just different when its your own family that is a part of it.” Lily let out a long sigh. “I promise you that I’ll make an effort to get to know Tracey better.”</p><p>Harry smiled at his mom. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “I know I’ve only been with her for a month and half now, but she and I have just meshed really well together. I promised Daphne that I would pay for her to be released from her attendant contract after the minimum five years is up. When I offered the same to Tracey, she actually turned me down.”</p><p>“She did?” Lily asked.</p><p>Harry nodded his head. “Her parents could have paid for her release if they wanted, but Tracey told me that she doesn’t want to be released. She really likes me for me. It’s not just about the sex.”</p><p>Lily gave an awkward laugh. “I know that now. Sorry for barging in on you two earlier today.”</p><p>Harry fought down a blush and waved his mother off. “Don’t worry about it. It was an accident.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I just need to get used to it. Did you hear that the Ministry is talking about relaxing restrictions on public sex for everyone now, not just people with attendants?”</p><p>Harry avoided Lily’s gaze. “Err, no, I didn’t hear that. But trust me, you don’t need to worry about seeing me and Tracey like that.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Lily said, a small smirk on her lips. “Don’t think I didn’t notice her touching you in potions class a couple of weeks ago.”</p><p>It was useless to try to fight the blush that lit up Harry’s face. “I told her to wait until later.” Harry snorted. “I guess that’s another reason you weren’t too keen on her.”</p><p>“It didn’t help my feelings,” Lily admitted. “But I promise that I will move past it. It might be awkward for a bit, but I won’t be upset with you or Tracey if you want to do things in my class or the Great Hall.”</p><p>Harry groaned. “Merlin, why do you always make these conversations so difficult.”</p><p>Lily laughed at him. “It’s fine, Harry. Its the new norm in the magical world, we’re all just doing our best to adapt to it.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Right, well, I’m going to go check up on Daphne,” he said, eager to escape the conversation.</p><p>“All right,” Lily said as she came up to give Harry a hug goodbye. “I’ll check in with Tracey later this week to see if she’d like to come over for tea. I know that I’ll love her in no time.”</p><p>“Good,” Harry replied, returning the hug. “I really appreciate it, mum.”</p><p>Harry left Lily’s room with a great sigh of relief. That conversation had gone well, he supposed. He’d have to let Tracey know about his talk with his mum. She’d be glad to hear that it had gone so well. </p><p>Harry’s mind turned to think about Daphne as he made his way down the corridors. She must be absolutely devastated about the whole situation with her father. Thankfully, Lily and James had begun to prepare for this case already. Now, it was up to Harry and Daphne to prepare for what was to come. Harry knew that the preliminary hearing would just outline the case before the Wizengamot and they would decide if there was enough evidence to warrant a trial. Given the fact that Cyrus was forging documents and had many allies within the magical judicial body, it was almost a foregone conclusion that this case would move forward to trial.</p><p>Harry would be ready for it when it came. Daphne didn’t deserve any of this, and Harry would be damned if he let her father just ship her off to be married to someone against her will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone. Here are chapters 9 &amp; 10 for The Attendants. I'd like to thank everyone for their support of this story. It has only been up for a couple of weeks now and its already accrued nearly 10k views and lots of positive responses. </p><p>I might stop posting two chapters at a time soon. With my life getting busier again, its hard to find enough time to write. In any case, chapter 11 is just about finished! For all of you that have been waiting for some Hermione/Draco content, you'll be pleased to hear that chapter 11 will be exactly that. I will hopefully have chapter 11 &amp; possibly 12 out in about a week.</p><p>I currently have the story mapped out to chapter 20, but I expect it will go on a little bit further past that. Maybe I'll reach chapter 30, but I would prefer to end this story at one point rather than leave it going on forever. That's still a while off yet though. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione said goodnight to Harry, Tracey, and Daphne as they left for their rooms. Supper with Harry’s parents had been nice, if a little awkward at times. Thankfully, Daphne seemed to be holding up well given the circumstances of her father’s letter. Truthfully though, Hermione wasn’t sure if Daphne would have let her know how she was feeling. She was a fairly private person after all. Tracey or Harry would know better than she. Despite having all of the same classes and sitting with the blond woman at every meal, Hermione still felt like she barely knew her.</p><p>At least Daphne had Lily, James, and Harry on her side. With their help, hopefully the Wizengamot case would go in her favour. The Potter family had enough power to rival, if not best, the Greengrass family in the Wizengamot through sheer influence. But gold could convince witches and wizards to do almost anything, and the Greengrass family had a lot of gold.</p><p>As Hermione meandered her way over to her room, she noticed that Draco’s door was slightly ajar. She wondered what that was about. Draco never left his door open.</p><p>Hermione walked up to the doorway and peered inside. Draco was just sitting down on the couch alone, reading a book. Hermione gently rapped on the door frame, getting Draco’s attention. The blond’s eyes snapped up to her face. A small smile played across his lips as he closed his book and stood up. “Hermione,” he greeted her, waving her inside.</p><p>Hermione stepped into his room. “Why was your door open?” She asked him.</p><p>“I was waiting for you,” Draco answered.</p><p>Hermione smiled at him, taking in his appearance. Draco had shed his outer robes, leaving him in a nice dark pair of trousers and a crisp white button-up shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to just past his elbow. His lean forearms always looked incredible. </p><p>Stepping forward, Hermione gave Draco a quick peck on the lips. He frowned at her. “Is that all I’m getting tonight?”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him again. The kiss was longer this time. Deeper. She took the initiative and drew her tongue across Draco’s lips. He opened his mouth to welcome her as he returned the kiss. She felt him wrap his arms around her and her body tingled in delight.</p><p>Abruptly, Draco pulled away from the kiss. He coughed, looking off to the side. “So, how was dinner with Potter and the rest?” He asked her as he sat back down on the couch.</p><p>Hermione took up a position right beside Draco. “It was nice,” she answered honestly. “But Daphne’s father just fired the first shot.”</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “He’s started up the Wizengamot case?”</p><p>“Yep,” Hermione nodded. She bit her lip in nervousness. “I was wondering, would your father happen to know anything about what Cyrus is planning?”</p><p>Draco’s warm expression instantly cooled. “I wouldn’t know,” he replied curtly.</p><p>Hermione bit back a sigh. She knew that Draco’s family life was a very touchy subject. He had only very reluctantly given her the basic details of what happened this past summer. Anytime she tried to get more out of him he just seemed to shut down. It was incredibly frustrating, but Hermione knew that Draco was certainly going through a lot. She imagined that it wasn’t easy to suddenly go against his family’s long held beliefs that muggleborns didn’t deserve the same rights as pureblood witches and wizards.</p><p>“Well, if you do happen to hear anything from anyone, I’d appreciate it if you could let me know,” Hermione finally said.</p><p>Draco snorted. “And why would I care about what happens to Greengrass?”</p><p>“Don’t do that Draco,” Hermione shook her head. “I know you aren’t very close with Daphne but you should know just how hard it is for her to go against her parents wishes.”</p><p>Draco didn’t have a response for that so Hermione just reached out and took his hand in hers. He didn’t hold her hand back, but Hermione didn’t let that bother her. Despite the fact that Draco could sometimes act distant or cool towards her, she knew that he truly did care for her.</p><p>Silence took hold as Draco stared at a stone wall deep in thought. Hermione knew that it would take some time for him to think things through. She moved closer beside him, snuggling up against his side and leaning her head against his shoulder. A smile came to her lips as she felt Draco’s hand slowly close around hers.</p><p>It was such a comforting feeling to be here with Draco, beside a roaring fire. As the silence dragged on for a few minutes, Hermione felt herself growing a little tired. As she adjusted her head on Draco’s shoulder, her nose brushed across the soft fabric of his shirt.</p><p>“Achoo,” Hermione sneezed. She looked up a Draco with slightly pink cheeks. He was looking down at her with an amused smile. “Sorry,” she said to him.</p><p>Draco sighed and wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulder. “I should be the one saying that,” he muttered back to her.</p><p>Hermione breathed out a chuckle. “It’s alright. I know that none of this has been easy for you.”</p><p>“No, it certainly has not,” Draco acknowledged. “You’ve been too kind to me. It’s much more than I deserve.”</p><p>Hermione poked Draco’s side. “You’re a different man than you were a year ago, Draco. You’ve changed so much. Even if you still aren’t perfect now, I know that you’re always working to be a better person.”</p><p>“I think you overestimate me,” Draco muttered.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Hermione replied thoughtfully. “You really are a good man, Draco. One that I care a lot about.”</p><p>Draco looked like he was about to give a snarky retort but when he looked into Hermione’s eyes he swallowed down his words. “I care a lot about you too,” he replied. Gently, he leaned down to give Hermione a kiss.</p><p>Hermione smiled against Draco’s lips. “I’m really glad I got you as my attendant,” she admitted. “You are a great kisser.”</p><p>“Glad I can be of service,” Draco smirked as he kissed Hermione again.</p><p>Hermione playfully pulled away from Draco’s face. He leaned forward to try to kiss her again but Hermione gently shoved his chest back. “I think I’d like to show you how much I appreciate you,” Hermione whispered huskily as she placed a hand on Draco’s knee.</p><p>Hermione loved the shocked expression that crossed Draco’s face. He looked simultaneously excited and terrified at her insinuation. “I thought you wanted to take things slow,” he replied carefully.</p><p>“What can I say?” Hermione smiled. “Maybe I’m falling for you faster than I expected.”</p><p>Draco smiled back at her. It was a genuine smile, not like the smirks he usually gave. “Shouldn’t I be the one doing this for you?” He asked, giving her the opportunity to change her mind.</p><p>“Shh,” Hermione hushed him softly. “There will be time for that later.” She moved her hand up to his crotch and felt him through his trousers. Draco’s cock was already hard. As Hermione pressed her hand down on it, she could make out the shape of it. It was big. </p><p>Draco leaned back against the arm of the couch, putting his legs on either side of Hermione. Hermione got onto her knees and leaned over Draco’s legs. She brought her hands up to the button of his trousers and slowly undid the button and then unzipped his pants. </p><p>Hermione hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of Draco’s underwear. She tugged them and his trousers down. Draco wiggled slightly to help get his clothes off. As Hermione pulled them down, Draco’s cock excitedly sprung up. Hermione tugged his clothing down faster in surprise. Draco shuffled his legs back and forth to get them off completely as he dropped them on the floor beside them.</p><p>Hermione stared at Draco’s cock with a fierce gaze. It was longer and thicker than she had expected. It suddenly twitched. Hermione looked up at Draco’s face to see him staring at her with lust-filled eyes. </p><p>Laying down on the couch in between Draco’s legs, Hermione brought her head up close to Draco’s cock. She reached forward with one hand, gently taking his cock into her grasp. Draco’s cock twitched again in her hand as she adjusted her grip on him and Draco let out a very quiet moan. Hermione glanced up at him, looking quite impressed with her self. Before Draco could let out a response, she stuck out her tongue and licked the head of his cock.</p><p>Draco’s entire body tensed up as Hermione tasted him. It didn’t taste like much, but there was a faint hint of sweat and musk. It wasn’t anything bad by any means. In fact, Hermione’s mouth started to salivate slightly, she wanted to go back in for more.</p><p>Holding Draco’s erection in place, Hermione took her time roaming the head of his cock with her tongue. Her gaze flickered up to Draco’s face. His eyes were transfixed on her. Hermione’s body shivered at the hungry gaze. He loved what she was doing to him.</p><p>Hermione planted a kiss on the tip of Draco’s cock. Then, slowly, she took it into her mouth. Draco let out a muffled curse as Hermione’s hot and moist mouth surrounded him. Hermione brushed her long brown hair away from her face as she swirled her tongue around Draco’s cock.</p><p>Planting one hand on Draco’s thigh, Hermione experimented with trying to take Draco’s cock deeper into her mouth. Despite seeing Tracey manage to do this on Harry with relative ease, Hermione could only barely manage to reach halfway down his shaft. She did her best to stay down there as she breathed through her nose. The appreciative sounds coming from Draco helped her hold out for several seconds before she had to pull back.</p><p>“Hermione,” Draco groaned as Hermione slowly dragged her lips off of his cock.</p><p>“Yes, Draco?” Hermione replied with an amused smile. She was doing her best to suppress her nervousness. This was her first time ever going down on a man and she wanted to make sure that she was doing a good job.</p><p>Draco opened his mouth to speak but paused as Hermione pressed his cock against the side of her face. She kissed along the shaft as she locked eyes with Draco. “What is it, Draco?” She asked in between kisses.</p><p>“Fuck you’re beautiful,” Draco breathed out. He reached out with one hand to cup her cheek, running his thumb along her cheekbones.</p><p>Hermione smiled at him. “You’re just saying that because I have your cock in my mouth.” For emphasis to that point, she plopped Draco’s cock back into her mouth and sucked hard. The immediate moan from Draco’s lips made it all worth it.</p><p>Draco gently pushed her head back. Taking the hint, Hermione stopped sucking his cock. She looked up at him inquisitively, trying to see what he wanted. All that she saw was the lustful look in eyes.</p><p>“I can’t wait any longer, Hermione,” Draco said quickly. “I need to taste you.”</p><p>Before Hermione could reply, Draco picked her up by her arms and flipped her over, reversing their positions. Hermione instinctively tried to push her skirt back down as it bunched at her waist, but Draco placed his hand of hers. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to ravish her in that moment, but he hesitated. “You do want this, right?” He double checked.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Hermione answered breathlessly.</p><p>Draco gave her a toothy smile. “Good.”</p><p>Hermione whimpered as one of Draco’s fingers dragged itself along her soaked panties. Merlin, she hadn’t even realized how wet she was. She had been so focused on Draco that she hadn’t realized how hot and ready her body was. Draco laid down on the couch in between Hermione’s legs. She planted her feet on the couch and spread her knees wide, giving him plenty of room to work. </p><p>Draco leapt right in with glee. Hermione moaned as Draco pulled her panties to the side and his tongue touched her pink lips. Hermione’s nails dug in to the couch as Draco lapped at her clit, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. Hermione felt her thighs tense up as Draco gently rubbed a finger up and down her slit. “Please,” Hermione muttered even though Draco was already working away at her.</p><p>Slowly, Draco pressed his index fingers just barely inside of her. Hermione bit her lip, trying to keep herself from moaning aloud as his finger explored inside of her while his tongue continued to lavish her clit. She was starting to  breathe heavier and heavier. Her clothes felt more restrictive than they had a few minutes ago. With shaky fingers, Hermione undid the buttons on her button-up top and let it fall off of her shoulders. She could see her bra-clad chest heaving as Draco played with her pussy.</p><p>Draco’s lips felt so soft against her skin as he suckled at her clit. The sensitive bit of flesh felt incredible. It was unlike anything that Hermione had ever been able to do herself with her own fingers. Draco’s finger pushed deeper inside of her, running itself along her walls. It moved smoothly inside of her, covered with her slick juices. Suddenly, he hit a spot inside of that made Hermione’s hips buck. Instinctively, she grabbed Draco’s hair roughly as her thighs held Draco’s head in place.</p><p>“Fuck!” Hermione squeaked out as she felt an incredible burst of pleasure run through her. She hadn’t cum yet but it was a damn close thing.</p><p>Draco looked up at her with laughing eyes. Hermione smiled nervously and managed to move her thighs away from the sides of Draco’s head. The blond-haired man just went back to driving her wild.</p><p>Hermione exhaled audibly as she relaxed back against the couch. One of her hands came up to cup her breasts. Hermione slid her hand under her bra to touch her flesh. Her nipples were already starting to harden but they hardened completely under her touch. Like her clit, her nipples were incredibly sensitive and Hermione was struggling to contain the sounds of her pleasure.  </p><p>“You should see what you look like right now,” Draco muttered against her thigh. His finger still twisted around inside of her but with his other hand, he grabbed his wand off of the table beside the couch. A quick flick summoned an ornate hand mirror which Draco held up in between Hermione’s thighs. Hermione gasped as the cool metal pressed up against her lips and clit. Draco’s chuckle let her know that he had done that on purpose.</p><p>Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione was surprised. She had never looked at herself in a mirror before when she masturbated, but the sight was incredible. The first thing she noted was that her cheeks were incredibly flush. Her mouth was parted slightly as she breathed heavily and her hair framed her face perfectly. The sight of her crisp white button-up shirt just hanging off of her shoulders and her hand underneath her white bra was something to behold. “I told you that you were beautiful,” Draco kissed her thigh before tossing the mirror to the side.</p><p>“Draco?” Hermione said.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I need you to come kiss me,” she told him.</p><p>Draco chuckled. “Is that an order?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for her response as he climbed on top of her.</p><p>Hermione gasped as Draco’s hard cock brushed against her thigh and as he came up to kiss her. He pressed his body down against her as he moved in for the kiss. ‘That’s going to go inside of me?’ Hermione thought to herself as she felt the full extent of Draco’s burning hot cock pressed up against her. Her mind was distracted a moment later as Draco’s lips interlocked with hers. Hermione moaned into Draco’s mouth as one of his hands went back to stroke along her slit.</p><p>Draco kissed Hermione deeply. She felt like her mind was floating through the clouds, but the rapid beating of her heart kept her focused on what was happening to her. Their lips slurped at each other as they both tried to slide their tongues into the other’s mouth. Draco managed to win that battle, pushing Hermione’s tongue back into her mouth in a dominating fashion. Hermione could taste her juices on his tongue as he kissed her.</p><p>Eventually, Draco had to pull away. The pair of them were both panting as they caught their breaths. Hermione couldn’t help but smiled up at Draco. “We should have been doing this weeks ago,” she laughed.</p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t the one holding out,” Draco replied.</p><p>“Well trust me, I’m not holding out tonight,” Hermione shot back.</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “You mean . . . ?”</p><p>Hermione gulped but nodded. “I’m ready for all of it, Draco. I want you,” she emphasized. Hermione pressed her body up against Draco’s, making him groan as his cock bucked up against her thigh.</p><p>Draco leaned away from Hermione to get ready. His cock was still slightly moistened from Hermione’s mouth but he spat on his hand and rubbed it along his cock just to be sure. Hermione shuffled back slightly, elevating her head so that she could watch what was about to happen.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes were fixated on Draco’s cock as he carefully angled it towards her opening. The bulbous head brushed against her pink lips. Hermione gasped and recoiled lightly from nervousness. “Are you alright?” Draco asked with worried eyes.</p><p>“Yes, please, Draco,” Hermione bit her lip. “I order you to put your cock inside of me.”</p><p>Slowly, Draco rubbed his cock down Hermione’s slit until he was able to push inside of her. Hermione held her breath as she felt the head of his cock enter her. Merlin, it was nothing like having her fingers inside of her. Draco’s cock felt incredibly warm and thick inside of her. </p><p>Draco pushed his cock in inch by inch but he stopped as Hermione hissed in discomfort. He gave her a puzzled look before realization crossed his face. “Oh,” he muttered. “I mean, I wasn’t sure . . . but I didn’t realize that you were a virgin.”</p><p>“Are you?” Hermione asked him, feeling slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Draco gave her a careful look. “No, I’m not.” He paused. “Does that bother you?”</p><p>In some small part of her, it did. Hermione wanted Draco to be hers and hers alone. The thought of him sleeping with another woman wasn’t something she wanted in her mind. But in that moment, that feeling was overridden by her feelings towards Draco. Hermione didn’t know if she loved him, at least not yet. But she did really like him. He had been a surprise in her life in the most wonderful of ways. </p><p>All that truly mattered was the fact that he was with her right now. She wanted him, and he wanted him.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “Just go slow for a minute. Let me get used to it.”</p><p>Draco nodded his head and continued to move at a very slow pace. It took a minute before he was fully inside of Hermione. Once he was, he waited there as Hermione grimaced at the unusual feeling.</p><p>It felt so strange, Hermione reflected. He was so much bigger than she had expected. Her body stretched around him and, as she relaxed, it started to feel much better. “Kiss me,” Hermione told Draco.</p><p>Draco smiled at her and leaned down to give her a kiss. His lips parted as they met hers. A moan escaped Hermione’s mouth as his body shifted and his pelvis brushed against her clit. Draco chuckled into the kiss. Hermione’s hands freely roamed Draco’s back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles. </p><p>With each passing second, everything grew better. Hermione could feel her nervousness withering away as Draco kissed her and showed her how much he wanted her. She could feel his cock twitching inside of herself, begging to fuck her. Each small movement sent another spark of pleasure throughout her body. </p><p>The broke apart from their kiss, panting. “I’m ready,” Hermione said breathlessly.</p><p>“I’ll start slow,” Draco promised.</p><p>Slowly, Draco pulled his hips back. As his cock slid out of her pussy, Hermione’s pussy instinctively tried to clamp on to it. She forced her body to try to relax to the new sensations. Eventually, Draco managed to just have the head of his cock inside of her. Hermione watched as his cock slowly disappeared inside of her body, leaving her with a wonderful full feeling.</p><p>True to his word, Draco helped to ease Hermione into things. He took his time with her, kissing her lips and neck as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Hermione quickly started to feel much more comfortable as she stopped worrying so much. Draco’s mouth, hands, and cock kept sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body, and Hermione started to moan more and more.</p><p>One of Hermione’s hands instinctively slid down to her clit. Just as her fingers brushed across the sensitive flesh, Draco pulled her hand away. “Let me take care of that for you,” he breathed in her ear.</p><p>Hermione met Draco’s eyes as he repositioned himself slightly so that he could balance himself with just one hand. As he kissed her lips, Draco’s fingers brushed across Hermione’s clit. The brunette tightened up under his touch, her walls latching on to his cock. Draco let out a surprised groan into Hermione’s mouth and his hips bucked forward instinctively.</p><p>“You feel incredible,” Draco told Hermione as he struggled to control his hips. </p><p>Hermione moaned as his fingers gently played with her clit, making her legs twitch from the pleasure. Draco’s cock felt amazing inside of her. It felt so hot inside of her pussy, giving an incredibly comforting feeling as though it was meant to be there. The way his cock stretched her was completely satisfying. Every time Draco’s hips met hers and he was buried deep inside of her, Hermione just felt like everything was right.</p><p>No wonder Tracey’s so crazy for Harry, Hermione thought to herself. Sex was even more incredible than she had imagined.</p><p>Draco pulled away from kissing Hermione. Hermione’s eyes fluttered open. Draco had an incredible look of pleasure on his face as his cock slid in and out of her. Hermione grinned to herself. She was doing this to him. She was making feel just as wonderful as she felt.</p><p>As time went on, Draco slowly sped up. After several minutes of a very slow pace, Draco was starting to reach a more normal pace. He couldn’t help himself. Hermione just felt too damn good wrapped around his cock. Hermione’s hands gripped Draco’s back tightly as he started to lose himself.</p><p>“Fuck,” Hermione peeped out as his cock his a wonderful spot inside of her. She let out a long, throaty groan as she interlocked her ankles behind Draco’s butt. She wanted him to stay inside her forever.</p><p>Draco chuckled as Hermione’s body twisted beneath him. He was doing his best to hold off his impending orgasm, but this beautiful witch was making it ever so difficult. “I’m getting close,” Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione only tightened her grip on him.</p><p>“You can do it inside,” she replied breathlessly. “I’m on the charm.”</p><p>Draco nodded and went back to focusing on what he was doing. He wanted Hermione to cum before he did. He went back to playing gently with her clit, knowing that too much force would just ruin the pleasure for her. He slowed his thrusts down slightly, begging his body to let him hold on.</p><p>Hermione let her head fall back as tingles shot up and down her body from Draco’s actions. Her body felt like putty. The pleasure was starting to make it difficult for her to keep holding on to Draco. She let out a moan as Draco took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck exactly where she liked to be kissed. She trembled slightly beneath him.</p><p>Hermione’s breathing deepened as Draco’s cock filled her again. The combined pleasure from the way his cock filled her, how his fingers played with her clit, and the kisses he was giving her were making her lose her mind in a haze of lust. </p><p>It was like a dam burst inside of her when Hermione felt her orgasm hit. A massive wave of pleasure shot out through her body, making all of her limbs constrict around Draco. She forced his hips forward, keeping his cock deep inside of her, and trapped his hand in between their two bodies as his fingers kept rubbing her clit. Hermione’s back arched, shoving her bra-clad chest up against him. Hermione let out a silent cry as her orgasm took over her mind.</p><p>Draco fought to hold on. Not only were Hermione’s legs keeping him in place, but her pussy was practically trying to suffocate his cock. The constant tightening and relaxing of her walls as her orgasm ripped through her brought him right up to the edge. Just as Hermione’s orgasm neared its end, Draco managed to force his hips back slightly only to slam himself back inside of Hermione.</p><p>With her warm walls surrounding him, Draco came. His eyes twitched and he was forced to shut his eyelids from the pleasure as Hermione’s pussy milked his cock. Her own orgasm helped to facilitate Draco cumming inside of her, sending out several burst of cum. </p><p>Feeling Draco cum inside of her was incredible, Hermione decided. She greedily forced her lips on his, kissing him wildly as both of their chests heaved. Draco’s arm crumpled under his weight and he ended up lying directly on top of Hermione as they both rode out their orgasms.</p><p>After several moments, both of their minds cleared from their orgasms. Draco made to get up off of Hermione but she only wrapped her arms more tightly around his back. He smirked at her, even though he was too close for her to see it. </p><p>As Hermione fought to catch her breath, she felt Draco scoop both of his arms underneath her. Doing his best to move her gently, Draco slowly rolled them over so that Hermione was resting on his chest. Her long brown hair was splayed across him.</p><p>Hermione took one of Draco’s hands in hers and interlocked their fingers as his softening cock slipped out of her. Soon after, she could feel his cum start to dribble out of her.</p><p>Letting out a content sigh, Hermione let herself relax on Draco’s chest. He absentmindedly started to run his hand through her hair as she felt her eyes closed. </p><p>Everything was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is your first Hermione/Draco scene. I know it was a little short but expect to see more of them in the coming chapters. They will be back in chapters 13 and 14 for some Harry &amp; Hermione POV scenes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Daphne! Wait!”</p><p>Harry and Daphne both slowed their walk down the Hogwarts corridor and turned around to face the voice. A younger girl with long dark hair was sprinting down the corridor right at them, clearly out of breath. Instantly, Daphne froze up beside Harry. He gave her a concerned look but her eyes were solely focused on the girl that had stopped right in front of them.</p><p>“Astoria,” Daphne said evenly as the younger girl dropped her hands to her knees, fighting to catch her breath.</p><p>Astoria, that was Daphne’s sister, Harry remembered. He did his best not to offer an outward reaction but he didn’t expect this to be a pleasant conversation. He had never met the girl before, but both Tracey and Daphne had told him that Astoria hadn’t taken the news of Daphne becoming an attendant well. Apparently Astoria did her best to ignore her older sister, or just simply called her hurtful things and left.</p><p>It was obvious from Daphne’s reaction to seeing her sister that she wasn’t exactly pleased. She was walling herself off again, trying to prevent any pain from showing on her face.</p><p>Astoria, still panting, managed to look up. “Can I talk to you? In private?” She added, shooting a quick glance in Harry’s direction.</p><p>Daphne didn’t hesitate. “Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of my master.”</p><p>If this wasn’t such a serious situation, Harry would have laughed at Daphne’s words. Never in a million years could he imagine Daphne referring to someone as her master, it just wasn’t in her character. It was clear that she only used that term for Astoria’s sake, if the pinched look on Astoria’s face was anything to go by. Daphne saw that Harry was trying to hold back a smirk and she gave him a serious glare.</p><p>Astoria still seemed hesitant to say anything. Her eyes flickered over to Harry for a brief moment before they returned to Daphne. Suddenly, the younger girl pounced on Daphne, wrapping her arms tightly around her older sister.</p><p>Now Harry couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the look of pure surprise on Daphne’s face. As much as the blond woman tried to give Harry a disapproving look, she couldn’t help but melt into the hug her sister was giving her. “I’m sorry,” Astoria muttered against Daphne’s robes. “I am such a prat.”</p><p>“You are,” Daphne commented lightly.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have ever said those horrible things to you,” Astoria continued as she nuzzled against her sister’s shoulder.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have.”</p><p>Astoria nodded. “But I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry. I never meant for things to get this bad between us.”</p><p>Daphne bit her tongue gently, contemplating how to respond. “Why did it get so bad?” She asked Astoria gently.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Astoria shook her head. “You just . . . you left us during the summer, and then you joined the attendants program. You’re too smart and talented to be in it.”</p><p>“There are plenty of smart and talented witches and wizards who choose to become attendants,” Daphne chastised her sister lightly. “Many people have very different reasons for becoming attendants.”</p><p>“I just never thought that you’d want to basically be a sex slave,” Astoria blurted out.</p><p>Daphne chuckled. “I’m not.”</p><p>Astoria blushed. “I know that now,” she emphasized. “Tracey told me a while ago about the deal she made with Harry.”</p><p>Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Did Tracey also say that she very much wanted to be my attendant.”</p><p>Astoria glanced over at Harry. “Yes,” she replied curtly before returning her attention to her older sister. “Mum helped me understand some things. Father has been . . . misrepresenting the situation.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” Daphne rolled her eyes. “And what do you think about it now?”</p><p>“Well,” Astoria said carefully, “as long as Potter isn’t doing anything to you that’s unbefitting a witch of your station, then I have no problems with it.”</p><p>“And what if I did do something ‘unbefitting’?” Daphne questioned Astoria.</p><p>Astoria rounded on Harry. “What are you trying to make her do?” She shouted at Harry, whipping out her wand and prodding his belly with it.</p><p>Harry almost took a step back from the little firecracker when Daphne started to laugh. She was looking at him. Specifically, she was looking at what he imagined was the terrified expression that crossed his face when Astoria confronted him. Astoria paused when she heard her sister laughing.</p><p>Harry swore that he could see the faint gleams of tears in Daphne’s eyes when she hugged Astoria again. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much,” Daphne laughed again.</p><p>Astoria seemed stuck in between hugging her sister back and continuing to stare Harry down. With a small smile coming on his own face, Harry held up his hands in mock surrender. With a final look towards him, Astoria leaned in to Daphne’s embrace. “I missed you too,” Astoria muttered back to Daphne.</p><p>Daphne grinned at Harry. “Don’t worry,” she said to Astoria. “I won’t do anything to embarrass the family name thats worse than anything father has done.”</p><p>Astoria snorted. “That’s not exactly a high bar. Mother is furious with him for dragging this into the public’s eye. It was bad enough when you signed up to become an attendant. A few other old families started loosening their ties with father and his business. Once he brought this up with the DMLE, it got leaked pretty quick and made the situation so much worse.”</p><p>“Really?” Daphne raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Astoria hummed in agreement. “Obviously your decision hurt our family’s businesses. Not all of the old families look fondly on those who become attendants you know.”</p><p>“It seemed like less and less of a problem with each passing year,” Daphne bit her lip. “I never wanted to cause us any trouble.”</p><p>“It’s not like we couldn’t afford to take the hit. It was only a handful of families that stirred up a fuss. Most didn’t care,” Astoria told Daphne. “I think that father was more worried about the potential damage to our reputation and name, but his actions only made things worse.”</p><p>Harry gently interjected. “We need to get going if we’re going to get to the Ministry on time for the preliminary hearing.”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Astoria jumped. “Mum wanted to tell me to tell you that she is going to try to help you out,” she told Daphne.</p><p>“By doing what?” Daphne asked.</p><p>“She didn’t want to say over a letter, just in case,” Astoria muttered darkly. “But she seemed confident that there was something she’d be able to do to help you. It may take some time though.”</p><p>“We don’t exactly have that much time,” Daphne replied. “The actual trial will probably take place within just a few weeks.”</p><p>Astoria glanced to the side nervously. “I know. I’ll remind her of that. Mum also wanted me to tell you not to write her for now. Ever since she and father started fighting, he’s been keeping a close eye on her and her mail. We think he suspects that she’s up to something.”</p><p>Harry saw Daphne hesitate. “Just tell her to be safe.”</p><p>“I will,” Astoria nodded. “Good luck today.”</p><p>Astoria gave her sister one last hug and took off back down the hall.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you too!” Harry called out after her. </p><p>Daphne chuckled at him. “Professor Potter and Tracey are probably already waiting for us,” she said. “Let’s get going.”</p><p>Harry and Daphne found Lily and Tracey in the Entrance Hall waiting for them. Harry smiled brightly at the two most important women in his life. Lily had taken his words to heart and had invited Tracey to spend some time with her. In fact, that was what they had been doing since early this morning.</p><p>Tracey gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek when he neared them. “All ready?” She asked him quietly.</p><p>“I am,” Harry nodded back at her. Tracey smiled at him and then walked past to go see Daphne. </p><p>Lily stepped in front of Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Everything will work out just fine.”</p><p>“Really, mum,” Harry said with an amused look, “I believe it will too. No matter what Cyrus Greengrass tries to pull, I’m sure that we’ll be able to handle it.”</p><p>“Just remember, this is just the preliminary hearing,” Lily reminded Harry. “We’re just going to be going over the argument that Lord Greengrass put forward with a few members of the DMLE. Then, we’ll explain out own side. We won’t be going in front of the Wizengamot unless this actually goes forward to a trial.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry assured her. His parents had helped prepare him and Daphne over the past couple of weeks since they first got the letter informing them of the preliminary hearing. They had collected as much evidence as possible, as well as all of the relevant documentation, to help back up their claims. Everything should go smoothly today.</p><p>Lily gave Harry a gentle smile. “We should get going. The Headmaster opened up a special floo access for us here.”</p><p>Together, Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Lily all stepped into the fireplace. “The Ministry of Magic Atrium!” Lily called out in a firm but clear voice as she dropped a handful of floo powder. In an instant, the groups was whisked away.</p><p>The fireplace at the Ministry spat them out quickly when they arrived. Lily helped to steady Harry, knowing how much the floo network seemed to hate him. Harry gave her a thankful smile as his mother stopped him from falling flat on his face. </p><p>James was waiting for the group just outside of the floo arrival area. He was dressed in his Auror robes despite having requested the day off of work. “They’re all ready for you in the DMLE,” James told the group as they approached him.</p><p>Harry nodded to his father and glanced over at Daphne. She was stone-faced again, but Tracey was staying right by her side. Harry was glad to see how supportive Tracey was being for Daphne. It made his heart swell with pride. Tracey noticed him looking over at them and she shot him a gentle smile.</p><p>James led the group through the Ministry to the DMLE on level 2. “The Wizengamot Administration Services are just through the Auror Office,” James told them as they stepped out of the elevator and onto level 2. “The preliminary hearing will be held there.”</p><p>It was fascinating to walk between the many cubicles which filled the Auror Office. Everywhere that Harry looked he saw pictures of dark witches and wizards who were wanted or who had been captured. Aurors greeted James warmly as they walked by. A few even stopped to greet the rest of the group. Harry had met quite a few of them over the years at different Ministry events and at parties.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry was tackled from the side. He tried to twist his body to face whoever tackled him but the grip around him was too strong. Harry found his feet lifting up off the ground as he was swung around.</p><p>“Harry!” Sirius Black roared with laughter as he spun around in a circle and hugged Harry. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!”</p><p>“Put me down, Sirius,” Harry laughed back. Several nearby aurors were chuckling at the interaction.</p><p>Sirius dropped Harry with a grin. “So, how’s Hogwarts been this year?” He asked Harry while wiggling his eyebrows. He slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “I can only imagine what my life would have been like if attendants were around back then.”</p><p>Harry snorted. “Hogwarts would have never been the same.”</p><p>“Damn right,” Sirius laughed. “Filch would have been working around the clock to clean up the messes I’d have made.”</p><p>“Sirius!” Lily glared at him. “Really?”</p><p>“It would have been the same for you and James,” Sirius pointed out. “Merlin, it must be like living in a dream.”</p><p>“It’s not half-bad,” Harry joked. </p><p>Sirius slapped Harry’s back. “During the holidays, we’re going out for a drink! We need to celebrate my godson becoming a man.”</p><p>As much as Harry wanted to roll his eyes at his godfather’s antics, he couldn’t help but grin back at Sirius. Sirius always seemed to make everything so lively. Still, he managed to slip out under Sirius’s grip and he stepped over towards Tracey and Daphne who were watching the interaction with a fair amount of amusement. </p><p>“Sirius, this is Tracey Davis,” Harry introduced.</p><p>At least Sirius had the decency to slip into a slightly more professional mask when meeting Tracey. “Ms. Davis,” Sirius bowed slightly at the waist and kissed the back of her offered hand. “My thanks for looking after my dear godson over the past few months.”</p><p>Tracey’s lips twitched up into a smile. “It’s been my pleasure, Mr. Black.”</p><p>“I’m sure it has been-” Sirius’s comment was cut off by Lily jabbing him in the side. “Oi! James, help a mate out here would you?” James only laughed at Sirius’s predicament.</p><p>Harry was glad to see that both Tracey and Daphne seemed to not be put off from his godfather’s behaviour. His high energy certainly could be an acquired taste for some. “And this is Daphne Greengrass,” Harry said, gesturing over to Daphne.</p><p>“Ms. Greengrass,” Sirius repeated his greeting as he kissed Daphne’s hand. His eyes kept glancing over at Lily who was watching the interaction very carefully in case Sirius made any more jokes. “I certainly hope this case goes in your favour. My godson could do with a couple of brilliant witches by his side.”</p><p>Daphne and Harry awkwardly met each other’s gaze. Apparently Sirius hadn’t gotten the memo that they weren’t involved like that. Even after Tracey had told him that Daphne might be interested in joining them from time to time, nothing had come of it yet. It was a slightly awkward topic that was never really spoken about.</p><p>“We should get going,” James interjected. “The hearing is going to start soon.”</p><p>Sirius nodded his head. “That’s actually why I came over. I’m one of the two guards.”</p><p>“Guards?” Lily repeated in surprise. “Why do they need auror guards for a preliminary hearing?”</p><p>Sirius shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Normally they wouldn’t need any for something like this. The order just came in ten minutes ago.”</p><p>James and Sirius seemed to have an unspoken conversation as their eyes met. Eventually, James reluctantly nodded. “Alright.”</p><p>Together, the group finally passed through the Auror Office and reached the Wizengamot Administrative Services. Another robed auror was standing at the door to a room. Sirius nodded at the man and the man nodded back. He pulled open the door for the group.</p><p>Cyrus Greengrass was sat at the far side of a long table. He was speaking with another wizard but they both paused their conversation when the door opened. He smiled thinly at the group.</p><p>“What is he doing here?” Lily rounded on the other auror guard. “These hearings are meant to be done privately.”</p><p>The wizard who had been speaking with Cyrus stood up. “Mrs. Potter, my name is Judge Sean Hayes. I am the one overseeing this case. Given the circumstances of this case, I asked Lord Greengrass to attend this preliminary hearing today.”</p><p>“And why would you do that?” James spoke up.</p><p>“I did so, Lord Potter, because I believe that this case can be resolved before we need to go to a public trial,” Hayes explained. “Lord Greengrass wished to discuss a potential compromise today.”</p><p>Harry snorted loudly. “I don’t think a compromise is what Lord Greengrass wants.”</p><p>“It isn’t,” Cyrus said curtly. “But it is an option I am willing to consider.”</p><p>Hayes gestured to the seats in front of him. Harry marched over and took the seat closest to the two men. Lily and James both sat on either end of the table with Daphne and Tracey beside them as far away from Cyrus as possible. Despite the defensive behaviour, Daphne didn’t look like she needed any of it. She was staring determinedly across the table towards her father who was staring back at her with an eerily reminiscent blank stare.</p><p>Hayes sat back down as well and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Lord Greengrass, perhaps you could bring up the terms of your proposal?” </p><p>Cyrus nodded to the man before turning his gaze over towards Harry. “Mr. Potter, my compromise is thus: Daphne’s contact with you shall be declared null and void by all parties. It will be chalked up to a clerical error. You, of course, will be compensated five-hundred thousand galleons for your time and expenses in this matter.”</p><p>“This is practically what you offered me when we last spoke,” Harry frowned at the man.</p><p>Cyrus inclined his head in agreement. “It is, however, there is another consolation I am willing to offer.” This time, Cyrus moved his gaze towards his daughter. Daphne stared right back at the man who had caused her so much pain. “I will dissolve the marriage contract between Daphne and Mr. Lundgren and sign a magical contract stating that I will not place Daphne under another marriage contact unless she explicitly wishes it.”</p><p>There was a moment of pure silence in the room as everyone took in Cyrus’s words. Daphne’s eyes widened in surprise. None of them had expected anything like this.</p><p>“What’s the catch?” Tracey suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked over at her before looking back to Cyrus.</p><p>Cyrus seemed annoyed at the comment but he quickly schooled his features back into a blank stare. “The catch,” he subtly mocked Tracey, “is that there will be a provision to the contract which states that Daphne is required to marry into a pureblood family through a marriage contract by the time she is thirty years old. If she fails to do so, then I will create a new marriage contract for her which she will have to accept.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Lily slammed her hands down on the table. “Judge Hayes, this is ridiculous. We came here for a preliminary hearing, not for Lord Greengrass to try to get Daphne back under his control.”</p><p>“Lily,” James said slowly, placing a hand on her hand. Lily looked across the table at her husband and James subtly gestured to the side.</p><p>Daphne was staring down at the table deep in thought. Tracey was looking at her with a worried expression on her face. She tried to reach out to touch Daphne’s arm but Daphne gently pulled away.</p><p>“Daphne?” Harry said aloud. </p><p>The blond-haired woman didn’t look up from the table. “Maybe I should . . .”</p><p>“No!” Tracey exclaimed. Daphne was finally shaken from her reverie as she looked up at her best friend. “You don’t need to do anything that he wants. What’s important is what you want to do.”</p><p>“Tracey’s right,” Harry nodded.</p><p>“Perhaps you should allow Daphne to decide for herself,” Cyrus said sternly. “She is smart enough to understand the pros and cons of this situation.”</p><p>Everyone in the room stilled as all eyes focused on Daphne. The blond haired woman had her hands clasped in her lap, contemplating what she should do. Harry wanted so much to reassure Daphne that he and his family were willing to try to help her. But he knew that from her perspective, she was asking a lot of them.</p><p>This offer was incredibly tempting. Harry could see the obvious appeal. So long as Daphne found someone to marry, per the parameters her father established, then she wouldn’t be forced into anything. However, regardless of how free it seemed, it was still far more restrictive than it had any right to be.</p><p>Daphne had managed to escape from her father’s clutches before an official marriage contract had been signed. She was technically under Harry’s control now, but he knew that he had made it clear that he would never ask her to do anything for him and that he would free her as soon as possible. Hopefully, she trusted him enough now to know that he was completely truthful when he promised that. </p><p>Cyrus’ deal was nothing more than his way of regaining some level of control over Daphne’s family. Harry knew it was the way of many of the old pureblood families to marry off their children for political or economic gain. It was an old practice which had slowly fallen out of favour over the past hundred years, but it was common enough to still be relevant today. As much as Harry abhorred the idea of forcing two people together, he couldn’t help but admit that it had worked out well for him and Tracey. Maybe Daphne could find the same type of love too with someone else.</p><p>“I’d like some time to think about it,” Daphne finally said quietly. Tracey looked at her friend with pleading eyes but Daphne ignored her.</p><p>“The court case will still have to move ahead, I’m afraid, until you actually sign an agreement,” Hayes pointed out. “As of right now, the case is set to be heard before the Wizengamot in exactly two weeks time.”</p><p>“I’ll have an answer by then,” Daphne assured the judge. </p><p>Hayes nodded his head. “Just send me a letter with your decision then. Of course, we will require Mr. Potter’s agreement as well since he is the defendant in this case.”</p><p>“I’ll support whatever Daphne choses,” Harry said, biting his cheek. As much as he wanted to say that he would refuse outright, he wanted to leave the choice with Daphne. It was the least he could do to offer her some measure of freedom.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Hayes turned to Cyrus. “I will owl you with an update when I hear back from Ms. Greengrass. However, since no agreement is being made today, I’ll need you to leave so that I can conduct the preliminary hearing with Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass.”</p><p>“Of course,” Cyrus replied, getting to his feet. He slowly walked around the table, ignoring the glares on him from the Potter family and Tracey. Cyrus stopped right behind Daphne. He just stood there for a moment before letting out a quiet sigh. With a gesture towards the door, Sirius opened it up for Cyrus. “I hope to hear from you soon, daughter,” he murmured as he walked out of the room.</p><hr/><p>“I’m exhausted,” Harry sighed as he, Tracey, and Daphne stepped into his room.</p><p>“Me too,” Daphne sighed quietly, plopping down on her usual spot on the couch. She shed her outer robes, leaving her in the typical skirt and button-up shirt.  </p><p>“Well at least we can relax for another two weeks before the Wizengamot session,” Tracey noted. She helped Harry take off his outer robes and undid his tie, folding them up neatly with her wand. </p><p>Harry let out a tired sigh and sat down on the edge of his bed. He stretched out his neck, trying to loosen the stress he was feeling. Cyrus was a truly awful man. That entire show at the Ministry had been designed to try to throw Daphne off. It was a very awkward and painful situation and none of them seemed ready to talk about it yet. </p><p>Tracey sat down beside Harry and rubbed his shoulders. Harry relaxed under her touch. “Just think, once this is all over, it’ll nearly be December,” Tracey told him quietly. “Then it’ll be Christmas.”</p><p>“Our first Christmas together,” Harry added. Tracey beamed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I don’t know if either of you have plans over the Holidays, but you’d both be more than welcome at my house,” Harry told Tracey and Daphne.</p><p>Tracey smiled at him and Daphne looked over from her seat. The two friends met each other’s gaze and an unspoken conversation passed between them. “We’d definitely love to visit, Harry,” Daphne said a moment later.</p><p>Tracey hummed in agreement. “It’d be nice if you met my mum and dad over the holidays too. We could stay at your house for a few days and then mine after.”</p><p>Harry nodded absentmindedly. He gave Tracey a cautious look. “You know, I can’t remember if you ever told me if your parents were okay with you becoming an attendant.”</p><p>“They weren’t thrilled at first,” Tracey admitted.</p><p>Daphne snorted loudly from the couch. “That’s an understatement.”</p><p>“But they know that I ended being assigned to the most wonderful man in the world, so they’re okay with it now,” Tracey smiled, leaning against Harry. Harry chuckled at her comment and wrapped an arm around Tracey.</p><p>A moment of silence passed before Daphne flicked her wand. Some music started playing in the room from the wireless set. Daphne took the opportunity to lay down on the couch and stretch out her limbs. She wiggled her stocking-clad toes, smiling up at Tracey and Harry. “You two are very cute together,” she commented. She let her eyes gently closed as she hummed along to the music.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so relaxed,” Harry chuckled quietly to Tracey as they both looked at Daphne.</p><p>Tracey smiled at him. “She’s usually like this in private.”</p><p>“I could use some relaxing too,” Harry grinned. “Do you think you could spend the night here tonight?”</p><p>“Of course I can, I spend most nights here anyway,” Tracey laughed quietly. “But why wait until tonight?”</p><p>Before Harry could respond, Tracey slid off the bed and onto the floor. Her hands reached Harry’s waistband but he caught her wrists. “What about Daphne?” He said, gesturing over to her. She still had her eyes closed, but she was obviously awake.</p><p>“It’s not like she hasn’t seen us do more before,” Tracey replied. “Besides, I told you about the talk I had with Daphne a few weeks ago, right?”</p><p>Harry blushed lightly and nodded. “You did.”</p><p>“She’s fine if we get up to stuff like this while she’s around. Just relax,” Tracey assured him as she unzipped his trousers. She reached her hand in, pulling out his flaccid member.</p><p>Harry saw Tracey’s eyes light up with that spark she always had whenever she started to get horny. She noticed him staring at her so she grinned back up at him. Tracey gently gave his cock a couple of pumps to start waking it up before she took the entire thing in her mouth. </p><p>Harry let out a low sigh as he felt his cock start to engorge in Tracey’s mouth. She had to open her mouth wider and wider to accommodate his growth. Tracey’s tongue swirled wildly around his cock as she made it stiffen. Finally, he was fully erect just as Tracey pulled back for air.</p><p>As soon as her plump lips touched the head of his cock, Harry let his head roll back as he also leaned back. Tracey bobbed down on his cock, knowing just how he liked her to suck him. She maintained a tight seal as she sucked, stroking his shaft with one hand. Her tongue continued to work its magic, especially on the sensitive underside of his head.</p><p>Harry reached out with one hand to brush his fingers through Tracey’s soft brown hair. She stared up at him with loving eyes as she worked his shaft. She brought one hand up to gently play with his balls through the fabric of his trousers.</p><p>As Harry’s hand trailed down Tracey’s hair, he stopped off at her shoulders. He hunched forward slightly so that he could reach far enough to slip his hand down Tracey’s shirt. His fingers drifted across the delicate skin. His hand slipped lower and, to his surprise, he found that Tracey wasn’t wearing a bra.</p><p>She smiled up at his questioning look while he palmed one of her breasts. “I figured we’d be getting to it soon enough after we got back,” she told him before going back to sucking his cock.</p><p>“Brave are we?” Harry chuckled quietly. “Can you imagine what would have happened if someone happened to notice that.”</p><p>Tracey moaned and popped her lips loudly off of his cock. “Absolutely nothing,” she told him. “I’m your attendant. You could have fucked me right in the middle of the Atrium and no one would have stopped us. A few people may have even stopped to watch.”</p><p>Tracey giggled around his cock as Harry shivered. More and more he and Tracey were learning the joys of exhibitionism. It was always great to fuck in class or in the corridors and to spot someone watching them, wishing that they were the ones fucking or being fucked. </p><p>“That’s not the only thing I’m not wearing,” Tracey teased him as she kissed his pelvis, letting Harry’s cock rest up against the side of her face. Harry’s cock twitched at the thought, brushing through Tracey’s soft brown hair. </p><p>“Fuck,” Harry groaned at Tracey’s comment. As much as he loved her mouth, he just needed to get a peak beneath her skirt.</p><p>Gently pushing Tracey back, Harry got to his feet and helped Tracey up to hers. She kissed Harry as he unbuttoned her shirt before pushing it off of her shoulders. Her beautiful breasts greeted him and Tracey wasted no time in showing them off by pressing them against his chest.</p><p>Harry picked Tracey up by wrapping his arms around her. He sat her down on top of the bed as he dropped to his knees. Harry gave Tracey a cheeky wink before he ducked beneath her charcoal-grey skirt. </p><p>Spreading Tracey’s thighs apart, Harry was just able to make out her glistening pussy in the dim lighting inside of her skirt. Tracey scooted forward right to the edge of the bed and laid back as she rested her thighs on top of Harry’s shoulders.</p><p>Tracey’s pink lips were already engorged with arousal when Harry brought his mouth up to them. Harry stuck out his tongue first, giving her slit a long lick from bottom to top. A light strand of her juices caught his tongue, stretching away from her pussy as Harry pulled his head back slightly. Harry loved the slightly sweet and musky scent that surrounded Tracey’s pussy. </p><p>Harry kissed the inside of Tracey’s thigh, enjoying the sensation of her muscle contracting in surprise and then pleasure. Tracey loved being kissed all over her body, and Harry had spent a lot of time learning her weak points. He made sure to let his hot breath breeze across her pussy as he moved over to kiss her other thigh.</p><p>From the tensing of her thigh muscles, Harry knew that Tracey wanted him to go back to her pussy. As much as he would like to drag this out, he needed some stress relief too. When he dragged his tongue back up her slit, he continued upwards until he reached her clit. “Oh, Merlin,” Tracey moaned out on the bed, gripping the sheets in one hand as Harry’s tongue swirled around her clit.</p><p>The taste of Tracey’s juices was intoxicating. As Harry dipped his tongue inside of her pussy, he could feel himself getting more and more turned on. His cock was still hard and it was pressed against the side of the bed. When Tracey moaned from the pleasure she was receiving from his tongue, he couldn’t help but pressed his cock more firmly against the side of the bed. He wanted to be in her so badly.</p><p>Harry brought one of his hands up to Tracey’s pussy. Slowly, he pressed his middle finger inside of her as he licked her clit. Tracey squirmed on the bed and let out a low moan as Harry’s finger started to rub along her inner walls. He began to move his finger in and out, paying close attention to her g-spot, while he licked her.</p><p>Tracey’s moans were starting to get louder now. Harry worried about disturbing Daphne but his mind fell back to what Tracey had told him a few weeks ago. Tracey had explained to him that he was fine with Daphne fucking him. Truthfully, Harry hadn’t been able to resist a few peeks at Daphne’s cleavage or her impressive figure. He didn’t love Daphne like he did Tracey, but he would be a fool to not recognize that she was one of the most gorgeous women that he had ever met. Even Tracey had admitted that she would love to play with Daphne again.</p><p>Even if they weren’t at that stage yet, Tracey assured Harry that Daphne would be fine watching him and Tracey fuck. Tracey seemed confident that Daphne watching them was just as much a turn on for Daphne as being watched was for Harry and Tracey.</p><p>Harry’s mind flicked back to the present as he slid a second finger inside of Tracey’s pussy. His tongue continued to lick away at her clit, occasionally venturing down lower to her slit, and he peppered her pussy with kisses. Tracey’s thighs closed in on either side of his head as she squirmed in pleasure.</p><p>Tracey’s pussy was dripping with her juices. His fingers were completely coated in them. Her juices were hanging out her lips. Harry smirked to himself, he couldn’t just leave her like that.</p><p>Harry slid his fingers out of Tracey. He liked them clean quickly, taking a moment to enjoy Tracey’s flavour, before he started to lap at her pussy with his tongue. Harry collected Tracey’s overflowing juices, relishing in the taste of it. </p><p>Tracey’s whole body was shaking as Harry licked her. He opened his lips wide, surrounding her folds, before he started to suck. Tracey let out a gasp as a wave of pleasure overtook her body and mind. “Fuck,” she cried out as Harry maintained his suction.</p><p>It only took a few seconds before Tracey came. Harry recognized it right away as her entire body shook and her thighs latched on to his head. Harry forced himself to keep sucking, his nose mushed up against Tracey’s pelvis, as Tracey rode out her orgasm. Her juices dripped steadily into his mouth as Tracey tried to force her pussy against Harry’s mouth.</p><p>Tracey eased the pressure on Harry as her orgasm subsided. Harry slowly pulled his head away, leaving a trail of kisses down her thighs as he moved. When Tracey’s skirt fell off of his head, Harry popped up and climbed onto the bed. Tracey grinned lazily up at him. “That was incredible,” she moaned as she palmed one of her luscious breasts.</p><p>Harry chuckled. “I’m ready for some relief myself.”</p><p>Tracey’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “You’re not the only one.”</p><p>Before Harry could ask her what she meant, Tracey leaned up to capture Harry’s lips in a kiss. Her hands clawed at his back, pulling closer on top of her. His hard cock poked Tracey’s thigh. Tracey deftly reached between them and grasped his cock before lining it up perfectly with her soaked pussy.</p><p>The feeling of her lips parting for him never got old. As the bulbous head of Harry’s cock pushed inside of Tracey, both of them let out very satisfied moans. The warmth and wetness that surrounded his cock was just divine. Harry was able to slide all the way in easily. Despite her incredible tightness, the overwhelming lubrication made it easy to slide in.</p><p>When both of their hips met, Tracey let out a gasp from being filled up completely. “Your cock is so big,” she cooed as she locked her ankles behind Harry’s butt. She urged him on to start fucking her as she went back in for another kiss.</p><p>Harry was more than happy to oblige. His hips started moving quickly right away. He needed this release. After a stressful day, nothing was better than getting some relief with Tracey.</p><p>Tracey’s pussy fought against Harry as he tried to slide his cock back but her slickness gave him the edge. Harry’s eyes screwed tight in pleasure as Tracey’s luxurious walls pulled him back in, begging him to fill her up. Tracey’s tongue battled with his in his mouth as she kissed him deeply.</p><p>With her arms wrapped around the back of Harry’s neck, Tracey controlled the pace of their kissing. Every time she released her tight hold, Harry eased back to let them both catch their breaths. But Tracey didn’t seem like she wanted to take the opportunity to recover. If anything, she only urged him on further.</p><p>“Oh fuck yes,” Tracey panted. “Fuck me. Fill me up!” She groaned as Harry thrust his cock deep inside of her. “Yes!”</p><p>Harry was really fucking her. He was fucking her fast as she egged him on. Tracey’s lust-filled gaze just made him want to pound into her. The need for release was incredible.</p><p>Tracey cried out in pleasure as her back arched. Harry felt her cum around his cock. The tight walls grew even tighter and another rush of fluid surrounded his cock. Tracey’s arms and legs tightened around Harry’s body as she shoved her ample chest up against him. “You feel so fucking good!”</p><p>Harry was loving how wild Tracey was getting. She was losing control of herself and getting overwhelmed by pleasure. Once she relaxed from her second orgasm, she gave him a peck on the lips. </p><p>“What’s gotten into you today?” Harry asked quietly as he was finally able to start thrusting back into Tracey after her pussy stopped gripping his cock like a vice.</p><p>Tracey moaned in pleasure and grinned up at him. “What can I say, I love an admiring audience.”</p><p>Tracey’s hand roughly turned his chin to the side. Harry’s eyes went wide at the scene in front of him. Daphne was still laying on her back on the couch. She was still fully dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. The only big difference that Harry noticed was the look on her face. Her normal pale skin was tinged with red and she was breathing quite heavily. That was when Harry noticed that one of Daphne’s hands was jammed under the banded waist of her skirt.</p><p>Daphne had the perfect angle to watch Harry and Tracey fuck. She had a perfect side view of everything that was going on. With Tracey’s legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, she was able to watch Harry’s cock thrust into Tracey’s pussy. </p><p>Harry’s cock twitched inside of Tracey when he made eye contact with Daphne. Daphne blushed and glanced away for a moment before her eyes returned. “Keep going,” Tracey whispered to him, rolling her hips up against him. The movement made Harry groan and he couldn’t help but buck his hips.</p><p>Tracey kissed Harry as he finally started to fuck her again. Tracey kept his focus on her as his cock pumped in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth as his body pressed against hers. </p><p>It felt like Harry’s cock was growing even harder inside of Tracey as he fucked her. Despite the fact that plenty of people had peaked at or watched them fuck before, Daphne had never seemed particularly interested in what was going on. Most of the time she just ignored them or occasionally carried on a conversation. Harry had never seen her touch herself before, let alone to anything he and Tracey had done.</p><p>A soft moan escaped from Daphne’s lips as her hand moved quickly underneath her skirt. Harry broke away from the kiss and groaned as his cock bottomed out inside of Tracey again. Tracey grinned up at him and looked off to the side towards Daphne. Harry looked over too.</p><p>Daphne had her eyes screwed tight shut and her mouth was open in a silent scream as her legs shook. She yanked her legs back for an instant as she came. Harry and Tracey were treated to a beautiful sight for an instant. Daphne’s pussy, quivering under the pleasure that coursed through her body, was in perfect view. Her visible pink lips were slick with her wetness. Her hand, which she had been using to pleasure herself, was clamped down on her thigh, digging into her creamy skin. Sadly, the view only lasted for a brief second. Daphne’s legs shot out away from her as her back arched off the couch and her skirt covered her back up.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry groaned as he buried his face into Tracey’s neck. Tracey cooed in his ear, petting the back of his head, as hips thrust wildly against her. Seeing Daphne like that had been way hotter than Harry had imagined. His cock ached.</p><p>After only a couple of seconds, Harry felt his cum erupt out of his cock and deep into Tracey’s pussy. Tracey’s walls tightened around his cock as she milked him for everything he had. Harry groaned into Tracey’s hair as he slammed his hips against hers and he felt his cum dripping out inside of Tracey.</p><p>With a content sigh, Harry let his body relax completely against Tracey’s. Tracey kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, wanting to feel as much of his skin on hers as possible. “I told you she was interested,” Tracey chuckled quietly. “Another couple shows like this and she’ll be all over us.”</p><p>Harry pushed himself up so that he could look Tracey in the face. “But what about Cyrus? He doesn’t want her to-”</p><p>“Fuck what he wants.”</p><p>Harry and Tracey’s heads both shot to the side to see Daphne standing a few feet away from the bed. Her face was flush with her post-orgasmic bliss. Her eyes were roaming Harry and Tracey’s nude forms with unbridled lust. “You’re still fine with going in front of the Wizengamot?” Daphne asked Harry. Harry nodded and Daphne smiled at him. “Good.”</p><p>Without warning, Daphne bent over and kissed Harry.</p><p>Harry didn’t have a chance to even kiss Daphne back before she slipped her tongue into his mouth. It felt so different to how he kissed Tracey. Daphne was being forceful like Tracey could be at times, but her lips and tongue acted so differently. He could smell a faint hint of Daphne’s floral and woody perfume. Her blond hair brushed along his jawline, tickling his skin.</p><p>Without even thinking about it, Harry found himself kissing Daphne back. Her entire presence was suddenly so intoxicating that he couldn’t help but get lost in the kiss. Daphne moaned softly into his mouth when she felt him start to kiss her back.</p><p>Far too soon, Daphne pulled away from the kiss. The first thing Harry noticed was the dreamy look on Daphne’s face. He had never seen her look quite like that.</p><p>When Daphne leaned back in, Harry thought that she was going to kiss him again. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips, but his eyes opened when he heard the soft sounds of kissing coming from beneath him.</p><p>Daphne was kissing Tracey, and Tracey was kissing her back. One of Tracey’s arms slipped off of Harry’s shoulder and wrapped itself around the back of Daphne’s neck. The sight of the two women kissing was incredibly erotic to Harry. He couldn’t help but let his chest brush across Tracey’s breasts and his hand to run along the curve of her ass.</p><p>Daphne pulled away, panting for breath after kissing both Harry and Tracey. She gently wiped away the saliva that had collected on her lips. “I don’t care about what my father wants,” Daphne told the two of them quietly. “You two were right earlier today. I should do what I want. I’m ready to defend myself in front of the Wizengamot, no matter what tricks my father decides to try.”</p><p>Slowly, Daphne walked backwards. She kept her eyes on Harry and Tracey the entire time. When the back of her knees bumped up against the armrest of the couch, Daphne let herself fall back onto it. She squirmed back up the couch to her former position and closed her eyes once again as she gently tapped her knee in time with the music that was playing over the wireless. She had a lazy grin playing across her lips as she let out a sigh.</p><p>"Merlin," Harry breathed out.</p><p>Tracey giggled quietly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Trust me, I know exactly what you're feeling right now. Daphne's something special, isn't she?"</p><p>Harry could only nod his head. When he glanced back over at Daphne, his cock jumped inside of Tracey's pussy.</p><p>"I can't wait to watch you fuck her," Tracey breathed into his ear. Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine. "I want you to make her feel as good as you make me feel."</p><p>"I think I can do that," Harry replied as he rolled his hips against her. His cock stirred his cum inside of Tracey. "But first, I think we both have a little bit more stress to work out." Tracey laughed loudly as she flipped herself over on top of Harry. The two kissed as she began to ride his hardened cock. Tracey groaned as Harry's cock filled her up again.</p><p>Daphne couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched Tracey and Harry fuck. She was already feeling so wonderful from her orgasm, but the sight of the two of them fucking again sent another roar of lust throughout her body. Almost subconsciously, her hand rubbed up against her slit.</p><p>Daphne had half a mind to walk over there right now and ask Harry to fuck her . . . but there would be time for that another day. Daphne let out a low sigh as her fingers slipped inside of her and the palm of her hand brushed across her clit. For now, it was enough just to watch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well . . . this chapter is a bit of mess. Long story short, a whole bunch of real life stuff came up and I suddenly found myself incredibly busy. This chapter is an amalgam of two chapters I cut and put together because I wasn't happy with how they were individually. I'm not especially happy with how it turned out, but I decided just to post it since I didn't want to bother with a larger rewrite. Oh well, it is what it is. Really, the plot is just a vessel for the smut anyways.</p><p>Unfortunately I'm going to be quite busy up until Christmas so that means less time for writing. The upside is that I have the next several chapters planned out and started so it won't be too difficult to write them. Chapters 13 &amp; 14 will wrap up Daphne's story arc and we'll be moving on to some more lighthearted, smut filled chapters. I do have plans for one more major plot point which will arrive sometime around chapter 19 or so. That will basically carry the story to its inevitable conclusion (though I don't know how many more chapters the story will have once we reach the plot point).</p><p>Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter or two up soon. I'd expect it to take about two weeks again but I may be able to get it done sooner if I have the time. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stretched when he stood from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was nearly time for class to start. He glanced down at Hermione and Draco who were both casually eating their breakfasts, though Harry wasn’t so blind as to not notice Draco’s hand slipped underneath Hermione’s skirt. His best friend did an admirable job of not reacting to whatever Draco was doing, but the occasional looks she was giving him gave her away.</p><p>While he would love to get some action in this morning too, Tracey wasn’t around. She and Daphne had gone to the Slytherin common room earlier this morning to go talk to Daphne’s sister Astoria. Apparently Astoria and her mum were trying to come up with some sort of plan to help out Daphne from the impending court case. The trial was set to take place in front of the Wizengamot in a week.</p><p>“C’mon you two,” Harry sighed. “You can go back to whatever it is you’re doing when we’re in class.”</p><p>Hermione pointedly avoided meeting his gaze but Draco only smirked back at Harry. When he took his hand away from Hermione, he not-so-discreetly licked his fingers clean. Harry only rolled his eyes at the display.</p><p>It was a hectic time at Hogwarts. They were nearing the end of the first semester and that meant that everyone was getting started studying for their upcoming exams and assignments that would be due soon. Naturally, this meant that students everywhere were stressed out.</p><p>Despite the fact that the law allowing public sex was currently only connected to those who had attendants, that didn’t stop those without attendants from partaking in the fun. The professors tended to keep a blind eye towards such matters, so long as the students were of age. This effectively meant that all of the sixth and seventh year students, and some fifth years, were more than free to partake in sexual escapades all over Hogwarts.</p><p>Plenty of people were getting their early morning fill. As Harry, Hermione, and Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts, they passed by well over a dozen couples fucking. Every seemed to be urgently fighting to get some release before classes began for the day.</p><p>Harry could feel himself growing more and more aroused as they neared the Charms classroom. It was one of his favourite classes, and not just because of the subject matter. The tiered seating in the room gave him and his friends a perfect vantage point to watch whenever anyone else decided to fuck during class. It also gave them a relative amount of privacy which made it feel like they were fucking sneakily in the classroom. Harry loved the thrill of it.</p><p>“Harry!” </p><p>A voice called out from behind him and Harry saw Dean running up towards him. Harry’s eyes widened mildly when he saw Megan Jones, Dean’s attendant, running naked behind him. That certainly was bold. Technically it was not against the rules for an attendant to be nude all the time, but it certainly went against the customs. Every year a few students had their attendants be naked all day for a couple of days, but it was usually toned down right after.</p><p>“We’ll see you inside, Harry,” Hermione told him as she urged Draco forward towards the classroom. Harry waved at her and turned his focus back towards Dean.</p><p>“Alright, Dean?” Harry replied when Dean neared. He couldn’t help but let his gaze fall across Megan’s jiggling breasts. Though her breasts were much smaller than Tracey’s, they were incredibly perky and looked incredible. </p><p>“Yeah, mate. Look,” Dean rubbed at the back of his head. “Do you mind if we sit with you today?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Harry frowned. “Why’d you ask?”</p><p>A grin came across Dean’s face and his eyes flickered over towards Megan who was standing submissively half a step behind him. Dean leaned in to whisper to Harry. “Megan’s been talking about watching you and Tracey in action sometime. She’s a little jealous that you two get to watch us in Charms but we never get to see you two.”</p><p>Harry peered over Dean’s shoulder to find Megan looking a little bashful. When she noticed his gaze, she smiled brightly at him and pushed her chest forward a little. “I don’t think either of us would mind at all,” Harry mentioned. “So long as its just looking.”</p><p>“Of course,” Dean reassured him. Everyone knew that there were strict rules on touching anyone else’s attendant. It was allowed if the master and attendant both agreed, but those instances were very rare in public at least. “To tell you the truth, I wouldn’t mind getting a peak at Tracey either.”</p><p>Harry snorted in amusement. “You do know that we still need to be sure that we’re taking notes, right?”</p><p>“I know that,” Dean grinned, “I’m not expecting a big show.”</p><p>“Well then I’m down for it. I’m sure Tracey will be too,” Harry told Dean.</p><p>Dean clapped Harry on the shoulder. “Fantastic!” He turned around to glance at Megan. “You’ve gotten what you wanted,” he told her.</p><p>Megan beamed at Dean. “Thank you, master.”</p><p>“Maybe you should thank Harry too,” Dean pointed out. </p><p>When Megan’s eyes landed on Harry, he had to suppress a shiver. The way she was looking at him reminded him of how he had seen Tracey look at him before. It was like he was juicy piece of meat and Megan wanted to dive right in. “Thank you, Harry,” she said in a sultry tone as she dipped her head.</p><p>Dean chuckled at Megan’s action. “Lead on to class then.”</p><p>Megan hopped in delight, making her small breasts jiggle wonderfully on her chest. Stretching her legs to the max, Megan walked around Dean and Harry and started off towards the classroom. She was putting on a show for Harry and Dean, wiggling her ass in the most delightful ways and moving her hips from side to side to make herself look as enticing as possible.</p><p>Dean seemed to relish in Megan’s actions. Apparently her teasing other men was something of a turn-on for him. He kept a grin on his face as he watched Megan walk, occasionally glancing over at Harry to make sure that Harry was watching Megan too.</p><p>Harry was keeping a close on eye Megan. Who couldn’t? The way that witch moved her body down the corridor was something to behold. He could feel his cock start to harden slightly in his pants. </p><p>When Dean and Harry entered the classroom, they already found Tracey and Daphne waiting in there for them. Hermione and Draco were sat at the end of the bench on the top row. Daphne sat beside Hermione with a gap left in between her and Tracey for Harry to sit. Megan had already rushed up the stairs to sit beside Tracey. She was chatting excitedly with Tracey over something.</p><p>As Harry reached the stairs, he noticed Tracey had turned to look down at him. She had a mildly perplexed look on her face.</p><p>“Hello, Tracey,” Dean said as he walked past her and sat beside Megan.</p><p>“Alright, Dean,” Tracey replied before she turned her attention back towards Harry. “What’s going on?” She whispered to him.</p><p>Harry sat down in between Daphne and Tracey and leaned over to whisper in Tracey’s ear. “Dean and Megan wanted to watch us today, and for us to watch them.”</p><p>The sparkle in Tracey’s eyes reassured Harry that this was something that she would very much enjoy. She actually straightened up in her seat, pushing her chest out, and put on her best smile. “I had a feeling today was going to be good,” Tracey giggled.</p><p>The rest of the class quickly filled the room just before class was set to begin. As usual, Professor Flitwick began his lecture in a cheery tone and went on to describe the new charms they would be working on this week. </p><p>Harry did his best to focus on the lecture and take good notes, but he was constantly distracted by Tracey and Megan. Both women looked like they were eager to get the show started. Tracey kept rubbing her thighs together in anticipation while Megan unabashedly began to gently play with her breasts. Megan wasn’t even pretending to take notes, not that attendants were expected to. She was doing exactly what attendants were meant to do: be ready for whatever their master orders.</p><p>A sudden sound caught Harry’s attention. He looked over past Daphne to find Draco slipping down under the desk in front of Hermione. Harry raised his eyebrows high as Hermione noticed his gaze. His best friend blushed and shrugged her shoulders. “When did this happen?” Harry whispered over to her.</p><p>A small smile played on Hermione’s lips. “A couple of weeks ago,” she whispered back to him. “This is the first time we’re doing anything outside of my room-” Hermione’s voice pitched up as Draco’s head popped up between her thighs. Though Hermione’s skirt was covering Draco’s head and preventing Harry from seeing anything that was actually going on, Draco’s movements and Hermione’s reaction told him all that he needed to know.</p><p>Naturally, a few other students with attendants began to get handsy in the classroom. Professor Flitwick carried on with his lecture as though nothing was going on even as some students began to have sex.</p><p>The soft moans which began to pop up in the classroom only seemed to excite Tracey and Megan more and more. Both women were now actively trying to get their man’s attention. Tracey had undone a the top buttons of her shirt, revealing more and more of her creamy cleavage to Harry. Her skirt was hiked up a little bit more than usual, showing off more of her stocking-clad thighs to Harry. </p><p>Apparently Dean couldn’t wait any longer because he made the first move. He roughly grabbed Megan by the hair and pushed her down under the table. With incredible speed and skill, Megan unzipped his trousers and fished out Dean’s cock in a second. Then, she instantly popped the thick member into her mouth and let out a sound of contentment.</p><p>Tracey was getting annoyed at the lack of Harry’s proactivity. She undid more buttons on her shirt until her large breasts spilled out from the white material. As had become ever so common, Tracey wasn’t wearing a bra. Dean immediately took notice and looked over at Tracey’s exposed breasts as Megan sucked his cock.</p><p>Megan was putting on a show. She was slobbering all over Dean’s cock, making exaggerated sounds and motions to try to appear as enticing as possible. Despite knowing this was just a show for Harry and Tracey, that didn’t stop Harry from getting turned on by it.</p><p>When Tracey noticed Harry’s cock growing in her trousers, she grinned at him. “Need a little help with that, master?” She whispered against his ear.</p><p>Harry nodded as he scribbled down notes on what Professor Flitwick was discussing. Tracey slid down beneath the table, bumping into Megan, as she positioned herself in front of Harry. Just as quickly as Megan had done, Tracey took Harry’s cock out and surrounded it with her warm and moist mouth.</p><p>A soft moan coming from Hermione’s lips distracted Harry for a moment as he struggled to keep his breathing even as Tracey took more and more of his cock into her mouth. He looked over to find Hermione biting the back of her hand as she took down notes. Her skin was flushed and she kept glancing down at Draco who was still in between her thighs. </p><p>“Pretty sweet, huh,” Dean nudged Harry. He winked at him and gestured down at the two girls on their knees in front of them.</p><p>It was an incredible sight. Both Tracey and Megan were focused on sucking Harry and Dean’s cocks. It was as though they were trying to outdo the other as they both tried to bob their heads faster and faster. Tracey had that glint in her eyes that let Harry know just how turned on she was at the moment.</p><p>Suddenly, Dean grabbed Megan’s hair in both of his fists. He started forcing her down onto his cock at his own pace as he stared openly at Tracey sucking Harry’s cock. Tracey noticed Dean’s gaze and winked at him as she suddenly took Harry’s cock all the way into her mouth. Dean let out a moan as he mirrored the action, forcing Megan to take his cock too. She gagged on his cock for a second before she got herself back under control.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dean groaned as Tracey lovingly dragged her lips back up Harry’s cock, wiggling her head from side to side as she did so. He tried to make Megan do the same thing but his arms shook too much from the pleasure he was receiving.</p><p>Tracey giggled around Harry’s cock before she pulled her lips off and kissed the head. As she left lingering kisses, she gently stroked his shaft. Still, her eyes never left Dean. Harry’s former dormmate never stopped staring at Tracey lustfully. His eyes flickered between Tracey’s and her breasts.</p><p>“Mr. Thomas!” Professor Flitwick suddenly called out. </p><p>Dean’s head snapped forward. “Yes, Professor?” He squeaked out as Megan suckled on the head of his cock.</p><p>Professor Flitwick gave Dean a disapproving stare. “I expect that you should be taking excellent notes for Ms. Jones.”</p><p>Dean looked guiltily down at Megan but she didn’t seem to mind one bit as she continued sucking his cock. “Sorry, Professor,” Dean replied as he let go of Megan’s hair and picked back up his quill.</p><p>Harry snorted at Dean. Dean gave Harry an annoyed look before he bucked his hips forward and forced his cock back deep into Megan’s mouth. “Shut up,” Dean muttered to Harry.</p><p>Harry shook his head and continued writing down what Professor Flitwick was saying. Thankfully, Harry had quickly learned how to continue taking notes even while fucking Tracey in class. Tracey was also able to pace herself nicely. She never did anything extreme when there was something important that Harry needed to copy down. It was a good system the pair had worked out.</p><p>An unusual tapping sound caught Harry’s attention. He looked over to the side to find Hermione biting her hand as her heel tapped wildly on the ground. Her legs were clenched around Draco’s head and she was clearly fighting to not lose control in the middle of class. Harry grinned at her but Hermione didn’t even notice him. </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” Hermione groaned out quietly as her legs suddenly shook and her orgasm overtook her. Her mouth opened up into a soundless cry and her lolled back as she grabbed the back of Draco’s head and forced his mouth to stay latched on to her pussy. </p><p>As soon as she regained control of herself, Hermione let go of Draco’s head. He popped out from beneath her skirt with an amused smirk on his lips. “Happy?” He murmured quietly.</p><p>“Very,” Hermione nodded with a smile. </p><p>As Draco was getting up from his seat, Harry noticed the obvious erection in his trousers. Hermione noticed it too.</p><p>“Draco,” she whispered, getting his attention.</p><p>Hermione got onto her knees on the long bench and planted her elbows on the table in front of her. She adjusted her parchment and ink so that she could keep writing while her ass was stuck out. Draco gave her a questioning look but Hermione nodded back at him.</p><p>With a shrug, Draco unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out. He stroked his thick shaft in his hand a couple of times as he stepped behind Hermione. He flipped her skirt up onto her back and pressed the tip of his cock up against Hermione’s soaked pussy. He was easily able to push inside of her, making Hermione gasp audibly. The shy witch put her hand over her mouth to stop any more sounds coming out as a few students from the rows ahead of them chuckled knowingly at the sound they just heard.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry’s attention shifted as Tracey dropped her two breasts onto his lap. Tracey grinned up at him as she pressed her breasts up against either side of Harry’s cock. “You weren’t paying enough attention to me,” Tracey cooed. “You were a little too focused on that perky brainiac.”</p><p>Harry chuckled quietly at Tracey. Slowly, Tracey started to move her heavy breasts up and down Harry’s cock. Her warm flesh encased him completely, except for when she pushed all the way down. Then, the head of his cock poked out in between her two pillowy mounds. Tracey kept ducking down to lick the head of his cock every time it was exposed.</p><p>Megan looked on longingly at Tracey. Unfortunately, her breasts weren’t quite large enough to do such an amazing job as Tracey. Despite that, Dean didn’t seem to mind one bit. “Hey,” he whispered, getting Megan’s attention. “You’re incredible,” he reassured her. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”</p><p>Megan beamed up at Dean. “Well, I think that you just earned yourself a reward,” she giggled.</p><p>Standing up from her position, Megan turned around and sat down on Dean’s cock. She sank down on it smoothly, twisting her hips seductively as she did so. Her little pert ass squished nicely against his lap. Dean groaned and gently bit Megan’s shoulder as she leaned against him. </p><p>Tracey spat on the head of Harry’s cock, spreading the lubricant with her breasts. Though his cock was already moist from being inside of her mouth, the extra spit helped Tracey’s breasts to slide up and down his shaft with ease. Tracey batted her eyelashes prettily up at Harry as he struggled to continue copying down notes.</p><p>Surrounded by Tracey’s breasts, Harry’s cock warmed up pleasurably. He gently started thrusting his hips as Tracey held her breasts together tightly around his cock. Harry groaned quietly as his cock twitched from the pleasure.</p><p>On either side of Harry, he could hear the sounds of flesh slapping together. Hermione was fighting to keep copying down notes as Draco started to fuck her from behind. She kept shifting on the desk, being pushed further forward, and her knees struggled to remain on the bench. Every time Draco’s cock filled Hermione up again, she let out a quiet peep.</p><p>Dean was relaxed as he stretched his arms out on either side of Megan’s body. He kept copying down notes as Megan bounced up and down on his cock. Megan was leaning over towards Harry and Tracey as she fucked Dean, ensuring that Dean was still able to see Professor Flitwick every time she sank back down on his cock.</p><p>At this point, Harry was basically fucking Tracey’s tits. The brunette was just holding her breasts tightly together as Harry’s hips thrust upwards. Her mouth was open so that the head of Harry’s cock kept popping inside of it with every thrust. </p><p>“Fuck,” Harry groaned out. “I need to be inside of you,” he told Tracey.</p><p>Tracey grinned up at him and released her breasts. Just as she went to pop up from underneath the table, Harry noticed her eyes drift off to the side. Harry’s gaze followed hers.</p><p>No one would have noticed what Daphne was doing. Harry hadn’t even noticed it and he was sat right beside her. She looked perfectly normal, just copying down notes with her attention fully focused on Professor Flitwick. The only clue that something was awry was the slight heaviness to her breathing and hand slipped down the waistband of her skirt.</p><p>Daphne was masturbating beside them. Between the noises and smells around Harry, Daphne was almost imperceptible. Even when Harry and Tracey both took notice of what Daphne was doing, the blond woman didn’t pay them any mind. She merely slowed her ministrations under her skirt, as though she were waiting for them to get back to what they were doing.</p><p>Tracey stood up after a moment and pulled her skirt down her legs. She spun around too and gripped Harry’s cock in between her legs. She brought the head of his cock up to her soaking lips and rubbed it all over to help lubricate it. With a happy sigh, Tracey sank down on Harry’s cock.</p><p>When Tracey started to bounce up and down on Harry’s cock, he noticed Daphne’s hand start to move again beneath her skirt. It was subtle, and almost timid, but it was incredibly erotic. Harry could see now that he and Tracey were just in Daphne’s periphery as she leaned back slightly while she continued copying down notes. </p><p>Tracey let out a loan groan as she wiggled her ass in Harry’s lap. His cock shifted around wonderfully inside of Tracey’s pussy as she stretched. Beside them, Megan was still bouncing happily away on Dean’s cock. Both of them had watched when Tracey had gotten up and sat down on Harry’s cock.</p><p>“Nice,” Dean hissed quietly as Tracey leaned forward and slowly slid up Harry’s cock. Inch by inch, Tracey’s pussy slid up his shaft to reveal more and more of his slick cock to the air. When just the head of his cock was inside of her, and Tracey’s lips clung tightly to the head, Tracey let herself slowly sink back down on Harry’s cock. </p><p>“Hang on a second,” Harry muttered to Tracey. Professor Flitwick was demonstrating the proper form for a spell and he knew that he had to pay attention. Tracey took his cock completely inside of herself and sat down on Harry’s lap.</p><p>As Harry made notes, Tracey twitched impatiently. She brought one hand up to play with her tits while the other slid down to where her and Harry’s bodies met. Tracey gently cupped Harry’s balls, rolling the two orbs in her fingers, before letting her fingertips drag up the little bit of his shaft that was still exposed. She traced her lips which were locked tightly around Harry’s cock before her fingers finally reached her clit.</p><p>Tracey played with her clit as Harry swiftly jotted down Professor Flitwick’s exact motions. Tracey grabbed Harry’s free hand and brought it over to her other breast and returned to playing with the other one. Harry absentmindedly fondled Tracey’s breast as he finished taking the important notes.</p><p>“Alright,” Harry finally said after a few seconds.</p><p>“Yes,” Tracey whispered happily as she lifted her hips before dropping them back down on Harry. Her pussy clenched up around his cock as she rode him.</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but admire Megan as she rode Dean’s cock. The witch had a smaller, slim body that let her bounce wildly on Dean’s cock with impressive speed. He could see her thighs flex as she pushed up on Dean’s thighs before sinking back down on his cock.</p><p>Megan threw her hair over her shoulder, partially obscuring one of her breasts, as she let out a wanton moan at being filled up by Dean. As she dipped her head forward while she continued to ride his cock, she noticed Harry watching her. Megan’s face flushed lightly but she just grinned at Harry. She wiggled around on Dean’s lap, turning her body slightly so that Harry could get a better look at her ass and pussy as she slid up Dean’s cock.</p><p>Harry was transfixed by the sight of Megan’s pussy swallowing up Dean’s cock. He had never been up close like this before watching someone else fuck. Of course, he’d encountered it before at Hogwarts, but he’d never watched anyone openly like this before for such a long period of time. Megan looked like she loved showing off to Harry. She reached back with both of her hands and spread her ass cheeks wide.</p><p>“You’re such a filthy slut,” Dean groaned when he caught on to Megan teasing Harry.</p><p>“I know, master,” Megan moaned as she continued to stare at Harry. Her eyes were locked onto his, making sure that he was watching her fuck Dean.</p><p>Tracey loved seeing Megan tease Harry like this. It was an incredible sight for her too, but she knew that Harry was the intended target of Megan’s actions. She played her part, continuing to bounce on Harry’s cock and rub at her clit. It turned her on so much to see this. She knew that Megan wanted to fuck Harry right now, but she couldn’t. Harry was hers right now, and the thought of that made Tracey’s pussy tighten up around Harry’s thick cock.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Dean muttered as he grabbed Megan’s waist. He forced her up and down on his cock. Megan bounced rowdily, loving every second of it.</p><p>Tracey arched her back as she rode Harry. Dean was struggling between focusing on Megan and eyeing Tracey up. Tracey was making it difficult for him. With her ass popped out and her tits hanging out of her school shirt, she was a sight to behold. </p><p>Suddenly, Dean let out an audible grunt as he thrust his hips up against Megan’s ass. He came inside of her pussy, pumping as much as he could inside of her. Megan didn’t stop riding Dean as he came. Her ass rebounded off of his waist as her pussy milked Dean for everything he had.</p><p>Dean slumped down in his seat, relieved and satisfied. Hazily, he picked his quill back up and went back to taking notes. Megan sat there on his lap with his cock still buried inside of her. She turned slightly so that she could watch Tracey fuck Harry. </p><p>Megan started to play with her clit as she watched Harry and Tracey. When she turned to face them, some of Dean’s cum started to drip down his shaft. It ran down his cock and escaped from Megan’s pussy. Megan reached down and scooped the cum up with a couple of fingers before popping it into her mouth.</p><p>Harry groaned at the sight of Megan sucking her fingers clean. She grinned and him and gave him a cheeky wink before she went back to rubbing her clit.</p><p>A sudden loud moan drew Harry’s attention. Hermione had her face down on the table. Her shirt had been torn open and her breasts strained at the material of her bra against the table. Draco was still pumping into her pussy quickly. Both of his hands were holding onto Hermione’s plump ass as he fucked her.</p><p>Despite her position, Hermione was still managing to copy down everything Professor Flitwick was saying. Her hand scribbled notes furiously. Her writing was incredibly neat considering the pounding Draco was giving her tight pussy.</p><p>Hermione noticed Harry looking over at her and she gave him a lazy grin. Draco gave her a particularly hard thrust, making Hermione slide a little forward on the table. Her head popped off the edge and her knees came off of the bench. Hermione quickly forced herself back to her feet and laid her torso down over the table so that Draco could keep fucking her.</p><p>Seeing Hermione in that position made Harry’s cock twitch. He glanced back at Tracey who was still riding his cock happily. He wanted to fuck her like Draco was fucking Hermione.</p><p>Without warning, Harry slammed his hips up against Tracey’s ass and pushed her forward. The brunette let out a squeak of surprise as she fell forward onto the table. Harry fell with her, driving his cock deep into her pussy. Tracey threw her arms forward to catch herself on the table but Harry pushed her down anyway. Her ample breasts squished down on the table as Harry pushed on her back.</p><p>Harry slammed his hips forward, trying to be careful not to make their bodies slap together too noisily. The professors would tolerate sex noises to a certain degree as long as they didn’t overly interfere with the lesson. This was why Harry covered Tracey’s mouth with his hand as he slammed his cock inside of her pussy again.</p><p>Tracey cried out in pleasure against Harry’s hand as he dominated her pussy. She had to hold on to the edge of the desk to keep from Harry fucking her right over the edge and onto the students in the row in front of them. </p><p>Subtly, Daphne leaned back a bit further. Harry peeked back at Daphne quickly and caught her staring at his cock as it slammed into Tracey’s pussy. Daphne was getting a perfect show of Harry roughly taking her best friend. Her hand was moving furiously under her skirt.</p><p>As much as Harry would have liked to watch Daphne, he couldn’t help but focus on Tracey. Her muffled moaning against his hand only spurred him on to fuck her harder and harder. At that moment, he was incredibly thankful for the sticky charm beneath the tables which kept them in place. </p><p>Tracey’s pussy was pulsing around his cock erratically. “More, more,” she moaned as Harry’s cock filled her up.</p><p>Harry grunted as he kept driving his hips forward. Tracey’s feet had come up off the floor now as Harry relentlessly took her pussy. “Fuck!” Tracey exclaimed as she convulsed beneath him. Her pussy clenched up around his cock and she cried out against his hand as she came hard.</p><p>Harry’s cock kept pounding into Tracey. He was so close to cumming too. No matter how tightly Tracey’s pussy tightened up, it couldn’t stop Harry’s cock from moving inside of her. He was bucking his hips wildly against Tracey’s ass when he heard Hermione cry out again.</p><p>His best friend let out a moan unlike anything he had ever heard before. It sounded like pure lust and relief as her body shook beneath Draco’s. Draco was panting and sweating as he pushed his cock as deep inside of Hermione as her pussy would allow. </p><p>The sight of Hermione cumming sent Harry over the edge. He felt his balls tighten up and his hips started moving automatically. Harry pumped spurt after spurt of cum into Tracey as she bit down on his hand to hold back from crying out in pleasure any louder than she already was.</p><p>It felt heavenly cumming inside of Tracey. Her pussy milked the cum out of his shaft and an immense wave of satisfaction filled Harry. </p><p>Harry pulled Tracey back on top of him as he sat back down on the bench. The brunette didn’t protest her actions and she sat down contently on his lap. Harry’s cock was still inside of Tracey. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck as he picked back up his quill.</p><p>“That was bloody incredible,” Dean breathed out from beside him.</p><p>Harry looked over to find Dean and Megan staring wide-eyed at him and Tracey. “You really gave it to her,” Megan told Harry excitedly. She was eyeing him up with interest as she wiggled around on Dean’s lap. Dean was obviously still hard inside of her but he made no moves to go back to fuck her.</p><p>“Damn right he did,” Tracey replied as she fought to catch her breath. Her hands ran up to her breasts, gently feeling them before she reached for the buttons on her shirt.</p><p>“Leave them out,” Dean interjected quickly. “Err, please,” he added when Harry and Tracey looked at him.</p><p>Tracey looked over to Harry with a smile and a questioning look. “I like them when they’re out like this too,” Harry told her.</p><p>Tracey chuckled. “Of course you do.” She let go of the buttons and adjusted her breasts so that they looked even better popping out of her shirt.</p><p>Hermione let out a content sigh as she sat down on Draco’s lap. Her skirt was flipped back down, and her shirt was buttoned back up, but Harry was sure that Draco’s cock was inside of her too. </p><p>Despite the fact that no one had been fucking her, Daphne looked just as relaxed and pleased as everyone else. Harry could see the remnants of some saliva on her fingers from when she must have licked them clean. Daphne finally acknowledged Harry and gave him a small smile before returning her attention to Professor Flitwick.</p><p>“We’re going to need to do this again, aren’t we?” Harry murmured in Tracey’s ear.</p><p>A shiver ran through her body. “Definitely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Here's one new chapter today. I was going to hold off until I had a second ready to go like I normally do but it may take me a few weeks before I'm finally able to get the next chapter written. So, I figured I may as well post this one while its fresh and ready. Hopefully its a nice light-hearted break that you all enjoy. This chapter is pretty indicative of what a lot of the future chapters will look like once I've wrapped up Daphne's story.</p><p>The next chapter in this story will wrap up most of Daphne's arc. It'll be a longer chapter which will include a scene with Hermione and Draco encountering Draco's parents for the first time. Again, I will try to get it done asap but I just have very little free time at the moment.</p><p>Additionally, I am very close to wrapping up the next chapter in my Harry Potter Smutty One-Shots &amp; Mini-Series story. It is part two of the Harry/Lily story and I expect I'll be finished it within a week or so. I've decided to limit this part to only a single scene but it is a fairly lengthy one. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry found Daphne pacing nervously in a hidden alcove deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. She was breathing heavily as she paced back and forth, whipping her blond hair around as she spun sharply on her heel. If she noticed Harry approaching her, she paid him no mind.</p><p>Harry grimaced at the sight of Daphne looking so utterly unlike herself. The cool, calm, and collected Daphne that he had come to know was gone. He knew how difficult this was going to be for her. To have her own father attacking her through the Wizengamot was devastating. Harry could only imagine what he would be like if he were in her shoes.</p><p>Walking slowly towards Daphne, Harry cleared his throat audibly. Daphne’s eyes flickered up to his face. A look of fury crossed Daphne’s face, but it disappeared a moment later as she collected herself. “They’re making us wait longer than we need to,” Daphne ground out through clenched teeth.</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. “It is the Wizengamot after all. No one has ever described them as a punctual lot.”</p><p>“If my father wanted, he could have had this case underway already,” Daphne hissed. “Instead, we’re stuck waiting for their extended lunch break.” Daphne rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Harry reached out to put a calming hand on her shoulder but Daphne shrugged him off and returned to her pacing.</p><p>Harry sighed quietly. “I understand that you’re feeling anxious about this-”</p><p>“You have no idea what I’m feeling!” Daphne shouted as she rounded on Harry. The blond woman huffed as she reached out to steady herself on the black brick wall. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly after taking a moment. “I didn’t mean to blow up on you like that.”</p><p>“Better to blow up now than during the trial,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>Daphne nodded. “You’re right,” she said slowly. “I’ll be careful during the trial.”</p><p>“Good,” Harry smiled at her. “I’ll be by your side the entire time. And everyone else will be in the viewing area, watching. We’ll get through this.”</p><p>Daphne gave Harry a small nervous smile. “Right,” she replied.</p><p>Letting out a shuddering breath, Daphne leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She took deep, calming breaths to try to bring down her anxiety. </p><p>“We’ve already submitted all of the important documents,” Harry reminded Daphne. “All of our proof is right there. There are enough discrepancies in the evidence your father provided the court that the Wizengamot will be forced to second guess his accusation.”</p><p>Daphne listened along, finally opening her eyes as Harry finished. “I know that,” she said quietly. “I just don’t know if he has any other tricks up his sleeve. Votes can be bought off, you know.”</p><p>“Based on what you and your sister have told me, it sounds like he doesn’t have that much social or political capital to spend,” Harry countered. He took a step closer and placed one of his hands on Daphne’s shoulder. This time she didn’t brush him off. “We’ll get through this,” Harry told her sincerely.</p><p>Daphne flashed him a brilliant smile. “Thanks, Harry.”</p><p>Daphne wrapped her arms around Harry’s back as she hugged him. Harry brought his own arms around Daphne and held her tightly against him. The two of them stood together for a few moments before Daphne squeezed Harry on final time before gently pulling away. </p><p>As Harry made to take a step back, Daphne’s hands grabbed his cloak. Harry gave Daphne a puzzled look. She wasn’t quite meeting his gaze. “You know, I wouldn’t mind a kiss,” she muttered quietly. “For good luck, that is.”</p><p>Harry snorted quietly in amusement at Daphne’s words and her unusually bashful expression. They had only kissed the one time after the preliminary hearing a couple of weeks ago. Since then, while Daphne had remained close with Harry and Tracey, she hadn’t attempted anything explicitly romantic or sexual with them.</p><p>Harry knew where Tracey stood on the matter. She was happy to invite Daphne into their relationship. Harry was too. Daphne was beautiful witch with an amazing mind and a surprisingly caring personality. He was lucky to have her in his life.</p><p>Slowly, Harry leaned in to kiss Daphne. His lips parted a second before they reached hers. Daphne leaned into Harry’s embrace as their lips interlocked and they kissed deeply.</p><p>A rush of happiness filled Harry’s chest. Despite Daphne’s initial coldness towards him, she had been a constant presence in his life over the past few months. She had grown from a stranger into a friend. Now, well, Harry didn’t know exactly what they were at the moment. He couldn’t picture Daphne ever becoming a proper attendant like the others. Tracey had managed to fit into the mold fairly well, though she had much more freedom and leeway than other attendants. Harry knew that Daphne would be unique.</p><p>As Daphne pulled her lips away, she stayed leaned into Harry’s embrace. Harry ran his hands up and down Daphne’s back in a comforting manner as she sighed against him. “Everything will work out,” Harry murmured.</p><p>Daphne nodded against his shoulder before taking a step back. “We should head back now.”</p><p>Harry watched as Daphne mentally steeled herself for what was to come. The blond witch straightened her formal robes and took a breath before throwing her hair back over her shoulders. </p><p>The pair started to walk back towards the Wizengamot chambers where the trial was set to be heard once the normal parliamentary business was taken care of. As they neared the tall black doors that led into the chambers, Harry and Daphne started to come across a few members of the Wizengamot. Witches and wizards, standing in their plum-coloured robes, were talking in small groups as they waited to be let back into the room.</p><p>A few members of the Wizengamot greeted Harry and Daphne briefly while others merely acknowledged them with a dip of their heads. Harry smiled, knowing that his father was responsible for this. James had spent countless hours courting favour with other members of the Wizengamot. Many of the Potter family’s allies were already more than happy to defend them, but a few others had to be won over. The subtle game of politics was something that Harry knew his father despised. That was why it meant so much that he had helped out like this.</p><p>The luxurious main corridor that led to the Wizengamot chambers was filled with people. Most of the members of the Wizengamot were here, along with many reporters, government officials, and members of the public who were interested in sitting in on the meetings. Harry smoothly moved through the crowd over towards his parents.</p><p>James and Lily Potter were both standing together, waiting patiently for the Wizengamot sessions to resume. Tracey was stood there too, speaking to a man that Harry didn’t recognize. When Harry and Daphne finally broke through the crowd to the small area where everyone was standing, Tracey instantly rushed over to them. She threw her arms around Harry and Daphne, hugging them tightly.</p><p>Pulling away with a bright smile, Tracey looked at Harry. “My dads here,” she whispered to him. </p><p>Harry looked over Tracey’s shoulder to see the man she had been speaking to earlier staring at Harry with an apprehensive expression on his face. “Mr. Potter,” he said, clearing his throat as he stepped forward beside Tracey. “I’m Edward Davis, Tracey’s father.”</p><p>Harry did his best to suppress the nervousness that crept up inside of him. “Mr. Davis, a pleasure,” he held out his hand to the man.</p><p>Edward hesitantly gripped Harry’s hand and shook it. “My daughter has told me a lot about you,” he started. “I’m glad to hear that you are treating her well.”</p><p>“I try to do right by her. I hope that I’ve been doing a good job of it,” Harry replied.</p><p>“You have,” Tracey smiled as she leaned up against Harry’s side and kissed his cheek. “And you’ve been treating Daphne well too.”</p><p>When Edward looked over at Daphne, Harry realized that Tracey got her smile from her father. The man smiled brightly at Daphne who smiled back. “I’m glad to hear that you’ve been doing well too,” Edward said as he gave Daphne a brief hug. </p><p>“Thanks,” Daphne said. “Harry and his family have been a great help throughout all of this.”</p><p>Harry sent Daphne a thankful look as Edward stepped back with a sigh. “You know, Mr. Potter-”</p><p>“Please, call me Harry,” Harry interjected.</p><p>“Harry,” Edward corrected. “I’m sure that Tracey told you that I was not happy with the idea of her becoming an attendant initially.”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“Well,” the man scratched the back of his head in thought. “I suppose that I’m happy that things seem to have turned out well. Tracey tells me how happy you make her, and that she doesn’t want me to buy her out of her contract once the minimum five years of the contract are up.” Edward let out a long sigh. “This is all to say that . . . I’m glad that Tracey ended up with someone that she truly cares about.”</p><p>Tracey shifted slightly against Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist as he smiled at her. “I was lucky to end up with her too,” Harry leaned against Tracey. “Tracey’s so incredibly kind, caring, and smart. I never imagined just how quickly I’d fall for her.”</p><p>Edward nodded his head and smiled at the young couple. “In that case, I had something-”</p><p>A hush filtered over the witches and wizards in the hall as the two large black doors to the Wizengamot chambers suddenly opened of their own accord. The crowd slowly started to make their way back inside, though there was still another fifteen minutes before the session was set to resume.</p><p>“Ah, well . . . another time,” Edward commented as witches and wizards started to pass by them. “We should head back inside to the viewing gallery,” he said to Tracey.</p><p>“Right,” Tracey agreed. She gave Harry another peck on the cheek before stepping over to Daphne. Tracey hugged her best friend tightly. “It’ll all be over soon,” she murmured in Daphne’s ear.</p><p>Edward and Tracey disappeared into the moving crowd.</p><p>“We should get going too,” James told Lily, Harry, and Daphne.</p><p>Harry reached out and grabbed Daphne’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Daphne’s eyes flickered over to the doors. “I am.”</p><p>Harry and Daphne just started to follow James and Lily when they were suddenly stopped by a pair of hands roughly grabbing each of their shoulders. Daphne whirled around on her heel, ready to confront whoever had just grabbed them. Instead, she froze.</p><p>“Daphne.” A light voice spoke.</p><p>“Mother,” Daphne replied evenly, carefully eyeing the woman in front of her. </p><p>None of the passing witches or wizards paid the trio any mind. Harry was watching Daphne, waiting for her to take the lead on this situation. He knew just how troubled Daphne was over her family situation. Astoria had told them that their mother was going to try to help Daphne out, but none of them had heard anything since them. Daphne had held out hope that her mother would be able to stop Cyrus, but with no news forthcoming she had begun to give up hope.</p><p>Daphne’s mother’s eyes flickered over to Harry for a moment. She looked almost identical to Daphne. They shared the same long blond hair, the same nose, nearly the same height. The age lines of Daphne’s mother’s face and her fancier robes were some of the most noticeable differences between the two of them, but the real difference was in their eyes. Harry was taken aback at the look of fury he saw in Daphne’s mother’s eyes. She looked at him as though she wished nothing more than for him to disintegrate on the spot. But then her eyes softened as they returned back to Daphne and they looked a lot more like Daphne’s did.</p><p>“We need to talk,” she told Daphne.</p><p>Daphne glanced over her shoulder at the doors to the Wizengamot chambers. Most members had returned by now.</p><p>“We’ll be back in time for your case, I’ve made sure of that,” Daphne’s mother added. “Trust me, everything will work out better if we talk in private.”</p><p>Daphne took a subtle step closer to Harry and her arm brushed against his. “Then lead the way.”</p><p>Daphne’s mother’s lips puckered at the sight but she didn’t refuse. “Fine,” she accepted reluctantly. “But we need to make this quick. There is a lot to be done and precious little time to do it in.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I really hope Daphne will be alright,” Hermione muttered to Draco as she smoothed out her formal robes again. Despite the fact that she looked perfect, her worry made her fidget. </p><p>“If Lord Greengrass is serious about this, I doubt it’ll be finished today,” Draco drawled absentmindedly as he combed his hair.</p><p>Hermione peered at the mirror Draco was standing in front of, looking at his reflection. “What do you mean by that?” She asked curiously.</p><p>Draco’s eyes flickered over to Hermione’s in the mirror. “Well,” he began slowly. “Issues like this can take a long time to resolve. Even if the entire trial is finished today, the Wizengamot can take weeks, if not months, to decide on a verdict. There’s plenty of time for more politicking. Besides, either side can always call for an additional trial if they find new substantial evidence.”</p><p>“Does that happen often?”</p><p>“Not really,” Draco shook his head. He growled in frustration when his hair got all messed up again. His fingers ran through his hair again, trying to fix it. “But it does happen. The only problem is, the longer this goes on, the worse the Greengrass family is going to look in front of the Wizengamot. It’ll hurt their social standing and their political influence.”</p><p>“Unless Lord Greengrass can prove that he was in the right,” Hermione pointed out.</p><p>“Right,” Draco agreed. “Or if Daphne and Harry can somehow convince the Wizengamot to decide in their favour today.”</p><p>Hermione huffed. This entire situation was a disaster. She couldn’t even pretend to understand half of what was going on behind the scenes. There was so much nuance wrapped up in the Wizengamot and Pureblood society that Hermione was only beginning to get a grasp on thanks to Draco. </p><p>“If Lord Greengrass does prove that he is in the right, would that negate his loss of standing?” Hermione asked Draco.</p><p>“Maybe, its hard to say,” Draco shrugged. “It’ll definitely win him back a lot of points in the eyes of the purebloods, but it doesn’t entirely erase the fact that Daphne signed up to become an attendant in the first place.”</p><p>“So the purebloods still aren’t fully accepting of the program,” Hermione sighed.</p><p>“It’s split,” Draco answered simply. “Some do genuinely support it, though they’d prefer if their children did not become attendants themselves. Others see it as a horrible thing which further dilutes what they believe to be pure blood in magical society.”</p><p>Hermione nodded at Draco’s words. These were all things that they had talked about before, though only rarely. Draco didn’t much like talking about things like this. Hermione knew it was difficult for him too since his relationship with his parents was so strained. Every time she had tried to discuss his family life, Draco shot it down.</p><p>A few witches and wizards walked past the couple down the corridor in the Ministry. They were only a couple turns away from the Wizengamot chambers. Despite how fascinating Hermione had found the proceedings thus far, Draco assured her that she’d get sick of it quick. His father had brought him to sit on a few sessions each year since he was a child. Hermione knew that Draco was grateful for the brief reprieve before the session was set to resume again.</p><p>Draco evidently gave up on trying to fix his fair. He pulled away from the mirror in a huff and dropped his hands to his sides. Hermione gently smiled at him and put a hand on Draco’s arm. “Come on,” she whispered into his ear. “Lets go back.”</p><p>Just as Hermione’s words had the intended effect of soothing Draco, he suddenly tightened back up again and froze in place. Hermione looked at him oddly until she saw where he was looking.</p><p>Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were standing down the corridor from them. The older couple seemed just as uncomfortable as Draco was. Neither of them moved as they stared at Draco.</p><p>“Come on,” Draco told Hermione gruffly as he grabbed her hand and started walking. </p><p>Draco set his jaw and stared straight ahead as he walked towards his parents with Hermione in tow. Hermione stumbled forward, trying to match Draco’s brisk pace as he urged them forward. </p><p>Draco’s grip stiffened on Hermione’s arm as they neared his parents. Lucius watched them blankly, keeping his expression masked behind a veil of neutrality, though his body was completely stiff. Narcissa kept her eyes on her son pleadingly as he neared. She met Hermione’s gaze briefly but her focus quickly returned to her son.</p><p>Narcissa took a half-step towards them. “Draco,” she murmured quietly, not quite holding out her hand towards her son.</p><p>There was a hitch in Draco’s step as his mother cautiously reached out for him. Hermione thought for a minute that he was going to run over and embrace Narcissa, but Draco urged his feet onward.</p><p>“Leave him,” Lucius’s soft words to his wife reached their ears. “He’s made his choice to be subservient to a mudblood.”</p><p>Quick as a bolt of lightning, Draco let go of Hermione, spun on his heels, and fired off a knockback jinx at his father. Narcissa screamed in surprise as she leapt out of the way of the curse. The air left Lucius’s lungs as the spell connected with his chest, sending him spiraling through the air down the corridor.</p><p>“Draco!” Hermione gasped more out of surprise than of anger or frustration. </p><p>Narcissa rushed over to her husband who was shakily getting back up to his feet. The man’s perfect black robes were now smudged with dirt and dust from the carpet beneath them. Lucius wiped away a thin trickle of blood that was running from the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“It’s fine, Draco, just forget about it,” Hermione said quietly to him, trying to calmly urge him away. Draco stood firm though, watching as Narcissa riffled through her handbag.</p><p>Draco stared down his father as Lucius stood back up to his full height. Lucius stared back at his son, accepting Narcissa’s tissue to help clean up his mouth.</p><p>Hermione stepped over to Draco’s side, gently leaning against him. It was obvious that Draco wanted to say something to his father but he was holding back. Still, the emotion he wanted to convey was plain to see in his gaze.</p><p>Without sparing another second, Draco turned back around and continued walking down the hall. Hermione followed closely a few steps behind.</p><p>Draco wasn’t even leading them back towards the Wizengamot chambers. His feet seemed to be moving automatically, simply following the carpets that lined the corridors deeper and deeper into the bowels of the Ministry. Eventually, Draco slowed his movements to a walk when they were in some barely used corridor far away from the main hall.</p><p>“Draco,” Hermione coaxed Draco to look at her. </p><p>Draco came to a stop and turned to face Hermione with a look of frustrated sadness. She did her best to offer him a sympathetic look as she took a step closer to him. “Come here,” Hermione said as she wrapped an arm around Draco.</p><p>Draco stiffly returned Hermione’s one-armed hug. “Let’s just go to the Wizengamot chambers,” he muttered. His voice sounded a little rougher than usual.</p><p>Hermione pulled away so that she could meet Draco’s eyes. “I think that we should talk about-”</p><p>“No,” Draco interjected firmly. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Draco,” Hermione frowned at him. “You can’t avoid this forever. We can’t avoid this,” she corrected herself a moment later. It was important that they talk about these things, even if it was incredibly challenging to get Draco to open up about it. </p><p>For a moment, Hermione thought that Draco was about to leave her there. But then his expression softened. “Sorry,” he muttered under his breath. “I just . . . when I heard what he called you,” Draco growled in frustration. “It reminded me of what I used to do you. How horrible I was.”</p><p>Hermione held Draco’s waist, gently rubbing her thumb across his hip. “You’ve changed,” she told him. “I’ll admit, sometimes you can still be a bit too snarky for my liking,” Hermione smiled, “but you aren’t a bigoted ass anymore. You’re a kind and caring man, Draco.”</p><p>“I’m still sorry about what I put you through for years,” Draco said.</p><p>“And like I’ve told you so many times now, I forgive you,” Hermione leaned back against Draco, resting her head against his shoulder. “It’s not like I’ll forget what you were like, but you’re a different person now. I know that you don’t actually believe in blood purity anymore. I don’t care what your parents call me. All that matters is how we feel about each other.”</p><p>Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, this time hugging her for real. “You’re too good to me.”</p><p>“Probably,” Hermione laughed quietly. “But I can’t help it. I love you, Draco.”</p><p>Hermione felt Draco’s heart start to go crazy in his chest at her words. “I love you, Hermione,” Draco said, squeezing her tightly.</p><p>Draco’s hand found Hermione’s chin and he gently pulled it upwards. Hermione’s sparkling brown eyes met Draco’s beautiful gray eyes. Their lips met as they relished in their shared feelings of love and affection.</p>
<hr/><p>“And now, we will hear from Lord Greengrass,” the Chief Warlock called out from the stands within the Wizengamot chambers.</p><p>Cyrus Greengrass stood up amid the sea of plum-coloured robes of Wizengamot members. “I wish to bring forth matter 67-018, fraud committed by Heiress Greengrass.”</p><p>The Chief Warlock was handed a long scroll of parchment from an assistant which held the details of the case. “Is there a second?” He asked the assembly.</p><p>“Seconded!” An older woman stood.</p><p>The Chief Warlock nodded. “Proceed, Lord Greengrass.”</p><p>Cyrus surveyed the crowd of Wizengamot members around him. “Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, I come before you today to ask that you grant an injunction on Heiress Greengrass’s status as an attendant for Heir Potter. The request to become an attendant should not have been granted in the first place by the Ministry due to the fact that a marriage contract was already in effect. A clerical error allowed this request to be granted by the Ministry. As such, it is only just if an injunction is placed so that the superseding contract may be lawfully enforced.”</p><p>The Chief Warlock nodded his head as he briefly scanned the unfurled parchment in his hands. “Is Heiress Greengrass and Mr. Potter in attendance here today?”</p><p>“We are, Chief Warlock,” Harry announced loudly, standing up from his seat with Daphne at his side. They were in the public viewing area, surrounded by reporters, ministerial aides, and other members of magical society.</p><p>Harry smiled as Sirius Black, dressed in his Auror robes, approached them. His godfather was looking unusually worried at Harry and Harry’s smile didn’t seem to assuage him in any way.</p><p>Sirius guided Harry and Daphne down to the open floor of the Wizengamot chambers. The large circular room had stands lining the walls for the Wizengamot members and the public. In the middle of it was a large open pit where members could stand during important cases. </p><p>Cyrus was already down there waiting at a table when Harry and Daphne reached their own table a few feet away. Cyrus didn’t even look at them, his gaze was focused up on the Chief Warlock. </p><p>Daphne breathed out audibly, resting her palms against the table. “Just relax, you mother said-” Harry began to whisper.</p><p>Daphne cut Harry off with a look. “I know what she said,” she whispered back to him quickly, keeping an eye on her father over Harry’s shoulder. “I just don’t know if it’ll work.”</p><p>Harry grimaced and nodded. It would be a tricky thing to pull off but . . . well, if it worked then everything would be over and done with.</p><p>The Chief Warlock cleared his throat, getting Harry and Daphne’s attention. “Heir Potter, by your status as the master of Heiress Greengrass, until Lord Greengrass’s claim is settled, you are the primary defendant in this case. Do you understand this?”</p><p>“I do,” Harry nodded along. His parents had prepared him for this. He knew the proper responses and how the arguments should be framed. But hopefully, he wouldn’t need to rely on that today.</p><p>“How do you respond to Lord Greengrass’s claim?” The Chief Warlock asked Harry, peering carefully over the scroll in his hands.</p><p>Harry stood tall and proud as he announced his response. “I wholeheartedly reject Lord Greengrass’s claim. Per my understanding of the situation, the clerical error was that the marriage contract was submitted after Heiress Greengrass signed the attendant contract and that it was incorrectly dated in the Ministry’s records.”</p><p>“Hmm,” The Chief Warlock pondered aloud. “And you received this information from Heiress Greengrass?”</p><p>“Partially,” Harry answered. “Heiress Greengrass assured me that the marriage contract was not in effect prior to her signing the attendant contract. It is only speculation on my part that it was incorrectly dated.”</p><p>“Speculation will do you no good, Heir Potter,” Lord Greengrass interjected. “Legal cases are grounded in facts.”</p><p>The Chief Warlock gave Lord Greengrass a warning look. “Reasonable assumptions are a part of every case.”</p><p>“Of course,” Lord Greengrass responded coyly. “I only intended to point out that I personally know the date that it was signed because I was there. This is a fact.”</p><p>The Chief Warlock set down the scroll of parchment on the table before him. He glanced over at one of his aides. “Do we have the man who authorized this marriage contract here today?”</p><p>The Aide shook his head. “No, Chief Warlock. He moved to America back in October.”</p><p>“Hmm,” the Chief Warlock hummed. “And was he not summoned for this case?”</p><p>“He was, but he refused to attend,” the Aide answered.</p><p>The Chief Warlock’s eyes flickered over towards Lord Greengrass for a moment and then over to Harry before he nodded his head. “In that case, do we have the woman who registered Heiress Greengrass as an attendant?”</p><p>This time the Aide nodded his head. “We do. She’s ready to be called inside.”</p><p>At that moment, there was a rustle in the public viewing area as someone entered it and began walking down the stairs to the front of the area. “Pardon the interruption, Chief Warlock,” Daphne’s mother said as she gripped the railing in front of her. “However, I have an emergency petition for the Wizengamot which may have implications on this case.”</p><p>“Anastasia,” Cyrus muttered quietly at the sight of his wife.</p><p>Daphne’s mother, Anastasia, was guided down to the open floor of the Wizengamot Chambers even before the Chief Warlock had responded. She gave Daphne a confident look before turning to face the Chief Warlock.</p><p>The Chief Warlock shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Be that as it may, there is a standard procedure to follow regarding these-”</p><p>“All of the proper forms have been filled,” Anastasia explained, flashing a rolled up scroll she held in her hand.</p><p>The Aide flicked his wand and the thin scroll of parchment soared through the air towards his hands. He quickly scanned the document before nodding to the Chief Warlock. The Chief Warlock, looking resigned, waved vaguely at Anastasia. “Go on then.”</p><p>Anastasia turned her attention to the Wizengamot members. “I am here today to petition for control of the Greengrass family seat on the Wizengamot.”</p><p>Chattering filled the crowd of the assembled members as Anastasia’s words rang out in the chambers. Debates quickly popped up about the legitimacy of such a move, the possible motivations behind it, and what the outcome would be. </p><p>Harry gently leaned against Daphne’s arm. “Look,” he said, gesturing up towards the left side of the crowd. There, James Potter and Edward Davis were busily dealing with all of the surrounding members as they began peppering them with questions about the situation. </p><p>“Well, mother did say that she had spoken to Edward and a few others already to get their support,” Daphne whispered back quietly as she looked around to see a few others also helping to influence the direction of conversation among the members.</p><p>Several of the witches and wizards who had appeared to be supporting Cyrus just moments earlier had clearly switched their support to Anastasia. Anastasia had clearly been planning this for some time. Not everyone who had supported Cyrus appeared to be won over by Anastasia, but the large chunk that had may be the killing blow to any hopes Cyrus had at remaining as the head of the Greengrass family.</p><p>Harry smiled lightly. Things seemed to be working out well so far. As he shifted in place, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Cyrus was standing behind his table looking positively demolished. His eyes were focused solely on his wife. Surprise, anger, sadness, resignation, a swirl of emotions flickered through his eyes. Not once did Anastasia look back at her husband. </p><p>Despite what he had done, Harry couldn’t help but feel slightly sorry for Cyrus in that moment. To have his own wife come out publicly against his actions like this was no small thing. He knew just how pureblood society liked to operate, and this was bound to be an event long remembered for just how utterly surprising and unconventional it was. Cyrus didn’t just look upset about that though. Harry could see a sense of betrayal radiating off of the man. Cyrus looked to be crumbling in on himself, as though he couldn’t believe that his own wife was coming after him like this in public.</p><p>A loud bang rang out through the chambers as the Chief Warlock smacked his gavel off of his desk. The Wizengamot members slowly quieted down and got settled back in their seats.</p><p>“Lady Greengrass, on what grounds do you base this petition?” The Chief Warlock asked her once everyone was calm again.</p><p>“As many of you may know, my husband was not born a Greengrass. He became one when he married me,” Anastasia explained loudly to the crowd. “When my husband took up the Greengrass seat in the Wizengamot he swore a number of vows, including one which states that he will always hold the best interests of the Greengrass family at heart. I believe, based off of his actions surrounding this case, that he does not have my family’s best interests at heart.”</p><p>The voices of the Wizemgamot members swelled again as they all conversed with one another about the situation quickly before the Chief Warlock could regain order. In the swirl of voices, one was almost lost to the wind. Only Harry seemed to hear the voice coming from just a few feet away. “I thought I did,” Cyrus’s quiet voice petered out. </p><p>Apparently he hadn’t been the only one to hear it. “If you truly did, you would have listened to me back in the summer,” Anastasia replied to her husband with her back still towards him. “I made a mistake in not being firm back then. I won’t make that mistake a second time.” Her eyes were still scanning the Wizengamot, calculating to see how persuasive her words were.</p><p>“Order!” The Chief Warlock sent out a shower of sparks up into the air in the center of the chamber. The voices dimmed again. “Lady Greengrass, are you sure that you wish to follow through with this petition?”</p><p>Anastasia nodded her head confidently. “I am,” she stated. “For too long, I have sat back on the sidelines. I believe that under my leadership, House Greengrass will return to its proper status in magical society.”</p><p>“She’s laying it on a bit thick,” Harry muttered to Daphne.</p><p>Daphne shrugged back at Harry. “True, but they love it,” she said, gesturing up at the Wizengamot members. “Even if they don’t necessarily care about this inter-House issue, they’re still attracted to the drama of it all.”</p><p>It was true, Harry could see it. The Wizengamot was far more lively than it had been all day. All it took was a surprise twist to suddenly make everyone invested in the situation. </p><p>“Lord Greengrass, do you have a rebuttal to this petition?” The Chief Warlock asked.</p><p>Cyrus’s eyes flickered from the Chief Warlock over to his wife’s back. Even now, she refused to look at him. His eyes scanned the crowd of Wizengamot members. There were far too friendly faces there to be able to lift Cyrus’s spirits. Then his eyes fell over onto Harry and Daphne. Gone was the imposing man who had made incredible demands of Harry and Daphne. He was replaced by a man who found his world crumbling around him. Even if he challenged his wife’s play, all it would do is serve to weaken the Greengrass name even further. With both his wife and daughter publicly against him, there was little chance at returning to his former glory.</p><p>“No,” Cyrus answered evenly as he dropped his gaze to the table in front of him.</p><p>The Chief Warlock stared carefully at Cyrus. “Alright then. If you have nothing to say on the matter, then it shall be put to a vote.”</p><p>As the Yays were counted, Harry felt a grin start to spread across his face. The votes easily fell in Anastasia’s favour. Daphne started to perk up as well. Her worry and nervousness fled as cautious relief began to seep in. How did she manage to pull that off, Harry couldn’t help but wonder. </p><p>“The Yays have it,” the Chief Warlock declared. “Lady Greengrass, you are officially now the holder of the Greengrass seat on the Wizengamot.”</p><p>Polite clapping echoed through the chamber as the Wizengamot members welcomed their newest addition. Anastasia smiled widely at the success. Part one of the plan was complete.</p><p>Now came part two.</p><p>Just because Cyrus was no longer the head of House Greengrass, that did not mean that his petition to the Wizengamot suddenly disappeared. The petition had been formally opened and the only way to close it now was for either the Chief Warlock of the head of House Greengrass to dismiss it. </p><p>Harry eyed Anastasia warily as she turned around to look at Harry and Daphne. Her expecting gaze met Harry’s and he knew that she was waiting for his move.</p><p>Harry’s mind went back to their meeting earlier in the day. To say that Anastasia was unimpressed with Harry was an understatement. Though she had forgiven Daphne for everything that she had done in escaping her marriage contract, she still had some anger in her heart over the matter. Anastasia’s anger seemed to have transfered from Daphne to Harry. Of course he hadn’t necessarily done anything to deserve it other than being the man who Daphne was assigned to, but that didn’t placate Anastasia. </p><p>“My daughter will not be something that you own,” Anastasia had said to him during their meeting. She was adamant that Daphne be treated well and with as much freedom as possible. Despite Daphne’s assurances, Anastasia hadn’t relented. She wanted something concrete to prove that Daphne would be safe.</p><p>Daphne had tried to explain to her mother that Harry had been nothing but proper since she had become his attendant, but Anastasia seemed unwilling to believe any of it. It sounded too good to be true to her. Harry couldn’t necessarily blame Anastasia given her experiences with her husband, but it was still a frustrating situation. The contract couldn’t simply be dissolved yet and that left Harry and Daphne with only a few options.</p><p>Harry’s eyes found Tracey’s in the crowd. She was smiling nervously at him. She knew what he and Daphne had planned and agreed that it probably was the best way forward, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Harry promised that he would make it up to her.</p><p>Tracey silently mouthed “I love you” to Harry. It made his heart soar in his chest and stabilized his resolve.</p><p>“Chief Warlock, Lady Greengrass and I have come to an agreement over the open matter of the alleged fraud committed by Heiress Greengrass,” Harry announced loudly.</p><p>The Chief Warlock fixed his gaze on Harry. “Go on then,” he prompted.</p><p>“Lady Greengrass has agreed to drop the matter pending the signing of a marriage contract between myself and Heiress Greengrass,” Harry explained. </p><p>The marriage contract would be signed by the end of the year. In it, there were many conditions which demanded that Harry treat Daphne well while she was his attendant. In essence, he could not make her do anything which she did not agree too. That was fine with both Harry and Daphne since that was how Harry was treating her already. The only difference was now Daphne would have stronger legal protections in place.</p><p>They were to be married by the time they were twenty-five. Anastasia had wanted it done sooner but Daphne had again intervened to give them more leeway. Anastasia had included plenty of contingencies for Daphne to back out of the marriage if Harry ever acted improperly towards her, though both Harry and Daphne knew that that would never happen. </p><p>Most importantly, Daphne was to be released from her attendant contract as soon as the minimum five year time period was over. Right when that happened, Harry and Daphne would be officially engaged.</p><p>All of this would help secure Daphne’s future while reassuring Anastasia that Harry would treat her properly. </p><p>The Chief Warlock looked to Anastasia for confirmation. At her nod, he cleared his throat. “Then matter 67-018 is officially closed.”</p><p>Harry felt his entire body sag in relief. Daphne pressed her hip against his and whispered softly. “It’s finally over.”</p><p>Silently, Cyrus turned on his heel and walked off. No one stopped him as he strode out of the Wizengamot chambers. </p><p>Anastasia approached the two of them. “I have to go assume my seat and deal with a few important matters but I’ll be by Hogwarts tomorrow to visit you,” she told Daphne. “I’m sure that there’s a few things we should talk about.”</p><p>“Alright,” Daphne agreed. Suddenly, she stepped forward and gave her mother a tight hug. Anastasia melted into the hug instantly, and her arms wrapped around her daughter’s back. It only lasted a moment but the simple gesture showed just how much the two of them cared for one another.</p><p>Daphne broke the hug reluctantly. Anastasia took a step back and offered her daughter a melancholic smile. “I’m sorry for not putting my foot down sooner,” Anastasia said quietly, “but I’m incredibly proud at how well you handled yourself.”</p><p>With that, Anastasia walked off towards the Wizengamot member seats.</p><p>Harry didn’t say anything as he gently guided Daphne away towards the doors leading out of the Wizengamot chambers. He knew that Tracey, Lily, Draco, and Hermione would all be waiting for them outside once they got out of the viewing stands. Daphne fell in step beside Harry and leaned closer towards him. “Harry, I can’t begin to say just how thankful I am-”</p><p>“Then don’t,” Harry cut in softly as he bumped his hip gently against hers as they walked. “I know how important this was to you, and it was important for me too. You’re . . . really amazing, Daphne. I’m really happy that I have you in my life. I’d do whatever it took to make sure that you were safe.”</p><p>Daphne’s bright smile brought a smile onto Harry’s face. Her cheeks were slightly tinged with pink at his words. “Kiss arse,” she muttered jokingly. </p><p>“Get used to it,” Harry chuckled. “We’re going to be engaged soon. You’ll be putting up with all of my compliments for years to come.”</p><p>Daphne exhaled out of her nose loudly. “Merlin, it still hasn’t set in for me yet. I always thought I’d be getting married one day but . . .”</p><p>A flash of anxiety and uncertainty ran through Harry’s body. “If you’re having second thoughts, we can always talk to Anastasia and-”</p><p>“No, no,” Daphne quickly reassured Harry, placing a hand on his arm. “You’re the best man that I’ve ever known, and I’m looking forward to spending even more time with you. I just never expected that I’d end up getting engaged through such a crazy set of circumstances. It’s just bizarre.”</p><p>“That it is,” Harry smiled easily. “I never really knew what to expect in my life, let alone my romantic life, but I’m glad that you and Tracey are both going to be here with me.”</p><p>As the pair of them pushed open the doors out of the Wizengamot chambers, they saw Tracey, Lily, Hermione, and Draco standing a fair distance away. Daphne lit up in a bright smile at the sight of them, and Harry couldn’t help but grin too. Despite not everyone being related by blood, they were becoming more and more like family with each passing day.</p><p>Harry tried to urge Daphne forward so she could go meet Tracey who was swiftly walking over towards them, but Daphne stayed right beside Harry. “No,” she murmured quietly. “It’s the three of us together now.”</p><p>With that, Daphne slid her hand down Harry’s arm until she grasped his own hand. Daphne pulled on Harry with a smile as she led them forward into Tracey’s embrace. The brunette threw her arms around Harry and Daphne as they put their arms around her. </p><p>Everything was going to be okay now with the three of them together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The return to Hogwarts was like a breath of fresh air for Harry, Daphne, and Tracey. With Anastasia claiming the Greengrass family seat on the Wizengamot for herself by undercutting Cyrus, they didn’t have to live in fear of any reprisals anymore. They could live their lives freely. Well . . . almost freely.</p><p>By the end of the year, Harry and Daphne were to become engaged through a marriage contract. The legal document being drawn up would offer Daphne all of the protections that Anastasia wanted her daughter to have, even if Daphne knew that Harry would never do anything to force her into using those protections. The protections were for really Anastasia’s peace of mind. </p><p>Both Harry and Daphne were happy to become engaged to one another. With Daphne being his attendant, they both knew that they’d be spending several years together anyway. Though they had only known each other for a short period of time, it was clear that they both truly cared for one another even if the romantic aspects of their relationship were only just now beginning to take shape.</p><p>Harry glanced over at Tracey as they walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts. He knew that she was ecstatic that Daphne would be starting a real romantic relationship with Harry. Tracey would always be Harry’s first love, but there was plenty of room in both of their hearts for Daphne to join them. However, Harry also knew that the marriage issue was going to hurt Tracey somewhat.</p><p>According to the laws that governed magical Britain, a man could only be married to one woman at a time. That meant that unless Harry divorced Daphne, he could only be married to her. Despite the fact that she had made no mention of it, Harry could tell from Tracey’s mood that she wished she could be in Daphne’s place. She wanted to be the one to marry Harry. </p><p>Tracey must have noticed Harry looking at her because her eyes met his and she gave him an easy smile. Harry cocked his head to the side and gave her a questioning look. Tracey mouthed “I’m fine” to him.</p><p>Naturally, Harry knew that Tracey was anything but.</p><p>Slipping around behind Daphne, Harry stepped alongside Tracey and put an arm around her waist. Tracey leaned against as they walked, resting her head gently against his shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Tracey mumbled quietly. “I just need a day or two to think things over.”</p><p>Harry squeezed her in a comforting way, making Tracey sigh. “I love you, so much,” Harry told her.</p><p>A real smile came across Tracey’s lips. “And I love you.” She leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>Harry reached out and pulled Daphne closer to them. The blond woman had been giving the two of them a bit of space, but they were beyond that now. All of them needed to start thinking of themselves as a trio. As far as Harry was concerned, they were all equal partners in this relationship. He didn’t want to be the cause of a rift between the two best friends.</p><p>“We’re going to need to expand the bed in your room,” Tracey pointed out to Harry. “So that Daphne can start sleeping with us.”</p><p>Daphne peered out around Harry’s chest to look at her best friend. “Does Harry snore?”</p><p>“Hey!” Harry said with fake annoyance.</p><p>“Nope,” Tracey answered, ignoring Harry’s outburst. “He’s silent as rock.”</p><p>“Good,” Daphne giggled.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them but on the inside he was very happy. They seemed to still be getting along well. He just hoped that it all stayed that way.</p><p>“He is a kicker though,” Tracey noted. “Every so often, in the middle of the night, he’ll wake me up by kicking my legs.”</p><p>“We could always tie him down,” Daphne suggested.</p><p>Harry eyed both women who had devilish grins on their faces. “I don’t know if I like where this is going.”</p><p>Daphne and Tracey both looked at each other before dissolving into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“You’re both nutters,” Harry smiled.</p><p>“And you’re stuck with us, so get used to it,” Tracey grinned.</p><p>Harry sighed happily and hugged both Tracey and Daphne to his sides. Maybe this was all going to go smoother than he was fearing.</p><p>The three of them slowly made their way up their rooms, meandering their way there as though they were without a care in the world. Really, now that all of this was dealt with, they could just go back to being normal students. Sure it was hard work maintaining a top spot in his year, but Harry knew that he could pull it off. Tracey and Daphne were no slouches when it came to work either so it was really easy for them all to do well. </p><p>Now, they just had to live their lives. With two beautiful women at his side, Harry was sure to be perfectly content doing just that.</p><p>Harry, Daphne, and Tracey reached the corridor with all of their rooms. They stopped in the middle of the hall, right outside of Harry’s room, when Tracey took a step back from Harry and Daphne. Harry looked over at her curiously.</p><p>Tracey offered the two of them a small smile. “I was thinking, given all the developments that happened today, maybe you two should spend a bit of alone time together.”</p><p>Harry frowned at her. “Come on, Tracey. Its the three of us together.”</p><p>Daphne nodded her head emphatically. “You are Harry are already an item. I’m joining the both of you, not just Harry.”</p><p>“I know that,” Tracey replied, “but I’ve had plenty of alone time with Harry over the past few months, and there was what we did over the summer. I know that both of you like each other, but you haven’t had the chance to really explore that one on one yet.”</p><p>Harry glanced down at Daphne. Tracey wasn’t exactly wrong on that point. Tracey had been practically glued to his hip over the past few months so any time Daphne was there with him, Tracey was sure to be there too. But he didn’t want to exclude Tracey from this.</p><p>Harry didn’t have a chance to say anything else as Tracey put up her hands. “Look,” she began, “you two should spend the night together. You just found out that you’re getting engaged in a few weeks time.  Even though its the three of us together, that doesn’t mean that we need to forsake our one-on-one relationships.”</p><p>She was right, of course. Tracey was always smart about things like this, Harry recognized. Daphne seemed to understand it too. It wasn’t a perfect situation, and there were sure to be some feelings of envy along the way, but they had to do the best they could.</p><p>Harry’s heart swelled at how maturely Tracey was handling all of this. Merlin, he felt so proud of her.</p><p>“Alright,” Harry and Daphne agreed. Harry took a quick step forward and wrapped his arms around Tracey. His mouth found hers as he kissed her deeply, trying to convey just how much he loved and appreciated her. Tracey returned the kiss with vigour, enjoying the moment for all it was worth.</p><p>Stepping back with a smile, Harry ran his hand through his hair. “We’ll see you in the morning then.”</p><p>Daphne took her turn to give Tracey a big hug and a tentative kiss on the lips. It was much more chaste than what Harry had given Tracey, but it was a good start. Tracey almost looked surprised at the kiss from Daphne, but she returned it easily enough. </p><p>As the two women broke apart, Daphne returned to Harry’s side while Tracey took another step back towards her room. “I’ll see you two in the morning,” Tracey told them.</p><p>Harry took Daphne’s hand and led her to the portrait door to his room. It swung open as he stood before it and the two of them walked inside. The house-elves had obviously kept the fireplace well stocked even though Harry was gone all day. Warmth filled the room from the roaring fire. A few candles slowly burned around the room but it was still fairly dim inside.</p><p>Instantly, Harry shrugged off the formal robes he had worn to the Ministry. “Merlin, I hope to never have to go to another thing like that.”</p><p>Daphne gave him a curious look as she too shrugged off her formal outer robes. “You don’t want to take up the Potter family seat when your father gives it up?” </p><p>“Not particularly,” Harry admitted. “It seems like its so stuffy in that chamber, at least if you had to go there every week. I’d rather be outside, somewhere I can feel the wind in my hair.”</p><p>“You used to play Quidditch, didn’t you,” Daphne noted.</p><p>Harry nodded his head. “It was fun, but I think I just prefer flying to actually playing Quidditch, you know?”</p><p>Daphne smiled gently at him. “Don’t have the competitive drive?”</p><p>“Oh no, I absolutely do,” Harry chuckled as he walked over with Daphne to the chairs in front of the fire. He paused at the loveseat before deciding to sit down there. Daphne sat down softly beside him. “Flying is just one of the most relaxing things I can do. Quidditch isn’t exactly the most relaxing game.”</p><p>“No, its not,” Daphne agreed. “What else do you do to relax?”</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I like to cook.”</p><p>“So do I,” Daphne smiled. “My house-elves hate every time I go into the kitchen.”</p><p>Harry laughed. “So does Mipsy. She tries to do everything for me.”</p><p>The two relaxed into the loveseat beside each other. It was small enough that they sat nearly hip to hip. Harry let his arm fall easily around Daphne’s waist, pulling her right up against him as he leaned back into the soft fabric of the loveseat.</p><p>“So, what do you do to relax?” Harry asked Daphne.</p><p>“Bubble baths,” Daphne answered confidently.</p><p>Harry chuckled at the speed of her response. “Do you just soak or do you read or listen to music?” He asked her.</p><p>“Usually just lay there and think about things while I toss bubbles in the air,” Daphne blushed lightly. “Sometimes I’ll read or bring the Wizarding Wireless in, but its nice to be alone with your thoughts.”</p><p>Harry nodded along. “Yeah it is.”</p><p>“What do you think about when you’re flying around?” Daphne asked.</p><p>A smile tugged at Harry’s lips. “Pretty girls in bubble baths.”</p><p>Daphne snorted loudly. “Maybe you’ll get a chance to see the real thing sometime,” she teased. “Maybe I’ll get to see a pretty boy in a bubble bath.”</p><p>“Is this your way of inviting me to take a bubble bath with you?” Harry laughed.</p><p>“What if it is?” Daphne challenged Harry, leaning closer towards him.</p><p>“Then I’d say that I’d be more than happy to take you up on your offer,” Harry replied. “But don’t you normally get dirty first before you take a bath?”</p><p>“Are you telling me that you don’t feel positively filthy after spending an entire in the Ministry with all those bureaucrats?” Daphne smirked.</p><p>“I could stand to get a bit dirtier,” Harry countered with a grin.</p><p>Daphne all but pounced on Harry as she kissed him deeply and slid her hands underneath his shirt and up the smooth skin of his torso. Harry reclined back against the loveseat, adjusting himself so that Daphne could get on top of him as she slid her tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Harry groaned into the kiss as Daphne pressed her stunning body against him. The two of them kissed passionately as their tongues swirled against each other.</p><p>Daphne pulled away after several seconds of making out with him. “Merlin, I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.”</p><p>Harry chuckled as his fingers played with the hem of Daphne’s blouse. “I can’t say I haven’t thought of doing the same myself.”</p><p>“Is that . . . all you’ve thought about doing?” Daphne asked, almost nervously.</p><p>Waiting until their eyes met, Harry slowly unbuttoned the bottom button of Daphne’s blouse. “A few other things came to my mind. For one, I haven’t ever seen you naked before.”</p><p>Daphne nodded as her breathing started to quicken. “I suppose it is unfair that I’ve seen you naked but you haven’t seen me like that.”</p><p>Harry’s fingers undid another button. “Should we remedy that?” He asked Daphne, giving her the opportunity to decide whether or not things should progress further tonight.</p><p>It didn’t take more than a second’s consideration before Daphne emphatically said “Yes.” </p><p>With her hands still underneath Harry’s shirt, she eased the material smoothly up his torso. Harry reluctantly let go of Daphne’s blouse to lift his arms above his head so that Daphne could slip his shirt off. Daphne through it off to the side as she let her hands settle back down on Harry’s chest.</p><p>Harry leaned forward and kissed Daphne’s neck as his fingers returned to her blouse. Daphne let out a soft sigh as Harry planted kisses along her neck, gently sucking at the flesh, while his fingers made short work of the remaining buttons. When the last one went free, Harry planted a final kiss on Daphne’s back before leaning back to look at her.</p><p>Now that it was her turn, Daphne seemed to be much shyer than she was moments ago. She brushed her long blond hair behind her back and gently parted her blouse, revealing the lacy white and pink bra beneath her blouse. Daphne let her blouse fall off her shoulders and down her arms to the floor behind her. </p><p>Only a thin piece of fabric blocked Harry’s sight from Daphne’s breasts. Already, the two milky white orbs of flesh looked absolutely delightful. Harry ran a hand up Daphne’s waist and along her ribcage until he reached the bottom band of her bra. Glancing up to meet Daphne’s eyes, Harry gently ran several fingers up the curve of her bra-clad breast until he was cupping it in his hand.</p><p>Daphne arched her back slightly, pushing her breasts towards Harry. As she did this, her hands slipped behind her back to the clasps that held the bra in place. Harry squeezed Daphne’s breast lightly, letting his thumb run along the exposed flesh above the cup.</p><p>It only took a moment for Daphne to unclasp her bra. As she brought her arms forward again, the two cups which covered her breasts dipped forward and down a bit. Harry could just barely glimpse inside the newly created gap, showing off more of Daphne’s lovely breasts and a hint of the pink nipples which were still mostly hidden.</p><p>Harry brought a hand up to the strap which ran over Daphne’s left shoulder and gently pulled it down her arm. The cup over her left breast fell down, revealing it fully to him. Unable to contain himself, Harry quickly tugged the other strap down and threw away Daphne’s bra as he marveled at the sight before him.</p><p>“Do you like them?” Daphne asked.</p><p>Did he like them? Merlin, what a foolish question to ask. Harry was enraptured by the mere sight of them. They were perfect. “I love them,” Harry answered huskily.</p><p>Daphne preened as she pushed her breasts towards Harry. They were incredible. The rosy pink nipples stood at attention on her perfectly rounded breasts. They were a bit smaller than Tracey’s breasts but still just a bit larger than Harry could fit in his hand. </p><p>Now, without any fabric to block the sensations, Harry cupped Daphne’s breasts with both of his hands. She gasped quietly at the contact. Harry grinned as the two perfect orbs fit naturally into his hand. He gently pinched one of her nipples in between his fingers, enjoying the way it firmed up underneath his touch.</p><p>Harry could feel his cock growing rapidly inside of his pants. While he still very much loved Tracey and was nowhere near tired of being with her, the excitement of being with someone new was nearly overwhelming. Daphne noticed his state too as his cock poked the underside of her thigh.</p><p>Daphne brought her hand down to feel Harry’s length through his trousers. She grasped his shaft, pinning it against his leg, and lightly ran her fingers up and down it. Harry glanced up at Daphne’s face. Her cheeks were tinged slightly pink and she was breathing heavily. Her lips were parted slightly, looking absolutely delectable.</p><p>Merlin, she was driving him absolutely insane.</p><p>Harry reluctantly moved his hands away from Daphne’s breasts so that he could grab the underside of her thighs. Without warning, Harry lifted Daphne into the air as he himself stood up. Thankfully, Daphne was light enough that he managed to not fall over as he got to his feet.</p><p>Daphne gasped in surprise as Harry picked her up and her arms instinctively wrapped around the back of his neck. That brought her parted lips close enough to Harry’s that he managed to steal a kiss, sucking gently on her upper lip as he solidified his hold on her. Daphne leaned into the kiss, pressing her breasts against Harry’s bare chest.</p><p>Carefully, Harry carried Daphne away from the loveseat and the fireplace over towards his large bed. The house-elves had obviously replaced the bedding with fresh linen in the time they were gone today. Harry eased Daphne back onto the duvet, letting her blond hair splay out behind her head beautifully. Daphne kept her legs around Harry’s sides and interlocked her ankles, keeping him pinned up against her. Harry kept up his assault on Daphne’s lips as he ground his hips against hers.</p><p>Just as expected, Daphne reacted with delight to Harry’s touch. Her skirt was bunched up at her waist, leaving her in just in some silk panties and stockings. Eager for what was to come, Daphne’s hands fumbled around with the buttons of Harry’s trousers. After a few seconds of awkward fumbling, Daphne managed to unbutton his trousers and pushed them down off of his hips. Harry’s underwear came down with it, letting his cock spring up eagerly.</p><p>Daphne’s fingers only just brushed up against Harry’s hard cock when he thrust his hips forward, pressing the shaft of his cock against Daphne’s panties. Daphne breathed in harshly at the sudden warmth and Harry found that he could help but brush his cock against the moist heat radiating from Daphne’s panties. The silk material let him slide back and forth easily.</p><p>Overwhelmed, Daphne broke off the kiss and took a shuddering breath. Harry smiled down at her as played with her breasts again. Through hazy eyes, Daphne stared up at Harry’s face, unable to mask the feelings of lust that were coursing through her.</p><p>“Every time you were with Tracey-” Daphne gasped again as the head of Harry’s cock swept up against her clit behind her panties. Her whole body trembled on the bed and her grip on Harry only grew tighter. “I always pictured what it would be like if I was in her place,” she finished as she struggled to maintain her breathing as Harry repeated his motions.</p><p>“You were that envious?” Harry smirked as he leaned down to kiss Daphne’s neck again.</p><p>Daphne squirmed beneath Harry. “It was hard not to be with how incredible you seemed.” Her breath was coming heavier and heavier now as Harry’s ministrations were getting to her.</p><p>Harry chuckled against Daphne’s skin, sending shivers down her spine. “I remember just a couple of weeks ago when you were masturbating to me and Tracey having sex. I wanted to walk over and take you right then and there.” To punctuate his statement, Harry cupped one of Daphne’s breasts and pressed his cock firmly against her pelvis. The sensation was enough to make him gasp at the sudden burst of pleasure that shot through his cock as it twitched against Daphne.</p><p>“Merlin, I can’t wait any longer,” Daphne groaned as she grabbed her skirt and panties in one hand. Daphne released her legs from around Harry’s waist and he stepped back to admire her as she pulled down the remaining clothing on her body.</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened as Daphne brought her legs together up in the air and pulled her skirt, panties, and stockings off. Her beautiful pink lips were revealed to him as the damp fabric of her panties peeled away from her slit. As Daphne tossed her clothes away, she rested her feet back down on the bed and opened her legs slightly, revealing herself fully to Harry.</p><p>A faint dusting of trimmed light blond hair lay just above Daphne’s pussy. Otherwise, she seemed to be completely bare down below. Her puffy pink lips parted slightly with the aid of a couple of Daphne’s fingers. Harry could see the wetness of Daphne’s opening from the dim candlelight, giving him just enough light to see all that Daphne had to offer.</p><p>Daphne was watching Harry as his eyes greedily ran over her body, carefully inspecting his reaction. A somewhat shy smile came across her lips at the sight of the hungry look on Harry’s face. “I know you really love Tracey, but I hope that I can at least-”</p><p>“Stop,” Harry interjected, stepping back up to the edge of the bed and leaning over Daphne. He planted his hands on either side of her head, making her look up at him. “You don’t need to compare yourself to her. You aren’t competing for the same spot in my heart. There’s room enough for the both of you.”</p><p>With that, Harry leaned down and kissed Daphne deeply. Her hands clung to the back of his head, holding him there, as she kissed back just as passionately.</p><p>“You’re a good man, Harry,” Daphne said when they finally broke their kiss.</p><p>“And you’re a wonderful woman,” Harry smiled easily. “One that I care a lot about.” </p><p>Daphne looked away, faintly blushing at his words. Harry’s smile grew. </p><p>Slowly, Harry slid down Daphne’s body. She brought her elbows back against the bed to push herself up a bit to watch him as he moved. Harry loved the sight of how her breasts jiggled as she repositioned herself. He got down onto his knees in front of the bed, his head place right in between Daphne’s thighs.</p><p>Harry opened his mouth, letting his hot breath wash over Daphne. He could see the way her thighs tensed in anticipation. She was still staring down at him, watching him with captivated eyes as he kissed one of her thighs. He laid a trail of kisses down her thigh, moving towards his real target.</p><p>Grasping each of Daphne’s thighs in his hands, Harry licked along Daphne’s slit, making sure to finish the movement by gently grazing his tongue across her exposed clit. Daphne let out a quiet moan at his touch, urging Harry on.</p><p>Harry moved his tongue steadily up and down, using long and broad strokes to part her lips. He paid plenty of attention to her pussy, lavishing it with his tongue. After several strokes, he moved back up to her clit where he gently prodded at it with his tongue. Daphne let out a low moan as Harry’s tongue curled around the sensitive nub, sending bursts of pleasure throughout her body.</p><p>The bedding crumpled up beneath Daphne’s fingers as she gripped it tightly, trying to maintain some semblance of control as Harry’s tongue sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body. All of Harry’s practice with Tracey was clearly paying off as Daphne started to turn into putty from his actions.</p><p>“Please,” Daphne said breathlessly as Harry pulled away for a moment to plant a kiss on her thigh.</p><p>“Please what?” Harry teased as he let his tongue just barely brush across her puffy lips.</p><p>“Fuck,” Daphne groaned and tried to shift her hips so her pussy came closer to Harry’s mouth. “Please, lick me.”</p><p>As much as Harry wanted to tease this adorable beauty, he couldn’t resist diving back in for another taste of her wondrous body. He brought one of his hands around to gently touch Daphne’s clit while his tongue started making shallow thrusts inside of her pussy. Harry opened his lips wide, ensuring that all of Daphne’s juices that trickled out of her landed properly in his mouth.</p><p>The pleasure was growing to be too much for Daphne. She couldn’t keep her arms steady enough to let her watch Harry anymore. She let herself fall back against the bed with a thud as she shut her eyes tight. Her hands reached down and ran through the hair on Harry’s head as he continued to lick her.</p><p>Daphne’s thighs suddenly tightened up and she brought them together on either side of Harry’s head as his tongue brushed across her clit again. He slowly slid a finger inside of her pussy, feeling her tight walls clench around him. He could feel her pulsing around his finger with every lick he gave her.</p><p>Daphne’s breathing was becoming ragged as Harry kept up his assault on her clit. He was careful not to overwhelm Daphne completely and he was mindful of how much pressure he applied, but his actions kept building up the fire inside of her body. </p><p>“I’m so close,” Daphne cried out as her fingers gripped Harry’s hair on his head.</p><p>Harry peered up to see Daphne’s breasts heaving up and down in the most beautiful way. His cock was aching so badly. He absolutely needed to be inside of her, but the visceral reactions he was getting from Daphne as he pleasured her made him hold on.</p><p>Harry puckered his lips around Daphne’s clit and gently sucked on as he rubbed his finger against her g-spot inside of her pussy. Instantly, Daphne clenched up around him and let out an incredible moan as a massive blast of pure bliss coursed through her body.</p><p>Daphne cried out in pleasure as she came hard. Her entire body shook as her orgasm took over her mind. Daphne’s eyes shut tight as she held Harry’s head in place as he continued his actions. Her legs shot straight out as wave after wave of pleasure left her mind completely blank. </p><p>A gasping breath broke her sounds of pleasure as Daphne regained enough control to fully relax into the fading pleasure that still sent pleasant tingles throughout her body. Her grip on Harry relaxed and her entire body sank down against the bed in pure relief as she felt better than she had in what felt like forever.</p><p>It brought Harry an incredible amount of pleasure himself to see what his actions did to Daphne. He licked clean all of the juices around her puffy lips and, once Daphne’s orgasm had subsided and she was catching her breath, he started to kiss his way up her body.</p><p>Harry left a series of kisses up Daphne’s midsection, over her belly button, and up into the valley of her breasts. Harry took a moment to enjoy the sensation of Daphne’s breasts on either side of his face, kissing each one as he continued to slide his way up her body. Daphne met his lips hungrily with her own, kissing him deeply as she showed just how much she adored what he had just done to her.</p><p>As the head of Harry’s cock brushed across Daphne’s pussy, both of them shivered. Harry pulled back from the kiss as Daphne settled her arms over his shoulders and around the back of his neck. They stared into each other’s eyes for several seconds as they drank in the sight of one another.</p><p>“Go on,” Daphne said, urging Harry on as her body begged for him to get inside of her. With her first orgasm just barely lingering inside of her system, she craved more of Harry’s touch. </p><p>Harry’s cock jumped at Daphne’s words, brushing against her again. It took everything in his willpower not to just jam his cock inside of her and start fucking her right away. Though he knew Daphne didn’t have her hymen anymore, this was still the first time she would be fucking a man. He had to do this right.</p><p>Harry reached in between their bodies to grasp his cock. He dragged the head up and down in between Daphne’s pink lips, lubricating himself with her juices. After a few strokes, he had enough on him that he felt safe to start to push the head of his cock inside of Daphne.</p><p>The two of them let out simultaneous groans as the tip of Harry’s cock pushed inside of Daphne’s pussy. She was so tight around him. Hot, wet walls clung to him, trying to suck him further inside of her. Harry curled his toes as he fought the urge to do just that. Instead, he slowly pushed forward.</p><p>Daphne watched, holding her breath, as Harry slowly pushed his cock inside of her inch by inch. He regularly jerked his hips back slightly to help spread the lubrication around his cock, making it easier to slip inside of Daphne. She tried to relax her walls so that it would be a smoother process, but she couldn’t help but tighten up around him.</p><p>Inch by inch, Harry’s cock made its way inside of Daphne’s pussy. He was nearly all the way inside of her when he felt the head of his cock press up against her back wall. Harry relaxed his hips and leaned forward to give Daphne a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>“Does it feel okay inside of you?” Harry asked Daphne, making sure that she was still comfortable.</p><p>“Mm hmm,” Daphne nodded and smiled at him. It was certainly an unusual sensation, but the practice she and Tracey had with their toys over the summer had helped to prepare her for this. She could feel her pussy working to accommodate Harry’s sizable girth inside of her. “Just start a bit slower and I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Harry smiled brightly back at Daphne, glancing down in between them to see where their bodies met. He loved the sight of his cock connecting them. Harry let his body relax as he got settled on top of Daphne. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist perfectly, and her arms pulled his chest down onto hers.</p><p>“Merlin, I love your breasts,” Harry muttered as their chests pressed against each other. Daphne’s squishy breasts felt wonderful beneath him. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and reached between them to playfully pinch one of her nipples, eliciting a squeal of laughter from Daphne.</p><p>“Stop it,” Daphne laughed, slapping Harry’s hand away.</p><p>Harry took that opportunity to kiss Daphne again. His tongue slipped easily into her mouth and swirled around inside of it as he rocked his hips against hers. Daphne moaned into Harry’s mouth as his cock swirled around inside of her pussy, making her feel delightfully full.</p><p>Taking care to move slowly, Harry eased his hips backwards so that his cock began to slide back out of Daphne’s pussy. He moved carefully, letting Daphne get used to the new sensations, until just the head of his cock still remained inside of her. Then, he reversed his motions and slowly pushed himself back in.</p><p>Daphne tightened her legs around Harry’s waist, applying pressure to help guide him back inside of her. It made it easier as Harry took her cues to help set the pace. Her tight folds sucked him back inside of her. They clung to his shaft, trying to coax out his cum already.</p><p>As the pair broke apart to catch their breaths, they both looked down to watch as Harry’s cock smoothly slid inside of Daphne’s pussy again. Daphne moaned at the sensation, grabbing one of her breasts and pinching her nipple as she sucked in a deep breath. “You can start to move a bit faster now.”</p><p>Breathlessly, Harry nodded. Daphne didn’t know just how beautiful she looked to Harry in that moment. With her eyes shut, lost to the pleasure she was feeling, her hand cupping her perfect breast, and her tight pussy massaging his cock, Harry knew that he would do anything Daphne asked if only so he could spend another second basking in her beauty.</p><p>Reeling his hips back a bit faster this time, Harry pushed his cock back in. The increased friction made his thighs tighten up as a burst of pleasure radiated from his cock. Daphne groaned as Harry’s cock filled her back up, stretching her pussy.</p><p>Daphne’s inner walls were driving Harry mad. As he fucked Daphne, he incrementally increased the speed of his thrusts until he was closer to the normal rhythm that he and Tracey used. It was different with Daphne though. The way her body reacted to his made him fuck her a little bit more slowly than he did Tracey, but the pleasure was just as good. </p><p>As Harry fucked Daphne, she started to roll her hips in time with his thrusts. As Harry’s drove his cock forward, Daphne pushed against him, forcing his cock inside of her. Harry groaned as Daphne tightened up around his cock again, stalling his movements.</p><p>Both Harry and Daphne paused there, panting as they looked at each other. They were both flushed and overwhelmed by what was going on. Daphne bucked her hips against Harry and smiled as he let out a low groan as his cock pushed as deep inside of her pussy as it could go.</p><p>“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Harry breathed out.</p><p>Daphne snorted lightly but still smiled at his words. “On my back, covered in sweat?”</p><p>Harry chuckled and cupped her face with one of his hands. “You’re always gorgeous, but especially right now.” Harry kissed Daphne, running his thumb along her cheek.</p><p>As they kissed, Harry started moving his hips again. Back and forth he moved, driving his cock in and out of Daphne’s incredible pussy. Daphne used her legs, still wrapped around Harry’s waist, to help him slam his cock inside of her. Each thrust made Daphne make a small sound of pleasure as he hit just the right spot inside of her. From this angle, as he bottomed out inside of her, his pelvis brushed up against her clit, sending more sparks of pleasure throughout her body.</p><p>“Merlin,” Daphne gasped as Harry’s cock filled her up yet again. “You feel so good.”</p><p>Harry grunted. His cock was on fire with pleasure as Daphne’s inner walls tried to make him cum. He was holding on for as long as he could, but it was an incredible challenge. That being said, he couldn’t make himself slow down at all. Daphne just felt too incredible against him.</p><p>Harry and Daphne’s bodies molded to each other as they kissed and fucked. They rubbed up against each other as Harry worked his hips rapidly, letting his cock fill Daphne’s hot pussy over and over again. Though both of them were short on breath, neither of them stopped kissing each other.</p><p>In near perfect unison, they both let out cries of pleasure as they both orgasmed. Daphne’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Harry grunted loudly, slamming his hips against her as he started to pump his cum deep inside of her pussy. Daphne tightened up around Harry’s cock, squeezing the cum out of his shaft and into her.</p><p>Harry’s balls ached as he spilled his seed inside of Daphne. His hips moved erratically, making tiny thrusts against Daphne as he eked out every bit of pleasure that he could in that moment. Daphne clung to Harry tightly as her body was left alight with pleasure.</p><p>When Harry finally finished, his body relaxed on top of Daphne’s. He could feel her pussy still pulsing around his cock as her own orgasm started to wear off. With his chest heaving, Harry rolled onto his side. He rolled Daphne with him, keeping his cock buried inside of her pussy. Her breasts heaved as she too worked to catch her breath.</p><p>After several moments, Daphne let out a long and shaky breath. “That was incredible.”</p><p>Harry grinned and gave her a peck on the lips. “You were incredible.”</p><p>Daphne’s eyes lit up. “I can’t believe I didn’t just fuck you at the start of this year. Merlin, if I knew it was going to be this good . . .” she trailed off.</p><p>“We’ll make up for lost time,” Harry assured her.</p><p>As Harry’s cock softened, he adjusted himself so that he slipped out of Daphne’s pussy. A bit of his cum trickled out down onto her thighs.</p><p>Together, the two of them scooted up to the top of the bed where they slipped under the covers. Daphne pushed Harry’s chest so he rolled onto his back. With a content sigh, Daphne flung a leg over one of his and cozied up against his side. She rested her head on top of his chest. Harry slipped an arm around Daphne’s back and pulled her tightly against him. </p><p>Harry considered himself lucky for how this year had played out so far. Though things with Cyrus proved to be a great challenge, everything resolved favorably. Now, they could all go back to living their lives. Harry could be together with both Tracey and Daphne. </p><p>Harry couldn’t help but smile down at Daphne as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She was so wonderful. With her and Tracey at his side, no matter what the future held, Harry knew that he would always be happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, long time no see. Fear not, this story is not abandoned. I have been incredibly busy in real life at work due to some colleagues not returning to work a few months back. I will continue to be incredibly busy until sometime in May. That means that I won't be posting much (as you probably already guessed). I did want to get these two chapters (14 &amp; 15) out back-to-back to give you all some content to help tide you over. As much as I'd love to give you a timeline on when the next chapter will be out, I cannot. It could be out in a week, or it could take 3 months again. In any case, I promise that this story will be finished.</p><p>After the ending of Chapter 14, I hope to return the focus of this story back to smut for the most part. I still do not know how long this story will last. I imagine I'll end it around Chapter 25 unless I have enough ideas to keep it going for longer. We'll see as we get closer to that point.</p><p>Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be another smut filled one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There is no way that you could last a whole day!” Tracey laughed loudly as she kicked up her legs onto the couch.</p><p>“You sound so sure of yourself,” Harry rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his firewhiskey. As he swallowed the fiery drink, Daphne sat down on his lap and kissed him. The blond witch slid her tongue along his lips before gently pushing it into his mouth.</p><p>Daphne hummed contently as she tasted the remnants of the firewhiskey in Harry’s mouth. She pulled away from Harry with a satisfied grin. “You definitely wouldn’t last a day if this is anything to go by.” Daphne emphasized her point by shifting in Harry’s lap so that his growing erection pushed against the curve of her ass.</p><p>Merlin, Harry wanted to kiss her again. “I’m pretty sure I could last an entire day,” he said to the two witches. “I mean, it is only Tracey I’d have to deal with, right?” He teased her.</p><p>“Hey!” Tracey exclaimed, sloshing the wine in the glass in her hand around wildly as she sat up. “I take offense to that!” </p><p>Daphne chuckled. “It’s just because I’m new,” she said seductively, running her hand up Harry’s chest.</p><p>She wasn’t wrong. Ever since they had first had sex, every day had been a struggle not to tear Daphne’s clothes off and fuck her constantly. Daphne was absolutely gorgeous, and she knew it too. But rather than act in a more overt manner like Tracey did, Daphne made much smaller gestures to indicate her interest in Harry. An offhand compliment here and there, a gentle touch on his arm, a smoldering look. She knew just how to set his body on fire with everything that she did. </p><p>It was incredible. Daphne was the second person he had ever had sex with. It was strange just how different sex could be with different people. Everything felt completely different, and Harry even found that he acted differently towards Daphne than he did Tracey. With Tracey, there was a certain degree of familiarity which shaped their actions towards one another. With Daphne, it was like every encounter was a brand new adventure. This would change in time, but Harry was thoroughly enjoying the newness of their relationship.</p><p>Harry wormed his arm around Daphne’s waist, placing his fingers firmly against the flesh of her inner thigh. Daphne raised an eyebrow at Harry, looking down at him with an amused expression on her face. </p><p>“Merlin, is this what Harry and I looked like when we just started being together?” Tracey joked as she took in the sight of Harry and Daphne flirting with each other.</p><p>Daphne smiled brilliantly at Harry and reached down to touch his fingers with her own. “No, you two were much, much worse.”</p><p>“Right,” Tracey rolled her eyes. Despite her joking, she kept her gaze focused on Harry and Daphne as they playfully touched each other.</p><p>Daphne squirmed more on Harry’s lap, grinding her ass against his hard cock. Harry suppressed a groan and moved his fingers up Daphne’s thigh towards her crotch. His fingers slipped beneath her short skirt along her black tights.</p><p>“You know,” Daphne murmured, leaning in close to Harry’s ear. “I’m not wearing anything underneath these.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes lit up with excitement, making Daphne laugh. She reached over for Harry’s glass of firewhiskey and took a sip of her own as Harry’s fingers ran over the thin fabric that covered her pussy. She wasn’t lying. Harry could feel her lips hidden just behind this. It would be so easy to . . . </p><p>Without warning, Harry grabbed the tights at Daphne’s crotch and pulled at the fabric. He brought his other hand around to help, tearing a small hole in the tights. Harry’s fingers quickly ran up Daphne’s now exposed pussy before circling her clit. </p><p>Daphne froze in his lap in surprise, nearly spluttering on the firewhiskey. “I didn’t mean for you to rip my clothes off,” she coughed.</p><p>“Oops,” Harry shrugged with a grin on his face. Tracey snorted from the couch across from them. Harry peered around Daphne’s body to look over at Tracey. She grinned back at him, urging him on with some lewd gestures.</p><p>Harry grabbed Daphne’s waist and spun her around so that she was facing him, straddling his waist. His hands made their way up to her chest where they deftly undid the top few buttons of her blouse. More of Daphne’s creamy flesh was revealed to him, including her amazing breasts. Harry grinned at the sight of them. Like Tracey, Daphne had recently taken to very rarely wearing her bra and panties. She always took them off when they were in their rooms. Daphne’s breasts popped out of her blouse and up against Harry’s face.</p><p>Daphne moaned as she ground her pussy against against Harry’s cock which was still hidden in his trousers. Eager for more, Daphne’s fingers unzipped his trousers and quickly fished out his cock.</p><p>Harry let out his of moan of pleasure as Daphne’s hot lips pressed down against his shaft. Daphne dragged her hips forward, leaving a trail of her wet juices along his cock. Daphne’s body shivered on top of Harry’s and she pushed her breasts against his face. </p><p>“Merlin, I can’t wait any longer,” Daphne muttered as she reached in between herself and Harry and grasped his cock. Arching her back to raise her hips, Daphne angled Harry’s cock upwards and sank down on it with a long and satisfied moan.</p><p>Harry groaned as his cock was enveloped by Daphne’s tight pussy. The heat radiating from her made his cock jump in excitement and feel incredibly sensitive as Daphne’s walls squeezed his cock. Daphne’s thighs slowly slid down against Harry’s as she took his cock nearly all the way inside of her, only stopping once she couldn’t spread her legs any wider. </p><p>Daphne slumped forward, burying her face in Harry’s shoulder as he grabbed each of her tights-covered ass cheeks in his hands. His fingers dug into her flesh, leaving red imprints on the exposed parts of her skin as he released the two beautiful globes. </p><p>Across from them, Tracey had hiked up her own skirt. She was laying down on her back, her head tilted to the side to watch Harry and Daphne. She had one leg lifted high in the air with her heel resting over the lip of the back of the couch. Her own black tights lay discarded on the floor beside the couch. Tracey’s pussy lay bare, exposed to the open air, and she was gently playing with her clit.</p><p>The expression on Tracey’s face made Harry’s hips involuntarily thrust upwards against Daphne, making him shudder as a burst of pleasure ran through his cock. Tracey was watching them through lust-filled eyes. She was lightly biting her lip as she rubbed at her clit. Her other hand was underneath her crisp white button-up shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra so Harry could plainly see the outline of her nipples against her shirt. Her hand was cupping one of her breasts, tweaking one of her nipples.</p><p>When Tracey noticed Harry watching her, she smiled and sank two of her fingers into her sopping wet pussy. Harry, in turn, thrust his hips up against Daphne’s again. The blond woman moaned into his shoulder, raiding her hips upwards slightly so that Harry could have more range of movement as he thrust up into her.</p><p>Harry squeezed Daphne’s ass as he thrust up into her pussy. His balls bounced off the underside of her ass as he thrust up, sending another little shockwave of pleasure and lust through him. Daphne’s pussy was so hot and tight around his cock, and she was incredibly wet. Her juices leaked around his shaft, dripping down the exposed parts of his cock. Harry drove his cock back all the way inside of Daphne’s pussy.</p><p>Daphne let out a little cry and let her hips fall back down with Harry’s as he pulled back. She bounced loudly against his lap, clenching her pussy around his cock.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tracey moaned from her spot on the couch. Her eyes were still focused clearly on the action, watching as Daphne started to ride Harry’s cock. As Daphne’s hips moved up and down, filling her pussy back up over and over again with Harry’s cock, Tracey did her best to match Daphne’s pace with her fingers.</p><p>Putting her hands on Harry’s shoulders, Daphne pushed slightly away from him as she used her thigh and core muscles to ride his cock. Harry loved the sight of her breasts bouncing up and down. Only the top few buttons of Daphne’s blouse were undone so her breasts were being held up by her blouse. </p><p>The hole in Daphne’s tights grew slightly larger as she bounced on top of Harry’s cock. With her hips spread out wide, Daphne rose all the way until just the head of Harry’s cock was inside of her before letting gravity take hold. The sound of her ass bouncing against Harry’s thighs loudly rang out in the room, and the sounds of all three occupants moaning in ecstasy kept up a constant state of erotic noises.</p><p>It was so hard not to just cum in Daphne’s beautiful pussy right away. Even time she and Harry fucked, he struggled to hold on. Her beautiful blond hair, stunning figure, magnificent breasts, and tight pussy all wrecked havoc on his stamina.</p><p>Daphne must have seen the signs of struggle on his face because she just smirked at him. She kept bouncing away wildly on Harry’s cock, panting from the pleasure and exertion. “Are you getting close?” She asked in a teasing tone.</p><p>Harry groaned and met Daphne’s downward drop with an upwards thrust of his own. Their bodies smacked together and Daphne let out a surprised gasp and moan as Harry’s cock filled up her sooner than expected. “You know I am,” Harry said as his hands squeezed Daphne’s ass. </p><p>Daphne grinned at him and ground her hips against his, moving back and forth and then in a circular motion as she swirled Harry’s cock inside of her pussy. “Good,” she said as she made a small bounce on his cock. She brought her lips close in to his ear. “I want you to cum inside of me,” she whispered to him.</p><p>“Then fuck me,” Harry retorted.</p><p>A wave of pleasure overcame Harry as Daphne took his words to heart. She started riding him just as fast as before, making her pussy stroke his cock constantly. Her tight warmth surrounded him so completely. It felt absolutely incredible.</p><p>Daphne moved her hips so smoothly, sliding her wet pussy up and down Harry’s cock with ease. It only took a few seconds before Harry felt the build up start in his balls.</p><p>With a loud groan, Harry felt the first spurt of cum shoot up out of his cock into Daphne’s pussy. She kept riding him, forcing spurt after spurt of cum into her pussy. Harry pulled Daphne’s ass down, slamming her hips down onto his, as he let out the last couple of spurts inside of her.</p><p>Smiling, Daphne came in and kissed Harry passionately on the lips. She moved her hips slowly against his, coaxing out what pleasure was left to be had in that moment. Harry moaned into Daphne’s mouth, letting his tongue dance with hers.</p><p>It was only when Daphne pulled away from the kiss that Harry noticed that Tracey wasn’t over at the couch anymore. Daphne noticed his confused gaze and turned her head to look for herself.</p><p>Tracey was kneeling down on the ground right below Harry and Daphne. She was panting like them, and her fingers were still playing with her pussy. When she saw Harry and Daphne notice her, she looked up at them. “Do you mind if I clean you two off?” Tracey asked with a lust-filled look.</p><p>Harry felt Daphne’s pussy clench around his cock. He looked up at her pink-tinged face. Daphne looked at him and nodded. “Not at all,” Harry answered for them.</p><p>He was immediately rewarded as he felt Tracey’s tongue begin to lather his balls. Some of Daphne’s juices had dripped down far enough that they reached him there, and Tracey was determined to clean it all up. Harry moaned as the sensitive organs were cleaned up. Tracey’s tongue continued up to the base of his shaft, licking around right below where Daphne’s pussy lips sat.</p><p>Harry felt Daphne stiffen up immediately when Tracey’s tongue touched her. The brunette was licking right where Harry and Daphne’s bodies met. “Lift yourself up, slowly,” Tracey told Daphne.</p><p>Complying with the request, Daphne started to raise herself off of Harry’s cock. As she did this, a thick glob of Harry’s cum escaped her pussy and dripped down his cock. Tracey wasted no time in licking that up too. As more and more of Harry’s cock was exposed, Tracey continued to lick him clean. </p><p>Harry’s cock finally flopped out of Daphne’s pussy and Tracey immediately took the entire thing into her mouth. Harry hissed as his still-sensitive cock was engulfed by Tracey’s warm mouth and tongue, but it still felt incredible. Tracey quickly licked him clean before releasing his cock from her mouth with a loud popping sound. </p><p>Tracey’s gaze turned over towards Daphne who had laid back against the back of the loveseat, sitting on top of one of Harry’s thighs. Daphne watched as Tracey moved closer and closer in between her legs. Harry wrapped an arm around Daphne’s waist, feeling her tense up in anticipation.</p><p>Tracey probed Daphne’s pussy with her tongue, licking at the mixture of Daphne’s juices and Harry’s cum that was still slowly dripping out of her. Daphne moaned and wiggled on Harry’s thigh as she relaxed into the experience.</p><p>With a shiver, Daphne relaxed back against Harry’s chest as Tracey ate her out. It was an incredible sight, watching as Daphne grew more and more flustered as Tracey licked her clean. </p><p>Harry loved the sensation of Daphne wiggling around on his leg. She seemed determined to stay pressed up against him as she lost herself to her pleasure. Tracey’s breasts were pressed up against his leg as she licked Daphne’s pussy. Seeing his two attendants like this started to make him hard again.</p><p>It was impossible for Harry to resist the temptation. He started stroking his hard cock as he nibbled on Daphne’s ear. She let out a moan at his sudden touch, and Harry cupped one of her breasts with his hand. </p><p>Naturally, Tracey noticed what Harry was doing. She started making doe eyes at him as he stroked his cock. Merlin, he loved the sight of her on her knees licking up his cum out of Daphne’s pussy. At the start of this year, he never could have imagined that he’d end up in a situation like this.</p><p>Daphne’s movements grew erratic as she grasped Tracey’s head and held her mouth in place against her pussy. Tracey happily obliged, licked and swirling her tongue around Daphne’s clit. Though Daphne was thoroughly licked clean by now, neither of the two witches wanted to stop what they were doing.</p><p>“Merlin,” Daphne breathed out heavily as he thighs tensed up. She twisted her neck as far as it would go and offered her parted lips to Harry. Harry had to lean forward awkwardly to capture Daphne’s lips in a messy kiss, but it was completely worth it as Daphne started to cum within seconds.</p><p>Daphne couldn’t hold the kiss for longer than a few moments before she took a gasping breath in as she came. Tracey kept up her ministrations, sending explosions of pleasure through Daphne’s body. Harry held Daphne’s waist firmly, keeping her against him. She let out a mixture of various sounds of pleasure, squeezing her eyes tight shut, before she released the breath she had been holding. Her chest heaved up and down as the orgasm started to subside.</p><p>“Mmm,” Daphne moaned as Tracey gave her one last lick before pulling away. Daphne looked to be in a stupor as she slid off Harry’s leg to be in between him and the arm of the chair. Harry moved to the side, letting Daphne get curled up beside him. </p><p>“Looks like someone is still ready for more,” Tracey said, gesturing to Harry’s erect cock which was still in his hand.</p><p>A devilish smile flickered across Harry’s lips. “Well, maybe I should do something about that.”</p><p>Getting to his feet swiftly, Harry lunged at Tracey before she had a chance to move. She laughed as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grip, but he was too big and strong. Harry pushed her down onto her hands and knees. He flipped her skirt up, exposing her ass and pussy to him.</p><p>With one strong thrust, Harry pushed himself inside of Tracey’s well-lubricated pussy. The brunette groaned as Harry filled her up so suddenly and her body was jostled forward from his hips smacking against her plump ass.</p><p>Harry fucked Tracey hard and fast. It was one of her favourite ways to have sex. She was always egging Harry on to be rougher, especially in the halls of Hogwarts. Harry wasn’t always in the mood for something like this, but after witnessing what he just did, he just wanted to shove his cock inside of Tracey and make her moan.</p><p>And moan she did. Harry gripped Tracey’s hips tightly as he pulled her ass back against him as he slammed his hips forward. The sound of their fucking filled the room as the pair began to pant at the fast and rough fucking. </p><p>Pulling back one hand, Harry smacked Tracey’s ass. She moaned lustfully and her pussy tightened up around his cock. “Fuck,” Tracey moaned loudly as her arms fell. She landed on her elbows and crossed her arms, letting her head rest against them as Harry fucked her.</p><p>With her head down on the floor and her ass up in the air, Tracey let Harry fuck her hard. Both of them were panting, their bodies sweaty as they bounced off of each other. Harry grabbed Tracey’s ass in his hands and kneaded the wonderful flesh.</p><p>A sudden burst of pleasure brought Harry’s cock to a halt deep inside of Tracey. He let out a groan as his grip on her ass tightened momentarily. Tracey made the most wonderful noises as Harry’s cock left her feeling pleasantly full. </p><p>Slowly, Harry pulled his hips back. He watched as Tracey’s pussy clung to the shaft of his cock, reluctant to let him go. Her lips dragged against his cock as he pulled back until just the head was still inside of her.</p><p>“Merlin, your pussy is incredible,” Harry muttered as he dragged a finger along where their bodies met. </p><p>“Then show it your appreciation by fucking it some more,” Tracey whined as she wiggled her ass at Harry, pushing his cock around inside of her pussy.</p><p>Fuck, Harry couldn’t resist her. His hips slammed forward and he filled her up again. His balls smacked off of her pussy and clit, leaving Harry’s mind blank with pleasure.</p><p>Harry pistoned his cock in and out of Tracey’s pussy recklessly. All that mattered was that the two of them got as much pleasure as quickly as possible. The way her pussy trembled around his cock let Harry know that Tracey was feeling just as good as he was.</p><p>The pure bliss that Harry’s cock felt as it pounded Tracey’s pussy was nearly overwhelming. His cock was hypersensitive to the point of driving him wild. Harry’s eyes closed as he squeezed Tracey’s ass tightly and fucked her pussy.</p><p>Harry’s second orgasm of the night arrived very suddenly. Lost to the pleasure, Harry didn’t even realize that he was about to cum until it was too late.</p><p>Cum shot out of Harry’s cock as he slammed his hips against Tracey’s ass, pushing himself as deep as he could go. He reeled his hips back just to drive his cock right back inside of her pussy as another burst of cum shot into Tracey.</p><p>Harry let out a guttural groan as Tracey’s pussy milked his cock, pulsing around him. He collapsed on top of Tracey’s back as he pressed himself against her plump ass, pushing her down until she was lying down flat on the floor. </p><p>Harry made a series of tiny thrusts, letting Tracey’s pussy squeeze out the last few drops of cum from his cock. He gave a satisfied sigh as he planted a kiss on Tracey’s cheek. She smiled back at him.</p><p>“I love it when you take me like that,” Tracey said as she wiggled her butt against him. “It gives me an excuse to take a hot bath afterward to relax.”</p><p>“I think I could use one too,” Daphne spoke up for the first time in a few minutes. She was still curled up atop the chair Harry had fucked her on. She was watching them with a lazy smile on her face.</p><p>Harry groaned as he pulled his sensitive cock out of Tracey. It was covered in a mixture of his and her fluids. “I’ll go start the water for you two.”</p><p>“Ah, wait just a second,” Daphne stopped him before he could walk away. </p><p>Harry turned just in time to see Daphne dropping to her knees in front of him. Her warm mouth engulfed his semi-hard cock, licking and sucking it clean. Daphne wasn’t as experienced at this as Tracey was, but  she made a valiant effort to eek out any last dregs of pleasure for Harry.</p><p>Daphne released his cock with a bright smile. “All clean.” Her eyes glanced over to Tracey who was still laying on the floor. “Now its your turn.”</p><p>Tracey laughed loudly as Daphne positioned herself in between Tracey’s legs. “Merlin, we’re never going to stop fucking each other, are we?”</p><p>Harry chuckled and left the two women to it as he went to run a hot bath for them. The tub in his bathroom was easily big enough for all three of them to fit in, but Harry wanted to take a shower instead. He was feeling quite tired and wanted a full nights rest before tomorrow.</p><p>The sounds of Tracey’s moans filtered into the bathroom just as Harry got the temperature just right. He left the tub to fill itself as he walked back out to see Tracey biting down on her arm while Daphne’s head moved slightly in between her legs. </p><p>At the sound of Harry’s return, Daphne popped her head back up. She slid a couple fingers inside of Tracey’s pussy and started searching for any remaining cum inside of her. “You know what the three of us were talking about earlier?” Daphne prompted Harry as she licked her fingers clean. </p><p>“Not really.” Harry couldn’t remember much about that due to the two beautiful witches in front of him.</p><p>Daphne helped Tracey to sit up. The two women leaned against each other, shoulder to shoulder, as they looked up at Harry. “Tracey bet that you couldn’t last a day of her teasing you before you gave in and fucked her,” Daphne explained.</p><p>“I still stand by that,” Tracey grinned. “There’s no way that Harry could withstand my feminine charms.”</p><p>Tracey pouted as Harry snorted at her words. </p><p>“Why don’t we make this bet a reality?” Daphne suggested.</p><p>Harry’s lips twitched. “What would the stakes be?”</p><p>Daphne glanced over at Tracey who just shrugged back at her. “If you win, you get to do whatever you want to us for a week.”</p><p>Harry snorted. “You’re both my attendants. Technically I can make you two do that anyway.”</p><p>“Shh, just play along,” Tracey smiled at him.</p><p>“And if Tracey wins, we get to do whatever we want with you for a week,” Daphne continued.</p><p>Hmm. That didn’t sound like that bad of an idea, Harry thought to himself. At the very least, it could prove to be very interesting. “Alright, I’m game, but we’ll have to set some ground rules first.”</p><p>“Like what?” Tracey asked.</p><p>“Like how far your teasing can go,” Harry said</p><p>The two women started whispering to each other. “How about anything goes,” Tracey said. “I can use all of my tools at my disposal but you can’t ever react to what I’m doing. That means no taking control and no thrusting your hips.”</p><p>“I’m not so immune to you that I can stop myself from accidentally thrusting back against you,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“Daphne can be the judge to see if go outside of the spirit of the bet then,” Tracey countered.</p><p>“That sounds good with me,” Daphne agreed excitedly.</p><p>“Fine,” Harry said, “but I want to have three half-hour breaks which I can use whenever I want. And this only lasts from when I start breakfast until I finish dinner.”</p><p>“That sounds fair enough to me,” Tracey nodded.</p><p>Daphne’s eyes flickered between Harry and Tracey. “Then shake hands and the bet will be on!”</p><p>As Tracey got to her feet, she purposefully bounced a little. Harry’s eyes immediately latched onto the sight of her jiggling breasts. “Oh, this is going to be too easy,” Tracey grinned as she stuck out her hand.</p><p>Harry didn’t let her words distract him as he kept his gaze on her breasts. He accepted Tracey’s hand and shook it, before giving one of her nipples a playful pinch. “Go take your bath,” he told her.</p><p>Tracey helped Daphne to her feet and the two women went off towards the bathroom together, whispering to each other in conspiratorial tones the whole way. As they reached the bathroom, they simultaneously looked back at Harry and grinned toothily at him.</p><p>“Merlin,” Harry muttered as he watched them disappear into the bathroom. “What have I just gotten myself into?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a short filler chapter I wrote when I was working out what to do with the story. Obviously, the end of the chapter signals what the main plot of the next chapter will be. It'll be one of the longer chapters so it'll take me a while to write (though it is about a quarter of the way done so far).</p><p>It'll still be a couple of months before I have more free time to write. Right now, I have roughly another 7 chapters planned. I may add a few more on top of that, but that's for future me to decide. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>